Purificaré tu sangre
by leontinees
Summary: Por una inverosímil orden de su padre, Draco debe casarse con Hermione, pero ella no parece dispuesta a cooperar... Debido a su pasado común, ¡él se ve obligado a tomar medidas drásticas! Con un nuevo Malfoy en camino, la leona deberá tomar importantes decisiones... y descubrir qué hay realmente en el corazón del rubio. ¡EPÍLOGO!
1. Un giro inesperado

**PURIFICARÉ TU SANGRE**

_Todos sabéis que **Harry Potter **es obra de J. K. Rowling, pero aun así lo digo._

* * *

**Ep. 1: Un giro inesperado**

Era una agradable mañana de invierno en la mansión Malfoy... para quien supiera disfrutar de ella, pero definitivamente Lucius Malfoy no era una de esas personas. Se hallaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón de su despacho, leyendo la última edición del _Profeta_, y a pesar de tener a su alrededor todo cuanto pudiera desear, había algo que le enfurecía. Algo tan atroz y sumamente humillante, que el verlo en aquel periódico hacía crisparse sus manos en un gesto de ira, y su habitualmente imperturbable rostro se arrugaba con una mueca de rabia.

_Asquerosa sangresucia..._

Y no podía ser cualquier sangresucia de las muchas que, por desgracia, todavía contaminaban el mundo con su mera existencia. No, tenía que ser precisamente ella, esa mocosa insolente que en cierta ocasión había osado mirarle directamente a los ojos, como si fueran iguales. No podía soportarlo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Lucius? - se escuchó la refinada voz de Narcissa en la habitación.

Él miró a su esposa. Rubia, pálida, bella y elegante... una sangrelimpia de pies a cabeza, y también una bruja poderosa, desde luego. ¿Por qué no podían ser todas como ella? ¿Por qué debía haber brujas tan indignas de serlo como una repugnante hija de muggles?

- Necesito hablar inmediatamente con Draco - masculló, dejando el maltratado periódico sobre la mesa - ¿Dónde está?

- Creo que en el cementerio con Scorpius. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarle?

- No, ordénale a uno de esos inútiles elfos domésticos que lo haga. Quiero que también tú escuches lo que voy a decirle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al contrario que su padre, Draco sí sabía apreciar una buena mañana. El joven Malfoy, que ahora contaba 25 maravillosos años, estaba frente a una hermosa lápida de mármol muy bien cuidada, cargando en brazos a su pequeño hijo de un año.

- Siguen sin gustarle las papillas de espinacas, Astoria - decía Draco con una leve sonrisa - Siempre se las acaba escupiendo a la cara a esos torpes elfos. Aunque cuando mi madre le trae los potitos de manzana, hasta tiene que dejarle el frasco a Scorpius para que meta los dedos dentro y compruebe que no hay más.

Aunque su sonrisa era levemente triste, había una huella de orgullo inconfundible en la voz de Draco mientras hablaba de su hijo.

- Y a veces grita mucho por la noche, despertando a su papá al borde de un infarto, ¿verdad? - le hizo una carantoña al chiquillo - Creo que pronto querrá empezar a hablar, Astoria. Me aseguraré de que lo primero que diga sea tu nombre, te lo prometo.

Draco iba a continuar con su conversación, pero advirtió que un elfo corría hacia él. Casi por acto reflejo, frunció el ceño. Esas molestas criaturas... ¿cómo se atrevían a interrumpir ese sagrado momento con su hijo y su difunta esposa?

- Amo Draco, perdone mi atrevimiento... - resopló cansadamente el elfo - Pero el amo Lucius ha ordenado que acuda inmediatamente a su despacho. Parece que es algo importante.

- _Oh, qué gran novedad. Siempre es algo importante cuando se trata de mi padre, estúpido ser_ - pensó Draco para sí, caminando ya hacia la mansión y sin dignarse a mirar nuevamente a aquella despreciable mancha de vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sabiendo que una conversación con su padre difícilmente acabaría de buena forma, Draco tuvo el buen tino de dejar a Scorpius con la niñera antes de entrar en el despacho. Para su extrañeza, también su querida madre estaba allí. Al parecer, la cosa sí era seria.

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo, padre?

- En efecto. ¿Has leído ya lo que pone en el _Profeta_?

- Todavía no. Iba a leerlo por la tarde, cuando Scorpius estuviera haciendo la siesta. ¿Por qué?

- De modo que aún no te has enterado del abominable y vergonzoso artículo que han publicado esta mañana - Lucius le lanzó el periódico desde la mesa - Léelo ya, pues.

Draco obedeció, y repasó rápidamente todas las páginas del diario buscando lo que tanto había enfurecido a su padre, pero no vio nada de especial interés: catalogación de una nueva especie de sapo, menores de edad alocados en el Londres muggle, los cotilleos más inventados que verdaderos de Rita Skeeter, un nuevo debate en el Ministerio de Magia, el próximo campeonato de Quidditch... lo de siempre.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Lucius, impaciente.

- ¿Y bien, qué?

- ¿No has visto la estadística rosa?

El joven rubio volvió a abrir el _Profeta_ en esa sección, arqueando una ceja al saber que su padre había mirado esa parte, pero inteligentemente se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. La tal estadística decía así:

**Las diez brujas más poderosas de esta generación**

_1º. Hermione Granger - 100_

_2º. Luna Lovegood Longbottom - 95_

_3º. Pansy Parkinson Zabinni - 92_

_4º. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin - 90_

_5º. Ginevra Weasley Potter - 88_

_6º. Fleur Delacour Krum - 85_

_7º. Hannah Abbott MacMillan - 82_

_8º. Cho Chang Diggory - 80_

_9º. Daphne Greengrass Nott - 78_

_10º. Lavender Brown Weasley - 75_

Y leyendo esto, sin necesidad de más explicación, Draco supo exactamente qué era lo que había hecho brotar la ira de su padre.

- Ya veo - dijo tranquilamente, volviendo a doblar el periódico.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? - gritó Lucius, levantándose de golpe y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos - ¡Esa inmunda sangresucia ocupa el primer puesto de la lista! Y no es la primera vez. El _Profeta_ realiza este sondeo cada cinco años, y también encabezó la lista anterior.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga yo al respecto? - inquirió Draco calmadamente sin dejarse intimidar - ¿Demandar al periódico por publicar VERDADES ofensivas para los sangrelimpia?

- Voy a decirte lo que harás - su tono se había suavizado mortalmente de repente, lo cual sin duda no auguraba nada bueno - Vas a casarte con ella, Draco.

Un ominoso silencio cubrió la habitación. Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron por la impresión, pero aun así no se atrevió a interrumpir. Lucius seguía con la mirada clavada en su hijo, retándole a que le desafiara, tal como hizo en la pasada guerra contra _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritó finalmente el ex-príncipe de Slytherin, saliendo de su estupor - ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¡Ni loco lo haría!

- Pues loco o cuerdo, sí lo vas a hacer. Hermione Granger es la bruja más poderosa que se ha visto en muchos años, y ese poder es indigno de una detestable hija de muggles como ella. Por eso vas a desposarla, y también a engendrar con ella - puntualizó Lucius - Quiero ese poder para los Malfoy.

- No tienes derecho a pedirme algo así. ¡Yo, mezclar nuestra sangre con la de esa... esa asquerosa sangresucia!

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, Draco - corrigió su padre - Es una orden, y vas a cumplirla. Te casarás con ella y le darás nuevos hijos a esta familia.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo - el joven sacudió la cabeza exasperado - No eres tú quien tendrá que revolcarse con ella.

- Exacto, no seré yo, y por eso tus estúpidos lloriqueos me traen sin cuidado. No creas que a mí me gusta demasiado mezclar nuestra sangre y contaminarla, pero situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas. Y esta vez vas a hacer lo que te digo, o ya puedes despedirte de volver a ver a Scorpius.

La nada sutil amenaza puso a Draco repentinamente en guardia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Me has decepcionado frecuentemente durante muchos años, Draco - habló Lucius con tono de orgullo herido - De hecho, desde que ingresaste en Hogwarts fuiste una mácula para nuestro buen nombre. No me gustaría que Scorpius siguiera el mismo camino que tú.

Si había algún talento que absolutamente nadie le podía discutir a Lucius, era el de poder herir a la gente con las palabras. Unas simples palabras escogidas podían cortar más profundo que cualquier arma, especialmente en el corazón de su único heredero.

- ¿Y qué te hace suponer que ella aceptará de buen grado convertirse en mi esposa? - la amenaza de arrebatarle a su hijo realmente había sido efectiva - Te recuerdo que no éramos precisamente amigos en el colegio.

- En ningún momento he considerado que lo fuese a hacer - replicó Lucius - Pero eso no supondrá ningún problema para ti, espero. Conquístala, sedúcela, chantajéala... dale una poción de amor, ¡hazle un _imperius_ si es necesario! Me trae sin cuidado cómo lo hagas, pero obtén el poder de esa despreciable bruja para los Malfoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- No sé si podré hacerlo, Astoria - murmuró Draco, arrodillado ante la pulcra tumba de su esposa - Mi padre es muy capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, pero yo... no quiero volver a esa vida, a esos días en los que fui un crío ignorante. Me acuerdo de todos los errores que cometí, y me siento enfermo de mí mismo.

Un suave y gélido viento revolvió los platinados cabellos del joven Malfoy.

- Volver a encontrarme con ella sería revivir todos y cada uno de esos momentos - gimoteó, dejando caer la frente sobre una mano - Y además, para hacer lo que mi padre me ordenó... Astoria, ¿crees que puedas perdonarme otra vez? Debo hacerlo por el bien de nuestro hijo, pero en verdad no quiero, no quiero hacerlo...

El dolor que estrujaba el corazón de Draco era inmenso. Le habría gustado soltarlo en lágrimas, puesto que estaba completamente solo, pero el helado aire de invierno congelaba el agua antes incluso de que abandonase sus ojos. Sin embargo, se negó a volver a casa. Todavía era demasiado pronto para él, los recuerdos le atenazaban, y para mostrarse nuevamente ante Lucius necesitaba sentirse sereno. De modo que se quedó conversando un rato más con Astoria, mientras todo el pasado afloraba a su mente.


	2. De regreso en Hogwarts

_Aviso: la historia se desarrollará en tiempo actual, pero los siguientes dos capítulos serán un flashback de Draco. Luego el fanfic volverá al presente._

* * *

**Ep. 2: De regreso en Hogwarts**

Nuevamente, los chicos de Slytherin se hallaban reunidos en su Sala Común. Aunque Draco Malfoy seguía siendo Premio Anual y disponía de su propia sala, los desastres y la agitación causados por la guerra contra Voldemort habían puesto patas arriba el colegio, por lo que las normas no eran (de momento) tan vigiladas como de costumbre. Y a pesar de su traición al Señor Oscuro en el último momento, volvía a ser una vez más el príncipe de Slytherin, un puesto que nadie podría nunca negarle ni usurparle. Era un lugar que Draco realmente valoraba, porque más allá de ser un Malfoy o un mortífago, era un título que sabía haberlo ganado por sí mismo.

- Hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos todos así, tranquilamente, sin estar pensando que mañana podríamos estar muertos - comentó Theodore Nott despreocupadamente, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

- Deberíamos hacer algo para celebrarlo - apoyó Blaise Zabinni - ¿Qué os parece si apostamos una vez más al _Valentino_?

- ¿Esa estupidez de nuevo? - dijo Draco, sonriendo levemente a pesar de todo - Por Merlín, es algo ridículo, no me extraña que le pusieran el nombre de un muggle. Ni siquiera oí nunca hablar del tal Rodolfo Valentino antes de este juego.

Como de costumbre, Crabbe y Goyle asintieron al estar de acuerdo con el rubio.

- Vamos Draco, tenemos que divertirnos - replicó Blaise - Es nuestro último curso en Hogwarts, y con Dumbledore muerto las reglas han flojeado bastante aquí.

- Que no te oiga McGonagall decir eso - dijo Nott - Nosotros tampoco tenemos ya a Snape para salvarnos el trasero.

- Haced lo que os dé la gana, yo paso - masculló Draco.

- Venga príncipe, no tiene gracia si no apostamos contigo - Blaise se rió un poco de él - Después de todo, eres _el irresistible y atractivamente peligroso Draco Malfoy_, por el que todas las chicas suspiran tener en la cama.

- Suspiran más cuando salgo de ella, una vez finalizada la tarea - ni veinte guerras echarían abajo la arrogancia del rubio.

- Entonces, todos apostamos - concluyó Theodore, posando una caja en el centro de la mesa - Tú primero, Malfoy.

- Mira que eres pesado, Nott - resopló hastiado el muchacho, pero aun así metió la mano en la caja y sacó un papelito.

Uno a uno, todos los demás slytherianos que estaban reunidos en la sala hicieron lo mismo. Siguiendo las reglas, ninguno abrió su papelito hasta que todos hubieron sacado el suyo.

- De acuerdo, camaradas - dijo Blaise luego - Ahora ya podemos ver qué tan dulce ha sido la diosa Fortuna con nosotros.

La sala no tardó en llenarse de las más variadas expresiones: alegría, fastidio, alivio, impaciencia, burla... pero la más llamativa de todas era, sin duda alguna, la del platinado príncipe de Slytherin. Había un gesto terriblemente sombrío en su pálida cara, como si fuese a hacerle un _cruciatus_ al primero que se le cruzase por delante.

- Maldita sea, ya dije que esto era ridículo.

E inmediatamente arrugó el papel en una bolita y la tiró a la chimenea, pero antes de caer al fuego, Zabinni fue más rápido y la atrapó al vuelo.

- Venga, no será para tanto.

Pero en cuanto su amigo desplegó nuevamente el papel y vio el nombre que estaba escrito, no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, atrayendo la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Nott con curiosidad - ¿Qué chica le ha tocado seducir a Malfoy?

Incapaz de hablar, Blaise le dio el papelito.

- _Hermione Granger_ - leyó el chico - Bueno, ¿y qué? No es tan malo.

- ¿Que no es tan malo? - gritó Draco furioso - Por Merlín, antes preferiría enfrentarme otra vez a Voldemort que tocar a esa rata de biblioteca.

- No exageres, Draco - dijo Blaise, tranquilizándose por fin - Vale que sea una sangresucia, leona de Gryffindor, mejor amiga de Potter y Weasley... pero no puedes negar que es preciosa.

- Sí, sí que puedo, y de hecho lo hago - contestó Draco - ¿Cómo puedes decir que es preciosa? Es la chica más fea y... desarreglada que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

- Pues entonces deberías ir a que te revisen la vista - dijo Nott - Porque todos los demás aceptamos que es bella, por poco que ella nos guste.

Todos y cada uno de los chicos allí presentes, hasta el último, hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Creo que el problema eres tú, Draco - le picó Zabinni con aire travieso - Igual te has dado cuenta de que sí existe una chica en el mundo capaz de resistirse perfectamente a tus encantos. Y eso que ni siquiera tiene aquí todavía a sus dos amigos del alma para protegerla...

- Semejante chica no existe - afirmó el joven Malfoy, arrebatándole su papelito a Blaise y guardándoselo en el bolsillo - Acepto la apuesta. Seduciré a Hermione Granger hasta que la tenga babeando a mis pies... aunque espero que no literalmente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Si ella no fuera una sabelotodo repelente, engreída, insolente, inferior... Draco se interrumpió mentalmente. Recordar todo lo que pensaba de Granger no le iba a ayudar a metérsela en la cama, necesitaba centrarse en... ¿qué habían dicho Blaise y Theo? Ah sí, que era preciosa.

- No pienses en nada más, Draco - se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente al cuadro de los amantes - Da igual que sea una asquerosa sangresucia y gryffindoriana... no, es bella, piensa en eso. Granger es bonita, es bella... repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

Con un hondo suspiro, Draco dijo la contraseña y penetró en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Dentro de lo malo, al menos compartía ese espacio con ella, lo que le daba un sitio seguro para poner en práctica sus muchas habilidades seductoras sin que nadie le viera. Era algo de agradecer.

- ¿Granger? - la llamó.

Pero nadie contestó, al parecer no estaba en la sala. Y teniendo en cuenta la hora que era y que ese día no les tocaba ronda de prefectos, necesariamente debía estar en su dormitorio. Qué remedio, tendría que ceder un poco y subir hasta el territorio _de ella_. Llamó educadamente a su puerta, y tras unos segundos, la chica abrió. Un tenue y agradable olor a flores, muy femenino, fue lo primero que percibió el chico. Lo segundo fue la evidente sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione cuando le vio.

- ¿Malfoy? - dijo pasmada - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Quién más querías que fuese, Granger? Te recuerdo que somos los únicos que vivimos en este torreón, ¿lo has olvidado? - no, eso no iba por buen camino, pero qué remedio, la costumbre era fuerte - Necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante.

- ¿Y tiene que ser precisamente ahora? Estoy estudiando.

- Tú siempre estás con la nariz metida en un libro, de modo que este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

- Está bien - accedió ella suspirando, queriendo librarse de él lo más pronto posible - ¿Qué quieres?

- Me gustaría hacer las paces contigo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta, en una pose que claramente pretendía ser seductora. Sin embargo, tuvo que agradecer a sus buenos reflejos el apartarse a tiempo cuando Hermione, por toda respuesta, estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Literalmente.

- ¡Espera, espera! - la llamó él, agarrando el borde de madera antes de que se cerrase por completo - ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Granger?

- ¿Qué demonios me pasa? - respondió la castaña - Te repito que estoy estudiando. No tengo tiempo para perderlo escuchando tus absurdas bromas a mi costa, Malfoy.

- ¿Qué broma ni qué nada? Lo digo muy en serio - ella le miró recelosa - De verdad, créeme. Sé que durante estos años te he hecho la vida imposible, pero la guerra me hizo replantearme muchas cosas. Todos en Hogwarts sabéis que al final no quise ser un mortífago, y yo... realmente me gustaría dejar todo eso atrás.

La leona entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, como deliberando si creerle o no. Draco, intuyéndolo, se relajó y procuró dar una imagen lo más inocente posible.

- ¿En qué lío estás metido ahora? - soltó Hermione de golpe.

Draco maldijo para sus adentros. Por Merlín, ella era tan testaruda... no sería nada fácil convencerla.

- En ninguno, Granger - aseguró - Intento rehacer mi vida y llevarla ahora por el buen camino. Ya sabes: tolerancia, respeto, ser uno "de los buenos"... nada de Señores Oscuros y esas cosas.

Algo le decía a Hermione que no había ni una sola palabra sincera en lo que Malfoy decía, pero en una cosa tenía razón: muchas cosas habían cambiado después de la guerra. Ella había perdido a sus padres, exterminados por un mortífago, pero había sido acogida en casa de los Lupin; Harry había perdido a su padrino Sirius, pero había encontrado el amor en Ginny; Ron había visto morir a su hermano Bill, y en cambio había extrañado terriblemente las miradas de adoración de Lavender; el tímido Neville había obtenido su ansiada venganza con la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange, y ahora parecía querer llamar la atención de la etérea Luna de una forma más que amistosa... Tal vez a Malfoy le había sucedido algo parecido, y quizás ella debiera concederle el beneficio de la duda.

- De acuerdo, supongamos por un momento que hablas en serio - aceptó Hermione - ¿De qué forma esperas que crea en tu arrepentimiento?

Draco no había dicho en ningún momento que estuviera arrepentido, pero no la corrigió, porque eso podía beneficiarle. Sin embargo, ella le pedía una prueba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Dudaba que Granger fuese a confiar así por las buenas en cualquier cosa que él dijera.

- _Recuerda lo de antes, Draco_ - volvió a repetirse mentalmente - _Granger es preciosa, todos lo piensan, aunque sea una sangresuc... no, basta. Ella es bonita, realmente es muy bella_...

Y en aquel momento, se hizo el milagro para el rubio. Puede que, a fuerza de repetírselo a sí mismo, en verdad se lo acabase creyendo... pero al mirar a la gryffindoriana, le gustaron sus cabellos castaños, que de ser un arbusto ingobernable en primer curso habían pasado a ser unos sedosos rizos; le gustaron sus ojos, que relucían con el cálido brillo del valor tan característico de su casa; y también le gustó su boca, que todavía se fruncía en una mueca de desconfianza hacia él. Tal vez, simplemente la estuviera viendo por primera vez _a ella_, Hermione Jane Granger, no la asquerosa sangresucia e hija que muggles que le habían enseñado a despreciar como la peor escoria del mundo. Veía a una linda chica, joven y valerosa, inteligente y leal que no se rendía ni doblegaba ante nada. Y por Merlín que a Draco le gustaba lo que veía.

- Si no tienes nada más que decir, Malfoy - la voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos - vete ya a tu habitac...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un toque repentino, apenas un roce de su boca, una suave caricia que no llegó a más... pero que dejó a Hermione completamente paralizada. Qué... ¿qué demonios había hecho ese tipo?

- Ciertamente, no tengo nada más que decir, Granger - murmuró él sobre su boca, apoyando por un momento su frente sobre la de ella - Ya he dicho todo lo necesario, y es tu turno de elegir si creerme o no. Por mi parte, a partir de ahora me dejaré de palabras y pasaré a las acciones.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Horas más tarde, el príncipe de Slytherin se hallaba en su cama, mirando al techo y con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Llevaba ya un buen rato reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba averiguar qué demonios le había pasado.

_Draco había besado a Hermione._

_Un slytheriano había rozado con su boca la de una gryffindoriana._

_El prefecto Malfoy había posado sus labios sobre los de la prefecta Granger._

_Una serpiente había tocado íntimamente a una leona._

_Un sangrelimpia había acariciado a una sangresucia..._

Por Merlín, no importaba de qué manera lo plantease, siempre sonaba igual de mal. Entonces, ¿por qué no se había sentido mal en absoluto? El leve contacto con esa pequeña parte del cuerpo de ella había sido más que agradable para él. Había sido dulce, cálido, invitante... perturbador. Total y absolutamente insatisfactorio, porque en el mismo instante en que notó su calidez, Draco quiso más, mucho más.

Para empezar, ¿por qué la había besado? Aunque su apuesta del _Valentino_ fuese seducir a Granger, no había tenido intención de comenzar tan pronto. No quería irse a la cama con una chica que podría... digamos, aprovechar mal las distintas partes de su fabuloso cuerpo, o vengarse de él haciéndole daño en zonas especialmente sensibles. Y eso era algo de lo que Draco creía muy capaz a la castaña, no por nada ya había sentido físicamente toda la rabia de ella en tercer curso. Pero en aquel momento, cuando la miró... tan suspicaz, tan extrañada, tan confusa... le había parecido simplemente preciosa, tal como sus compañeros de casa habían insistido. No pudo contenerse de probar esa encantadora mueca en su boca, y notar la reacción de sorpresa de Hermione cuando la besó.

Sí, honestamente había sido delicioso, y tenía Draco toda la intención de obtener más en breve. Después de todo, ahora ella era su presa, y él no tardaría en cazarla.


	3. Contacto físico

**Ep. 3: Contacto físico**

Fiel a lo dicho, Draco no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Hermione. Al principio, la castaña se limitó a disfrutar de esa nueva paz, pero al cabo de una semana hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque todo volviera a ser como antes. ¡Y es que el sutil asedio de la serpiente la estaba poniendo de los nervios!

Por Merlín, ¿qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a ese slytheriano? El cuerpo de Malfoy la rozaba _accidentalmente_ a la mínima ocasión. La primera vez había sido en clase de pociones, donde el profesor Slughorn había tenido la brillante idea de ponerlos juntos; sus manos se encontraban constantemente con las del rubio, como si le leyera el pensamiento y fuera a coger la misma hierba que justo ella iba a cortar. Tampoco se libró en clase de transformaciones, pues McGonagall les había ordenado que simulasen cómo serían ellos mismos después de diez años. Sagrada Morgana, aún podía sentir la extraña mirada que le había dirigido Malfoy por todo el cuerpo… por un segundo tuvo la impresión de estar desnuda, y sólo con mucho esfuerzo logró evitar cubrirse estúpidamente con las manos.

¿Y qué había de la biblioteca? Ya era mucha casualidad que el principito tuviera que pasar exactamente por el mismo estrecho pasillo en el que ella estaba, tratando de devolver un libro a uno de los estantes más altos, y que incluso de puntillas apenas alcanzaba. No notó su presencia hasta que _algo_ le rozó el trasero, y estaba más que segura de que ese _algo_ había sido la mano de cierto ex-mortífago... Por no hablar de lo sucedido en su última ronda de prefectos. Hermione todavía no se explicaba cómo su capa había crecido misteriosamente unos cuantos centímetros, provocando que se le enredase entre las piernas. Esto había _obligado_ a Malfoy a pasar un brazo por su cintura y sujetarla antes de que se diera de narices contra el suelo, lo cual no dejaba de sorprenderla, porque seguro que él habría encontrado divertidísima la imagen de ella tirada en el suelo.

¡Y no digamos de puertas adentro en su propia Sala Común de Premios Anuales! La gryffindoriana llevaba casi tres meses viviendo con su enemigo, pero apenas hacía dos semanas que había comprobado que los rumores sobre el espléndido físico de Malfoy no eran exagerados… y tras verle más de una vez recién salido de la ducha, ella realmente podía atestiguarlo. En la primera afortun… ejem, inoportuna ocasión, Draco había venido a la sala con la camisa abrochada y perfectamente peinado, pero el agua que se le escurría del cabello no tardó en crear interesantes dibujos sobre la tela. La segunda vez apareció en pantalones, con el cabello alborotado, y obviamente decidido a terminar de secarse así tal cual al calor de la chimenea. La tercera vez ya ni eso, llegó con una simple toalla enrollada en sus caderas, con todo el agua aún resbalando por su piel y dejando huellas en el suelo.

- Malfoy, ¿qué demonios haces? - Hermione ya no lo soportó más, y cerró de un golpe el grueso libro que estaba estudiando.

- ¿Disculpa, Granger? - replicó él con inocencia - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Me refiero exactamente a eso! - señaló acusadora su falta de ropa - ¡No puedes pasearte así por aquí! ¡A este ritmo, temo que la siguiente vez aparezcas completamente en cueros!

- ¿_Temes_? - se rió Draco deliciosamente - Todas las chicas adorarían disfrutar de semejante espectáculo... y por eso nunca pude ponerme tan cómodo en la casa de Slytherin, habría provocado desmayos masivos. Pero me sorprendes, Granger - el rubio dio unos pocos pasos hacia ella - Que precisamente a ti te altere mi presencia, que siempre presumes de tanta entereza...

- No me altera lo más mínimo.

Hermione notó la repentina escasez de espacio entre ellos y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero Draco fue más veloz y la agarró de una muñeca, atrayéndola hacia sí.

- No mientas, al menos no a mí, porque no resultas nada convincente.

- Tú mismo te crees lo que te gustaría, pero eso no lo convierte en real - forcejeó ella inútilmente - Suéltame, Malfoy. Me estás mojando la ropa.

- Eso tiene fácil solución - él sonrió perversamente mientras con el brazo rodeaba la cintura de ella para apretarla contra su resbaladizo cuerpo - Si no quieres que se moje, quítatela.

Y su mano se deslizó por el borde de la falda, tironeando de la tela de su blusa para sacársela.

- ¿Pero qué haces, idiota?

Utilizó su mano libre para tratar de empujarle, pero solamente sintió piel caliente y húmeda bajo sus dedos. El rubio la apretó más contra su cuerpo, reduciendo el movimiento de ella por escapar a un incitante roce, tanto más sensual porque Hermione no advertía lo que estaba causando en la parte baja de su anatomía.

- Granger... - murmuró él, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y aspirando su aroma de flores tan femenino - Eres una mentirosa. Tú no quieres que me aleje.

- Sí que quiero - replicó Hermione en un hilo de voz.

- Está bien, puede que tu sensata cabeza lo quiera - aceptó Draco - pero el calor de tu cuerpo me pide a gritos otras cosas bien distintas.

En ese preciso instante, Hermione descubrió su increíble talento hasta ahora desconocido para maldecir. Maldito fuese Draco Malfoy, maldita esa boca que suspiraba contra su cuello, maldita esa voz que sonaba como un afrodisíaco en su oído, maldita esa mano en su espalda que de alguna forma misteriosa se había abierto camino hasta su piel, maldito el contacto con su cuerpo mojado. Mil veces maldito el recuerdo de cuando él la besó fugazmente... y también maldita ella por estar deseando que se repitiese.

- No estoy hecha de piedra, ¿sabes? - susurró al notar los labios de él bajo su mandíbula.

- Eres la más fidedigna prueba del fuego que representa tu casa - Draco había encontrado el punto exacto donde latía el pulso de Hermione, y le encantaba.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

- Que estás ardiendo por mí, Granger.

Y sin más demoras, Draco tomó posesión de la boca de la castaña. Esta vez no se contuvo en absoluto, aliviando en ese beso toda la pasión que ella le provocaba. Recorrió a fondo cada recoveco de su boca, deleitándose con cada sabor nuevo que descubría y con los gemidos que pugnaban por escapar de la garganta de Hermione.

- No estoy ardiendo por ti, Malfoy - dijo la leona cuando dispuso de un momento para respirar - Podría ser cualquier otro.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que me deseas? - él también respiraba agitado.

- No puedo desear a un enemigo.

La ingenua respuesta hizo reír al rubio.

- Ya no somos enemigos, Granger - le recordó - La guerra terminó. Y además, tú y yo estamos en tregua, por si lo has olvidado.

- ¿Tú también me deseas, Malfoy?

Él respondió con otro apasionado ataque a su boca. La inocente pregunta de la chica había revelado que ella le deseaba, y no pensaba darle tiempo a que retirase sus palabras. Terminando de sacar el borde de su blusa, la agarró por la cintura, frotándose deliberadamente contra ella.

- Tú que supuestamente eres tan lista, ¿esto no te da una respuesta?

Y un nuevo gemido brotó de la garganta de Hermione al sentir el miembro del rubio. Aprovechando su recién adquirida habilidad para maldecir, la castaña maldijo aquella molesta toalla que se interponía entre ellos... y de paso, también su propia falda.

- ¿Qué haces con eso todavía puesto? - preguntó la gryffindoriana en un nuevo respiro.

- Por Merlín, hace un momento te quejabas de lo contrario.

- Hace un momento mis necesidades eran muy distintas, Malfoy.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus necesidades ahora? - las manos de él dieron con los botones de su blusa y empezó a desabrocharlos.

- Súbeme al dormitorio, y te lo explicaré en detalle.

El príncipe de Slytherin no se hizo de rogar. La alzó sujetándola de las nalgas, ella se aferró a sus cabellos, y sin dejar de besarse, de alguna manera consiguieron llegar al dormitorio de él (la blusa y los zapatos de ella se perdieron por el camino).

La dejó caer suavemente sobre su cama y la contempló. Por Merlín, sí que era bella... ¿Cómo había podido negarlo antes? El movimiento de sus pechos al respirar agitadamente le hipnotizaba, sus labios entreabiertos y anhelantes le derretían, y las piernas que asomaban bajo la falda... le hacían querer explorar lo que se escondía entre ellas. Pensar que había estado cegado a tanta hermosura sólo por las ideas que su padre le había metido en la cabeza durante toda su vida... Ella le tendió una mano, invitante, y Draco cayó nuevamente sobre su boca. Sus manos llegaron a la espalda y soltaron el cierre del sujetador, que quedó flojo sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Cuando Hermione encogió las rodillas, él pudo disfrutar del suave tacto de sus pantorrillas mientras le quitaba las medias, y más arriba... esos tiernos y cremosos muslos serían la envidia de cualquier modelo. Ardía por sentirlos frotándose íntimamente contra él.

Su boca fue dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello de Hermione, llegando hasta las cúspides rosadas de sus pechos que suplicaban ser atendidas. Él lo hizo con ganas, lamiendo y chupando como si se tratase del manjar más exquisito del mundo... y para Draco lo era. Sus manos mientras tanto habían bajado por sus redondeadas caderas, deshaciéndose al fin de la estorbosa falda, y revelándole a una Granger sumamente tentadora. Sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo a los ojos, el slytheriano agarró el borde de sus braguitas y tortuosamente despacio las fue bajando, hasta mostrar a una castaña en toda la gloria de su desnudez. Sin demorarse ni un segundo, Draco deslizó una mano hasta su zona más secreta, encontrándola ya bien húmeda y dispuesta a recibirle.

- Sí que eres impaciente, leona - se rió con satisfacción, introduciendo un dedo en la suave cavidad - Cualquiera diría que hace mucho tiempo que un hombre no te deja satisfecha.

Una sombra surcó por un instante los ojos de Hermione ante el comentario, y desvió la cabeza. El rubio lo notó, y sin dejar de excitarla con sus dedos, atrapó su barbilla con la otra mano y la obligó a mirarle.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ligeramente preocupado - ¿He dicho algo malo?

- No, no es nada - ella se resistía a encontrarse con sus ojos de plata - Olvídalo y continúa.

Pese a que lo había dicho entre gemidos de placer, y a que Draco se moría por meterse en ella, no iba a hacerlo hasta que le dijese por qué de pronto parecía tan incómoda.

- A menos que quieras que me detenga, dime lo que te pasa. No me gusta saber que estoy en la cama con una mujer renuente.

- ¡Yo no estoy renuente! - protestó ella - Es sólo que... siempre había pensado que mi _primera_ experiencia sería con alguien a quien amase. Pero eso no significa que lo desee menos.

El aire se detuvo entre ellos. O más bien, lo hizo para Draco.

- Tu primera... no me digas que... ¿nunca has estado en la cama con un hombre? - abrió los ojos asombrado, como si acabase de ver una de las criaturas inexistentes de Lunática Lovegood - O con una mujer, al caso.

- Oye principito, soy una chica decente. No soy como otros que se tiran todo lo que se mueva, y me da igual si te partes de la risa.

Quiso incorporarse de la cama para irse, pero el rubio la sujetó del cuello y la besó apasionadamente, casi con desesperación, mientras seguía teniendo una mano retenida entre sus piernas.

- Ni sueñes que vas a huir de mí, Granger - murmuró contra su boca - Te aseguro que lo último que planeo hacer contigo en estos momentos es reírme. Es sólo que... me sorprendió. Nunca antes me he encontrado con una virgen, creí que erais un mito.

- Eso habla muy bien de las chicas de tu casa - replicó Hermione sarcásticamente - No es nada ridículo haber querido esperar a una persona especial.

- Lamento no ser yo esa persona para ti - y milagrosamente, por fin la toalla desapareció también entre ellos - Pero tú... tú realmente me gustas, Granger. Es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer.

- Está bien - aceptó Hermione, separando las piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse entre ellas - Tratándose de ti, ya es más de lo que esperaba. Me conformaré.

Con extremo cuidado y delicadeza, Draco llevó su erecto miembro al lugar secreto que tanto anhelaba. A pesar de lo excitada que estaba ella, seguía estando muy estrecha al ser su primera vez, pero el rubio no dejó de besarla mientras se introducía en su interior. Al dar con la barrera que custodiaba su virginidad dudó un segundo, pero después empujó de una sola vez. Capturó con su boca el gemido de dolor que emitió la castaña, y aguardó a que se le pasase. Tan sólo cuando ella misma empezó a moverse buscando fricción, fue que Draco continuó con lo que habían comenzado.

_Tú realmente me gustas, Granger..._

El último pensamiento coherente que retuvo la mente del príncipe antes de ser dominado por el placer, fue que ella no necesitaba saber lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba eso de la verdad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Siete días habían pasado desde que Malfoy y Hermione se acostaran... y también habían pasado siete noches en las que no habían hecho otra cosa. De puertas afuera, desde luego, nadie sabía nada. Los dos se comportaban con naturalidad, discutiendo de vez en cuando, pero evitando hablarse en público o mirarse como tontos. Todo habría seguido así de perfecto, de no ser porque dos alumnas de quinto curso de Hufflepuff le dieron a Hermione, inconscientemente, una información sumamente valiosa. Se hallaba haciendo su ronda de prefecta, esta vez sin Draco pues le había tocado otro pasillo, cuando las escuchó hablar rumbo tardíamente a su Sala Común.

- Te digo que es verdad - decía una chica.

- No me lo creo - replicaba la otra - Ni siquiera los de Slytherin serían capaces de algo así.

- ¡Te lo aseguro! Me lo contó precisamente una chica slytheriana de sexto en el baño, lloraba que daba penita verla. Un chico la había seducido por un juego llamado _Valentino_, en el cada uno de los chicos debía lograr acostarse con una chica de la escuela.

- Aun así, no acabo de creérmelo. ¿No te lo diría por despecho?

- No, me dijo demasiadas cosas concretas como para estar inventándoselas. Me dijo que todos los de séptimo curso estaban metidos, y habían hecho las apuestas hacía tres semanas.

- ¿Se dejó liar en sólo tres semanas? Pues sí que tenía que gustarle el chico...

El resto de la conversación se perdió a oídos de Hermione, pero ella no persiguió a las de Hufflepuff, su mente estaba asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Tres semanas? Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Malfoy sugirió que hicieran las paces, y también cuando él había comenzado a mostrarse seductor con ella...

De pronto, todo cobró sentido para Hermione: se trataba de una apuesta, nada más que un estúpido juego para entretenerse y matar el tiempo. No podía creerlo, se había dejado engañar como una tonta, ella que se suponía era la bruja más inteligente de la escuela, y había sido enemiga acérrima de Draco Malfoy durante seis años. Todo el dolor soportado, a la m... en dos meras semanas.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Quiso gritar, patearle el trasero a alguien... refugiarse en los brazos de sus dos queridos amigos, pero ni Harry ni Ron estaban ya en el colegio. ¿Qué podía hacer para mantener un mínimo de orgullo en su situación? No quería terminar como esa chica slytheriana del baño.

Una idea brilló en su mente, lo único que podía hacer para recuperar un ápice de su dignidad. Regresó a su torre, sin importarle dejar su ronda de prefecta a medias, y esperó al rubio. En cuanto entró, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar: se lanzó sobre su boca, y antes de darse cuenta le tenía ansioso por ella. Le guió a su dormitorio, se desnudaron el uno al otro y la fusión entre sus cuerpos no tardó en llegar. Esta vez Hermione había tomado el control, y encontrarse encima de él fue un placer añadido a lo que pensaba hacer.

- Te odio, Draco Malfoy - susurró ella en su oído cuando la pasión se despejó un poco y pudo hablar - Nunca me creí capaz de un sentimiento tan desagradable, pero me equivoqué, tú lo conseguiste. Enhorabuena, puedes estar orgulloso.

Extrañado por estas palabras (y también secretamente dolido), Draco quiso levantarse de la cama y acariciarla, pero la castaña se lo impidió sujetándole por las muñecas y cargando todo su peso sobre él. Por supuesto, él era mucho más fuerte físicamente que ella y no le habría costado nada dominarla, pero el notar tan claramente que Hermione no quería que la tocara, evitó que volviera a intentarlo.

- Has obtenido lo que querías - continuó hablando ella, con inconfundible rencor en la voz - Y más veces de las necesarias. Me pregunto cómo habrás hecho todo este tiempo para aguantar mi repugnante presencia... el contacto de la asquerosa sangresucia con la que te has revolcado.

Draco sintió unas gotas caer sobre su torso, pero no dijo nada. Dudaba que ella supiera que estaba llorando.

- Se acabó el juego, Malfoy. No volverás a acercarte a mí ni a dirigirme la palabra, o te juro como que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, que no me importará terminar en Azkaban por lanzarte un _cruciatus_ hasta que vomites las entrañas.

Y así fue que Draco Malfoy perdió a su leona, sin que realmente hubiera sido suya alguna vez.


	4. Cuánto tiempo sin verte

_Aviso: acordaos que a partir de ahora, la historia regresa al presente. ¡Gracias por leerme y bye ^o^!_

* * *

**Ep. 4: Cuánto tiempo sin verte**

Draco se encontraba frente aquella puerta desde hacía casi diez minutos, dudando sobre si entrar o no en la oficina. Claro que era estúpido pensarlo, porque tarde o temprano debería hacerlo. Sabía que adentro estaba la persona que había ido a buscar, su antigua compañera Hermione Granger, y eso le provocaba un montón de sensaciones extrañas que el rubio no estaba seguro de querer comprender. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Expectativa? ¿Deseo? Tal vez incluso un poco de... ¿miedo? Era posible que sí.

Días atrás, Draco se había ocupado de buscarla y encontrarla. Quién lo iba a decir, la castaña trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia y disponía de su propio despacho. La persona que le había atendido le aseguró que Hermione regresaba hoy de sus vacaciones de Navidad, y el ex-príncipe de Slytherin decidió no perder tiempo en ir a verla, de modo que ahí estaba. Sintiéndose ridículo por su vacilación, Draco levantó por cuarta vez la mano y llamó a la puerta. Luego esperó, hasta que una voz desde el interior le dio permiso para entrar.

- Buenos días - saludó educadamente.

En un primer vistazo, la oficina era un caos. Todos los objetos personales y de trabajo estaban esparcidos por el suelo y la mesa, algunos en cajas.

- ¡Buenos días! - devolvió el saludo una alegre y amable voz de procedencia desconocida - Aguarde un momento, por favor, enseguida le atiendo.

El joven lo hizo, y pasados unos segundos, una cabellera de rizos asomó por debajo del escritorio. En cuanto vio de quién se trataba su visitante, la sonrisa se congeló en la cara de Hermione.

- Malfoy - dijo, con un evidente tono de incredulidad mientras se levantaba - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

- Hola, Granger - respondió él con su típica mueca de superioridad - Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues bien durante los últimos siete años, que podrían haber llegado a ocho si no te hubieras presentado ante mí. ¿A qué has venido?

En vez de contestar a su pregunta, Draco la miró de arriba abajo. Vaya, nadie podía negar que el tiempo había resultado muy favorecedor para ella... ya no era ninguna chica, era toda una mujer. Sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo de inteligencia, sus labios se veían más carnosos y apetitosos, su cabello estaba perfectamente definido en suaves ondas, y su cuerpo... bueno, digamos que Draco prefirió cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos antes de perderse en alguna depravada fantasía de él, ella y un escritorio desocupado.

- He venido a verte de buena fe y sin ninguna mala intención, así que puedes ir tranquilizándote, Granger - sonrió con aire inocente - Ah sí, y también a informarte de que vamos a casarnos.

Unos segundos de silencio dieron paso a la estruendosa risa de Hermione. La mujer se dejó caer en su sillón, doblándose un poco y sujetándose el estómago.

- Claro, a casarnos - habló cuando pudo calmarse levemente - Perdona que no me acordase, no lo apunté en mi agenda. Aunque como puedes observar, ahora mismo estoy de mudanza y no tengo mucho tiempo... creo que mañana podré pasarme por la tienda de novias y elegir un vestido, ¿te parece bien?

Draco perdió la sonrisa. El sarcasmo de Hermione había sido evidente, ella no le tomaba en serio. Reprimiendo un suspiro, se recordó que ya había previsto que reaccionase así... en realidad, había previsto por lo menos cuatro reacciones diferentes ante el anuncio de su boda.

- Granger, lo digo completamente en serio. Vas a casarte conmigo, y te advierto que pienso venir aquí todos los días hasta que aceptes.

- No, tienes que estar de broma - Hermione se levantó y continuó recogiendo las cosas de su alrededor - Tú, el gran e importante Draco Malfoy, perteneciente a la nobleza del mundo mágico, contrayendo matrimonio con una asquerosa sangresucia e hija de esos despreciables muggles...

- Las cosas ya no son así, lo sabes muy bien - protestó él, interrumpiéndola - Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que ni siquiera seguían siendo así en nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

- No me menciones el último año en Hogwarts - la castaña apretó fuertemente en su mano un pisapapeles, conteniendo las ganas de arrojárselo al rubio - Y por mí como si decides acampar ante la puerta del despacho. Yo no estaré aquí para soportarte, de modo que me trae sin cuidado lo que hagas.

- ¿Adónde te vas? Es obvio que te trasladas a alguna parte.

- Me han ascendido - presumió ella sin poder evitarlo - Por la gran labor que he realizado en los cinco años que llevo trabajando para el Ministerio. Ahora tengo una nueva oficina en una planta superior, aunque si me encuentro recogiendo es porque en un par de días comienza mi permiso sabático de un año, el cual pienso disfrutar al máximo. Así que ya ves, por mí ven cuando te dé la gana.

- Ya veo, un sabático - Draco se frotó el mentón, eso iba bien para sus planes - ¿Te acompañarán Potter o Weasley?

- No, ellos ya están ocupados con sus carreras como aurores, y además tienen sus propias familias - una nueva sonrisa llena de ternura apareció en la cara de la joven al pensar en sus amigos - Pasé la Navidad con ellos en la Madriguera, y me costó muchísimo que aceptaran que puedo cuidarme yo solita. Siempre fueron un poco sobreprotectores.

- ¿Sola? - no pudo evitar un tono de burla - No me digas que aún sigues sin pareja, Granger. Tengo que admitir que me sorprende, no estás nada fea... y lo último que escuché en el colegio es que habías empezado a salir con el idiota de Cormac McLaggen.

- No era idiota, tan sólo... un poco presuntuoso - Hermione defendió a su ex-novio sin saber porqué - Estuvimos juntos casi tres años, hasta que las piernas de Katie Bell se cruzaron en su camino. Al parecer, la minifalda del uniforme de secretaria no dejaba mucho a la imaginación...

- ¿Perdiste a tu novio por una minifalda? - se rió abiertamente de ella - Por Merlín, nunca he oído nada más patético, Granger.

- ¿Ah no? - Hermione dejó de recoger sus cosas y le miró, con la furia brillando en sus ojos - Pues tienes muy mala memoria, Malfoy. Porque muy a mi pesar, yo sí recuerdo haber hecho algo todavía más patético. ¿Qué fue? - se llevó un dedo a los labios, fingiendo que pensaba mientras se le acercaba lentamente - Ah sí, fue durante el último curso en Hogwarts. ¿No te acuerdas, oh gran príncipe de Slytherin? Fui tan patética que llegué a pensar que realmente podía haber algo bueno en ti.

Eso fue una daga clavándose profundamente en el corazón de Draco. Que ella considerase ridícula la idea de que él tuviera algo bueno, en verdad dolía mucho. No podía culparla, después de todo lo ocurrido en el colegio durante siete años, pero aun así... Había enderezado su vida, su reputación estaba fuera de toda duda, controlaba inteligentemente el patrimonio de los Malfoy, se había casado y tenido un hijo... claro que ella no sabía nada de todo eso.

- Te has excedido, Granger - murmuró enfadado - ¿Crees que no hay nada bueno en mí? Supongo que tendrás razón respecto a que tengo mala memoria, porque no recuerdo que eso te importara cuando te acostaste conmigo, y bien que disfrutaste de todas y cada una de las veces.

Un sonoro chasquido resonó en la oficina cuando la mano de Hermione impactó contra la mejilla de Draco. El rubio volteó la cabeza con el golpe, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, ambos parecieron disputarse quién se sentía más ofendido.

Harta de la situación, Hermione le dio la espalda deliberadamente, dispuesta a ignorarle para que se fuera, pero Draco no se dejó dominar a su antojo. La agarró violentamente de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, y cuando ella intentó liberarse la hizo girar entre sus brazos, pegando su espalda a su pecho y sujetando también su otra muñeca. La castaña se vio apresada contra él con los brazos cruzados, sin poder apenas moverse, cada una de sus muñecas siendo retenida por la mano contraria del hombre.

- Mi noticia principal no era una sugerencia, ni tampoco una petición - habló contra el cuello de ella - Vas a casarte conmigo quieras o no, y simplemente te lo estoy avisando.

- En tus sueños, hurón oxigenado - Hermione se retorció, intentando soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella y la tenía bien atrapada.

- ¿Acaso ya no me deseas? - aprovechando la posición, Draco comenzó a besar suavemente la piel que tenía a su alcance - Porque aún guardo en mi mala memoria los dulces y excitantes gemidos que brotaban de tu boca cuando nosotros...

- ¡Suéltame, maldito degenerado! - gritó la mujer.

- Yo que tú me quedaría quieta, Granger - dijo él con perversa satisfacción - Si sigues meneándote así contra mi cuerpo, llegaremos a la noche de bodas sin haber realizado la ceremonia.

Hermione se detuvo al instante, para diversión (o decepción) del rubio. Convencido de que ya no recibiría ninguna otra agresión de su parte, Draco la liberó, y ella inmediatamente puso entre ellos toda la distancia que le permitía el despacho.

- Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy - ordenó, respirando agitadamente por la furia.

- Como quieras, querida - le sonrió él inocentemente - Nos veremos pronto. Y respecto al vestido de novia... sí, mañana me parece bien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Draco regresó a casa, pero aun así se encontró con su madre esperándole. Narcissa sabía lo que su hijo había ido a hacer ese día, y estaba ansiosa por conocer el resultado... que a juzgar por la expresión de su retoño, no había sido muy bueno.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? - le preguntó a bocajarro.

- Estupendamente, mamá - respondió él tras darle un besito en la mejilla - Se alegró muchísimo de verme, y me increpó por no haberme puesto antes en contacto con ella. Casi se le saltaban las lágrimas de felicidad, y cuando en un alarde romántico puse una rodilla en el suelo y le pedí que me concediera el honor de ser mi esposa, me echó los brazos al cuello. Fue gracioso, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

Aunque Draco lo había dicho todo sin vacilar ni un segundo, a una madre no se la engaña fácilmente, y hubo algo en su tono que no pasó desapercibido para Narcissa. La cosa realmente tuvo que ser horrible... así que lo entendería como exactamente lo contrario.

- Comprendo - musitó con tacto - Supongo que esa chica... estaba encantada al pensar que se mudaría aquí contigo, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto - afirmó su hijo - ¿Qué mujer no querría vivir en un castillo de cuentos de hadas?

- ¿Le hablaste de Scorpius?

- No pude, Granger estaba demasiado emocionada con la idea de la boda como para decirle repentinamente que también iba a ser madre. Pero es tierna y tiene un corazón dulce, adorará a Scorpius y él a ella.

- ¿Cuándo vas a ir a buscarla?

- Me pidió que le diera un par de días para solucionar todo en el Ministerio de Magia. Es tan considerada que pedirá un año sabático para dedicarlo exclusivamente a mí... a nosotros, quiero decir.

Por Merlín, la cosa era grave. Si Lucius se enteraba de que una hija de muggles había osado despreciar o rechazar a un brujo de ley como un Malfoy, quién sabe cómo podía reaccionar... o qué le haría a la pobre muchacha. No era de extrañar que su hijo lo pintara todo color de rosa, las paredes tenían boca y oídos literalmente, y es que esos cuadros eran unos charlatanes cotillas.

- Así que un par de días... - meditó Narcissa - Les encargaré a los elfos que preparen su dormitorio. Porque dado el tiempo que hace que no os veis, supongo que querréis convivir una temporada antes de formalizar vuestra unión.

Draco miró levemente sorprendido a su madre, al parecer se había dado cuenta de todo y esa era su forma de mostrarle su apoyo. Qué tonto había sido, sabía que siempre podría contar con ella.

- Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, mamá.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya era casi de noche, y Hermione cerró la puerta de su despacho con un suspiro. Cinco años trabajando allí... había sido una gran etapa de su vida, pero era hora de comenzar otra en su nuevo puesto. Bueno, cuando regresara de sus bien merecidas vacaciones, desde luego.

Bajó las numerosas escaleras del Ministerio de Magia, y una vez en la calle se dirigió a una parada de taxis del Londres muggle. No le gustaba mucho utilizar la red flu a no ser que fuera imprescindible o muy urgente, pero en este caso hubiera sido inútil, porque la casita de sus difuntos padres no tenía un solo ladrillo mágico y no podía conectarse a la red.

Hermione estaba agotada tras haber terminado finalmente su mudanza ese día. Moría por llegar a casa y tomar una buena cena, darse un largo baño de burbujas y meterse en la cama a descansar, porque al día siguiente tenía planeado no levantarse hasta el mediodía, pero sus planes se vieron truncados en cuanto cerró la puerta de la entrada a sus espaldas. No bien dejó las llaves sobre una mesita, alguien la atrapó por detrás. Aparte del susto que se llevó al saber que un desconocido había allanado su casa, la castaña se dispuso a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero un trapo húmedo se apretó contra su boca y nariz. Inhalando sin poder resistirse, pronto la inconsciencia se apoderó de su cuerpo.

- No me gustan los métodos muggles - escuchó una familiar voz antes de desmayarse - Pero he de reconocer que en ocasiones son muy efectivos, sobre todo si no quieres dejar ningún rastro mágico que pueda delatarte.

Hermione quedó sostenida por dos fuertes brazos antes de caer al suelo. El desconocido la acurrucó contra sí, salió al patio trasero, y utilizó su poder mágico para desaparecer de allí y aparecerse en una gran mansión. Depositó a su presa sobre una cama grande y blanda, con suaves sábanas de la mejor calidad, y con delicadeza movió su cuerpo para dejarla en una posición cómoda. Luego se sentó en un sillón cercano, y mirándola fijamente dormir, aguardó a que despertara.

Un par de horas después, la castaña comenzó a agitarse. En cuanto abrió los ojos se percató de inmediato de que aquélla no era su cama, de que ésas no eran sus sábanas, y ni qué decir que el dormitorio en el que estaba no se parecía en nada al suyo. Incorporándose bruscamente, se topó cara a cara con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

- Sé bienvenida a la mansión Malfoy, Granger - la saludó Draco con una soberbia sonrisa - Desde hoy en adelante, tu casa.


	5. Bienvenida a tu nueva vida

**Ep. 5: Bienvenida a tu nueva vida**

Hermione miró confusa alrededor. ¿La mansión Malfoy? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? O no, mejor aún, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en la casa _de él_?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No, digo... ¿qué hago YO aquí? - preguntó muy cabreada mientras salía precipitadamente de la confortable cama - ¡Devuélveme a mi casa ahora mismo!

- Ésta será tu casa a partir de ahora, Granger. Ve haciéndote a la idea de que no volverás a esa casucha minúscula.

¿Casucha minúscula? ¡Pero cómo se atrevía el muy...! Su casa tenía capacidad para alojar cómodamente a seis personas (nueve si se apretaban un poquito), no era culpa suya que Malfoy estuviera acostumbrado a vivir en un palacio para ciento veinte.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó - No puedes hablar en serio. Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- Claro que sí - Draco se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y caminó despacio hasta ella - Vas a casarte conmigo, y como nueva señora Malfoy, vivirás en la mansión conmigo.

La castaña cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez, conteniendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo en su aristocrática cara que estaba pidiéndolo a gritos. Ella era una persona racional, no recurriría a la violencia...

- No voy a casarme contigo, Malfoy. ¡Nunca jamás! ¿Entiendes lo que significan esas palabras, principito de tres al cuarto?

- Y tanto que lo harás, porque no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que aceptes. Y si no me equivoco, tengo un año entero para convencerte, Granger.

No lo haría, no lo haría... ¡PLAFF! Fue el sonido que hizo el puño de Hermione al estrellarse contra la cara... no, desgraciadamente contra la palma del rubio. Vaya que había aprendido, menudos reflejos tenía.

- ¿Otra vez entendiéndonos a golpes, Granger? - sonrió él con evidente diversión - Deberías procurar ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

- ¿Qué lado bueno? Eso no existe si se trata de estar casada contigo.

Una nueva puñalada en su corazón, que Draco ocultó admirablemente.

- Sí que lo hay - masculló, más parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo en vez de a ella - En cuanto seas mi esposa, tendrás a tu alcance más dinero del que puedas imaginar. Gozarás de prestigio e influencias más allá de lo que nunca lograrías trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia toda tu vida. Los mejores diseñadores del Londres mágico se pelearán por crear tus joyas y hacer tus vestidos con telas que jamás podrías permitirte. Y además, tendrás este impresionante cuerpo - se ofreció a sí mismo con un gesto de la mano - acompañándote cada noche en la cama. Y de día también, si quieres.

- Deja de hablar, hurón oxigenado - replicó Hermione con innegable desagrado - O conseguirás hacerme vomitar sobre tu carísima alfombra.

Por Merlín, ¿por qué tenía ella que complicar tanto las cosas? ¿No podía ser una mujer frívola e interesada como la mayoría de las que él conocía? No, tenía que ser Santa Granger, salvadora de elfos y hadas maltratadas y empeñada en ganarse el pan con el sudor de su frente.

- Granger, tarde o temprano me saldré con la mía. Sería mejor que aceptases ahora mismo y nos ahorraras tiempo a los dos.

- Oh, por Merlín, ¡lo dices en serio! - ella retrocedió un par de pasos, incrédula y asustada - ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! ¿Realmente esperas que acceda a casarme contigo?

Draco no contestó, simplemente sonrió como una serpiente ante un ratón acorralado (lo cual eran exactamente), pero su apacible actitud provocó que la ex-gryffindoriana comenzara a pasearse agitadamente por la inmensa habitación.

- De acuerdo, pensemos esto racionalmente - dijo al fin Hermione, intentando mantener la calma - ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza últimamente? ¿Algún accidente mientras practicabas Quidditch?

- No - dijo él, acercándose lentamente a ella.

- ¿Has tomado alguna poción en mal estado?

- Tampoco - y siguió acercándose.

Perdida en sus reflexiones, la castaña no advertía que poco a poco estaba siendo acorralada en el espacio entre Draco y la enorme cama.

- ¿Estás bajo el efecto de un _imperius_?

- No que yo sepa.

- ¿Y no has...?

- Granger, cállate.

Y Hermione lo hizo, no porque quisiera sino porque no tuvo más remedio cuando la boca de Draco cayó sobre la de ella. Sus labios se posaron dominantes, su lengua la saboreó a fondo, y maldita sea qué bien lo hacía... Podía estar muriéndose de ganas por golpearle, pero también de ganas por que la siguiera besando. Estúpido Malfoy...

No se dio cuenta cuando él la alzó contra sus caderas y cayeron sobre la cama, pues estaba ocupada recorriendo su nuca con las manos. Pero sí se percató del momento en que una leve corriente de aire frío le puso la piel de gallina, cuando el rubio le desabotonó varios botones de la blusa, y también notó el preciso instante en que su boca se movió hacia su cuello. Sacando fuerzas quién sabía de dónde, la castaña le empujó para quitárselo de encima, y se levantó corriendo de la cama. Le miró furiosa, con la respiración agitada, y odiando indeciblemente esa sonrisa de superioridad que Malfoy lucía. Cómo deseaba hacerla desaparecer... ¡PLAFF! Vaya, al parecer sí podía, sus reflejos no eran tan buenos después de todo. Y a menos que se aplicase un hechizo, mañana Draco tendría una bonita marca de su mano en la mejilla.

- No te atrevas a tocarme, Malfoy - le dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo.

- Lo estabas disfrutando hace apenas un minuto, y no me convencerás de lo contrario.

Tenía razón, lo había disfrutado, pero antes muerta que admitirlo. Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio, dispuesta a encontrar por sí misma la forma de largarse de allí y regresar a su casa, pero el picaporte no cedió ni un milímetro. Lo empujó, giró y aferró con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano.

- Esa puerta no se abrirá para ti hasta que accedas a casarte conmigo, Granger - dijo Draco con una leve burla en su voz, levantándose también de la cama - Puedes utilizar las otras dos si quieres, aquella es la del baño, y la otra da directamente a mi habitación. Si en cualquier momento cambias de opinión, puedes llamarme.

Hermione miró a ambos lados del dormitorio, cosa que el rubio aprovechó para abrir la puerta principal y salir. Cuando ella reaccionó ya fue tarde, la puerta se había cerrado de nuevo, y por mucho que lo intentó no logró que volviera a abrirse.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya habían pasado 24h desde que la mansión Malfoy contaba con una nueva habitante, tiempo más que suficiente (en opinión de Draco) para que esa testaruda leona recapacitase sobre las ventajas de su unión. Se había asegurado de que los elfos domésticos le llevasen comida, y según le habían dicho, "ama Hermione" estaba durmiendo. Él, por su parte, había pasado el día con Narcissa y Scorpius. Era una suerte que su padre estuviera en un viaje de negocios y no regresara hasta dentro de una semana, tiempo que aprovecharía en seducir a la castaña; no podía ser tan difícil, lo hizo en el colegio y lo volvería a hacer, y ya le había quedado demostrado que a ojos de Granger no había perdido ni un ápice de su seductor encanto.

Por eso llenó dos copas con champán frío antes de subir nuevamente a la habitación de su deseable cautiva. Porque Draco era listo, y llevar comida no incluía llevar bebida también. Hermione debía estar muerta de sed. Abrió la puerta con un hechizo no verbal y entró, pero las copas casi se le caen al suelo al contemplar lo que había allí. Demonios, ¿qué había hecho?

- Por Merlín, Granger, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó atónito - ¿Acaso has conjurado un huracán en la habitación o qué?

Todo estaba patas arriba. La alfombra levantada, los muebles volcados, la cama deshecha... Súbitamente, el rubio lo comprendió: ella había buscado otra forma de salir. En verdad había intentado escapar de él.

- He querido un cambio de decoración - dijo Hermione con sarcasmo - ¿No te gusta, Malfoy?

- Deberías dejar de hacer tonterías y rendirte ante lo inevitable - pronunció un hechizo para dejar las copas de champán flotando en el aire, y luego con su varita volvió a poner todo nuevamente en su sitio - Te prometo que sabré cuidarte bien. Podrás ser feliz si pones algo de tu parte.

- Permíteme que lo dude. Un secuestro no es una buena forma de iniciar una relación.

Draco refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero decidió ignorar el comentario.

- Te he traído algo de beber, debes tener sed - le tendió una de las copas - ¿Quieres brindar conmigo por nuestro futuro?

- Ciertamente no, ni lo uno ni lo otro - replicó ella sin aceptar la invitación.

- ¿No tienes sed? - se extrañó muchísimo el rubio - Me fijé en que esos estúpidos elfos domésticos se olvidaron de traerte algo para beber.

- Sabes Malfoy, aunque me hayas raptado sigo siendo una persona generosa, así que te daré gratuitamente una lección de sabiduría muggle: cuando abres un grifo, sale agua.

Y ahí fue que Draco sintió cómo su brillante intelecto se iba por el desagüe. El baño, desde luego. Qué tonto, no lo había pensado.

- Aun así, ¿no te apetece? - se sentó en uno de los sillones - Es champán francés.

- Estoy empezando a creer que verdaderamente te volviste idiota en estos años. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no hay nada por lo que brindar.

- Puede que para ti no - Draco agachó la cabeza, compungido - Pero para mí sí. Sé que probablemente me odias, lo dijiste en Hogwarts, y el haberte secuestrado dudo que haya mejorado tu opinión sobre mí. Pero el volver a verte después de siete años sin saber nada de ti, para mí es importante. En verdad... en verdad me parecía algo digno de ser celebrado. Pero tienes razón, es una idea estúpida, lamento haberte molestado - y con aire triste, se levantó del sillón sin mirarla a la cara y volvió a tomar las copas, dispuesto a irse.

Hermione se sintió culpable. Ella no era de las personas que odiaban por mucho tiempo, prefería perdonar, y aunque le costó su esfuerzo, hacía ya tiempo que había perdonado a Malfoy por lo sucedido en su último curso en Hogwarts. Y quizás... si se hubieran reencontrado en otras circunstancias y de otra manera, quizás a ella le habría gustado verle nuevamente.

- Está bien, dame esa copa - accedió a regañadientes.

El hombre la miró agradecido, y le tendió el dorado líquido. Por dios, qué guapo era, incluso estando tan cabreada con él Hermione era incapaz de negarlo. Brindaron y la castaña se bebió la copa entera, para diversión de Draco.

- He notado que te gotea el cabello, Granger. Si te has duchado, ¿por qué no te pusiste otra ropa?

- Porque no tengo otra. No tuviste siquiera la decencia de raptarme con mi equipaje, que por cierto, ya tenía listo en mi casa.

- Sí tienes más ropa. El armario está lleno de ropa nueva.

- Esa ropa es tuya, no mía, y no pienso utilizarla.

- ¿Piensas pasarte un año entero vistiendo la misma camisa y los mismos pantalones mugrosos? - se rió Draco, pero ella le miró furiosa - Está bien, me apareceré en tu casa y te traeré tus maletas, Granger. ¿Ves lo bueno que soy?

- Lo que veo es que te falta un tornillo, o más bien una ferretería entera. ¿En serio piensas retenerme un año entero contra mi voluntad si no me caso contigo? - él asintió - No te saldrá bien. Hay gente que se dará cuenta de mi desaparición.

- No lo creo.

- Harry y Ginny, por ejemplo.

- Según me han informado, Potter está en una misión como auror y tardará al menos dos meses en volver. Y su esposita ya está bastante ocupada con el crío y su propio trabajo como para estar pendiente de tus asuntos.

- ¿Ron y Lavender?

- Weasley está en una situación parecida a Potter, y en cuanto a Brown no creo que se moleste en buscarte. Por si no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora, no le caes muy bien.

- Idiota, claro que me había dado cuenta. Pero al menos dejó de intentar matarme cuando se casó con Ron, y pienso que con el tiempo llegaremos a ser amigas. Mucho tiempo, pero... ¿y Tonks y el profesor Lupin?

- Por Merlín, Granger, ya bastante tienen con sus actuales alumnos de Hogwarts como para preocuparse de los antiguos.

- ¡Crookshanks!

- Tu gato lo has dejado al cuidado de Longbottom y Lovegood - se rió Malfoy en su cara - Acéptalo de una vez, leona. Además, todos piensan que ya estás disfrutando de tu año sabático, así que a nadie le extrañará tu "desaparición". Y en el rarísimo e inexplicable caso de que alguien lo hiciera, ¿cómo iban a relacionarte conmigo, si hace años que no cruzamos una palabra?

Sagrada Morgana, el maldito tenía toda la razón. Era obvio que esa astuta serpiente lo había tenido todo muy bien planeado desde el principio. Hermione se encaró con él dispuesta a gritarle cuatro cosas bien merecidas, pero un repentino calor en su cuerpo se lo impidió. Un calor que nació en su estómago, se extendió por todo su vientre y pecho, y corrió como fuego líquido por sus venas inflamando hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Estaba bien apenas un minuto antes, y ahora ni siquiera podía respirar a un ritmo normal. Miró interrogante al rubio, que se había dado cuenta de su cambio y la estudiaba expectante. ¿Qué estaba esperando el hurón? ¿Por qué de pronto le parecía tan irresistible? Hermione comenzó a sentir incómodas cosquillas en ciertas partes muy concretas de su cuerpo, como sus labios, sus pechos, y desde luego su zona íntima. De pronto lo comprendió.

- ¿Qué le has puesto al champán, Malfoy? - preguntó con voz entrecortada.

- Una dosis de poción erógena, y veo que ya hace su efecto. No tengas miedo, no te hará daño.

Se acercó un par de pasos, pero ella los retrocedió a su vez. Por dios, una poción erógena. Necesitaba poner todo el espacio posible entre ellos.

- ¡No te me acerques!

- Tengo que hacerlo - ella topó con la pared, no había adónde huir - Si no lo hago, no podré hacerte el amor - murmuró en su oído.

Oh no, ¡la madre que le...! Por favor, ¡que dejara de hablar así! Ya bastante tenía con resistirse al masculino aroma que desprendía todo su cuerpo. Hermione estaba excitada por la poción, pero él no parecía necesitarla para desearla a ella. Levantó una mano para evitar que Malfoy se le acercase más, pero tocarle fue un error. En cuanto sintió su piel bajo la camisa, perdió completamente la cordura. Necesitaba un hombre de inmediato, estaba encerrada sin poder escapar a ninguna parte hasta que se le pasasen los efectos de la poción, y él era un hombre tremendamente atractivo y estaba allí, disponible para ella.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y apresó la boca del rubio, que lejos de protestar, le siguió encantado el frenético ritmo que ella exigía. No le importó, la poción aún actuaría unas cuantas horas más, y tenían tiempo suficiente para disfrutar hasta saciarse. La castaña se aferró a su cuerpo con uñas y dientes literalmente, pero el pequeño dolor tan sólo le dio una muestra de lo muy desesperada que ella estaba por sentirle. Sujetándola por debajo del trasero, Draco cargó con ella y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la ropa no tardó en salir volando.

Piel a piel, rememoró cada centímetro del cuerpo de la castaña; qué bien lo recordaba, ni siquiera su intimidad con Astoria había logrado borrar los momentos que pasó con ella en el colegio. El slytheriano no tardó en tenerla completamente enardecida y anhelante por él. Sabía que Hermione no podía controlarse, y era consciente de que probablemente no estarían donde estaban ni haciendo lo que hacían de no ser por la poción, pero al diablo si lo era. Por Merlín, ella prácticamente le estaba suplicando que la tomara, que la hiciera llegar al éxtasis, y él estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla.

- Purificaré tu sangre, _Hermione_ - murmuró en el instante que se hundió en ella - Me correré tantas veces en ti que mi esencia se mezclará con la tuya, y cuando finalmente te deje un hijo en el vientre, te convertiré en mi esposa. Y serás una esposa feliz, te lo juro.

Ella no respondió, perdida en el placer que estaba sintiendo. Era posible que siquiera le hubiera oído, pero no importaba. Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que se propone, y ella no iba a ser la excepción.


	6. Tu presencia

**Ep. 6: Tu presencia**

Hermione se despertó con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, seguramente producida por los últimos resabios de los efectos que la poción erógena le había causado. Girándose entre las sábanas, frunció el ceño al ver la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana. ¿Qué hora sería? Debía ser ya cerca del mediodía... ¿y esas no eran sus maletas? ¿Qué hacían allí? Es cierto, recordaba que Malfoy le había asegurado que iría a buscarlas antes de que ellos... Un repentino escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Un momento, ¿qué había hecho?

La castaña se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió al baño, abrió el grifo de la ducha y sin pensar se metió debajo. El agua fría corrió por su piel, pero ella no se retiró hasta que sintió que empezaba casi a congelarse. No le importó, cualquier cosa era mejor que continuar sintiendo ese cosquilleo que las atentas caricias del rubio le habían provocado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente bueno? Porque a pesar de lo muy furiosa que se encontraba en ese momento, Hermione no podía sino reconocer su habilidad como amante, y la pócima poco tenía que ver con eso. Puede que al beberla sus impulsos primarios se vieran desbocados, pero el saciarlos adecuadamente era mérito únicamente de la serpiente.

Y menuda "serpiente" que tenía en sus pantalones...

Un momento, ¿_ella_ había pensado **eso** de _él_? No, definitivamente aún conservaba algunos síntomas. En cuanto le viera, le iba a cantar las cuarenta a ese slytheriano prepotente, ególatra, arrogante, manipulador, increíblemente atractivo, caliente, sexy... ¡argh, maldita sea, ya estaba otra vez! Lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar por un buen rato, porque sospechaba que de una forma u otra todos sus pensamientos acabarían dirigiéndose hacia Malfoy y en lo bien que había calmado los ardores incontrolables de su cuerpo... ¡¿lo veis?! Pero se iba a enterar. En cuanto asomara su cabeza platinada por la puerta, Hermione encontraría la forma de borrarle su aristocrática sonrisa de la cara.

Sin embargo, Malfoy no apareció ese día, y ella tuvo que descargar su furia aporreando una indefensa almohada. De hecho, tampoco apareció al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Pasó una semana completa sin que tuviera un solo cabello rubio a la vista, y muy en contra de su voluntad, Hermione comenzó a preocuparse. Él en verdad le había traído su ropa, y los elfos se encargaban de traerle comida y bebida regularmente, pero se negaban a dirigirle la palabra. Lo más que les había podido sacar era un "_Sí, ama Hermione_" o "_No, ama Hermione_" cuando ella hacía una pregunta fácil. Seguramente ese creído narcisista se lo había ordenado.

Lo confesaba, Hermione le echaba (ínfima, escasa y mínimamente) de menos. No tenía nadie con quien hablar, ningún alimento para su cerebro, nada en lo que entretener su tiempo. ¡Qué desfachatez! Ya que la retenía allí contra su voluntad, lo menos que podría hacer sería preocuparse de su bienestar. ¿Qué tal si ella decidía saltar por la ventana para escapar, eh? ¿Cómo le sentaría eso? Era una idea interesante, pero hace un par de días, cuando la gryffindoriana lo había reflexionado seriamente (después de revolver hasta el último centímetro del lujoso dormitorio tratando de hallar una vía de escape alternativa) le bastó mirar dos segundos a la colosal distancia que se extendía desde la ventana hasta el suelo para que el vértigo la dominase por completo. Era una vergüenza, lo admitía, pero había tardado casi una hora en ser capaz de levantarse nuevamente sobre sus piernas.

Por Merlín, con lo mucho que había deseado perderle de vista, ahora iba a resultar que quería a Malfoy de vuelta...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había pasado una semana, tiempo suficiente (siempre en opinión de Draco) para que Hermione se tranquilizara por lo ocurrido y pudieran tener una conversación civilizada. Desgraciadamente, sus buenas intenciones se fueron por el desagüe en cuanto se percató de un minúsculo detalle que había pasado por alto, al estar tan concentrado con el asunto de la castaña: si había pasado una semana, significaba que su padre estaría a punto de regresar de su viaje de negocios.

Y efectivamente, apenas dos horas después del desayuno, Lucius Malfoy hizo su aparición en la enorme chimenea de la mansión. Miró alrededor con ese gesto frío y crítico tan propio de él, y se encontró con su hijo tomando tranquilamente un café mientras leía el _Profeta_. Caminó un par de pasos sacudiéndose el polvo de encima, antes de despojarse de su abrigo y lanzarlo a su espalda sin siquiera voltearse. ¿Para qué? Sabía que alguno de los elfos domésticos se encargaría de cogerlo antes de que rozara el suelo, como en realidad sucedió.

- Buenos días, padre - saludó Draco formalmente - ¿Qué tal fue tu viaje?

- Buenos días - Lucius se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió también una taza del amargo líquido - No muy satisfactorio. El primer día ese inepto de Arthur Weasley nos tuvo casi una hora esperándole al comienzo de la reunión, y vino con no sé qué excusas ridículas sobre ese extraño artefacto muggle llamado auto... automotil.

- Creo que se dice automóvil - le corrigió su hijo descuidadamente.

- Me importa una arpía cómo se diga - le miró con reproche - ¿Cómo te fue con la sangresucia?

Draco hizo una mueca casi imperceptible al escuchar esa palabra. No era la primera vez en su vida que notaba lo mal que sonaba esa palabra en boca de su padre. No es que cuando él mismo la decía sonase mucho mejor, pero no era tan... acusador. A fin de cuentas, por mucho que les despreciase en el pasado, había llegado a la conclusión de que ellos no tenían la culpa por ser lo que eran. Simplemente, habían nacido así sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Bien - no tenía intención de decir nada más, pero la mirada inquisitiva de su padre le apremió a que se explayara - En este momento Granger ya se encuentra en la mansión, encerrada en uno de los dormitorios principales.

- ¿Encerrada? - Lucius arrugó la frente - ¿Por qué tuviste que encerrarla? ¿Acaso se hizo la difícil cuando le propusiste vuestra unión?

Una alarma saltó en la mente de Draco. Por Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando al hablar tan claramente con su padre? Sólo conseguiría meter a Hermione en un buen lío. Proponer una unión... por supuesto, para su progenitor aquello no se trataba de más que un acuerdo, un plan rentable para ambas partes con el fin de conseguir un beneficio común. En cierto modo, era una forma bastante fría y simplista de ver las cosas, pero gracias a ella el principito supo cómo arreglar la situación. Conocía de sobra las palabras que Lucius querría escuchar.

- No consideré necesario preguntarle su opinión, padre - respondió sin mostrar ningún interés - Me diste una orden, y como tal la cumplí. Fui a buscarla a su lugar de trabajo y la puse bajo control con un _imperius_, aprovechando que la saturación mágica del Ministerio disminuiría notablemente la percepción de una maldición. Está totalmente bajo mi dominio, si la mantengo encerrada es para que sus amiguitos Potter y Weasley no sepan dónde encontrarla. Lo último que esta familia necesita son más problemas, ya hemos pasado por bastantes.

Una leve sonrisa (si es que podía llamársele así) frunció la boca de Lucius, complacido por la respuesta y la forma de actuar de su hijo. Era verdad, ¿a quién le importaba lo que una inmunda hija de muggles opinara al respecto? Más bien debería estar agradecida.

- Por fin algo sale como es debido - le dio un largo sorbo a su café y luego se levantó - Voy a asearme y descansar un poco. Mañana pasaré a ver a tu futura esposa para comprobar lo mansa que se ha vuelto con sus superiores. Tendremos una charla interesante.

Terminó la frase ya de espaldas y alejado de su hijo, por lo que afortunadamente, no pudo ver el tétrico gesto de espanto que había en la cara de Draco.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era de madrugada y hacía un par de horas que Hermione dormía profundamente, pero no tardó en despertarse cuando percibió ruido y movimiento en la habitación. Supo enseguida que se trataba de Malfoy, más que nada porque ninguna otra persona tenía nada que hacer allí, con ella. Además, su silueta apoyada contra un brazo del sillón se recortaba perfectamente con la luz que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Malfoy? - susurró Hermione, incorporándose a medias sobre la cama - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- ¿Aquí, a estas horas? - repitió él con un tono burlón - No puedo creer que después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros todavía seas tan ingenua, Hermione. Un hombre, una mujer, a solas en una habitación en penumbra, a altas horas de la noche... ¿eso no te da una pista?

- No te me acerques, serpiente atrevida, descarada y sin escrúpulos - contestó la castaña, apretando la sábana contra su pecho, como si pudiera servirle de protección ante un posible asedio de su captor - ¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?

- Lo haré si quiero, te recuerdo que estás en mi casa - caminó lentamente hacia ella, disfrutando con su agitación - Además, eres mi invitada, y también mi futura esposa.

- No soy ni una cosa ni la otra - replicó Hermione, poniéndose en guardia ante la inminente cercanía del platinado.

- Tarde o temprano cederás, leona.

El joven apoyó una rodilla en la cama, haciendo que se hundiera ligeramente bajo su peso, y sosteniéndose sobre sus manos, se arrastró lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su prisionera. Hermione se estaba dando de bofetadas mentalmente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no saltaba fuera de la cama y se apartaba de él? Sagrada Morgana, qué bien olía... y qué sexy se veía, más incluso que de costumbre. El fuego de la chimenea ocasionaba que sombras traviesas juguetearan sobre la pálida piel de su rostro, haciendo que la castaña tuviera ganas de seguirlas con sus manos hasta llegar a sus labios... Al fijarse en ellos, no pudo evitar una sonrisita.

- Malfoy, ¿te has puesto brillo de labios?

- No - sonrió él con picardía - Sólo es un gel para evitar que se me estropeen. Estamos en Enero, hace mucho frío afuera.

- Ya.

- Hermione, hay algo de lo que debo advertirte - susurró su nombre mientras se dirigía a la sensible piel de su clavícula - Mañana mi padre vendrá a verte. Espero que sepas comportarte en su presencia.

El sutil encanto erótico que impregnaba el ambiente quedó roto en ese mismo instante. Hermione le miró abriendo mucho los ojos, medio por el susto y medio por la sorpresa.

- ¿Q-q-qué quieres decir? - tartamudeó nerviosa - ¿Para qué quiere verme tu padre?

- Para medirse otra vez contigo, y seguramente también para humillarte. Después de todo, una sangresucia va a convertirse en la nueva señora Malfoy. Querrá que aprecies debidamente tu nueva posición.

- ¿Una QUÉ? - Draco ya se esperaba semejante reacción ante la ofensiva palabra, pero resultó no ser lo que pensaba - ¡Aquí no va a haber ninguna nueva señora Malfoy! ¡Y tu padre puede meterse sus ideas donde le quepan!

Hermione intentó librarse de la imponente presencia del rubio y salir de la cama, pero Draco la agarró firmemente del cuello con una mano y la apresó bajo él.

- ¡Maldita sea, Granger, escúchame! - le gritó furioso, pero notó que su agarre era demasiado apretado y lo aflojó, aunque sin soltarla - Quieras o no, mañana mi padre vendrá a verte e intentará martirizarte de cualquier forma posible, si tú le permites hacerlo. Honestamente te aconsejo que no lo hagas. Muéstrate obediente, dulce y sumisa, y sobre todo muy humilde respecto a tu condición, porque le dije que te tengo bajo un _imperius_.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - murmuró ella, consciente del peligro que se avecinaba.

- Porque así será más fácil para ti. Si le das lo que quiere, no volverá a molestarte. Tampoco es que le agrade mucho tu existencia, ¿sabes? - Draco comenzó a acariciar suavemente la zona maltratada por sus dedos - En caso contrario... ¿recuerdas lo que te sucedió con mi tía Bella al terminar sexto curso, antes de que se librase la guerra? Pues ella estaba chiflada, casi no sabía lo que hacía, pero mi padre está totalmente cuerdo. Te aseguro que lo que él es capaz de hacerte sufrir haría que los _cruciatus_ de Bellatrix Lestrange te parecieran cosquillas.

La respiración de Hermione se había acelerado, no sabía si por la tensión sexual del momento, el miedo al pensar en el señor Malfoy, o por la voz y el roce de la mano de Draco sobre su piel. Puede que una mezcla de todo. Necesitaba apenas un empujoncito más para caer nuevamente en los brazos de su vil secuestrador, que había demostrado no ser tan vil después de todo... La mera idea era ridícula, pero sentir que Malfoy estaba allí para cuidarla y protegerla de su padre, hacía que se sintiera segura.

Como buen slytheriano, Draco aprovechó el momento de debilidad de su presa y la besó. Primero un roce, una mera tentativa para apaciguar sus temores, antes de que su lengua invadiera la boca de la castaña. La mano que aún retenía sobre el cuello de la mujer se deslizó hacia abajo, apartando la sábana que ella había empleado con tanto ahínco como protección. Qué idea tan fútil... y curiosamente entrañable.

- Conque gel de labios, Malfoy - suspiró Hermione - Me parece que te engañaron en la tienda...

Vaya, así que ella se había dado cuenta. Tal como era de esperarse, siendo la mejor bruja de toda su generación. Pero no tenía que preocuparse, una vez que el sabor del gel era asimilado por la "víctima", la ponía completamente a su merced. Y Draco bien que aprovecharía su ventaja durante lo que quedaba de noche.


	7. Tu nueva familia, Granger

**Ep. 7: Tu nueva familia, Granger**

Tras la magnífica (y larga) noche que Draco le hizo pasar, Hermione se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo sin oponer resistencia. Las nieblas del sueño se mezclaron con la sensación todavía reciente de las manos del platinado deslizándose por su piel, haciendo brotar numerosos gemidos de su garganta, y provocando que incontrolables espasmos de placer recorrieran una y otra vez su cuerpo. Incluso mientras dormía, todas esas sensaciones seguían presentes en ella, ocasionando que ni siquiera entonces pudiera sacárselas de la cabeza... ni de otras zonas tampoco. Era la consecuencia de acaparar todas las atenciones físicas del rubio para ella sola.

Sin embargo, su agradable descanso se vio interrumpido al notar que alguien le tiraba del cabello. No con demasiada fuerza, pero insistentemente. Incapaz de retener el sueño por más tiempo, Hermione abrió los ojos, encontrándose nuevamente con que ya era de día. Pero se sentía tan cansada... Estiró la manta hasta taparse la cabeza, dispuesta a dormir un rato más, pero un nuevo tirón en su cabello le hizo recordar qué era lo que la había despertado. Se giró despacio para descubrir qué sucedía, pero al ver lo que había...

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Un chillido resonó por las elegantes paredes del dormitorio. En menos de un segundo, la castaña saltó de la cama, enredándose con las sábanas y cayendo de cara al suelo. Pero reaccionó con presteza, e incluso a gatas y de espaldas, se alejó cuanto pudo de la cama. Una vez que puso distancia entre el mueble y su persona, se atrevió a mirar de nuevo lo que tanto la había asustado: un niño. Poco más que un bebé en realidad, de piel pálida y fina, cabello rubio muy claro y penetrantes ojos grises que la miraban con curiosidad. Vestía un mono de bebé muy bonito en tono verde manzana, evidentemente de buena calidad, con un amplio bolsillo en la zona de la barriguita que tenía estampado un conejo. Los patucos eran de color blanco y con cordoncitos plateados... al menos el que Hermione veía, porque el del pie derecho no lo tenía.

¡Por Merlín, era un niño precioso! Y estaba sentado tan a gusto sobre la cama, de modo que había sido él quien tironeó de su cabello y la despertó. Repuesta levemente de la sorpresa, la gryffindoriana se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él, despacio y con cuidado, sin dejar de observarle. Tenía la impresión de que le conocía, porque sólo había una persona en el mundo (que ella conociera) con ese tono de cabello y de ojos... pero no podía ser.

- Malf... ¿Malfoy? - preguntó titubeante.

Sagrada Morgana, ahora sí que estaba en problemas... ¡Malfoy había encogido! ¿Qué clase de hechizo habría estropeado el muy idiota? ¿Duraría mucho tiempo el efecto? Rogaba que no, porque según lo que había oído acerca de su padre, seguramente Lucius la culparía de lo sucedido, que Merlín la protegiera. ¡Y precisamente tenía que ocurrir esto hoy, el día que Malfoy le avisó de que su progenitor vendría a verla! ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que repentinamente su heredero no levantaba tres palmos del suelo, y que ella no tenía nada que ver?

Hermione comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, sumamente alterada y mesándose el cabello, bajo la atenta mirada del mini-Malfoy. Pero su agitación no pareció gustarle, porque empezó a lloriquear. Arrugó su pequeña carita en una desconsolada mueca, mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Oh no, por favor - la castaña fue enseguida hasta él e intentó calmarle - Malfoy, no me hagas esto, pórtate bien y déjame pensar. Maldita sea, estoy metida en un buen lío...

Pero sus palabras, más que tranquilizarle, contribuyeron a que el llanto del chiquillo se hiciera más fuerte. Al parecer había percibido su miedo, y eso no le gustaba. Sobreponiéndose a las circunstancias, la supuesta bruja más poderosa de su generación rebuscó en su cerebro lo poco que sabía sobre bebés, gracias al contacto que había tenido con los hijos de sus mejores amigos.

- Distracción - barbotó, más pasa sí misma que para el crío - Ginny siempre dice que los bebés necesitan estar distraídos. Distracción, algo para distraerse...

Farfullaba ininteligiblemente mientras iba hacia el armario, donde había colocado la ropa y demás cosas que Malfoy le había traído en sus maletas, y comenzaba a hurgar en busca de algo que le sirviera. No tardó en encontrar algo, un antiguo medallón familiar que su madre le había regalado cuando entró en Hogwarts. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia el mini-Malfoy y agitó la cadena ante sus ojos. El chiquillo se dejó encandilar por el objeto, y cesando sus lloros, alzó sus manitas para tratar de cogerlo. Hermione lo meneó sobre su cabecita unas cuantas veces antes de dejarle atraparlo, no antes de asegurarse de que no lloraría más.

Superada esta pequeña crisis, Hermione se alejó un poco de él y le miró. Santo cielo, ese engreído de Malfoy... ¿qué iba a hacer ahora para que volviese a su estado normal? Allí no disponía de su varita, ni tampoco de ingredientes ni medios para hacer una poción, ni...

- Buenos días - dijo una provocativa voz a sus espaldas.

La leona casi pega un salto hasta el techo del susto. Girándose de un brinco, se llevó una mano al corazón al ver a su atractivo captor frente a ella.

- ¡Malfoy! - exclamó entre sorprendida y aliviada - ¡Estás aquí! Y no eres... quiero decir que él no es... oh, gracias a Merlín.

Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hermione se aferró a su cuello, dándole un apretado abrazado que Draco no se molestó en rechazar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? - preguntó con un leve rastro de burla - A pesar de la intensa noche que hemos tenido, ¿aún tienes ganas de más?

- ¡Claro que no, imbécil! - negó la joven, separándose bruscamente de él - No digas tonterías, es solamente que pensé que tú...

Pero no terminó la frase, notando de repente lo ilógica que había sido su conclusión. Sagrada Morgana, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Miró nuevamente al niño, que se había tumbado sobre la cama y se chupaba el dedo gordo del pie sin patuco. Algunas babitas se escurrían de su alegre sonrisa.

- Nada, olvídalo - no iba a confesar su vergonzosa idea - Aunque es culpa tuya. Creo que tu constante presencia me está afectando negativamente, mis neuronas comienzan a presentar fallos.

- ¿Qué cosa es culpa mía? - insistió Draco confuso, pero ella sacudió la cabeza, negándose a responder - Si no vas a explicarme de qué hablas, al menos no menosprecies mi presencia. Porque sé que te encanta, Hermione.

Y en un rápido movimiento, la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo nuevamente a sus brazos, atrapando de paso sus labios. Ella quiso negarse, pero bastó un segundo de sentir la lengua del rubio entrando en su boca para corresponderle. Draco la besó con calma, con paciencia, hasta notarla visiblemente más relajada.

- Bien, una vez demostrado que mi presencia no es ni remotamente desagradable para ti - habló el platinado al terminar el beso, pero sin soltarla - te felicito por haber descubierto al fin esos fallos en tus neuronas que hace años están claros para el resto del mundo. Para ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, te ha llevado tu tiempo.

La prepotente sonrisa del slytheriano hizo enfadar nuevamente a su cautiva, y esta vez él la dejó marchar, sintiéndose satisfecho de sí mismo. Era tan fácil y tan divertido incordiar a Hermione...

- Serpiente arrogante y consentida - le llamó ella, furiosa.

- Gracias por el cumplido - respondió Draco sin dejar de burlarse - Ahora, ¿quieres decirme qué te sucedía cuando he entrado hace un momento?

- No, no quiero - replicó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

Él masculló por lo bajo. Por Merlín, qué testaruda era... Empezaba a pensar que, a este paso, realmente le costaría todo un año convencerla de que se casaran. Y no quería eso. No quería tener que someter físicamente a Hermione en arduas (aunque excelentes) noches de sexo, ni tenerla encerrada en su dormitorio, ni prohibir a los elfos que hablaran con ella. Aunque todo había partido de una impensable orden de su padre, él quería hacer bien las cosas en esta ocasión. Que todo hubiera comenzado como la primera vez, con una mentira, no significaba que necesariamente debiera seguir el mismo rumbo... ¿verdad? No, Draco quería una leona bien dispuesta y anhelante de sus caricias, una elegante dama que se comportase como la gran anfitriona social que debía ser; una madre cariñosa y amable que escuchara junto a él los balbuceos torpes de su hijo convertirse en sus primeras palabras... Quería una compañera para su vida, y quería que esa compañera fuera Hermione Jane Granger.

- ¿Malfoy? - la mano de la castaña se movió ante su cara - ¿Estás bien? De pronto te has quedado quieto, como perdido en tus pensamientos.

- Precisamente eso es lo que estaba haciendo, pensando.

- Ah, perdona - se disculpó - Te pregunté quién es este niño, y como no contestaste...

- Te presento a mi... nuestro hijo, Scorpius Malfoy - se acercó hasta la cama y le cogió en brazos - A partir de hoy, tú serás su madre.

Y sin más ni más, le colocó al chiquillo en brazos, antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, mirando intermitente al Malfoy grande y al pequeño.

- Nuestro... ¡¿nuestro QUÉ?!

- Hermione, no grites o le asustarás de nuevo.

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? - preguntó, asesinándole con la mirada pero bajando la voz - Ni siquiera he aceptado ser tu esposa, ¿y pretendes convertirme en madre? Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?

- ¿Dónde está quién?

La gryffindoriana hizo un gesto de exasperación, y apretó fuertemente los labios para no decirle cuatro cosas delante de un crío inocente que no tenía culpa de nada. Pero en verdad el platinado se la estaba ganando.

- No me tomes por tonta, hurón oxigenado - dijo - Sabes perfectamente a quién me refiero. ¿Dónde está la madre de Scorpius?

- Muerta - respondió Draco secamente - No necesitas saber más. Ahora tú eres su madre y se acabó el tema.

El ex-principito se había puesto de mal humor, pero no quería que su retoño les viera discutir más, de modo que aprovechó una distracción de Hermione para abandonar sigilosamente el dormitorio, dejando a su hijo con ella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Apenas unas horas más tarde, Hermione tuvo que afrontar la prueba de fuego que suponía encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy. Afortunadamente, contaba con la ayuda de Draco (aunque eso jamás lo admitiría), pero si bien sus consejos iban con buena intención, la manera en que los decía no la ayudaba a tranquilizarse precisamente. De hecho, poco antes del encuentro...

- ¿Qué crees que haces así vestida? - le preguntó indignado y frunciendo el ceño - Ni hablar, ya te estás cambiando. Puedes vestir tus harapos muggles cuando estés a solas, o conmigo... no me importa, ya que no duran mucho sobre ti. Pero delante de mi padre debes parecer una dama y una bruja digna, así que quítatelo ahora mismo y ponte alguno de los vestidos que te compré.

Hermione apretó los puños con rabia, conteniéndose de decirle lo que pensaba de él y su snob padre, pero pudo controlarse y decidió seguir su cons... ¿qué demonios? Eso no era un consejo, ¡era una orden en toda regla! Pero no le quedó más remedio, y en el fondo sabía que Draco tenía razón. No era sensato desafiar a Lucius con recordatorios de su "indigno" origen, así que se dirigió al armario y tomó un vestido al azar, qué más daba uno que otro. Sin embargo, cuando iba a desvestirse notó que el slytheriano seguía allí mirándola, y al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de irse.

- ¿A qué esperas para salir? - le preguntó la castaña - ¿Piensas quedarte ahí viendo cómo me cambio de ropa?

- De hecho, era mi idea - respondió con una lasciva sonrisa - ¿A qué viene tanta mojigatería, Hermione? No hay centímetro de tu cuerpo que no haya visto ya.

- No voy a hacerte un _strip-tease_, Malfoy.

El rubio iba a molestarla un poco más, pero recordó que su padre se aparecería allí en menos de veinte minutos. Mejor no tentar al diablo... además, a él veinte minutos con su presa no le bastaban. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta le hizo una advertencia más.

- Una última cosa - dijo muy serio - No sé qué tan buena eres con la oclumancia, pero te prevengo que mi padre es un experto legeremante. Así que mientras estés en su presencia, te conviene controlar no sólo tu lengua sino también tus pensamientos, Hermione - y se fue.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La cosa no fue tan mal, en opinión de la gryffindoriana. Tuvo que comportarse de la forma más indigna, rastrera y humillante de toda su vida, pero Lucius quedó complacido con su actitud sumisa.

- Tiempo sin verla, señorita Granger - siseó un parco saludo - Debo decir que me sorprende su aspecto. De no conocerla, hasta pensaría que es una bruja sangrelimpia.

"_El señor Malfoy es tan considerado al dedicarme un halago tan inesperado_…" pensó Hermione, mientras se le revolvía el estómago. Recordaba que, según Malfoy, su padre creía que la tenía bajo un _imperius_, y aun así notaba que el hombre trataba de entrar en su mente. No lo había conseguido, ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil pero no sabía cuánto resistiría, así que mejor andarse con cuidado.

- Es todo gracias a su hijo - respondió suavemente con una gentil reverencia - Ha sido extremadamente amable conmigo.

- Entonces, debo suponer que está agradecida por haberle brindado esta excelente oportunidad, algo que una sangresucia no se merece.

- Por supuesto, señor Malfoy - procuró morderse la lengua y no soltar lo que en verdad le gustaría decirle - La emoción y la dicha que me embargan en este momento es indescriptible.

- ¿No le molesta estar aquí encerrada, señorita Granger?

Un golpe bajo. "_No me molesta en absoluto. Si así Draco está contento, está bien_". La invasión a su mente era cada vez más punzante.

- La verdad es que Draco no me ha dicho el porqué, pero tampoco se lo he preguntado. Estoy segura de que tiene sus motivos, y confío plenamente en él.

- Ya ves que no hay de qué preocuparse, padre - salió el rubio en su rescate, pues percibía sutilmente el intercambio de energía mental y notaba que su futura esposa no aguantaría mucho - Hermione sabe que unirse a nuestra familia es todo un honor para ella, y se esforzará cuanto pueda por ser digna de ello. ¿Verdad, querida?

- Claro que sí, amor - le miró con ojitos de adoración - Haré todo lo que pueda para agradarte.

Tras esta breve conversación, Lucius esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad y optó por marcharse ya, haciéndole un gesto a su vástago para que le siguiera. Una vez fuera del dormitorio, ambos se dirigieron al salón.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo - le felicitó, para asombro de Draco - No creí que la sangresucia claudicara tan fácilmente. Aunque siempre fuiste bueno con las maldiciones, es algo que enorgullece al linaje de los Malfoy.

- Gracias, padre.

- Pero si la tienes tan bien dominada, no sé por qué su mente está cerrada.

- Yo mismo lo hice para someter su voluntad. ¿Acaso debía importarme lo que ella pensara?

- No, en absoluto. Repito que hiciste un buen trabajo - llamó un elfo para que le trajera su capa y se metió en la chimenea - Los patanes del Ministerio de Magia me han encargado una nueva tarea, junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Al parecer, los vampiros están aumentando demasiado en Transilvania, de modo que envían a unos cuantos _mortífagos_ a solucionarlo. Estaré fuera varios meses - tomó un puñado de polvos flu - Pero cuando regrese, espero ver que hay un nuevo heredero en camino, hijo.

Y antes de que Draco pudiera replicar nada, su padre ya se había desvanecido.


	8. Calidez en la nieve

**Ep. 8: Calidez en la nieve**

La nueva partida de Lucius produjo una sensación de tranquilidad en toda la mansión Malfoy, e incluso Hermione, que no conocía de la mansión más que el dormitorio en el que se hallaba cautiva, pudo percibirlo. No sabía bien cómo describirlo, pero la presencia de ese hombre tenía algo que enervaba el ambiente, algo que te provocaba estar siempre en guardia. Realmente, si lo pensaba bien, no era extraño que Draco fuera una serpiente presuntuosa y engreída, siempre dispuesto a morder e inyectar veneno en la gente, si había sido criado a imagen de Lucius Malfoy. No hacía falta ser la mejor bruja de su época para notar la diferencia entre ellos, pues el hijo era en cierto modo más... _humano _que el padre, se preocupaba de su bienestar aunque la tuviera secuestrada.

La castaña se preguntó quién habría sido la persona que tuvo suficiente influencia en Draco como para limar lo peor de su carácter, y evitar que se convirtiera en alguien sin escrúpulos como el Malfoy mayor. ¿Quién, durante toda su vida, había aportado aunque fuera un mínimo de dulzura a sus días? ¿Sería su madre? Hermione nunca la había visto, pero por lógica suponía que sería ella. Los padres habitualmente se encargaban de imponer la disciplina, y las madres de aplicar ternura. En verdad admiraba a la mujer capaz de algo así, aunque no la conociera. No podía imaginarse cómo sería la esposa de Lucius, pero debía ser una dama imponente para poder lidiar con semejante marido y criar medianamente bien a su hijo.

Y hablando de madres, la de Scorpius había muerto. Draco se lo había soltado de golpe en un momento de furia, negándose a hablar del tema, y eso había llamado la curiosidad de Hermione como un queso al ratón. ¿Quién pudo haber sido su esposa? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Fueron felices juntos? La gryffindoriana no recordaba que él hubiera mencionado nada más acerca de ella en las tres semanas que llevaba siendo su prisionera, lo cual no debía ser buena señal. ¿Acaso su matrimonio fue tan horrible? Se moría por saber, aunque se negaba a preguntar algo que, evidentemente, no era agradable para Malfoy. Pobre Scorpius... él no tenía a nadie que compensara esa dualidad de cariño y rigor junto a su papá. Probablemente, cuando creciera sería otra víbora arrogante y desconsiderada como Draco y Lucius.

Qué lástima, siendo ahora un chiquillo tan adorable... ¿Habría alguna solución para ello, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? Hermione meditaba acerca de ello mientras veía caer la nieve, sentada en el antepecho de la ventana, pero sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por una arcada. Se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos, tratando de regular su respiración hasta que su estómago se calmara, y la náusea no tardó en desaparecer. Llevaba un par de días encontrándose mal por momentos, no era nada grave aunque persistía, seguramente comió algo que le sentó mal. Porque, incluso en una casa de alta cuna y familia noble, podía haber alimentos en mal estado... ¿verdad?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En ese preciso momento, también Narcissa Malfoy veía caer la nieve desde la ventana de su dormitorio. Le gustaba la nieve, fría e impoluta como supuestamente debían ser todos en la familia Malfoy... todos menos ella, esa joven llamada Hermione Granger. Se sentía un poco mal por ella, siendo obligada de semejante forma a permanecer allí contra su voluntad, pero sabía que debido a la amenaza de quitarle a Scorpius, su querido hijo haría cualquier cosa que Lucius le ordenase. Y la muchacha... sabía que era fuerte, era la mejor amiga del famoso Harry Potter, pero también era extremadamente cálida. Su corazón era tierno y frágil, ni veinte guerras conseguirían endurecerlo y volverlo cruel, y aunque esto podía ser considerado algo bueno, no lo era dentro de su familia. A esa chica le iba a tocar sufrir bastante.

Por eso también le gustaba la nieve, porque no importaba qué tan gélida fuese, tarde o temprano siempre se acababa derritiendo. Narcissa lo sabía, una vez hace muchos años atrás, ella misma logró derretir el corazón de Lucius y hacer que se enamorasen. Cierto que no duró mucho, las circunstancias y los problemas (así como las propias ambiciones de su marido) provocaron que nuevamente su corazón se helase, pero al menos tenía el cálido recuerdo de que una vez lo consiguió. Sí, incluso en la familia Malfoy la nieve podía derretirse, es lo que Narcissa le había enseñado a _ella_... la mujer cuyo nombre no estaba permitido decir dentro de la mansión, por orden de su propio hijo. No comprendía qué pretendía Draco con ello, pero tan sólo él se reservaba el derecho a pronunciarlo.

- _Tal vez porque _ella_ también consiguió derretir la nieve_ - pensó Narcissa.

Fue una verdadera lástima que muriera así, pudieron haber tenido una buena vida juntos... el Sol podría haber brillado para _ella _y Draco, tal como un día lo hizo para Lucius y ella misma. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, y la gente que permanece debe seguir su camino. Y viendo caer los blancos copos, Narcissa se preguntó si Hermione Granger también tendría suficiente calidez como para derretir la nieve de un Malfoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

- Amo Draco, lo siento, pero ama Hermione tampoco ha querido comer hoy... - le dijo tembloroso uno de los elfos domésticos, cargando una bandeja repleta de suculenta comida.

Suculenta comida que, un día más, se iba a desperdiciar porque la gruñona y testaruda señorita Granger había decidido ponerse en huelga de hambre. O eso era lo que Draco pensaba, una nueva forma de enfrentarse a él y desafiarle... pero no iba a consentirlo. Hoy Hermione iba a comerse eso, así tuviera que empujárselo él mismo garganta abajo.

- Vuelve a llevar la comida a su habitación. En unos minutos subiré y me encargaré del asunto - masculló furioso, a duras penas conteniéndose de gritar.

¿Pero qué se creía esa pobretona defensora de todos los desvalidos del mundo, rechazando tan exquisitos manjares? Debería sentirse extasiada con tan sólo tenerlos a la vista... está bien, puede que no; siendo ella tan vulg... digo humilde, tal vez ni siquiera fuese capaz de apreciar lo valiosos que eran esos alimentos, dignos de la mesa de un rey. Pero es que, ¡tenía que comer! Si no le daba la gana comerse lo que había, pues qué remedio, podía pedir cualquier porquería muggle que se le antojase y él buscaría la forma de ofrecérselo.

Un mes. Ése era el tiempo que llevaba lidiando con su "invitada", un mes entero tratando de convencerla de mil maneras de que aceptara casarse con él, pero ella se empeñaba en negarse. De no conocerla bien y saber que así era su carácter, el orgullo de Draco ya se hubiera ido por los suelos... sí, veinticinco años de orgullo Malfoy (más unos cuantos siglos heredados de sus antepasados) tirados a la basura; por suerte, no era así. Sin embargo, eso tenía sus desventajas: no podía lisonjearla con regalos caros, ni ganársela con dinero, ni tentarla con una buena posición social... ni siquiera el constante asedio físico parecía funcionar. Sí, había empleado numerosas formas de seducirla y siempre terminaban agotados en la cama, pero no había obtenido más que una respuesta carnal insuficiente (por más deliciosa que fuera).

- _Veamos, ¿qué puedo intentar esta vez?_ - se preguntó el slytheriano mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio de ella, mesándose los cabellos con frustración.

Ya la había provocado con champán, e incitado con el supuesto gel de labios... la había vencido con la música hechizada para amantes, con el perfume de feromonas (que para ser un producto muggle, había funcionado sorprendentemente bien), con los dulces de leche que hacían comportarse como gatos, con el jabón que atraía buenos recuerdos, había usado las sábanas especiales que causaban sueños eróticos (una _delicatessen _para "matrimonios aburridos") e incluso había probado con trufas, entre otras cosas. Todos fueron planes exitosos y sumamente eficaces, pero aun así... su cuerpo era lo único que había obtenido de ella.

- Hermione - la llamó calmadamente a través de la puerta, tras golpear un par de veces con los nudillos - _Un momento, ¿pero qué estoy haciendo?_

Draco hizo una mueca de enojo. ¿Para qué había llamado a la puerta? Estaba en su casa, y ella era su prisionera/futura-esposa-aunque-todavía-se-niegue; es decir, todo lo que había allí era de SU propiedad. Tenía derecho de entrar cuando le viniera en gana, y así lo hizo. La encontró sentada sobre la cama y con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera, vestida pero con la ropa arrugada y el cabello algo despeinado. No se giró para verle al escucharle llegar, estaba volteada hacia la ventana y tenía la mirada perdida en la nieve que caía. Si reparó lo más mínimo en su presencia, no dio muestras de ello.

- Hermione - volvió a llamarla levemente molesto mientras se acercaba a ella - Hoy tampoco has comido. ¿No te parece que ya es suficiente? Así únicamente conseguirás debilitarte y ponerte enferma. Si quieres que te libere, ya sabes cuál es la forma.

La mujer no dijo nada. Ni siquiera parecía haberle oído.

- ¿Me estás prestando atención? Llevas casi una semana sin comer. ¿Por qué? - Draco agitó una mano ante la cara de la castaña, pero ésta ni siquiera parpadeó, lo que terminó de enfadarle seriamente - ¡Maldita sea, Granger, reacciona!

La agarró con firmeza de los hombros y la obligó a voltearse hacia él, haciendo que finalmente sus ojos se encontrasen... y casi deseó no haberlo hecho. ¿Qué le sucedía, por qué le miraba así? Sus ojos no reflejaban ira, ni tristeza, ni rebelión, ni... nada, absolutamente nada. Estaban vacíos y opacos como los de un pescado muerto.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - preguntó ella quedamente, sin ningún rastro de emoción en la voz.

- Yo... estaba... estaba preocupado por ti - la soltó despacio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, inspeccionándola - Hace días que no pruebas bocado, y si continúas así te enfermarás. ¿Por qué? Si la comida no te gusta, puedes pedirle a los elfos lo que quieras, incluso a mí si es necesario.

- No, no es necesario - respondió Hermione, desviando la mirada y centrándose de nuevo en la nieve del exterior - No me ocurre nada, simplemente no estoy de ánimo para hacer nada.

- ¿Estás deprimida por algo? - el platinado esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se inclinó levemente hacia ella - Porque yo conozco un método perfecto para superarlo...

Y alcanzando el borde de su mandíbula, Draco depositó un suave beso allí que ella no rechazó, de hecho ni siquiera se movió. Notando que Hermione no se resistía, la besó otra vez, deslizándose despacio por su rostro y cuello hasta llegar detrás de su oreja, donde sabía era uno de los puntos erógenos secretos de la castaña que solamente él conocía; ella tampoco se movió en ese momento ni hizo el más leve sonido. Viendo que tenía el paso libre, el ex-príncipe aprovechó para acercarse más y tumbarla lentamente sobre la cama, empezando a desabrochar con dedos hábiles los botones superiores de su blusa, mientras su boca rozaba la de la castaña; Hermione siguió sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Finalmente él le lanzó de lleno a besarla, lamiendo sus apetitosos labios e introduciendo la lengua en su boca, mientras con una mano acariciaba dulcemente su cuello en dirección a sus pechos...

... y sin obtener respuesta ninguna. El rubio tardó un par de minutos en notar que sus acciones no provocaban ninguna reacción en su compañera, pero era verdad, su pasión no estaba siendo correspondida. Deteniendo confuso el beso, la observó interrogante. Tenía la blusa completamente abierta, y él había estado a punto de soltarle el sujetador, pero Hermione no había movido un solo músculo, aunque fuese para apartarle. De hecho, pudo comprobar que ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos cuando la besó. Estaba totalmente inerte, como si fuera una muñeca manejable a su antojo... y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Él quería hacerle el amor a Hermione Granger, la mujer peleona y entrañable que le inspiraba ternura y también le sacaba de quicio, no a una muñeca sin vida.

- Por Merlín, Granger, ¿puedo saber qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó contrariado apartándose de ella - ¿Por qué estás así? No me gritas, no me besas, no protestas, no suspiras... Realmente algo te ocurre.

- ¿Ocurrirme? Oh sí, estás en lo cierto - le confirmó con algo de sarcasmo, y por fin Draco pudo percibir algo de emoción en sus ojos y su voz - Sucede que no soporto estar contigo, no aguanto este cautiverio, me vuelve loca estar aquí todo el santo día sin tener nada que hacer más que esperar a que se haga de noche y vengas a verme, para disfrutar de la única cosa con la que puedo entretenerme... y eso es humillantemente paradójico, que te desprecie a ti y sin embargo seas lo único aquí que me consuela un poco, aunque sea exclusivamente tu culpa. Y por encima de todas las cosas... - un sollozo escapó repentinamente de su garganta, mientras el brillo de las lágrimas hacía su aparición en sus ojos - detesto que por mucho que me esfuerce en resistir y pelear, tú acabes saliéndote con la tuya.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione? - preguntó Draco desconcertado, limpiando suavemente con el dorso de su mano la primera gota de agua que surcó la mejilla de la gryffindoriana - ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

- Malfoy... tú, maldita serpiente... - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir imparables - Estoy embarazada.


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

**Ep. 9: Un nuevo comienzo  
**

_Estoy embarazada_.

Hacía ya un rato que Hermione se lo había soltado, pero Draco seguía estático ante la noticia, sin mover ni un músculo. Al parecer le estaba costando asimilarlo.

- ¿Malfoy? - le preguntó ella dudosa, picándole la mejilla con un dedo - ¿Sigues ahí dentro? Te has puesto más blanco que de costumbre.

Por lo visto, se le había olvidado que hace apenas un par de minutos era ella quien estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas... pero de cualquier forma, el sonido de su voz sacó al platinado de su letargo. Parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviese mareado o confundido.

- Has dicho que estás... ¿estás embarazada? - repitió para asegurarse.

- Sí, es lo que he dicho - confirmó Hermione - Vamos Malfoy, no me mires así. Después de todo lo que has estado haciéndome, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Hasta juraría que lo has hecho aposta.

- Yo no _he estado haciéndote_ nada, lo hemos hecho juntos - la voz de Draco sonó extraña, como si no supiera bien qué decir - Y por supuesto que lo he hecho aposta, es sólo que no... cuando sucediera... no había pensado en lo que...

Algo se deshizo en su interior. Perdiendo su habitual compostura, el slytheriano se levantó de golpe de la cama y dio unos pasos erráticos y frenéticos por el dormitorio, mesándose el cabello y sin enfocar la vista en nada concreto.

- Estás embarazada. Granger está embarazada. De mí - se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando despejar sus ideas - Por Merlín, esto no es... yo no puedo...

El hombre no soportó más la presión que innegablemente las circunstancias estaban ejerciendo sobre él, y caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta para salir de allí. Al quedarse de nuevo sola en la habitación, Hermione se recostó tranquilamente en la cama, tal como estaba antes de la aparición del rubio. Puede que él se rompiera la cabeza pensando en cosas, pero ella no, por una vez en su vida no le apetecía pensar en nada. Ni en su trabajo, ni en sus amigos, ni en su familia, ni en su salud... ni tampoco en lo que ahora tenía creciéndole adentro.

No, simplemente no quería pensar en ello. Si no lo hacía, sería como si no existiera. Eso es, no pensaría en NADA.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los apresurados pasos de Draco se convirtieron en una desenfrenada carrera apenas salió de la habitación donde mantenía encerrada a su prisionera. No se detuvo a pensar en lo que hacía ni adónde iba, únicamente se dejó llevar. No se percató de lo lejos que había llegado hasta que sintió el frío de la piedra bajo sus pies, en el exterior y por el jardín, hasta el camino del panteón familiar... no lo notó hasta detenerse frente a la tumba de Astoria. Ciertamente, las zapatillas de casa no eran lo más apropiado para pasear en los primeros días de Febrero.

- Astoria - murmuró Draco jadeante por la carrera, dejándose caer de rodillas y sintiendo bajo sus manos los últimos restos de nieve que aún no se habían derretido - Astoria, lo he hecho, finalmente lo he hecho. Yo no quería, no quería que fuese así, pero no he podido... Perdóname, por favor. ¿Serías capaz de perdonarme otra vez, Astoria?

Inmune al frío y la oscuridad que poco a poco le ganaba terreno a la tarde, Draco se abrazó desesperado a la lápida que honraba a su difunta esposa, mientras la histeria se calmaba paulatinamente en su interior. A su espalda escuchó el crujir de las briznas de hierba congeladas, delatando los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, pero no se giró para averiguar de quién se trataba. ¿Para qué? Seguramente era uno de esos torpes elfos domésticos, que no tenía siquiera inteligencia suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo inoportuno. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpir su momento de soledad?

- Draco, hace frío - dijo entonces una suave y amable voz, y una mujer se arrodilló junto a él en el suelo, sin importarle lo más mínimo que su elegante vestido se manchase - Ven a tomar un té caliente conmigo. A _ella _no le gustaría que enfermases.

Y un par de manos blancas y tibias enroscaron una gruesa manta alrededor de sus hombros, impidiendo que el poco calor que aún mantenía su cuerpo se escapase. Lentamente y en silencio, Draco asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar de vuelta al interior de la mansión.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando Draco reunió el valor (y la calma) suficiente para hablar nuevamente con la madre de su futuro segundo hijo. Su mente todavía se hallaba un poco descolocada, lo cual percibió en cuanto se apareció en la habitación y comprobó que ella dormía, pues no había tenido en cuenta lo avanzado de la hora. Pero no se marchó, y aguardó con paciencia a que ella despertase, sentado cómodamente en un sillón frente a la chimenea; sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo, pues una de las cosas que había descubierto de Hermione desde que la raptó, es que percibía rápidamente si había alguien indeseado en su cuarto. Aún no había averiguado cómo lo notaba, ni por qué él entraba en esa categoría de "indeseado", pero el caso es que así era.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy? - se oyó preguntar a Hermione apenas diez minutos después de que él llegase - ¿No puedes dejarme dormir tranquila?

- No he hecho absolutamente nada para molestarte, leona - replicó él con evidente burla y diversión - Eres tú misma la que se altera solita con mi presencia.

- Me pregunto por qué será - fingió ella con un claro sarcasmo, mirándole - ¡Si eres el carcelero más encantador que se pueda desear!

- Esto no es una cárcel, Hermione, sino un dormitorio. Es única y exclusivamente tu elección que se haya convertido en una celda.

Seguramente la gryffindoriana le hubiera respondido cuatro cosas, pero en vez de eso cerró los ojos y se acomodó otra vez en la cama, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

- No me ignores - masculló él fastidiado, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia su reticente prometida - Puedes dormir cuando te dé la gana, pero no cuando te estoy hablando. Tenemos cosas que discutir.

Y sin ningún miramiento, agarró el borde de la sábana y tiró de ella, destapando a una Hermione en pijama que por reflejo se hizo un ovillo al sentir el repentino frío.

- ¡Malfoy, son las tantas y media de la madrugada! - protestó ella, tratando inútilmente de recuperar las sábanas - ¿No puedes esperar a que sea de día?

- Podría, pero no quiero - sonrió él prepotente - Levántate, porque si sigues en la cama cambiaré de opinión y nos dedicaremos a otra actividad que quizá sea más... gratificante, pero tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Por un fugaz instante, la castaña pareció meditar la propuesta, pero inmediatamente brincó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ponerse una bata. Draco la miró de reojo, suspicaz. ¿Ella realmente había dudado, o se lo había imaginado?

- Vale, me has desvelado. ¿Ya estás satisfecho? - le increpó ella cuando volvió, atándose el nudo de la bata - ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar unas horas?

- Nuestro matrimonio, por supuesto - respondió él, muy seguro de sí mismo - Estas cosas llevan un poco de tiempo en prepararse, pero teniendo en cuenta tu estado, sería mejor celebrarlo lo más pronto posible antes de que se te empiece a notar. Por otra parte, supongo que querrás invitar a algunos de esos amiguitos tuyos como Potter o Weasley... pero qué remedio, lo di por hecho desde el principio. También he pens-

- Un momento, para el carro, principito - le interrumpió Hermione con una mueca de enojo, levantando una mano - Tal como dices, estás dando por hecho demasiadas cosas. ¿Cuándo he aceptado yo casarme contigo? Porque no lo recuerdo.

Un ominoso silencio llenó la habitación. Draco y Hermione cruzaron miradas retadoras, dignas de sus mejores tiempos en Hogwarts, pero ninguno pronunció una sola palabra. Tras unos segundos de pausa, fue Malfoy quien desvió la mirada y la paseó errante por el cuarto, apenas creyendo lo que oía. Esbozó un par de sonrisas irónicas, como si le hubiesen contado una broma no muy graciosa a la que no supiera cómo reaccionar, hasta que finalmente volvió a encararse con su prisionera.

- Disculpa, ¿podrías repetirlo? Porque no estoy seguro de haber oído bien.

- No te hagas el tonto, Malfoy, que me has oído perfectamente - Hermione se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de terquedad - Te he dicho montones de veces, y lo reitero ahora, que no voy a casarme contigo.

Él clavó sus ojos de plata en ella, y repentinamente la leona se sintió en peligro. La atmósfera cambió a una cargada de tensión en tanto Draco se le acercaba despacio, haciendo que retrocediera hasta que su espalda topó con la pared.

- De acuerdo, ahora estoy lo suficiente cerca como para oírte sin problemas, Hermione - murmuró engañosamente tranquilo - ¿Podrías repetirlo una vez más, si eres tan amable?

Ella tragó saliva, pero a pesar del miedo que comenzaba a sentir, no se dejó acobardar. Había pasado por muchas situaciones duras en el pasado, ésta no era ni de lejos la peor.

- He dicho que NO-VOY-A-CASARME-CONTIGO - dijo lenta y claramente, asegurándose de que el slytheriano entendiese cada una de sus palabras.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! - gritó Draco, sobresaltándola y agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros - Maldita sea, Granger, ¿por qué? Ahora llevas dentro un hijo mío, ¿qué más hace falta para convencerte? ¿QUÉ ES NECESARIO PARA QUE ME ACEPTES? ¿Tanto me odias realmente?

- ¡Malfoy, me haces daño! - chilló ella al borde de las lágrimas, sintiéndose aprisionada contra la pared.

Al ver el brillo del llanto en sus cálidos ojos, el rubio se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó, pero no la liberó. Apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y dejándola encerrada entre sus fuertes brazos, agachó un poco la cabeza e inspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse.

- Hermione, dímelo - pidió con calma - ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? ¿Ropa cara, dinero, joyas? No, te conozco y no creo que sea eso. Tampoco te interesa el prestigio social, al menos no el que mi apellido te daría. ¿Quieres libros? Puedo comprarte todos los que quieras, cualquier trasto científico que se te antoje. ¿Prefieres que done la mitad de mi cuenta en Gringotts al hospital de San Mungo? No me importaría, mis negocios son prósperos. ¿O que les pague un sueldo a los elfos? ¿Que le regale una casa a cada uno de esos traidores a la sangre, tal vez? Dime cualquier cosa, Hermione...

Un tenue chasquido resonó en la habitación cuando la mano de la gryffindoriana cayó sobre la mejilla de Malfoy. Él la miró interrogante, observando caer sus lágrimas una tras otra y pasando por alto el golpe, que de todas maneras había sido tan leve como el tacto de una pluma.

- Basta ya, Malfoy - susurró la mujer - A estas alturas, hace años que deberías saber que no soy una persona a la que puedas comprar, no importa lo que me ofrezcas. Comprendo que para ti pueda ser difícil aceptar los principios de una sangresucia, pero...

- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca jamás, Hermione - ordenó él, posando un dedo sobre sus labios y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella - No quiero volver a escuchar esa palabra de tu boca, ¿entendido? Tan sólo dime qué tengo que hacer, no importa lo que sea. ¿Acaso es una perspectiva tan horrible para ti convertirte en mi esposa? Sé que me desprecias, pero como te dije, he enderezado mi vida. ¿No merezco yo también algo de redención por tu parte?

- No se trata de eso...

- Puedo darte todo lo que pidas - continuó Draco sin escucharla, deslizando su dedo desde los labios de la joven hasta la curvatura de su cuello y acercándose más - No tengo porqué negarte nada, y debes admitir que soy complaciente en la cama. Intentaría hacerte feliz, si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad, Hermione...

El calor que había brotado entre ellos estalló en ese momento, cuando la castaña no aguantó más la tentadora cercanía del cuerpo de su captor y atrajo su boca en un beso devastador. Se saborearon hambrientos, mezclando al compás de sus lenguas todas las emociones que sentían el uno por el otro, ira, deseo, anhelo, lástima, frustración... cientos de sensaciones quedaron expresadas en el calor que les consumía.

- Yo no te odio, Malfoy - confesó Hermione cuando fueron capaces de separarse - Sé que lo dije una vez, cuando sucedió aquello... pero fue hace mucho tiempo y te perdoné. No fue fácil, pero lo hice.

- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres casarte conmigo, ni siquiera ahora que vamos a tener un hijo?

- Admito que la situación se ha complicado, pero eso no es razón para el matrimonio. Podemos criar bien a nuestro bebé aun si vivimos separados - trató ella de hacerle entender - Malfoy, si no me caso contigo, es porque no te amo.

_No te amo_. Ahí estaba, algo tan simple como eso.

- ¿Amor? Patética excusa la que elegiste, Granger - replicó él sarcástico, alejándose repentinamente de ella - Eso no es ningún impedimento, tampoco Astoria me...

Draco calló de repente al percatarse de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Desgraciadamente, también Hermione lo notó.

- ¿Astoria? - repitió el nombre - ¿Así se llamaba la madre de Scorpius? ¿Ella fue tu esposa?

Pero él no contestó. En su lugar, caminó velozmente hasta la puerta y salió huyendo de ahí.


	10. Pasado vs futuro

**Ep. 10: Pasado vs. futuro**

Tras la segunda huida repentina de su captor, Hermione no volvió a verle durante días. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se encontraba a causa del embarazo, tampoco es que tuviera ganas de verle... ni a él ni a nadie, en realidad. Ella era así, cuando se ponía enferma no era de las personas que quieren tener a mucha gente alrededor mimándote y preocupándose de cada uno de tus quejidos, sino todo lo contrario, prefería estar sola. Después de todo, ¿quién tendría ganas de recibir visita cuando el mero hecho de ponerte en pie hacía que todo se tambalease, y no figuradamente?

Pero incluso debilitada, embarazada y de muy mal humor, Hermione seguía siendo Hermione, y estaba aburrida como una ostra. Si al menos Malfoy estuviera allí, podría gritarle y discutir con él, culpándole de todo (y con derecho, porque en verdad era su culpa). Sabía, por lo que le habían contado Ginny y un poquito Lavender, que las primeras semanas de gestación eran fatídicas para el buen ánimo, pero intuía que en su caso era exagerado. Lo cual no era de extrañar, si se tenía en cuenta que ella estaba SECUESTRADA, en poder del enem... esto, en poder de Malfoy, cargando un bebé que no había sido buscado por ella... y totalmente sola. Eso necesariamente empeoraba la situación de modo exponencial.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy! - chillaba acongojada la leona, mientras destripaba una indefensa almohada - ¡Ya verás, en cuanto te vea te arrancaré los ojos, serpiente detestable!... No, espera, hacer eso me revolvería el estómago... ¡creo que mejor te cortaré las orejas! ¡O arañaré tu perfecta cara hasta que quede tan horrible que ninguna mujer vuelva a mirarte con lujuria!

En caso de que esto último fuera posible (cosa que la leona misma dudaba), ¿de qué le serviría a ella? Ni que le importase lo más mínimo quién babeaba o dejaba de babear por el padre de su hijo.

- ¡Sniff, sniff, príncipe cruel y despiadado! - sollozó la joven, contemplando el cadáver de plumas que había en sus rodillas - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malvado conmigo? ¿No te basta todo lo que me has hecho sufrir desde que nos conocimos? ¡Buaaaaa, buaaaaa!

La futura madre lloró hasta el cansancio, pero nadie vino a consolarla. Agotada por la llorera, se recostó en el nido que tenía ahora por cama y cerró los ojos, queriendo descansar un poco. Comenzaba a preguntarse si habría alguien más en la mansión aparte de Draco. Los elfos aparecían puntualmente para traerle comida y bebida, pero seguían sin hablarle. Por lo que sabía, el señor Malfoy se había ido tras su breve visita y no regresaría hasta dentro de unos meses... pero estaba Scorpius, y Malfoy tenía negocios que atender, así que alguien más debía estar cuidándole. ¿Lo tratarían bien? Teniendo en cuenta cómo habían educado a su papaíto, Hermione no pudo sino preocuparse por el chiquillo.

Su estómago dio un vuelco. La castaña salió corriendo hacia el baño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... tuvo suerte.

Esto era horrible. ¿Dónde se encontraba el encanto de la maternidad de la que tanto hablaba Ginny? Ella no podía más que dejarse caer agotada en la cama una y otra vez. Se estaba volviendo vaga... o tal vez es que su cuerpo se estaba debilitando. No sería extraño, si al hecho de estar gestando se le añade que no había salido de esos 80m2 en más de seis semanas. Daría lo que fuera por dar unos pasos en el exterior, sentir el aire frío recorrer su piel aunque fuese no más unos pocos minutos... se estaba ahogando.

Verdaderamente se asfixiaba en ese dormitorio, no importaba lo ilógicamente grande que fuese para una sola persona. Ni que abriese cada día los ventanales para renovar el aire, o que las carísimas sábanas fuesen cambiadas cada tres días, ni que por algún hechizo no hubiera nunca ni una sola mota de polvo o ceniza... era la maravillosa fastuosidad de la alcoba lo que la ahogaba. Podía ser una estancia encantadora, acogedora y preciosa, pero de algún modo era demasiado bella. Las paredes de un turquesa suave, como la superficie de un tranquilo lago; la esbelta chimenea de alabastro, que olía suavemente a cedro quemado; los muebles de madera en tonos crema, finos y elegantes, con delicados lirios tallados o pintados por doquier... Era como estar metida en un cuarto de muñecas, el dormitorio ideal para una princesa, pero ella no lo era.

- Si tuviera aquí mi varita, al menos podría cambiar un par de detalles - susurraba Hermione, a medio camino del sueño - Aunque no pudiera salir por culpa de esa maldita puerta, me sentiría un poco menos frustrada y atrapada...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_No te amo_.

Hacía ya dos semanas que había recibido esas palabras de Hermione, y aún continuaban resonando dolorosamente en su cabeza. No importaba cuántas horas se encerrase en su despacho, con la intención de trabajar y concentrarse en asuntos más relevantes que requerían su atención. ¿Por qué demonios no lograba desprenderse de ellas? Ni que le importaran tanto... Los documentos que tenía entre manos ahora mismo, sí, ésos sí que eran importantes, y no el hecho de que su rebelde cautiva no le amase.

- Condenada sangr... - se atragantó a mitad de palabra, sin saber por qué - ¿Tan importante te crees, Granger, como para despreciarme? ¿Acaso piensas que eres tan especial, señorita "Bruja-más-poderosa-de-esta-generación"? No eres más que una sabelotodo con pelos de rata, tal como eras en Hogwarts... con un buen cuerpo, pero lo eres. Y con una bella sonrisa que hace que me derrita por dentro, pero todavía eres esa insufrible gryffindoriana. ¡Una repelente mojigata con un corazón más dulce que...!

_¡SCRIIIICHSS!_

- Por Merlín, otra vez no... - murmuró compungido Draco, mirando los documentos rotos entre sus manos, los papeles deshechos en trozos - Ya es la cuarta esta semana.

_No te amo_.

- ¡Está bien, pues no me ames! Ya ves lo que me importa - farfulló para sí mismo, mientras con un hechizo reconstruía sus valiosos documentos - Te acabarás casando conmigo tarde o temprano, serás mi esposa y tendremos a nuestro hijo... qué más da el resto.

- ¿Realmente piensas así, tesoro? - preguntó una amable voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándole.

- Mamá, ¿qué hac...? - dijo volteándose, pero reparó en la bandeja con dos tazas de té que Narcissa Malfoy tenía en las manos - ¿Por qué vienes tú a servirme el té? ¿No hay ningún elfo disponible?

- Quise hacerlo yo - sonrió su madre levemente, posando la bandeja sobre su escritorio y sentándose frente a él - Casi no sales de aquí desde hace varios días. No quise interrumpir mientras estás trabajando tan arduamente, pero comenzaba a echar de menos el tener un hijo.

- Oh, lo siento, no pretendía que te sintieras abandonada - se disculpó sincero, su madre era una de las pocas personas que todavía podían conmoverle... de hecho, una de las tres únicas personas que había en todo el mundo - He estado un poco... irascible últimamente, no quería decir ni hacer nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirme.

- Sí, lo he notado - asintió suavemente Narcissa, removiendo su té de menta con una cucharilla de plata - ¿Hay alguna razón en concreto para eso? ¿Una que tal vez se encuentra prisionera en cierto dormitorio contiguo al tuyo?

_No te amo_.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene algo que ver con Granger?

- Nada... simplemente que soy tu madre, te llevé nueve meses en mi cuerpo, te traje al mundo, y te he criado y consentido durante veinticinco años - una ladina pero hermosa sonrisa apareció en el aristocrático rostro de la mujer - Además de que ya sólo la llamas "Granger" cuando estás enfadado con ella. ¿Aparte de todo eso, quieres decir?

- _Touché_, mamá - aun sin querer, Draco sonrió también y volvió a sentarse, tomando su propia taza de té - Es culpa suya, por supuesto.

- Por supuesto - aceptó ella.

- Es demasiado terca, incluso para ser Hermione. ¡No hace caso a nada de lo que le digo!

- Ya veo.

- Honestamente, no comprendo qué es lo que tanto le disgusta - insistió el platinado - Si aceptara nuestro matrimonio, no habría nada en el mundo que estuviera fuera de su alcance.

- Es cierto.

- ¿No debería entonces dejar sus pataletas y estar feliz con la oportunidad que se le presenta?

- Desde luego - afirmó Narcissa, dándole la razón a su vástago - Es realmente incomprensible el comportamiento de esa muchacha. ¿Quién no querría tomar lo que le ofreces? Después de todo, ella ya lo sabía cuando vino aquí _voluntariamente_ contigo, ¿verdad? - Draco la miró confundido por un instante - Qué descaro el suyo, con lo mucho que insistió para que la pidieras matrimonio, y hasta te sedujo repetidas veces para asegurarse de que no pudieras escapar, ¿me equivoco?

- Pues... eso no es exactamente lo que...

- Y eso sin olvidar - continuó su madre, haciendo gala de un refinado sarcasmo - lo amablemente que la recibió Lucius en esta casa, a pesar de su origen. Y lo bien que te portaste siempre con ella en Hogwarts... ¿cómo se atreve a despreciar esta familia? Ni que hubiera estado a punto de morir varias veces por nuestra culpa o algo... - concluyó, tomando con elegancia otro sorbo de té.

Durante un par de minutos, tan sólo el silencio acompañó la disertación de Narcissa. Teniendo en cuenta el punto de vista de su madre, Draco no pudo evitar el soltar un hondo suspiro.

- No has venido para apoyarme, ¿no?

- Claro que sí, Draco. ¿Qué te hace suponer lo contrario? - se extrañó la mujer, con una leve mueca de fingida sorpresa - Eres mi hijo, siempre estaré de tu parte. Pero eso no significa que apruebe la forma en que haces las cosas, sobre todo si no pueden llevarte a nada bueno.

- ¿Qué hago entonces? - resopló cansado - No sé... no sé qué más hacer para intentar convencerla. Le he ofrecido absolutamente cualquier cosa que quisiera, sin excepción. ¿Por qué no es suficiente?

- Escucha, tesoro - Narcissa pasó de mostrarse diplomática a un aire maternal - Debes entender que no todos ven el mundo como nosotros, ni tampoco piensan o sienten igual. Esperaba que ya lo hubieras comprendido a estas alturas, tras los muchos sufrimientos y cambios que trajo la guerra. Deberías aprovechar la ventaja que te da el haber conocido a esa muchacha mucho antes de que eso sucediera... y sobre todo, asimilar cuanto antes que Hermione no es como _ella_.

- ¿A quién te refieres? Oh, hablas de Astoria - comprendió ante el gesto triste de su madre - Yo... supongo que tienes razón. No puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado, reteniendo emociones y recuerdos que no me llevarán a ninguna parte.

- Creo que _ella _estaría feliz por ti.

- Lo dudo mucho, yo no le importaba lo más mínimo a Astoria - la miró fijamente - Dilo. Di su nombre.

- Pero... tú me pediste que... - replicó ella confundida.

- Sé lo que pedí, pero ya no importa - insistió con pesar - Puedes decirlo.

- ... Draco, comprendo que no lo creas, pero te aseguro que Ast... Astoria en verdad te quería mucho.

- Ciertamente, no lo creo. ¿Podría pedirte un favor, mamá? - ella asintió - Respecto a Hermione, hay una cosa que me gustaría que hicieras...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amanecía un nuevo día... ¿o se estaba haciendo de noche? Era difícil saberlo, teniendo en cuenta que sus patrones de sueño estaban completamente descolocados a causa del embarazo. Pero tras acomodarse en la gran cama y esperar un poco, Hermione comprobó que la luz aumentaba en lugar de disminuir, ergo se hacía de día. Y teniendo en cuenta la época del año en la que estaban, calculaba que debían ser alrededor de las 9.00h... y necesitaba ir al baño. Al menos hoy las náuseas matutinas venían antes del desayuno, si tenía suerte puede que esta vez lograse retenerlo en el estómago.

Un par de horas más tarde, se felicitó a sí misma por haberlo conseguido. Eso se merecía... hummm, veamos... ¡una buena siesta! Daba igual que estuviera apenas levantada, tampoco es que tuviera algo que hacer o con lo que entretenerse.

_¡TOC, TOC, TOC!_

Ese repentino sonido extrañó a Hermione. ¿Alguien había llamado a la puerta, o se lo había imaginado? No estaba segura. Los elfos se aparecían y desaparecían sin más únicamente para levarle alimentos, lo cual ya habían hecho por ahora, y si era Malfoy no era su costumbre el llamar antes. Y en todo caso, él solía utilizar la puerta que comunicaba ambos dormitorios.

_¡TOC, TOC, TOC!_

- ¡A-adelante! - soltó la castaña sin darse cuenta.

La puerta se entornó con lentitud, y tras ella apareció una elegante dama que Hermione reconoció de inmediato como Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco. Aunque apenas la había visto escasamente un par de veces, su agraciado porte y aire aristocrático no eran fáciles de olvidar... ¡y tampoco el adorable niñito rubio que traía en brazos!

- Buenos días, señorita Granger - saludó Narcissa educadamente, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella - Mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad? ¿Me recuerdas?

- Claro que la recuerdo, señora Malfoy, buenos días a usted también - contestó de forma automática la leona, anonadada - Es cierto, la última vez que nos encontramos fue apenas un momento, cuando usted y el señor Malfoy ayudaron a Harry en la guerra.

- Sí, fue entonces. Aunque doy por hecho que sabéis que no lo hicimos por vosotros, sino porque Draco estaba en peligro.

- Desde luego, eso fue obvio. Pero aun así estamos agradecidos.

Un tenso silencio llenó la estancia. Las dos se miraban sin disimulo, como intentando hallar algo en común, lo cual era difícil (por no decir imposible).

- Ten, ¿te gustaría cogerlo? - le dijo repentinamente Narcissa, ofreciéndole a Scorpius con un gesto.

- Pues yo... esto... s-sí, gracias.

E indecisa, Hermione caminó los pocos metros que las separaban para cargar al chiquillo, que nada más estar en sus brazos, gorjeó alegremente y tiró de un mechón de su cabello. La castaña protestó juguetona, y al ver la entrañable escena, Narcissa no pudo evitar el sonreír también.

- ¿Te hace daño, señorita Granger? - preguntó.

- Sólo un poco, nada que no pueda soportar.

- Quizás le gustas por eso. Yo siempre llevo el cabello recogido, así que no puede hacer lo mismo conmigo. Y los elfos están calvos - un buen ambiente se estaba formando entre ellas, aunque siguiera tirante - El tuyo está mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vi. ¿Ahora utilizas alguna poción alisadora, o tal vez un hechizo?

- No, señora, es natural. Simplemente tuve más suerte con mi desarrollo físico en los años posteriores - sonrió - Y por favor, llámeme Hermione. El ser tratada como "señorita Granger" me hace sentir como si todavía estuviera en la escuela.

- Como gustes, Hermione - la madre de Draco caminó despacio y con elegancia hasta uno de los sillones que había en el dormitorio, y se sentó - En ese caso, tú también llámame por mi nombre.

- De acuerdo, señora Narcissa - la mujer mayor negó con la cabeza - Sólo Narcissa entonces, mensaje captado.

- Sé que tu situación actual no es la más agradable que se pueda tener, pero dentro de lo cabe, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Tengo la sensación de que ambas tratamos de mostrarnos diplomáticas, pero ciertamente, no hay muchas cosas buenas que decir al respecto - confesó la gryffindoriana, sentándose también en otro sillón y dejando al pequeño Scorpius sobre sus rodillas - Resultará tonto enfatizarlo, pero a pesar de estar aquí retenida contra mi voluntad, realmente siento que me asfixio. No he puesto un pie fuera de este cuarto en semanas, desde el mismo día que su hijo me trajo aquí, y de eso hace ya casi... dos meses - suspiró frustrada, echando la cuenta mentalmente.

- Lo entiendo, es lógico. ¿No te agrada esta alcoba? Bueno, supongo que es normal también...

- No es que no sea hermosísima, pero es cierto que hay algo en ella que me desagrada. ¿A qué se refiere con que es normal? - inquirió la joven extrañada.

Narcissa la miró confundida por un segundo, hasta que una luz de comprensión apareció en sus fríos ojos.

- Pero muchacha, ¿es que no lo sabes? - titubeó - Éste era el dormitorio de Astoria... la esposa de Draco.


	11. Astoria

**Ep. 11: Astoria**

Hermione tardó un momento en asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

- Éste era... ¿era su dormitorio? - farfulló anonadada, y tuvo suerte de estar ya sentada o se habría caído redonda al suelo.

Ocupaba la alcoba de la difunta esposa de Malfoy, la madre de Scorpius. Aunque mirando a su alrededor, se preguntó cómo no lo había imaginado antes... es que, en fin, era más que evidente que no se trataba de un simple e impersonal cuarto de invitados. La madera, los colores, los muebles, los adornos... todo ello denotaba que había elegido especialmente por o para una persona en concreto.

- Supongo que debo disculparme - la sacó Narcissa de su trance - Fui yo quien escogió esta habitación para ti, no culpes a Draco. Me pareció lo más lógico cuando me dijo que ibais a casaros...

- ¡No vamos a casarnos! - aseguró Hermione, no con tanta fuerza como le habría gustado, pues no quería asustar al querubín que sostenía sobre sus rodillas.

- ... pero supuse que tú la modificarías a tu gusto - concluyó la mujer, ignorando la protesta - Aunque por supuesto, no cuentas con tu varita ni con ningún otro recurso mágico, por lo que veo.

- Si lo tuviera, ya hace tiempoque me habría escapado.

- No lo creo. Los antiguos encantamientos de los Malfoy sólo pueden ser hechos y deshechos por aquellos que lleven su sangre, y esto incluye la barrera que hay en tu puerta.

La castaña resopló, derrotada. No servía de nada gastar sus fuerzas en discutir con esa familia.

- Háblame de Astoria, por favor - pidió más calmada - Desde que Malf... Draco la mencionó, he sentido mucha curiosidad, pero intuyo que si le pregunto a él, no querrá responderme.

Narcissa hizo una mueca de vacilación. Mientras dudaba sobre si acceder o no a la petición, chasqueó los dedos, y al instante se apareció un elfo doméstico con un juego de té en las manos. Tras dejarlo sobre una mesita se fue, y la dama lo sirvió con sus propias manos. Tanto las tazas como la tetera se veían frágiles y delicados, y soberanamente bellos.

- Antes de hablarte sobre Astoria, primero debes comprender la forma en que creció Draco - dijo al fin, tras dar un ligero sorbo a su taza - En primer lugar, para mí no fue fácil concebir, y él fue mi único hijo; por otra parte, Lucius tuvo grandes expectativas puestas en él desde el día que vino al mundo. Desde el principio le consintió todos sus caprichos, cualquier cosa que se le antojase, a fin de acostumbrarle a obtener todo lo que quisiera. Fue así como creció soberbio y frío, arrogante y despectivo... y no creas que el hecho de ser su madre me convierte en ciega para no verlo. Pero fue así como se dieron las cosas.

Un triste suspiro escapó de su boca. Hermione no se atrevió a interrumpir.

- Y luego ella apareció en su vida - continuó - También Astoria era... una persona especial, en cierto sentido. Siempre fue una niña... me refiero de carácter, ella apenas tenía dos años menos que Draco. Y nunca llegó a madurar del todo - explicó - Su matrimonio fue pactado por su padre y Lucius cuando ella se graduó en Hogwarts, por lo que ni Astoria ni Draco tuvieron opinión en ello. Aunque tampoco protestaron, simplemente no les importaba.

- Eso es... injusto - titubeó la castaña, buscando la palabra adecuada - Nadie debería ser forzado a casarse, o hacerlo sin amar a la otra persona.

- Muchacha, las cosas en nuestro círculo no funcionan igual que en tu mundo - respondió Narcissa condescendiente - Como decía, Astoria era una niña. Su padre la crió como una princesita, ajena a todo el asunto de los mortífagos y demás cosas; de hecho, opino que el único contacto que tuvo en su vida con "el mundo real" fue su estancia en la escuela. Ella era... bondadosa, ingenua, dulce. Incluso siendo adulta conservó esa inocencia y ternura propia de los niños. Le gustaban la paz, los vestidos hermosos, las canciones, las muñecas, las cosas bonitas... y desde luego Draco le parecía "bonito". Pero ese rasgo de su carácter era un problema.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió la joven, atenta a la historia.

- Al ser criada como una princesita, Astoria no daba ningún valor a lo que poseía, pues creía que todo el mundo lo tenía también. Lo consideraba "normal". Era indiferente a lo que la rodeaba, ya fueran vestidos, joyas, flores... cierto que le gustaba tenerlos, simplemente no los apreciaba. Y al casarse con alguien como mi hijo, que únicamente conocía una forma material de expresar afecto, pues... te puedes hacer una idea de lo frustrante que era la situación. Draco lo intentó todo lo que pudo, de veras lo hizo; quiso ser una persona importante para Astoria, y aunque él mismo no lo crea, yo sé que ella le quería. Hablábamos mucho de eso.

- ¿Qué pasó luego?

- La paz y calma que desprendía Astoria fue como un bálsamo para sus heridas - Narcissa sonrió levemente con ternura - Ella en su mundo de fantasía, casada con un príncipe maravilloso... Draco quiso dejar atrás su pasado y compartir su mundo, para enorme disgusto de Lucius, pero para ello tuvo que reventar su burbuja. Le contó a Astoria toda la verdad sobre los mortífagos, el Señor Tenebroso, la muerte, el dolor, los sacrificios... y también lo involucrados que estuvieron él, sus padres, su propia hermana y varios de sus amigos. Para asombro de mi hijo, ella no le creyó ni una sola palabra; pensó que no era más que una historia con la que pretendía asustarla un poco, pero le siguió el juego y le perdonó fácilmente, para dicha de Draco. Comprendes por qué, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto - asintió Hermione, con un semblante de tristeza y compasión - Es sencillo perdonar cuando no hay ninguna pérdida personal que lamentar.

- Precisamente - la mujer tomó otro sorbo de té - Al principio Draco no se dio cuenta, o quizás prefiriera no verlo, no estoy segura. Creo que era feliz así, viviendo en esa ilusoria nube que Astoria creaba: sin pasado, sin miedo, sin remordimientos... pero ése no era mi hijo. Le recuerdo un par de veces llorando en mis brazos, pasada la guerra, antes de que liberasen a Lucius de Azkaban. Le dolía en el alma lo que había sucedido, y eso era lo que pretendía que aceptase Astoria cuando se confesó. Pero las cosas no fueron así, y entonces Draco se convenció de que ella no podía quererle tal cual era en realidad.

- Sin embargo no dijo nada - adivinó la gryffindoriana - Prefirió retener lo que había obtenido antes que nada.

- Sí. Y aunque cueste creerlo, todo funcionaba bien así. Ambos se querían y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, estaban bien el uno con el otro. Y para los dos fue un regalo añadido cuando supieron que iban a tener un bebé - un nuevo suspiro brotó de la boca de Narcissa, esta vez de pesar - Hubieran tenido una buena vida juntos, pero Astoria no soportó el esfuerzo del parto. Murió desangrada pocos minutos después de dar a luz.

Un tenso silencio se produjo durante unos minutos. Incluso Scorpius se había acurrucado en el regazo de Hermione, como si supiera que estaban hablando algo muy triste sobre su mamá.

- Narcissa, en verdad siento mucho todo eso - dijo de repente la joven - Yo... no soy de las personas que guardan rencor eternamente, ni mucho menos. Y me hubiese alegrado oír que Malf... Draco rehízo su vida y era feliz, especialmente con una buena persona como parece que era Astoria. Pero llegados a este punto... no sé realmente que esperáis ambos que haga.

- Lo que él pretende y lo que yo deseo no es lo mismo, muchacha - sonrió Narcissa - Draco espera que aceptes encantada casarte con él para formar nuevamente una familia. Yo, en cambio, aspiro a algo más... yo querría que pudieras llegar a su corazón, mucho más lejos de lo que nunca alcanzó Astoria.

- ¿Qué, exactamente, se supone que quiere decir eso? - preguntó confusa la castaña.

- Me gustaría que pudieras amarle, y que él te amase a ti. Y esta vez de verdad, como dos personas auténticas, no como el príncipe y la princesa de un cuento de muggles.

Un nuevo silencio inundó el dormitorio, esta vez marcado por la atónita expresión de la leona. ¿Su madre quería que amase a Malfoy? No era posible, seguro. Quién sabía si esa serpiente tenía siquiera un corazón para amar... no, definitivamente eso era pedirle demasiado a Hermione Jane Granger. Cien ÉXTASIS no se comparaban en nada con aquella titánica tarea.

- Narcissa, lo siento, pero no te ofendas si dig...

- Sé que lo vas a rechazar - la interrumpió la señora - Y sé que te parecerá algo imposible, pero te pido que tomes en cuenta vuestra situación. Estás embarazada de su hijo, él nunca renunciará al bebé, y tampoco se atrevería jamás a que tú lo hicieras. No quiere herirte, sino formar una familia a tu lado. Y si quieres volver a ser libre, no hay más que una forma: casándote con él. Cualquier camino que tomes te llevará al mismo final, por lo que opino que merece la pena intentarlo. De todas formas, tú misma me has dicho que un matrimonio sin amor es algo cruel.

- Ya, pero... - se resistió - Normalmente las cosas se hacen al revés. Primero te enamoras, luego te casas y después tienes hijos.

- Los hechos ya se han dado así, de modo que tendrás que adaptarte - la dama rubia colocó su taza de té vacía de nuevo en la bandeja y se levantó para irse - Escucha Hermione, no te he contado todo esto para que te sientas una mala persona, ni para que mi hijo te dé lástima ni nada por el estilo - estiró los brazos y recogió a su adormilado nieto - Lo he hecho para que seas imparcial, para que tengas una visión diferente de las cosas, y que sepas que no sería tan descabellado darle una oportunidad a esto. Si bien quiero que Draco sea feliz, no quiero menos que lo seas tú también.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tras la partida de Narcissa, Hermione se tumbó en la cama durante horas. Pensando, meditando, reflexionando... acariciando suavemente su vientre, donde crecía una criatura de cuyo futuro no estaba muy segura. ¿Qué debería hacer? Por estos días era cuando Harry regresaría de su misión de auror. Podría intentar contactar con él de alguna forma y pedirle ayuda... pero detestaba la idea de volver a ser la chica que necesitaba ser salvada. Ya era mayorcita, una mujer hecha y derecha, debía ser capaz de resolver sus propios asuntos... además, tampoco pretendía que su futuro hijo o hija se quedase sin padre, aunque éste fuera Malfoy, en caso de que Harry y Ron se enterasen de lo que había ocurrido.

_"... tendrás a tu alcance más dinero del que puedas imaginar..."_

Sí, recordaba que Malfoy le había dicho algo así. Como si a ella la moviera la avaricia, el muy imbécil.

_"... los mejores diseñadores crearán tus joyas y tu ropa..."_

Hablaba como si no tuviera nada de valor que ofrecerle sin dinero de por medio.

_"¿Quieres libros? Puedo comprarte todos los que quieras..."_

Mala cosa, era uno de sus puntos débiles. Era uno de los pocos ofrecimientos que realmente la habían tentado... también lo de donar su dinero a San Mungo, o lo de regalarles una vivienda a los Weasleys (y es que en la Madriguera no les vendría nada mal un poco de alivio).

_"Puedo darte todo lo que me pidas, no tengo por qué negarte nada. Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad, Hermione..."_

Oh, por Merlín, ¿en verdad sería tan malo intentarlo? Hermione no lo sabía, pero si había entendido correctamente lo que habló con Narcissa, todos esos "chantajes" por parte de Malfoy no eran sino su extraña y retorcida manera de demostrar que la quería, aunque fuese apenas un poquito y ella no comprendiera por qué. Y además, estaba el tema del bebé...

¡Pero ella NO quería! No tenía ninguna gana de atarse a un hombre que no amaba, y que tampoco la amaba a ella. No era bueno ni justo para ninguno de los dos, por mucho que el platinado se negase a admitirlo. ¿Qué tal si aceptaba casarse con él, y al cabo de un año aparecía el verdadero amor de Malfoy? ¿O el suyo propio? No saldría bien, en absoluto.

Sin embargo, si tanto le importaba ser justa, debería intentarlo al menos. No podía rechazar al Malfoy actual por algo que había hecho el Malfoy del pasado cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts, siete años atrás. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para eso. Y quizá, solamente _quizá_... no saldría del todo mal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Como cada noche al terminar de trabajar, Draco se recostó unos minutos sobre el sillón de importación de su despacho, hasta que los rígidos músculos de su espalda y cuello dejaron de dolerle. En cambio, con su dolor de corazón poco había que hacer... quería ver a Hermione, la necesitaba. La deseaba bajo él, estremeciéndose de placer, pero también había algo más... algo que nunca se atrevería a reconocer en voz alta: quería que Hermione le amara.

Mascullando una protesta, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, ansioso por darse un baño y librarse del estrés que aún le atenazaba. Hoy no había podido ver a su hijo, pero sabía que había estado un buen rato con su madre y con Hermione. ¿De qué habrían hablado? Le gustaría saberlo, de modo que en cuanto se pusiera el pijama iría a preguntárselo a la castaña. Además, si estaba de suerte, las hormonas descontroladas de su futura esposa (porque lo iba a ser le gustase o no) jugarían en su favor.

¿En qué momento había empezado su obsesión por ella? Probablemente en Hogwarts, la última vez que le tocó jugar a ese ridículo juego del _Valentino_. De haber sabido los problemas que le iba a ocasionar, de seguro habría preferido mantenerse ciego ante la realidad... o tal vez no. Maldita sea, su cabeza era un caos cuando pensaba en Hermione. Él siempre había sido directo, poderoso, invulnerable... hasta que le concedió a ella más importancia de la debida. Aunque en honor a la verdad, la cosa había empezado algunos años antes del estúpido juego, en el también estúpido baile del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_. La había visto ahí tan bella, tan adorable, tan delicada... no se parecía en nada a la fiera que le había dado un puñetazo en tercer curso (y se negaba a aceptar que la fiera también tenía su encanto); el caso es que había estado a punto de cometer una imprudencia y arrancarla de los brazos de Viktor Krum, exigiéndole cómo demonios se atrevía a llegar con semejante aspecto, cuando debía ser una sangresucia repelente que él despreciase y no una visión fantástica a la que admirar embelesado.

Todo era culpa de ella, desde luego. Sencillamente, no podía presentarse así y esperar que él la ignorase. Y aun bailando con Pansy, no le quitó los ojos de encima en toda la noche, muy a su pesar.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Draco dejó olvidada la parte superior de su pijama sobre la cama, mientras la inferior se le pegaba al cuerpo todavía húmedo, y llamó a la puerta que conectaba su dormitorio con el de su prisionera. No esperaba que ella le contestase, ya que nunca lo hacía y él solamente llamaba por educación, pero para su sorpresa lo hizo.

- Adelante, pasa.

El rubio entró con su característico andar orgulloso, pero se quedó plantado a pocos pasos al ver una escena entrañable: Hermione, vestida con su pijama de shorts y camiseta y estampado de piruletas, peinaba sus cabellos frente al espejo del tocador. La luz incidía hermosamente sobre las castañas ondas, sus sensuales piernas estaban cruzadas, y el cepillo de sus manos acariciaba una y otra vez sus mechones. Le daba la espalda, pero Draco podía verlo en el reflejo del espejo.

- ¡Malfoy! - chilló ella espantada cuando se dignó mirarle también - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - replicó él, sacado abruptamente de su ensoñación.

- ¡No puedes venir aquí estando medio desnudo! - le recriminó Hermione, dejando el cepillo.

- ¿Prefieres que lo esté por completo? - sonrió el slytheriano, con una tentadora sonrisa - Te basta con pedirlo, Hermione. Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Y ya se disponía a bajarse los pantalones, pero Hermione corrió hacia él y le sujetó de las manos, impidiéndoselo. No fue una buena idea, pues notó enseguida que aparte de estar medio desnudo, también estaba mojado. Se apartó de inmediato, pero aun así, su sonrojo habría ganado un concurso.

- Qué mona - se rió Malfoy al verlo - Después de todas las veces que me has visto desnudo, ¿todavía te sonrojas?

- ¡Yo nunca te he mirado! - se defendió.

- Pero me has sentido - murmuró Draco, descendiendo provocativamente hasta su oído - ¿Te apetece hacerlo otra vez, mi leona?

- Y-yo... yo no... ¡yo no soy nada tuyo! - logró decir Hermione al fin, apartándose unos pasos de su captor - Quédate donde estás, no te me acerques. Necesito hablar contigo.

Eso atrajo toda la atención de rubio. En los dos meses que llevaba en la mansión, ella nunca le había dicho que necesitase nada, mucho menos proveniente de él.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- N-no me agrada esta habitación - barbotó ella de golpe, mirando a otro lado por la vergüenza - ¿Podrías cambiarla?

La petición quedó flotando en el aire un rato, hasta que Draco fue capaz de asimilarla. No lo podía creer, ¿_ella _le estaba pidiendo algo a **él**?

- ¡Claro! - aseguró cuando fue capaz de responder, sacando su varita de un bolsillo del pijama - Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

- El color de las paredes. Es bonito, pero demasiado sedante - le indicó Hermione - Me gustaría un tono... como salmón, por ejemplo.

Con un hechizo y un par de movimientos de varita, fue dicho y hecho.

- ¿Qué más? - preguntó Malfoy, ansioso por complacerla.

- Los muebles de madera de haya no me van mucho, prefiero el palo de rosa - siguió diciendo ella - Una chimenea de alabastro es demasiado pretenciosa, más cómodo tener una de mármol blanco. No, lisa no, sino veteada - le corrigió - El suelo es mejor que sea de linóleo, le facilita la limpieza a los elfos y también es más blando que la madera, así Scorpius no se hará tanto daño si tropieza o se cae. Y por favor, ¡quita ese dosel de la cama! Ya tuve bastante de cortinas en Hogwarts.

Hermione guardó silencio por un momento, contemplando el nuevo aspecto de su prisión (porque lo seguía siendo), y sintiéndose mucho más a gusto ahora. Pero todavía había algo que fallaba.

- Los cuadros de flores son bonitos, pero aburridos. Me gustaría cambiarlos por imágenes de paisajes.

Al instante, todos los cuadros desaparecieron.

- Buscaré los paisajes más hermosos para que los pongas - le prometió Draco.

- Gracias. También me doy cuenta de que el salmón no queda bien con el palo de rosa - Hermione hizo una mueca, pensativa - Prueba con un amarillo, por favor... No, tampoco. ¿Un azul marino? ... No, demasiado oscuro. ¿Blanco? ... Vaya, queda demasiado vacío. ¿Cuál será...? ¡Ah, ya lo tengo! Dame un lila suave, por favor... ¡sí, ahora está perfecto! Muchas gracias, Malfoy.

El joven asintió, pero quedó distraído ante la radiante sonrisa que mostraba su cautiva. Era... enloquecedora, todo en ella lo era. Dejando su varita sobre una mesa, se fue acercando a Hermione, que perdida en su contemplación no se percató de ello hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la espalda.

- ¿Malfoy, qué haces? - susurró, sujetando con sus manos las muñecas del hombre, pero sin lograr deshacer el agarre.

- Es la primera vez que me permites darte algo, Hermione - respondió lentamente, inhalando el olor de sus cabellos - Estoy sorprendido.

- Bueno, es lo menos que podías hacer, teniendo en cuenta que soy tu prisio...

- Sshh, no lo digas - Draco le tapó la boca con una mano - Eres mi invitada de honor, puedes pedir y ordenar absolutamente lo que quieras y se hará al instante. Únicamente no eres libre para dejarme.

_No eres libre para dejarme_, había dicho él. No "No eres libre para irte", o "No eres libre para huir"... el hurón había dicho _dejarme_, y Hermione no estaba segura de querer saber qué significaba eso exactamente.

- Yo... no creo que debamos contin... - tartamudeó, al sentirle descender por su cuello y depositar un leve beso ahí.

- Por favor - suplicó el rubio, aflojando su abrazo y deslizando las manos por el contorno de la figura femenina - He sido bueno. Déjame... aunque sea nada más esta noche... recibir algo de ti.

Hermione apretó los labios cuando le sintió rozar sus pechos, sensibilizados por el embarazo, para no dejar escapar un gemido. ¿Qué le ocurría hoy a Malfoy? Normalmente se mostraba más posesivo, más dominante... siempre satisfactorio en todo caso, pero no tan... tierno. Suave. Cariñoso incluso.

- Hermione, yo... - comenzó a decir algo, mientras la hacía girar entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Tú qué?

Pero fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, no lo dijo. En su lugar apoyó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de ella, volviendo a subir las manos hasta su rostro y acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, guiando el beso hasta lo más profundo de su boca. Inconscientemente Hermione se reclinó sobre él, deseando sentir más de esa inesperada dulzura, y notando bajo sus manos el acelerado palpitar del corazón del rubio.

Cuando ella correspondió su beso, el mundo desapareció por completo para Draco. La sujetó de los muslos, alzándola contra sus caderas, y la llevó hasta la cama sin separarse ni un segundo de ella. Con una lentitud y dedicación nunca antes mostrada, le quitó el pijama, dejando a su paso leves besos en cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos estuvieron ardiendo de pasión y anhelantes del otro.

Hermione no se quedó atrás, si bien aún no comprendía qué era lo extraño de la situación. Le acarició, le besó, le provocó... y no fue hasta que entró en ella que lo supo. Malfoy, en ese momento... no la incitaba, no la tentaba, sino que la estaba seduciendo. Sin engaños ni trampas, sin objetos mágicos ni cursilerías... eran solamente él y ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que Draco Malfoy le hacía el amor.


	12. El trato

**Ep. 12: El trato**

Draco se despertó en mitad de la noche pocas horas después, cuando aún faltaba bastante para que amaneciera. Cuando intentó moverse, descubrió que no podía, pues su brazo derecho estaba atrapado bajo la suave cabeza de cierta bruja castaña. Los escasos rayos de luz apenas iluminaban levemente la alcoba, pero fueron suficientes para que pudiera apreciar la silueta desnuda de ambos bajo la sábana, despertando en él nuevamente el instinto salvaje y primario que nunca descansaba cuando se trataba de... de ella, Hermione. Única y exclusivamente ella.

- _Contrólate, no eres un animal _- se dijo a sí mismo, obligándose a apartar la mirada.

No podía entenderlo. Hermione no era nada fea, pero tampoco era una _sex-symbol _de revista... y sin embargo algo tenía, algo que le provocaba querer hundirse en su calidez una y otra vez, arder con sus caricias, fundirse en sus besos, recibir en su cuerpo toda la pasión que ella pudiera desprender; era algo que iba más allá del placer, del sexo, de la carne y el deseo. Recordó la confesión que estuvo a punto de hacerle antes de perderse en el torbellino de sus emociones. ¿Qué había intentado decir? No se acordaba, y ciertamente, tampoco había nada especialmente importante que quisiera comunicarle a la leona.

Volvió a fijar los ojos en su compañera, que dormía plácidamente acurrucada contra él. Sus cabellos le hacían cosquillas en el pecho desnudo, y sus labios entreabiertos le tentaban con su cercanía... pero no iba a besarla, porque si lo hacía ya no podría contenerse y se lanzaría sobre ella como un animal en celo. Y después de la agotadora sesión pasional que habían tenido, quería dejarla descansar. Después de todo, debía preocuparse por su bienestar y el de su futuro hijo.

Despacio y con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Draco logró sacar su brazo sin despertarla. Hermione farfulló algo en sueños que al rubio le sonó como "_Engreído y sexy hurón_", pero no podría asegurarlo. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, arropó a la gryffindoriana hasta tapar la sensual curva de su cuello y, tras titubear unos segundos, depositó un casto beso en su frente. Luego regresó en silencio a su propio dormitorio, donde meditaría largo y tendido sobre su relación con Hermione a partir de ahora.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En cuanto escuchó el sigiloso sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Hermione abrió los ojos. Aun en medio de la oscuridad, la luz de la Luna le permitía ver lo suficiente como para saber que ahora se encontraba completamente sola en su habitación redecorada. El platinado había huido... ¿o no? ¿Sería correcto considerarlo así, o simplemente se había marchado?

Se incorporó en la cama, quedando medio sentada, y arrebujándose en las carísimas sábanas para mantener un calor que, desgraciadamente, se había disipado casi de inmediato en cuanto Malfoy se fue. Abrazando sus piernas por debajo de la manta, Hermione dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, agotada mentalmente por lo que se le venía encima. Sagrada Morgana, ¿qué había hecho? Se había dejado poseer sin ninguna resistencia, sin necesidad de trucos ni engaños, tan sólo por su propio deseo de ser amada... había cedido, y lo peor es que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Para qué mentirse a sí misma, lo había disfrutado como nunca antes.

Hermione volvió a recostarse contra la cabecera de la cama, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro. No es que nada de lo que le estaba pasando hubiera sido su decisión, pero tal como le había aconsejado Narcissa, las cosas se habían dado así y sería mejor aprovecharlas lo mejor que se pudiera. Y en el fondo de su alma, sentía que quería hacerlo; sí, quería tener una oportunidad con el insufrible y extrañamente dulce Draco Malfoy, lo quería tanto por ella como por él y por su hijo. Los tres se merecían formar una familia feliz.

Lo cual no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con él, eso ya era otra historia.

Acarició suavemente su vientre, que aún no mostraba señales de su embarazo, pero no tardaría en hincharse como un globo. Una sonrisa se le escapó imaginándose a su bebé, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, sus gestos... había muchas cosas que le gustaría enseñarle, y suponía que a Malfoy le pasaba lo mismo. ¿Sería rubio o castaño? ¿De qué color serían sus ojos? ¿Niño o niña? ¿Slytherin o Gryff...? No, mejor no pensar en eso. Las cuatro casas valían lo mismo (supuestamente), y aunque ella siempre se inclinaría a favor de los leones, obviamente Malfoy defendería a las serpientes, y lo menos que el niño necesitaba era una disputa interna para tratar de complacer a su padre o a su madre.

Y así, perdida en sus reflexiones, se halló Hermione con las primeras luces del alba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya bien entrada la tarde, después de que Scorpius se hubo levantado de su siesta, fue el propio Malfoy quien esta vez se lo llevó a su cautiva. Al verles a los dos entrar por la puerta, con el pequeño de pie y agarrado de la mano del mayor, Hermione se sintió un poco cortada, pero cuando el querubín dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia ella alzando los bracitos, no dudó en ir a recogerlo antes de que pudiese caerse.

- Algún día me gustaría que me recibieras también a mí con las mismas ganas - comentó Draco burlón, tratando de no babear ante la imagen de Hermione sosteniendo en brazos a su hijo.

- Sigue soñando, Malfoy. Eso al menos no te costará dinero - replicó ella, acariciando las mejillas del niño con un dedo y haciéndole reír.

A pesar de la presencia del chiquillo, se notaba el ambiente tenso entre ellos, como si quisieran decirse algo y ninguno se atreviese primero. Pero Draco estaba decidido a no ser él, ya bastante se había humillado rogándole a la leona; esta vez debería ser ella quien diera un paso hacia él.

- Malfoy, yo... - empezó vacilante la joven - He pensado mucho al respecto, y... bueno, también he conversado con Narcissa...

- ¿Narcissa? - no pudo evitar interrumpirla al escuchar esto - ¿Cómo es que a mi madre la llamas por su nombre y a mí me sigues llamando por el apellido?

- Es cuestión de confianza - respondió ella mordaz, pero inspiró profundamente para calmarse - Por favor, tengamos la fiesta en paz. No quiero pelear contigo, mucho menos delante de un niño inocente que no tiene culpa de nada.

Durante unos segundos hubo silencio, mientras ambos adultos trataban de controlar sus respectivos temperamentos.

- Me estabas diciendo...

- Que he pensado mucho. Sobre esta situación, sobre el bebé, sobre tus intenciones... - Hermione dudó - Sobre _nosotros_...

- ¿Acaso hay un _nosotros_? - maldición, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

- No, no lo hay. Pero... estoy dispuesta a intentar que lo haya.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en ella con tanta fuerza que Hermione casi sintió como si la traspasara un cuchillo, y estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás por la impresión. Pero haciendo honor al conocido valor que caracterizaba su casa, se mantuvo firme ante esa penetrante mirada, sin dejarse intimidar. Draco caminó lentamente hasta su prisionera, midiendo cada paso que les separaba, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella pero sin tocarla. Sin saber por qué, la castaña dejó a Scorpius con cuidado en el suelo.

- Siempre has tenido la irritante habilidad de confundirme, Granger - murmuró el platinado, mirándola fijamente - Dime, ¿qué exactamente es lo que pretendes?

- Te recuerdo que todo esto es culpa tuya - susurró también Hermione, cohibida por la intensidad de sus ojos - No te equivoques, con esto no he aceptado casarme contigo.

- Aún - puntualizó Draco, él también podía ser terco.

- Estoy accediendo a que tengamos una vida en común, si quieres. O al menos, que lo intentemos.

- ¿Bajo qué condiciones?

- Supongo que pedir de vuelta mi libertad sería demasiado para ti, ¿cierto? - aventuró la leona con un leve tono de esperanza.

- Lo es. Debes permanecer aquí, eso no es discutible.

Hermione resopló fastidiada y apartó la vista de él, girando la cabeza, pero enseguida Malfoy la sujetó de la barbilla para que volviera a centrarse en él y en nada más. A ninguno se le pasó por alto la escasa distancia que les separaba, que iba siendo cada vez menor.

- Si vamos a tener un hijo y a criarlo juntos, ¿debo vivir aquí?

- Sí.

- No quiero sentirme una extraña en mi propia casa, o por lo menos, no en mi propio cuarto - empezaba a costarle respirar, no digamos ya concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo - Necesito cosas personales y recuerdos de mi familia como ropa, adornos, libros, fotos...

- Haz una lista de todo lo que desees, y te lo traeré al igual que hice con tu equipaje - prometió Draco, acercando peligrosamente su boca a la de la leona.

- Tener mi varita conmigo también estaría bien.

- Si es necesario... pero tendré que restringir su poder mágico aquí adentro.

- D-de acuerdo - por Merlín, ¿cuánto más iba a tardar en besarla? - Y en cuanto a ti...

- ¿Yo?

- Si vamos a compartir nuestra vida, no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer cuando algo no te guste - Hermione se ruborizó al hacer esta última exigencia, lo que al platinado le pareció muy seductor - Quiero que absolutamente todos los días, sin faltar ni uno, pases un rato conmigo y con Scorpius. No que seas un aprovechado que viene solamente por las noches.

- ¿Es eso una queja?

- No, pero es un trato. Si lo aceptas, me quedaré contigo.

- Sea un trato entonces.

Y no pudiendo ya ninguno soportar más la tortuosa agonía, sus labios se unieron en un desesperado beso que sellaba todo lo que acababan de acordar. La lengua de Draco se deslizó posesivamente en la boca de Hermione, que le recibió gustosa mientras sus manos se aferraban a la camisa de su raptor. Su cintura fue aprisionada por unos fuertes brazos, pegándola tanto al cuerpo masculino que casi podía notar el latir de su corazón, tan desbocado como el suyo propio. El slytheriano la apretó contra sí, siempre cuidando de no lastimarla, pero asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar.

- _Eres mía, Hermione Jane Granger _- pensó Draco - _Aunque no lo sepas, y aunque tú misma te resistas a ello, eres y serás para siempre mía. De la misma forma que yo soy tuyo incluso si no me amas... pero esto no necesitas saberlo_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una vez establecido el trato, las cosas parecieron mejorar entre Draco y Hermione. Él cumplió con todo lo acordado, trayéndole sin demora cuantas cosas le había pedido; ella por su parte dejó de estar a la defensiva por todo, ocupándose de llevar bien su progresiva gestación. Todavía no se resignaba a llamar a Malfoy por su nombre, pero éste no volvió a hacer alusión al respecto.

La verdad sea dicha, la serpiente platinada estaba llevando el embarazo mejor que Hermione. Claro que iba con ventaja, pues ya había pasado antes por la experiencia, pero no dejaba de sorprender a la castaña lo paciente y comprensivo que podía llegar a ser, cuando había veces que no se soportaba ni ella misma. No importaba si le despertaba ocho veces en mitad de la noche por un antojo, o si gritaba echándole en cara todos sus errores pasados, ni si luego era incapaz de detener su llanto descontrolado al arrepentirse por las horribles cosas que le había dicho... Draco simplemente hacía una mueca de frustración o quizás un gesto de hastío, pero nunca protestaba ni se quejaba, y seguía consintiéndola con todo lo que podía.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, y al igual que mejoraba el tiempo, también el humor de Hermione. El mes de Mayo llegó con la culminación de su primer trimestre, y sus hormonas de embarazada parecieron estabilizarse (dentro de lo posible en su estado). Ya no se sentía mal por las mañanas y podía comer sin dificultad; los cambios de humor persistían, pero ya no tan radicales como anteriormente. Los antojos por comidas extrañas y aparentemente incomestibles se mantuvieron, pero aparecieron otros síntomas como la necesidad de ir al baño cada hora, el cansancio muscular, los dolores en los pies... y a medida que su tripita crecía, la hora de dormir también presentó complicaciones, pues la gryffindoriana tenía miedo de lastimar al bebé.

Suerte que para esos momentos, contaba con la compañía del más paciente de los hombres... Draco Malfoy, tal como se auto-proclamaba él. Siempre lograba distraerla y captar su atención para cosas más, digamos, _satisfactorias_ para ambos. Y es que había ciertas hormonas que el rubio estaba más que feliz de que estuvieran allí, y Hermione... bueno, no es que se quejase tampoco. Por su parte, también ella practicaba constantemente con Scorpius para lograr ser una buena madre, tanto para el chiquillo como para el hermanito o hermanita que estaba en camino.

- Magu ta paba... - decía Scorpius, tratando de impresionar a la joven con su sabiduría.

- ¿Has oído, Malfoy? ¡Scorpius dice que le gustan las pasas! - celebró ella, sonriéndole y aplaudiendo - Podríamos pedirles a los elfos que le hicieran un pastelito.

- _Ha sacado el carácter de los Malfoy _- pensaba el padre con orgullo, sonriendo con arrogancia - ¿Quieres el pastelito para él o para ti?

- Bueno, ya que lo dices, podrían hacer unos cuantos para todos... ¿no? A Narcissa también le gustan los frutos secos.

Si la caída de un ego descomunal produjese ruido, de seguro Hermione se habría quedado sorda. Y no era broma, pues realmente el slytheriano no podía asimilarlo.

- _Así que mi madre es Narcissa, pero yo que soy su amante y el padre de su hijo (y futuro marido, porque tarde o temprano caerá) sigo siendo Malfoy _- masculló internamente, conteniendo las ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

- Caso mai seo tamomo...

- ¿Sí? ¿Cuando seas mayor serás astrónomo?

- ¡Hermione, eso ya es exagerado! - dijo Draco, conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

- ¿Por qué exagerado? - inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño - ¡Que sepas que mi hijo es muy listo, y podrá ser lo que quiera!

El silencio inundó la habitación, roto tan sólo por los balbuceos incomprensibles de Scorpius (incomprensibles excepto para la sabelotodo Granger). Si Hermione hubiera estado un poco más atenta al Malfoy grande y no tanto al pequeño, habría visto lo absorto y tremendamente asombrado que había quedado éste ante su última declaración, pero en este momento apenas alcanzó a verle salir por la puerta.

- Malfoy, ¿ya te vas?

- Sí, yo... he dejado mucho trabajo pendiente hoy, debo terminarlo.

Y sin más dilación se fue, dejando a sus dos tesoros jugando juntos. Al salir al desierto pasillo no pudo reprimir más sus emociones, y apoyando la espalda contra la pared, dejó caer la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos tras una mano para que nadie le viera. Pero quiso la casualidad que precisamente en ese momento su madre apareciese allí, probablemente al ir en su busca, y le encontrase en esa extraña posición.

- ¿Draco? - le llamó la mujer, preocupada, yendo hasta él - Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y al querer ver el rostro de su hijo, éste se apresuró a impedirlo, refugiándose en cambio en los amorosos brazos de su progenitora. Narcissa reaccionó al instante abrazándole, ofreciéndole el consuelo que le pedía mientras notaba una ligera humedad empapar la cara seda de su vestido.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, tesoro? - preguntó con cautela - ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

El joven negó con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de serenar su agitada respiración. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que lo que había atenazado su corazón con un calor indescriptible había sido el inconsciente comentario de Hermione, refiriéndose a Scorpius como su propio hijo? Prefirió descansar su frente en el delicado hombro de su madre hasta recuperar por completo la compostura.

- No ha sido nada, ya estoy bien - aseguró, con su pose fría y altiva de siempre - ¿Me buscabas para algo?

- Sí, quería decirte que en breve recibiremos visita - sonrió Narcissa - Ha llegado una lechuza de los señores Zabinni anunciando su llegada para mañana.

- ¿Qué? - se extrañó Draco - Por Merlín, ¿qué se les ha perdido aquí a Pansy y a Blaise?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Y mientras Draco liberaba parte de la tensión producida por las emociones que Hermione agitaba en él, en la habitación que acababa de abandonar, dicha castaña arrugaba la frente preocupada mientras vigilaba los juegos del pequeño Scorpius. Preocupada al pensar en algo mientras acariciaba con suavidad su vientre, que ya mostraba una ligera curvatura... y preguntándose por qué, a pesar de haber iniciado su cuarto mes de embarazo, todavía no había sentido moverse a su bebé ni una sola vez.


	13. La visita

**Ep. 13: La visita**

Tal como había anunciado el mensaje de la lechuza, Pansy y Blaise Zabinni se presentaron al día siguiente en la mansión Malfoy. Su carruaje llegó bien temprano en la mañana, justo cuando los elfos domésticos se preparaban para servir el desayuno y Draco descendía las escaleras rumbo a su despacho, para organizar el trabajo que debía atender ese día. Apenas había bajado el primer escalón cuando la puerta principal se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aroma fresco y primaveral, seguido de las grandes zancadas de una mujer de cabellos negros.

- ¡TENGO HAMBRE! - gritó la mujer sin ninguna vergüenza.

Apenas acabó de decirlo, se fijó en la figura del rubio, todavía en lo alto de la escalera, que la mirada con una mueca de extrañeza y fastidio.

- Buenos días, Pansy - la saludó de mala gana, yendo hacia ella - La última vez que te vi todavía eras una mujer elegante y sofisticada, no una versión femenina del Calamar Gigante.

- El humor no te sienta, Draco - resopló ella por toda contestación, dándole un leve beso en la mejilla - Cuando cargues con cinco kilos y medio de vida en el vientre, entonces hablaremos.

- Date por satisfecho que no te ha dado un mordisco _literalmente_, Draco - se oyó la voz risueña y ligeramente burlona de su mejor amigo, llegando también al salón principal - ¿Cómo has estado?

Ambos hombres se dieron un amistoso brazo, contentos de verse después de un largo tiempo.

- Bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Habría preferido utilizar la red flu para venir, pero ya sabes... - respondió el apuesto joven negro, mirando a su dulcísima esposa - Estando a dos semanas de salir de cuentas, en San Mungo le prohibieron a Pansy viajar, a menos que fuera por el método tradicional.

- Por favor, ¿no podemos comentar todo eso en la mesa? - suplicó Pansy con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos azules, que de no conocerla cualquiera habría tomado por verdaderas - ¡Realmente tengo hambre, por Merlín!

- Hablas como una desesperada - masculló el hurón, pero llevando a sus invitados al lujoso comedor.

- ¿Disculpa? - se enfureció la morena - ¿Tengo que recordarte que debo comer para tres, desconsiderado futuro padrino?

- No, mi querida y bella Pansy - se burló su amigo - Te aseguro que tras estar repitiéndomelo durante casi ocho meses vía chimenea, es totalmente imposible que se me olvide.

La joven embarazada refunfuñó algo por lo bajo que no llegó al oído de los varones presentes, pero prefirió ignorarles y dedicar su atención a las viandas que ya habían sido colocadas en la mesa: té caliente, cremosa leche, sabrosa mermelada, suave mantequilla, pan tostado y demás delicias que harían la boca agua al más exigente de los paladares... todas ellas cayeron sin remisión por la garganta de la morena.

- ¿Dónde mete todo eso? - le preguntó Draco a Blaise por lo bajo.

- Amigo mío, date cuenta que ahora la comida debe repartirse entre tres estómagos, no sólo en uno - contestó el seductor moreno con una sonrisa.

- Incluso así, Hermione tardaría dos días enteros en comerse todo eso.

- ¿Hermione? - exclamó Blaise confundido, sin poder contenerse - ¿De qué Hermione estás hablando?

- Por Merlín, es cierto, no os he contado nada todavía... - el ex-príncipe de Slytherin soltó un hondo suspiro - Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¿Qué cosas? - se unió Pansy a la conversación, curiosa.

- Hermione es Granger, la sabelotodo gryffindoriana de Hogwarts - explicó el rubio - En estos momentos se encuentra aquí conmigo, en la mansión.

- ¿Que Granger está qué?

- Sí, mi padre me forzó a desposarla para que nuestros futuros hijos Malfoy heredasen su poder mágico, bajo amenaza de arrebatarme a Scorpius.

- _¡Que él hizo qué!_

Debido a las constantes interrupciones de Pansy, Draco decidió contarles a sus amigos toda la historia desde el principio. No le llevó más que unos minutos explicar la situación, pero las atónitas caras de sus invitados dejaban claro lo inverosímil del caso.

- **¡¿QUE TÚ HAS HECHO QUÉ?!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione se había despertado hacía un rato, extrañando el calor en la cama al que ya se había acostumbrado... el calor de Malfoy. El advertirlo provocó un inevitable sonrojo en sus mejillas, además de un ligero malestar en su corazón. Comenzaba a ser demasiado dependiente de él, estableciendo más lazos de los que había previsto, y aún no estaba segura de si eso era algo bueno o malo. Ellos dos habían acordado un trato de convivencia por el bien de su futuro hijo, pero la leona nunca había tenido la intención de mezclar sentimientos propios en ello.

Tratando de despejar su mente de pensamientos liosos, Hermione se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a asearse, para después vestirse y disfrutar de un tranquilo desayuno. Una vez que los elfos hubieron recogido todo, tomó su varita y la utilizó para hacer levitar uno de los cómodos sillones hasta depositarlo al lado de la ventana, la cual abrió para disfrutar del bello día que se presentaba. Eligió un libro para sumergirse un par de horas en el placer de la lectura, pero apenas se había sentado y leído un par de páginas, cuando unos estruendosos pasos le anunciaron que alguien se acercaba rápidamente a su dormitorio.

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta fue abierta de golpe, con tanta fuerza que incluso chocó contra la pared, sobresaltando a Hermione. Se puso en pie de inmediato, soltando el libro, y por reflejo su mano se dirigió velozmente a su varita, dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier amenaza que se le presentase... y que resultó ser una mujer de su misma edad, de cabello negro y ojos azules, que la miraba con una mueca medio de espanto y medio de incredulidad.

- Así que era verdad - dijo despectivamente la recién llegada, dando un par de pasos hacia la castaña.

El tono de su voz se le hizo familiar a Hermione, y sólo entonces la reconoció: se trataba de Pansy Parkinson, la "noviecita" que Malfoy había tenido en Hogwarts, y por lo que ella sabía, ahora estaba casada con Blaise Zabinni. Los años le habían sentado estupendamente bien, lo cual notaba incluso con las señales de su avanzada gestación. Su rostro seguía siendo atractivo y presumido, su cabello negro era ahora algo más largo y se le ondulaba un poco, y a pesar de su abultado vientre, se notaba que mantenía una envidiable figura. Y por supuesto, estaba el inconfundible aire de "Mírame, que estoy aquí" que Hermione siempre había identificado con la slytheriana.

- ¿Parkinson? - la llamó, tan sólo para asegurarse.

- Granger - saludó la intrusa, tal vez recordando sus buenos modales.

Se formó una atmósfera tensa, perfectamente perceptible para ambas mujeres. Se miraron a los ojos y se inspeccionaron de arriba abajo, cada una notando los cambios que el tiempo había hecho en la otra. Pansy avanzó lentamente hacia su pasada rival, midiendo la distancia que las separaba a cada paso, lo cual puso nerviosa a Hermione, que aferró con más fuerza su varita.

- ¿Es cierto que estás embarazada, Granger? - preguntó la morena con rudeza, deteniéndose frente a ella - ¿O únicamente has engordado un poco?

- Estoy embarazada, Parkinson - replicó Hermione con firmeza, no dispuesta a dejarse avasallar - De más de tres meses.

- Ya veo.

Y antes de que la bruja cautiva comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, Pansy la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla por el inmenso dormitorio rumbo a la salida. En un primer momento Hermione se dejó llevar, confundida, pero en cuanto vio a dónde se dirigían puso todo su esfuerzo en frenar su avance.

- ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO, PARKINSON! - gritó, tratando de soltarse - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué crees que hago, Granger? - gritó también la morena, sin aflojar su agarre - Voy a sacarte de aquí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo has podido rebajarte así? ¿Es que has perdido todo tu orgullo o qué?

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Hermione, perdida - No, ¡detente! ¡La puerta, la puerta...!

Pansy no prestaba atención a los chillidos desesperados de la leona, que hacía todo lo humanamente posible por no acercarse más a la salida. No sabía bien qué pasaría si cruzaba esa puerta, dado que tanto Narcissa como Malfoy le habían advertido que únicamente podría traspasarla si aceptaba el matrimonio, pero desde luego no quería averiguarlo. ¿Y si dañaba a su bebé?

- ¡No lo entiendes, Parkinson! - sollozaba - ¡Por favor, suéltame!

Pero ya no tuvo oportunidad ni necesidad de explicarle nada, pues cuando ambas estuvieron a no más de un metro de distancia, la puerta giró por sí misma y volvió a cerrarse. Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio y calmó sus ruegos, notando que la morena relajaba el agarre a su muñeca, aunque todavía no la liberase. Pansy trató de abrir la puerta, lo cual fue imposible, puesto que seguía en contacto directo con la prisionera.

- Oh, de modo que así es como funciona el juego - sonrió perversamente, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en Hermione - ¡DRACO MALFOY BLACK, MÁS TE VALE ELIMINAR EL ENCANTAMIENTO AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES LAMENTAR UNA PUERTA MENOS EN TU CASA!

Un piso más abajo, su imponente marido Blaise y mejor amigo Draco subían corriendo las escaleras cuando escucharon la amenaza.

- Yo que tú lo haría, a no ser que prefieras quedarte sin lugar donde vivir - le aconsejó Zabinni con una sonrisa vanidosa.

- Por Merlín, ¿cómo puede ser tan rápida en su estado? - resopló el rubio - ¿Es que no puedes controlar un poco a tu esposa, Blaise?

- Si quisiera hacerlo, no me habría casado con ella.

- ¡YA QUE NO RESPONDES, TOMARÉ LA DECISIÓN YO MISMA! - oyeron a Pansy - ¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!

Y a tan sólo unos pasos de ellos, la puerta que cerraba el dormitorio de Hermione literalmente estalló, regando el pasillo de astillas y serrín. Segundos después, las dos mujeres asomaron despacio la cabeza.

- Vaya, igual se me pasó un poco la mano... No, qué va, así está bien - se relajó la culpable tras comprobar que no había daños... demasiados.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Todavía no podía creerse que estuviera descalza sobre el fragante césped del jardín, ése que tanto había admirado desde su ventana. La humedad mojaba las plantas de sus pies, mientras las briznas de hierba rozaban sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas, ¡y podía sentir la brisa revolver sus cabellos! Era casi como estar en el paraíso.

- ¿Tanto placer encuentras en pisotear la tierra, Granger? - se burló Pansy observándola, mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pan - Te vas a ensuciar.

Las dos estaban tomando un pequeño refrigerio en el jardín, en un pequeño y hermoso templete que había al final de un paseo cubierto con pérgola. Hermione no había resistido las ganas más que unos minutos, y había prácticamente abandonado a su libertadora con la comida mientras ella se tumbaba en el suelo, ansiosa por sentir la naturaleza a su alrededor y respirar el perfumado aire.

- Estate cuatro meses encerrada en una misma habitación, Parkinson, y después me cuentas tu experiencia - replicó la castaña, con la risa fundiéndose en su voz.

- En serio, no sé cómo pudiste hacer algo así - la acusó la morena, disgustada - Siempre me caíste mal en Hogwarts, eras una chica remilgada e intransigente... pero nunca negué el valor y el aplomo con el que te enfrentabas a todo y a todos. Cuando Draco nos dijo que estabas retenida aquí no pude creérmelo, incluso me siento algo decepcionada. ¡Ni siquiera tienes una sola túnica de Madame Malkin especial para mujeres encinta!

- A veces las cosas pasan como pasan... - quiso defenderse la gryffindoriana - En verdad no, ya sé que tienes razón, pero realmente no he tenido mucho donde elegir. Malfoy no es que me haya dado muchas opciones, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

Hermione se levantó del suelo, con la ropa mojada por el rocío, y volvió a sentarse junto a la mujer serpiente.

- Te agradezco sinceramente la ayuda, Parkinson - habló con honestidad - Pero ya he hecho un trato con Malfoy, y por mucho que lo desee, no puedo irme. No sería correcto ni justo.

- Tampoco él lo ha sido contigo.

- ¿No se supone que es tu mejor amigo? - se extrañó Hermione, alzando las cejas.

- Y lo es, pero en este momento me siento más identificada contigo. Eres mujer, y estás embarazada, y sencillamente no podía soportar la idea de que Draco hiciera lo que estaba haciendo a alguien en mis mismas condiciones - le explicó Pansy - No te equivoques, Granger. Esto no me convierte en tu amiga, ni en tu confidente ni en tu nada... solamente y hasta que des a luz, puedes considerarme tu aliada, pero después me traerá sin cuidado lo que te ocurra.

- Ya es mucho más de lo que esperaba por tu parte - se rió la castaña, feliz - Por cierto, ¡me diste un susto de muerte cuando entraste en mi habitación!

- Las entradas triunfales siempre han sido mi especialidad, Granger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La agradable charla de las féminas estaba siendo observada a lo lejos por sus respectivos acompañantes, que habían preferido la tranquilidad del despacho de Draco para conversar. Ambos estaban frente a la ventana, pendientes de las mujeres, pues estando las dos en un estado delicado no convenía que se quedasen sin vigilancia, no fuera que algo llegara a pasarles.

- Todavía me cuesta creerlo - murmuró Blaise sacudiendo la cabeza - ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a tu padre semejante idea? Es por todos conocido que él odia a los sangresucia más que a nada.

- Precisamente por eso. Al principio intenté negarme todo lo que pude, para que Hermione no se viera implicada en los asuntos turbios de mi padre... pero es una bruja muy talentosa, y él la consideró indigna de tanto poder. Al parecer, su desmesurada ambición es incluso superior a su desprecio, y quiere esas habilidades para los Malfoy.

- ¿Piensas casarte con ella?

- Estoy en ello, pero ya sabes lo testaruda que es - suspiró Draco, al ver que su futura esposa se tumbaba en el suelo - Todavía no logro convencerla.

- Sería muy fácil con un _imper_... no, mejor olvida eso - se retractó el moreno al instante - ¿Qué tal si pruebas con un filtro amoroso?

- Seguramente funcionaría, pero no... no quiero conseguirlo de esa manera - farfulló incómodo, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Que no quieres...? Oh, por la sagrada Morgana... - Blaise miró atentamente a su amigo - ¡Estás enamorado de ella!

- ¡Pero qué tonterías...!

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas... Pues si no lo estás, muy poco te falta - el slytheriano se rió a más no poder - Amigo mío, disculpa que me ría, pero viéndote cualquiera pensaría que antes de enamorarte, preferirías una sesión de _cruciatus_.

- Tal vez no andes tan desencaminado, Blaise.

La amargura con la que dijo esto, provocó que todo vestigio de humor muriera en la garganta de Zabinni. El ambiente amistoso y ligero que habían mantenido hasta entonces pasó a uno más sombrío, y todavía contemplando a Hermione, un gesto de dolor se pintó en el pálido semblante de Draco.

- Vamos, no es tan malo - intentó animarle Blaise - Yo también dije siempre que nunca me enamoraría, porque me gustaba disfrutar de las mujeres sin compromiso... y aquí me ves ahora, felizmente casado con una mujer la mitad del tiempo insoportable, y esperando a mis dos primeros retoños.

- Es que tu caso es para que te encierren de gravedad en San Mungo - el platinado no pudo evitar la burla - Hermione no tiene nada que ver con Pansy.

- Eso es verdad, Pansy tiene pechos más grandes.

Un profundo suspiro de hastío por parte del rubio le indicó a Blaise que su anfitrión no pensaba seguir la conversación por esos derroteros.

- Por cierto, perdona por lo de tu puerta. Envíame la factura a Gringotts y te la pagaré.

- No tiene importancia, déjalo. Después de todo, Pansy tuvo razón en que lo merecía.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Hermione y yo hemos hecho un trato, de modo que no intentará huir... pero yo tampoco la dejaría escapar, de todas maneras - reflexionó el hurón - Expandiré el encantamiento de encierro a toda la propiedad Malfoy, tanto al resto de la mansión como a los jardines y demás. Más allá de eso, no puedo permitir que se aleje de mí.


	14. Claro de Luna

_Recomiendo leer este capítulo con la melodía de fondo, realmente se nota la diferencia_.

* * *

**Ep. 14: Claro de Luna**

Blaise y Pansy no estuvieron mucho en la mansión Malfoy, apenas realizaron una visita amistosa de un par de días y se fueron. El silencio volvió a invadir los lóbregos salones y pasillos de la casa, para dicha de los amargados retratos, cuyos personajes suspiraron aliviados al verse libres de su escandalosa presencia. A Hermione por el contrario no le habría molestado pasar unos días más en compañía de Parkinson, pues estos dos últimos habían sido los más parecidos a su vida normal desde que había sido... "alojada" en el hogar de su captor. Aunque ella y la morena no se llevasen bien, habían conversado juntas, paseado, compartido conocimientos sobre el embarazo... en fin, varias cosas que la leona acostumbraba a hacer con sus amigos, principalmente Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Volverán pronto? - Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarlo, asomada a una ventana, mientras veía al rubio despedirse de sus amigos.

- No, no creo que vuelvan en una temporada - le respondió Narcissa a su lado - Al joven Blaise no le gusta mucho ir rondando de casa en casa, al contrario que a Pansy, que adora hacer visitas. Él prefiere hacer sus propias reuniones sociales en la comodidad de su hogar. De todas formas, supongo que esperarán hasta después del nacimiento.

- Parkinson me dijo que, al estar esperando gemelas, seguramente su parto se adelantaría - suspiró con cierto pesar, viendo alejarse el carruaje.

- Suele ocurrir en estos casos - la mujer se apartó de la ventana para irse - Bueno querida, Scorpius se despertará de su siesta dentro de poco. Iré a prepararle su merienda.

- Hasta luego... Ah, recuérdales a los elfos que cuelen el zumo de naranja antes de dárselo, no le gusta que tenga hilillos ni trazas de pulpa.

Narcissa sólo asintió levemente antes de marcharse, logrando con mucha dificultad esconder una sonrisita. Esa muchacha empezaba a conocer al niño tan bien como ella misma, siendo su abuela. Quizás, con un poco más de práctica, el pequeño Scorpius lograría lo que ella se había propuesto que hiciera para terminar de ganarse el corazón de la gryffindoriana.

- Buenas tardes, mi pequeño tesoro - saludó Narcissa con un arrullo en cuanto entró a la habitación de su nieto.

Éste ya estaba de pie en su cuna, esperando que alguien se dignase a concederle un poco de atención. Pero como buen Malfoy, en vez de ponerse a chillar y patalear, había aguardado a su abuela con esa pose entre arrogante y elegante propia de un príncipe.

- ¡Mira qué cosas tan ricas te he traído! - sonrió la mujer, posando la bandeja que traía sobre una mesita - Pero antes de comer, volvamos a intentarlo una vez más. ¿Cómo hablan los gatitos?

- Miau, miau.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Y la vaquita del cuento?

- Muu, muuu.

- ¡Estupendo, cielo! Y ella - le mostró una imagen en movimiento de Hermione - ¿cómo se llama?

- Mon... - esto ya le costaba un poco más de esfuerzo al chiquillo.

- Hermione, Scorpius - le repitió Narcissa, sonriendo con paciencia - Her, mio, ne.

- Emone...

- Eso es. Y si éste es papá - ahora le enseñó una foto de Draco junto a la de la castaña - ella es...

- Ma... - balbuceó Scorpius, con un dedito en la boca - Ma... ma... mi...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aunque sus sorpresivos visitantes habían obligado a Draco a expandir el hechizo que mantenía a Hermione retenida en su habitación, causando que tuviera que abrir sus barreras y por lo tanto disminuyendo su defensa, él supo aprovechar rápidamente las posibilidades de la nueva situación. Pudiendo salir y pasearse a sus anchas por la mansión y sus terrenos, decidió darle a su "invitada" una dosis de puro y seductor encanto Malfoy, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que mediante una cita? Claro que, tratándose de Granger, no podía dejar nada en el aire... debía prepararlo todo cuidadosamente, para que hasta el último detalle fuese perfecto.

En estos casos, resultaba un poco fastidioso que el mayor experto en mujeres que conociera fuese él mismo.

Lentamente, la idea fue tomando forma en su cabeza. El lugar, la cena, la decoración, la música, las velas... ¿con aroma o sin él? Quería que fuese algo íntimo pero lujoso, no demasiado apabullante para una mugg... esto, para una mujer de clase media como todavía lo era ella (en cuanto se casase con él, se convertiría en una dama de sociedad, pero hasta entonces intentaría no presionarla demasiado). También estaba el tema de la ropa, no sabía cómo lograría que Hermione se pusiera alguno de los finos vestidos con que él había llenado su guardarropa sin decirle para qué, pues claramente no la iba a llevar a ningún sitio fuera de la mansión Malfoy...

Lo mejor sería pedírselo sin más como un favor y no darle explicaciones. Por Merlín, cómo le complicaba ella la vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No comprendía qué tenía Malfoy en la cabeza, pero por una vez en su vida, decidió que le seguiría el juego por esa noche. El haber ganado bastante espacio de movimiento, aunque todavía fuera bajo una libertad restringida, había contribuido notablemente a mejorar su humor. De modo que procuraría contener sus impulsos, tanto los hormonales y físicos (que desgraciadamente no tenían otro objetivo en el que fijarse que el slytheriano) como los de carácter, y haría lo posible por "pasar una velada tranquila", como le había sugerido él.

Sí, Hermione realmente había tenido la intención, pero gran parte de sus buenos propósitos se fueron a pique en cuanto Malfoy le _pidió _(cosa increíble en él) que utilizara un vestido para la ocasión. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o qué? ¿Quería que ella se pusiera un vestido (preciosísimo y carísimo) solamente por capricho? No iban a salir a ninguna parte, eso era más que evidente, y no le veía la necesidad.

- Malfoy, no sé qué estarás planeando - habló Hermione con suavidad, conteniéndose, pues no quería armarle un escándalo por una tontería - Pero esto no tiene razón de ser. ¿Para qué quieres que me ponga un vestido?

- Mira que llegas a ser exasperante, Granger - resopló el platinado - No todo tiene que tener un motivo, ¿sabes? Hazlo simplemente porque yo te lo pido, y no preguntes más.

- Para tu información, hurón oxigenado, no es mi costumbre el quejarme por gusto - replicó ella, mordaz - Ya veo que no te has percatado de un pequeño, insignificante y minúsculo problema... ¡resulta que estoy embarazada de más de tres meses!

- Claro que me he percatado. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si ha sido obra mía? - sonrió muy ufano, como si dejarla encinta fuese la gran proeza del siglo y mereciera ser alabado por ello.

Al escucharle, Hermione no pudo más que golpearse la frente con una mano, en un inequívoco gesto de frustración. En verdad, ¿era posible ser tan zopenco, o lo hacía aposta?

- Te lo diré más claramente, _genio _- dijo ella con sarcasmo - Los vestidos que hay en ese interminable armario fueron diseñados y creados para un tipo de mujer que, indudablemente, no planea convertirse en madre pronto, como es mi caso. ¿Te has parado a pensar, siquiera por un momento, que las costuras notarían mi aumento de volumen?

- ...

En honor a la verdad, no. Ni por un segundo, pero no iba a admitirlo. Por supuesto que él sí lo había notado, había deslizado sus manos por cada tentador centímetro de la piel de su futura esposa, y conocía exactamente dónde y cuánto había crecido. Sus caderas estaban más acentuadas, sus pechos comenzaban a llenarse de leche, y su vientre ya mostraba abultamiento. Pronto comenzaría a ganar peso.

- No pareces tener problemas con la ropa muggle.

- Porque mi ropa tiene una característica la mar de cómoda llamada "elasticidad", mientras que tus vestidos son más rígidos que el acero. Enfundarse en uno es como meterse en una prisión.

- Creo que estás paranoica con las prisiones, Hermione.

Ok, mala jugada. No debió haber dicho eso, y no hizo falta la mirada asesina que ella le dirigió para saberlo.

- Supongo que no tengo que recordarte de quién es la culpa de eso, Malfoy... - murmuró la leona peligrosamente.

- Afortunadamente para ti - la interrumpió Draco, queriendo arreglar la situación - Pansy sabe que no estás habituada al mundo de la riqueza, y te ha mandado esto. Es un regalo de su parte.

El platinado le tendió un paquete blando y cuidadosamente envuelto. Hermione lo tomó con desconfianza, y al abrirlo se encontró con una primorosa túnica de color granate y bordados dorados. Era larga hasta los pies, con las mangas un poco abullonadas en los hombros que le daban un toque algo anticuado, y ceñida en los pechos pero con la tela cayendo suelta desde debajo de ellos sin apretarse en ningún sitio más, ni cintura ni caderas.

- Una túnica especial para embarazadas - susurró.

Incluso contemplando la exquisita prenda, la joven lamentó que su voz sonase fascinada en vez de ofendida, como había pretendido. Porque sí, entre todos la estaban haciendo sentir como una muñeca de porcelana, que siempre debía estar reluciente e impecable... pero era inevitable quedar subyugada ante la belleza de semejante vestido.

- Fue un encargo especial y personalizado a Madame Malkin - oyó a su captor, sacándola de sus pensamientos - Ahora ya no tienes excusa para negarte, Hermione.

Maldita sea, él tenía razón.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la noche siguiente, cuando Malfoy le había dicho que se pusiera la túnica nueva y estuviera lista para un paseo dentro de unos minutos, Hermione nunca jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que la esperaba. Había pensado que tal vez él la invitaría a cenar en el salón familiar, en compañía del adorable Scorpius y Narcissa, pues había estado sugiriéndole eso desde su forzosa semi-libertad. Y tenía razones para pensarlo, sobre todo al verle ataviado a él también con ropas de gala. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Desde el principio de la velada, el príncipe de las serpientes se había comportado de forma extraña. En lugar de meterle prisa a la castaña, le había dado todo el tiempo necesario para arreglarse; tampoco había entrado descaradamente en su habitación, sino que la había esperado con paciencia en el pasillo como todo un caballero; luego le había ofrecido galantemente el brazo, y habían descendido despacio por la enorme escalera principal como si hicieran una entrada triunfal ante un selecto y exigente público... sólo que allí no había nadie.

Y después... habían salido al exterior. Pasearon calmadamente por los senderos del fragante jardín, en la penumbra, sin más luz que la de las estrellas. El aire olía de maravilla por el aroma de las flores que ya se habían abierto, anunciado una pronta primavera. Pero lo mejor de todo... es que habían hablado. Sí, por mucho que todavía le costase a Hermione creerlo, habían conversado animada y civilizadamente, como dos personas cualquiera. Draco no soltó sus típicos comentarios prepotentes y elitistas, y ella incluso se rió en varias ocasiones.

- ¿En qué piensas, Hermione?

Sagrada Morgana, si tuviera una cámara de fotos mágica a mano, inmortalizaría ese momento sin dudarlo. No todos los días Draco Malfoy se interesa por lo que puedas pensar...

- En muchas cosas, pero tengo la impresión de que si lo digo, romperé la calma que estoy sintiendo ahora - sonrió - Y no quiero que eso ocurra. Lo estoy pasando muy bien.

Por un fugaz instante, Draco desvió la mirada hacia algún punto indefinido y apretó el puño. Eso había sido como un dulce manjar a su siempre hambriento ego, pero si decía algo al respecto, lo fastidiaría. Lo sabía tan bien como ella, ambos intentaban mantenerse bajo control y disfrutar de la paz.

- ¿Te sientes cansada? - ella inclinó levemente la cabeza, dando a entender que un poquito sí - Ven, he preparado una sorpresa para ti en la pérgola, donde estuviste charlando con Pansy.

- ¿Más sorpresas, Malfoy?

- Todas las que desees.

Se dirigieron tranquilamente al sitio, y al llegar, Hermione se encontró con una espléndida mesa bien dispuesta, con vajilla lujosa y varias bandejas cubiertas bajo las que sin duda había una suculenta comida. Draco le apartó educadamente la silla para que se sentase, y después de hacerlo él, destapó la comida con su varita. Todo se veía muy apetitoso, y ambos comieron hasta saciarse.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

Hermione asintió y le miró con curiosidad. ¿Había sido un casi imperceptible tono de inseguridad lo que notó en la voz de Malfoy? No, imposible. Seguramente se lo había imaginado.

- Sí, debo admitir que todo esta noche me ha gustado mucho.

- Aún no ha terminado, Hermione.

Se levantó y le tendió una mano, que ella aceptó con extrañeza. Con otro movimiento de varita, tanto las mesas como las sillas y toda la vajilla desaparecieron de en medio, seguramente hacia la cocina para que los elfos lo limpiaran. Entonces una suave y delicada música comenzó a sonar quién sabía dónde, pero que se oía deliciosamente en la pérgola como si tocase allí mismo.

- ¿Me concede este baile, bella señorita?

Con todo el esfuerzo de su alma, Hermione contuvo la carcajada que iba a brotar de su garganta, pues habría sido una tremenda grosería responder así a una petición tan formal. De modo que se contuvo en una sonrisa y aceptó, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando Draco besó con gentileza su mano antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Ella apoyó la otra mano sobre su hombro, mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura para guiarla en el baile, y estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, simplemente moviéndose. Fue entonces que Hermione pudo concentrarse lo suficiente como para reconocer la música, y es que esas notas tan melancólicas pero ciertamente hermosas eran inconfundibles.

- No logro entender cómo es siquiera que conoces esta melodía. Es _Claro de Luna_ de L. Beethoven, un músico muggle.

- No la conocía hasta ayer - farfulló Draco descontento - Estuve horas escuchando basura hasta dar con algo que me pareció medianamente adecuado.

Repentinamente, la leona sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Malfoy la miró acongojado, queriendo saber qué le sucedía de pronto, dispuesto a disculparse por alguna posible ofensa que hubiera dicho sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en su hombro para que no viera lo emocionada que se sentía. Maldita fuese su sensibilidad de embarazada... porque en verdad las últimas palabras del hurón no podían considerarse agradables, pero saber que él estuvo horas "escuchando basura" sólo para encontrar algo que a ella le gustase, la había conmovido.

- Sabes, esta noche, todo esto... me pregunto por qué casi parece una cita.

- ¿Sólo "casi"? - el joven alzó una ceja, contrariado - En ese caso, habré fallado estrepitosamente.

- ¿Entonces lo es? - quiso asegurarse ella - ¿Es una cita?

- Claro. ¿Para qué crees que he montado todo este escenario?

- Es que... me ha pillado por sorpresa. Habitualmente las citas se piden, no se exigen.

- Ah, Granger, Granger... deja de buscar pegas o estropearás el ambiente.

Haciéndole caso por una vez en su vida, la gryffindoriana decidió obedecer y seguir bajo el encanto que él había desplegado sobre ella esa noche.

- Estás siendo tan amable que casi no pareces tú - dijo sonriendo.

- Trato de contenerme, y espero que sepas apreciar mi esfuerzo - confesó Draco - Pero esto no es gratis, y luego pretendo cobrar mi recompensa.

Y la mano que mantenía en su cintura se deslizó furtivamente hasta posarse sobre su trasero. Hermione le dio un ligero golpe por acto reflejo, ocasionando que el rubio soltara una risita malintencionada mientras volvía a sujetarla.

- Serpiente depravada... ya me recuerdas más al Malfoy que conozco.

- Bien por ti, entonces - y se separó apenas un par de centímetros de ella, sin detener el sublime baile - No olvides nunca con quién estás, Hermione.

Y sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella en un beso tierno y frágil, como si temiera lastimarla, como si ella fuera de cristal. Aunque su pasividad no aguantó mucho cuando ella le correspondió, nunca podía mantenerse sereno mucho rato cuando se trataba de Hermione, no con ella. La leona hacía que se desatasen todas las cadenas con las que intentaba refrenar sus pasiones.

- Malfoy... - susurró la joven, ocultando su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de él por la vergüenza que le daba lo que iba a decir - Empieza a hacer frío, llévame a la habitación.

Y a pesar de la sutil petición, él la comprendió al instante. La abrazó fuerte pero con cuidado de la cintura, ella se agarró a su camisa, y ambos se desaparecieron para llegar de tan mágica forma hasta el dormitorio...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Desde el interior de la mansión, había otra persona que también disfrutó con la puesta en escena del heredero Malfoy. Oculta en la oscuridad sin luces de su habitación, Narcissa no había perdido detalle de nada desde el momento en que divisó el resplandor de las velas en la pérgola. Si alguien se hubiera fijado en que un rayo de Luna se había posado exactamente sobre ella, medio escondida entre la cortina, habría advertido las silenciosas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Sí, estaba llorando. Los recuerdos eran demasiados, y muy dolorosos, como para poder dominarlos.

El ver a su querido hijo en esa situación, en compañía de una hermosa y joven dama, le había traído a la memoria vívidos recuerdos del pasado. Un apuesto caballero, una linda damisela, un hechizante entorno y una cautivadora música... todo parecía repetirse ante sus ojos, mientras de ellos brotaban cálidas gotas que jamás habría querido mostrarle a nadie. Y además, no sólo había sufrimiento en esas lágrimas, sino también esperanza y dicha.

Según lo que veía, quizás la nieve volviera a derretirse una vez más.


	15. El desastre

**Ep. 15: El desastre**

Un inoportuno rayo de sol, que cayó directamente sobre los ojos de Hermione, la despertó para anunciarle que ya no eran horas de seguir durmiendo. La castaña se removió inquieta hacia el otro lado de la cama, tratando de retener el sopor del sueño, pero el toparse con otro cuerpo allí la desperezó de inmediato.

- _¡Sagrada Morgana!_ - chilló Hermione mentalmente, incorporándose de golpe y mirándolo anonadada.

¡Tenía a Draco Malfoy en su cama! ¡Desnudo, dormido e indefenso! Y tentadoramente perfecto... al erguirse, el molesto rayo de sol había pasado de la cara de la leona a la de su captor, dándole un aspecto de angelito que, desde luego, no era. La repentina luz obró el mismo efecto en él que en ella, por lo que Draco no tardó en arrugar la cara molesto y despertarse. Todavía medio dormido, tanteó con una mano el espacio de la cama donde supuestamente debía estar Hermione, pero como ésta se hallaba sentada, lo encontró vacío.

- ¡Herm...! - balbuceó, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

La voz se cortó en su garganta al verla frente a él, cerca, y sin haber escapado como temió por un segundo. Un inadvertido suspiro de alivio habría salido de sus pulmones, de no ser porque la respiración se le quedó atorada al contemplar a la mujer. Se hallaba sentada a escasos centímetros de él, con una adorable mueca de extrañeza y perplejidad en su dulce rostro, sus tentadores labios entreabiertos, y nada más que una fina sábana tapando los pechos que él siempre estaba ansioso por acariciar; su desordenado cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, y al estar a contraluz, el sol de primavera que cada vez se filtraba más por la ventana creaba un halo dorado en torno a su cabeza; y además... toda su parte trasera estaba desnuda, y Draco siguió pecaminosamente con la mirada el camino de piel hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

- Eres tan bella... - se le escapó sin querer.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había manifestado su pensamiento en voz alta, hasta que la vio sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. Lejos de avergonzarse, el amante rubio se enderezó para quedar a su altura y tomarla de la barbilla, obligándola a girar nuevamente la cabeza y recibir el suave beso que él depositó sobre su boca.

- Buenos días, Hermione - le sonrió con picardía y cierta burla.

- Bue-buenos días - farfulló ella, todavía confundida - ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí?

- ¿Aquí dónde?

- En mi cama, en mi habitación.

- Nuestra cita de anoche terminó aquí.

- Eso no importa. Nunca antes te habías quedado conmigo.

Draco arrugó levemente la frente, molesto, pero era verdad. Nunca se había quedado a dormir con una chica cuando tenían intimidad, ya fuese un ligue de una noche ocasional, o una relación más o menos estable como habían sido en su momento las de Pansy y Hermione. Únicamente lo había hecho con Astoria, y eso porque era su esposa y estaban en casa.

- Despertaré a tu lado todas las mañanas a partir de ahora - le sonrió Draco seductoramente, tentándola con otro beso - Podría hacerlo... si aceptaras casarte conmigo.

El relajado ambiente que Hermione sentía se rompió al instante al escuchar esto. Apartándose velozmente de él como si su contacto fuese veneno, logró de alguna forma enrollar la sábana en torno a su cuerpo y correr a refugiarse en el baño, dejando sobre la cama a un frustrado hurón.

- Por Merlín, ¿cómo puede resistirme tanto? - se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto de exasperación.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los siguientes días pasaron en un ambiente de tensión entre Draco y Hermione. Él no había vuelto a mencionar el tema del matrimonio, pero la castaña sabía perfectamente que el asunto rondaba su cabeza de continuo. Lo notaba en sus gestos, en sus miradas, en sus insinuaciones cuando conversaban... y sobre todo cuando se lo encontraba a su lado todas las mañanas al despertar, hubieran o no intimado la noche anterior.

Hermione se sentía en peligro. Se estaba habituando demasiado al ambiente familiar que la rodeaba, pese a la rigidez aristocrática de los Malfoy. El tener un compañero en su vida, un hijo al que cuidar y mimar, una mujer mayor de la cual aprender tanto... eran cosas que con seguridad extrañaría cuando terminase su año sabático y el hurón por fuerza tuviera que liberarla. Empezaba a sentirse parte de todo eso, a pesar de las miradas y comentarios despectivos de los retratos ancestrales de la mansión, y contando que el temible Lucius no estaba allí tampoco.

- Scorpius, tesoro, los cereales no son para jugar - escuchó Hermione que regañaba Narcissa al chiquillo.

Miró cuál era la nueva travesura del pequeño, y al lado de su sillita infantil en la que comía vio un elfo con la cabeza llena de cereales. Todo su calvo cráneo estaba cubierto por la húmeda mezcla de cereales con leche.

- Ya te dije que los cereales de avena y naranja no le gustan, Narcissa, y que no los iba a comer - comentó Hermione risueña, pese a que no quería reírse del pobre y servil elfo.

¡Pero es que se veía tan gracioso! Y Scorpius que continuaba echando los cereales a su cabeza cucharada a cucharada.

- Debe comer más cosas que sésamo y manzana, no quiero que salga tan caprichoso como Draco - repuso la señora, yendo hacia su nieto para quitarle la cuchara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Draco enfurruñado, a lo que ambas mujeres no pudieron contener una risa.

- A ver, Scorpius. ¿Qué te apetece comer? - le preguntó Narcissa al niño - Tenemos muchas cosas en la mesa.

El adorable querubín entendió que se había salido con la suya, y paseó la mirada sobre los alimentos.

- Am, am... - hizo un sonido con la boca y la lengua sin señalar nada en concreto, pero ambas mujeres lo entendieron.

- Quiere algo blando que no tenga que morder mucho - comprendió Narcissa.

- Seguramente todavía le duelen los últimos dientes que ha echado - apuntó Hermione.

Y Draco miró a las dos desconcertado. ¿Todo eso significaba "am"?

- ¿Quieres un bizcocho? ¿O una magdalena? - volvió a preguntar la abuela - ¿Un trozo de pan?

Al oír esa palabra, Scorpius asintió decididamente con la cabeza.

- Que sea pan, pues - y tomó una rebanada ya cortada y se la acercó a la boca, pero el niño negó y se apartó - ¿Qué ocurre, no querías pan?

- Ma... - esta vez sí, señaló con su manita al otro extremo de la mesa - ¡Ma...!

- ¿Ma? - Hermione, que estaba en esa dirección, miró todo buscando a qué podía referirse Scorpius - ¿Mermelada? ¿Mantequilla?

- ¡MAMÁ!

Un silencio atronador cundió en el comedor, mientras tres pares de ojos adultos se fijaban asombrados en el pequeño rubio. Ajeno a la conmoción involuntaria que había causado, Scorpius siguió exigiendo su deseo.

- ¡Mamá, mamá! - repetía, dando botes en su sillita y estirando los bracitos hacia la gryffindoriana.

- Hermione, querida - habló finalmente Narcissa, con una cómplice sonrisa de satisfacción - Creo que... obviamente, lo que quiere es que sea su mamá quien le dé de comer.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar de los ojos de una enmudecida castaña. Aquella palabra todavía resonaba en sus oídos.

- Mamá... - gimoteó Scorpius, también con un inicio de llanto al ver que ella no le hacía caso.

- Sí, ya voy - Hermione reaccionó enseguida ante el tono lastimero del chiquillo y fue junto a él - A ver esa boquita... ¡AAAMMM!

Y por fin Scorpius, feliz de la vida, volvió a sonreír y mordió el trozo de pan. Mientras, Draco se sumió en sus pensamientos ante la enternecedora escena.

- _Astoria_... - pensó - _No pude cumplir mi promesa, no logré que su primera palabra fuese tu nombre. Pero de alguna forma, siento... que todo está bien así_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, fue la primera en mucho tiempo en la que Draco se despertó solo en la cama. Como cada noche desde su memorable cita con su prisionera, estaba en la habitación de ella, pero no se encontraba a su lado. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando una mañana de los últimos días de Mayo. Su silueta se recortaba a contraluz, destacando su vientre de cuatro meses que cada día crecía más por el hijo de ambos.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le preguntó, acercándose y abrazándola por la espalda.

- En que no debería estar aquí - había una leve amargura en su tono, pero se dejó abrazar.

- ¿Volvemos a lo mismo? - suspiró él, cansado.

- No es que volvamos, es que no hemos salido de ese punto.

- Hermione, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarme? - el rubio la volteó en sus brazos para que le mirase - Te conozco, no eres de las personas que guardan rencor, así que no comprendo qué es lo tanto te frena. He hecho todo cuanto estaba en mis manos para agradarte, ¿y aun así no es suficiente?

- Malfoy, ya te expliqué que...

- Soy Draco - la interrumpió, denotando una creciente furia, producto de la frustración - Hemos convivido aquí en pareja y en familia durante casi cinco meses, ¿y todavía eres incapaz de llamarme siquiera por mi nombre?

- ¡No es por mi culpa! - se defendió ella, soltándose de su abrazo y alejándose un poco - Yo... realmente aprecio y valoro todos los esfuerzos que has hecho, no creas que no. ¡Pero lo que me pides no es posible! Ya te dije que no iba a casarme con un hombre que no amo. Y puede que pienses que es una tontería, pero...

- No lo pienso - la cortó, y ella le miró sorprendida - Pero aunque no puedas amarme ahora, quiero saber si podrías llegar a hacerlo en el futuro - a cada palabra, se acercaba un paso más a ella.

- Pues... - comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente acorralada.

- Dime, ¿qué sientes por mí? - y se plantó frente a ella, aunque sin tocarla lo más mínimo - Yo... yo te quiero tanto, Hermione...

Y ante el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de la leona ante tan inesperada y vehemente confesión, Draco no resistió el impulso de acariciarla dulcemente y atraer su boca en un lánguido beso, que ella correspondió de forma natural.

- Sí, podría llegar a amarte en el futuro. Con tiempo... - admitió Hermione, tanto para sí misma como para su compañero - Por ahora... bueno, creo que yo también t-te qui-i...

- ¡AMO DRACO! - se oyó la súbita interrupción de un elfo doméstico en el dormitorio - ¡Amo Draco, ya han llegado!

- Arpías y maldiciones... - masculló el rubio, apartándose de Hermione - ¿Qué cuernos pasa ahora? ¿Quiénes han llegado?

- El señor y la señora Nott, amo. Creo que el joven amo tenía una reunión de negocios con el señor Nott esta mañana.

- Es cierto, lo olvidé - el príncipe de Slytherin se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos - Maldito sea Theo y su afán madrugador de primeras horas... Recíbele y dile que espere un momento - el elfo iba a desaparecer para cumplir la orden, pero Draco le detuvo repentinamente - Un momento, ¿dijiste señor y _señora _Nott?

- Sí, amo.

La servicial criatura aguardó más indicaciones, pero un gesto del hurón le hizo entender que ya podía marcharse. Al quedarse a solas, Hermione se preocupó por el oscuro semblante de él.

- Malfoy, ¿qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema con Nott?

- Con él, no... más bien con ella - Draco caminó hasta la puerta que conectaba ambos dormitorios para llegar al suyo propio y vestirse, aunque la dejó abierta para que ella pudiera oírle - No sé para qué habrá venido, no estaba previsto. La reunión estaba acordada únicamente entre Theo y yo.

- ¿No os lleváis bien? - inquirió curiosa - ¿Es alguna de las que te perseguían en Hogwarts y que luego encontró al amor de su vida en otro hombre?

- Ni me perseguía ni está enamorada de Theo. Lo suyo fue un asunto de negocios entre sus padres, un matrimonio acordado por diez años. Cuando cumplan los 30 se divorciarán y cada uno seguirá por su lado.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- Yo no tengo ninguno con ella, es por ti - y regresó a la habitación, ya perfectamente vestido y peinado como solía ser - La esposa de Theo es Daphne Greengrass... la tía de Scorpius. La hermana mayor de Astoria, mi difunta esposa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Desde el primer momento en que supo del parentesco, Hermione se hizo a la idea de que no saldría bien librada del encuentro, sensación que se vio fortalecida cuando apareció en el salón principal del brazo de Draco y la inesperada invitada no mostró la más mínima sorpresa al verla. Era evidente que Daphne sabía de antemano que ella estaba allí, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Theo, Daphne - les saludó Draco, con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla respectivamente - Gracias por venir. Supongo que recordaréis a Hermione de los años de Hogwarts, _mi prometida_.

A nadie se le pasó por alto que con esta advertencia, Draco denotaba que ella estaba bajo su cuidado y protección, por lo que era intocable.

- Por supuesto. Es un placer verte de nuevo, Granger - dijo Theodore educadamente, besándole la mano, ante lo cual su esposa hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Ciertamente, es toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Granger - comentó Daphne con una falsa sonrisa, sin hacer ningún amago de saludar apropiadamente.

- _Mentirosa_ - pensó la castaña - Sí, créeme que para mí también lo es.

- He traído los documentos que me pediste, Draco - le dijo Nott a su amigo - Aunque en Gringotts no han sido precisamente colaboradores.

- Ah, gracias. Acompáñame al despacho, tenemos cosas que revisar - dio un par de pasos, pero se percató de que ambas mujeres habían quedado desatendidas - Hermione, por favor, hazle compañía a Daphne hasta que terminemos.

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar, los varones se habían ido, dejándola sola con Greengrass.

- Bueno Granger, ¿qué te parece si desayunamos en el saloncito rojo? Así te sentirás como en tu casa - sugirió ella, dando a entender que en el resto de la mansión eso no sería posible, puesto de **no **era su casa.

- Claro, es... una buena idea.

Daphne aguardó un momento a que la leona la guiase, pero dado que ésta no se movía, fue penosamente evidente cuál era el problema.

-Oh, ya veo. No sabes dónde está, ¿cierto? - rió coquetamente, con mal disimulado placer - Tranquila, es fácil perderse en esta mansión... para quienes no están acostumbrados a ellas.

Otro golpe para Hermione, pues era normal que no se acostumbrase a la inmensidad de la mansión Malfoy. Ella provenía de una familia humilde, y muggle por más señas. Lo más parecido que conocía era únicamente el castillo de Hogwarts, y por eso Daphne había recalcado tan sutilmente su origen y crianza. Por desgracia, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el orgullo ante la verdad y seguir a la farsante rubia hasta el saloncito.

- Fue toda una sorpresa cuando me enteré de que estabas viviendo aquí, Granger - sonrió Daphne con malicia, acomodándose con gracia en un sillón - Por un momento, creí que Pansy estaba contando otra de sus ridículas historias.

- No es que esté viviendo aquí exactamente, es sólo que... tengo un permiso de un año en el trabajo - Hermione, dudosa, se sentó en otro sillón frente a su invitada.

- Ah, ¿y decidiste que el mejor lugar para irte de vacaciones era la mansión Malfoy? Qué singular opción.

- En realidad, no es que yo lo decidiera, pero Malfoy fue muy... emm, insistente.

- Lo comprendo, lo comprendo - fingió Daphne con otra disimulada sonrisa - El señor Lucius puede resultar muy intimidante, ¿verdad? Aunque debo confesar que estoy asombrada de que, pese al temor, te atrevas a hablar de él con tanta familiaridad.

- ¿Qué? No, no me refería al padre de Malf... de Draco, sino a Malf... esto, a Draco mismo.

Los ojos de Daphne se abrieron en un gesto atónito perfectamente ensayado.

- ¡Pero Granger, por Merlín! No sé cómo osas despreciar de semejante manera la hospitalidad del señor Lucius. Después de que el hombre se esforzase tanto para que todo resultara bien: tu estancia, tu alojamiento, tu ropa, tu incorporación a esta familia... incluso tu cambio de condición a un estrato superior de la sociedad.

Fue el turno de Hermione de mostrarse atónita, esta vez sinceramente, mientras las palabras de Greengrass eran asimiladas por su cerebro.

- Perdona, ¿cómo dices? - preguntó insegura - ¿Insinúas que todo esto... fue obra de Lucius Malfoy?

- ¿Insinuar? Claro de que no, Granger, yo no _insinúo_ nada... lo digo con absoluta certeza. Pero no te preocupes - y le dio unos suaves golpecitos amistosos en la mano, como pretendiendo reconfortarla - es normal que te sientas abrumada por todas estas atenciones, siendo quien eres. Después de todo, no todas las mujeres han sido correctamente educadas en una familia noble, como fue el caso de mi querida hermana... Además, teniéndote a ti como futura señora Malfoy, el señor Lucius realmente ha jugado bien sus cartas, por fin los del Ministerio le darán un respiro.

La gryffindoriana no soportó escuchar más. Levantándose de golpe, y con una terrible opresión abriéndose paso en su pecho, salió corriendo del saloncito. De forma casi inconsciente, recorrió el camino de vuelta al salón principal, y desde allí se orientó para regresar a su dormitorio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El fuerte golpe de una puerta cerrándose sobresaltó a ambos hombres, que estaban enfrascados en su conversación de negocios. Y teniendo en cuenta lo comedidos que son todos los de clase alta respecto a sus modales, fue obvio quién tuvo que ser la causante del portazo.

- Por Merlín, ya Daphne tuvo que hacer otra de las suyas... - resopló Theodore con aire cansado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo sospeché en cuando comenzó a insistirme que la trajera conmigo, pero dijo que tenía ganas de ver a su sobrino.

- ¡Si nunca le han gustado los niños!

- Sí, lo sé. Deberías ir a comprobar que Granger esté bien, nosotros podemos terminar otro día.

- Bien, entonces voy. Hasta otra, Theo.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su despacho, Draco fue apresuradamente hasta el dormitorio de su cautiva. No se molestó en llamar, y al entrar se encontró con una Hermione temblorosa que ocultaba su rostro tras la manos.

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó con suavidad, acercándose - ¿Estás bien?

Al oír su voz, Hermione apartó sus manos y le miró fijamente. El slytheriano se angustió todavía más, al ver la expresión incrédula y algo fiera con que ella le miraba.

- Dime que me amas - soltó ella con un leve tono de desesperación - Dime que te obsesionaste conmigo en Hogwarts, al punto de no poder sacarme de tu cabeza. Dime que necesitabas una nueva madre para Scorpius, y yo te parecí la mejor candidata - a cada sugerencia, daba un controlado paso hacia él - Dime que fui la mejor zorra que pasó por tu cama, y quisiste repetir. Dime que necesitabas a una sangresucia para terminar de limpiar tu nombre - una creciente furia se notaba en sus palabras - O dime aunque sea que me utilizas para vengarte de Harry por algo... ¡dime cualquier cosa, Malfoy, PERO DIME QUE NO ESTOY AQUÍ POR UN MALDITO CAPRICHO DE TU PADRE!

Ahí estaba, la causa de sus temores, de su angustia, de su desesperación. Porque hasta ese momento, a pesar de todas sus privaciones, de sus humillaciones, de sus peleas, de todo... hasta ese momento Hermione había creído que era Malfoy quien las planeaba (el hijo, no el padre). A disgusto y a la fuerza había terminado aceptándolo, sí, pero suponía que era Draco quien anhelaba alguna cosa de ella, fuera su cuerpo, su fama o su corazón... y resultó que no, que el hurón meramente estaba siguiendo las órdenes de su papá ex-mortífago.

- Hermione... - trató de calmarla Draco, acariciando su mejilla.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! - gritó ella, apartándole bruscamente de un manotazo - ¡Todas tus palabras han sido mentira! ¡Todas tus acciones han sido un engaño! ¡Todo a tu alrededor es veneno, como la serpiente que eres!

Algo se agitó en las profundidades de Draco, un exacerbable sentimiento de posesión y dominación. Ella le había rechazado, negado su contacto, quería alejarse de él... pero no iba a permitirlo, debía ser suya así quisiera o no.

Siguiendo sus impulsos más primitivos, la agarró de la muñeca sin ninguna delicadeza y la atrajo hacia sí. Envolvió su cintura con el otro brazo y apresó sus tiernos labios en un desenfrenado beso, ajeno a la resistencia que ella presentaba. Firmemente sujeta por él, Draco la llevó hasta la cama y cayeron sobre el mullido colchón, donde la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, ignorando los esfuerzos de Hermione por quitárselo de encima. Sujetando con fuerza las muñecas de la castaña a ambos lados de su cabeza, deslizó la boca por la piel descubierta de su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

- ¡Basta, suéltame! - gritó Hermione, al ver por fin libre su boca - ¡No quiero, no quiero!

La gryffindoriana se revolvió contra él, pero para Draco sus movimientos no hicieron más que excitar una pasión que ya de por sí corría salvaje por sus venas.

- ¡Víbora repugnante, he dicho que me dejes!

Por Merlín, no soportaba escucharla decir esas cosas... decírselas a él, que la deseaba tanto. La besó de nuevo, ocupando su lengua para que no siguiera insultándole, queriendo hacerla corresponder al ardor que le dominaba. Juntó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, para poder sujetárselas con una sola mano y comenzar a desabrochar con la otra la camisa muggle que traía puesta. Apenas aguantó soltar los primeros botones cuando su mano se escabulló dentro del sujetador, anhelante de sentir la suave turgencia de su seno. Si tan sólo ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que él...

- Debes creerme, Hermione - susurró en su oído, depositando un sensual beso bajo su oreja - Yo te quiero...

Notó que la joven había dejado de debatirse, y pensó que por fin había sucumbido al apetito carnal que intentaba transmitirle. Ningún movimiento agitaba su cuerpo, por lo que Draco tuvo libertad para dejar un húmedo camino de besos desde su oreja hasta su mandíbula... y allí se detuvo. Un inesperado sabor salado le instó a abrir los ojos, viendo las mejillas de Hermione surcadas por las lágrimas.

- Por favor, Malfoy... - sollozó Hermione, suplicando - Déjame...

Aun con la respiración agitada, Draco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para advertir lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Vio la forma en que todavía mantenía sujeta a Hermione, la camisa desgarrada, sus ojos húmedos... y se sintió mal. Se sintió despreciable, sucio, abominable... y por encima de todas las cosas, se sintió miserable. Miserable porque ella no le amaba, y porque seguramente ya nunca lo haría.

Maldiciéndose internamente, el rubio le soltó las manos y acarició su mejilla, mojada por las lágrimas que él mismo había provocado. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportarlo.

- Hermione, yo... - murmuró avergonzado, y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella - Perdóname.

Ella no le respondió, tan sólo continuó sollozando. Con sumo cuidado, Draco se apartó de ella y bajó de la cama, dirigiéndose a su propio dormitorio, sin tener el valor de mirar por última vez la escena que había creado.


	16. Caminante sin camino

**Ep. 16: Caminante sin camino**

Hermione no tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse de la cama. En cuanto escuchó cerrarse la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con el de Draco, inspiró profundamente y dejó salir todo el dolor que la atenazaba en ese momento. Se enroscó en posición fetal y hundió la cara en la almohada, que absorbió todas sus lágrimas y mitigó sus sollozos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pues a medida que las fuerzas la abandonaban, se fue quedando dormida.

Por su parte, Malfoy apenas dio un par de vueltas por su habitación, paseándose como león enjaulado, cuando sintió la apremiante necesidad de salir huyendo. En un par de zancadas alcanzó la puerta, salió, y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras hasta refugiarse en su despacho. Aunque una vez allí tampoco supo qué hacer, se sentía como un caballo salvaje y desbocado. Los recientes gritos y sollozos de Hermione comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza.

_¡Basta, suéltame!_

Su puño se estrelló bruscamente contra la pared, pero él no notó lo que había hecho hasta que el espasmo de dolor recorrió su brazo entero. Mascullando, agitó su mano abriendo y cerrando los dedos, tratando de disminuir el daño, pero de nada sirvió cuando nuevamente la voz de la castaña hizo eco en su mente.

_¡No quiero, no quiero!_

Esta vez fue su otro puño el que sufrió las consecuencias, pero Draco ya no trató de contenerse más. Era inútil de todas formas, necesitaba descargar de alguna manera la ira que le consumía en ese momento... ira contra sí mismo. No quería ser paciente, no quería ser elegante, ni siquiera quería resultar atractivo... aunque fuera nada más por un instante, quería parecer el animal que se sentía. Una y otra vez sus puños golpearon con ferocidad la pared, dejando al poco tiempo pintas de sangre a medida que la piel de sus nudillos se iba desgarrando, pero ignorando el dolor, el joven continuó hasta quedarse sin resuello.

_Por favor, Malfoy... déjame..._

Ese último ruego había sido lo peor de todo. Draco se detuvo al fin, respirando agitadamente, y apoyó sus destrozadas manos contra la pared maltratada, dejando caer la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con frustración.

- ¿Has terminado ya con el espectáculo? - sonó una calmada y fría voz a sus espaldas.

El rubio se volteó rápidamente, extrañado por no haberse percatado de que ya no estaba solo en el despacho, y se encontró con el sereno rostro de su madre. La mujer no mostraba ninguna expresión y su pose aristocrática permanecía inalterable, pero de alguna forma, la atmósfera se tornó extrañamente ominosa. Ambos lo notaron, pero sus ojos no se separaron mientras Narcissa caminaba los pocos metros que la distanciaban de su hijo.

- Draco, ¿qué has hecho? - preguntó ella con parsimonia - Los gritos de esa pobre muchacha se oyeron hasta la habitación de Scorpius.

- Yo... - titubeó, apartando vergonzosamente la mirada - Mamá, yo no...

Un sonoro chasquido cortó sus palabras, al tiempo que un vibrante ardor comenzaba a invadir su mejilla. Draco se quedó estático unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder, pues nunca antes había ocurrido. Al mirar de nuevo a su madre, la vio tan serena y comedida como siempre, únicamente con la mano agresora cerrada contra su pecho y cubierta por la otra.

- Apenas puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer - murmuró Narcissa, con una clara huella de decepción en la voz - De igual forma que me cuesta creer lo que tú estuviste a punto de cometer. Por Merlín, esa... detestable palabra y aún más vil acción, ni siquiera es capaz de salir de mi boca.

El príncipe de Slytherin se sintió hundirse en la más absoluta ignominia al escuchar sus palabras. Pero, ¿qué hubiera debido esperar? ¿Acaso su madre no era mujer también? De sólo imaginarse que alguien pretendiera semejante afrenta contra la persona que le dio la vida, Draco le hubiera arrancado la cabeza con sus propias manos. ¿Y él, se suponía que merecía más misericordia que los demás? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que el hecho de ser un Malfoy le concedía cualquier disculpa a sus actos? Por todos los astros, hubo una época en que había opinado que sí, que su deseo y voluntad no tenían restricciones... y ahora, el recordarlo provocaba que se le revolviese el estómago.

- No te reconozco, hijo mío - dijo su progenitora con tristeza, alejándose hacia la puerta - No te reconozco.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Horas más tarde, ya bien entrada la noche, el joven Malfoy finalmente halló el ánimo para salir de su escondite y regresar a su dormitorio. Caminó muy despacio, sin prisa ni ruido, ahogado en su desdicha. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de Hermione su caminar se detuvo, y tras vacilar un instante, terminó por abrirla y colarse en la habitación.

La castaña dormía. En algún momento se había desvestido y acostado, pero incluso a oscuras y sin más luz que la de las estrellas que penetraba por la ventana, Draco pudo distinguir la sombra húmeda de las lágrimas en la almohada cuando se acercó a ella. Estuvo tentado de sentarse a su lado y terminar de secar esas indeseadas gotas de agua, pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino al acordarse de que había sido él mismo quien las provocó. Se limitó a observarla dormir por unos minutos, sus párpados mojados, su frente arrugada, sus labios fruncidos... todo en su rostro denotaba aflicción.

_No te reconozco._

Las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su cabeza. Qué ciertas eran.

- Yo tampoco me reconozco, madre - susurró para sí mismo, mientras se alejaba de la cama para sentarse frente a la chimenea, en un sillón - _Ya no sé lo que estoy haciendo, lo que debo pensar, lo que debo decir... Por Merlín, ¿por qué se ha complicado tanto mi vida? ¿Dónde he tropezado tan bruscamente? Hace años, cuando estaba en Hogwarts, sabía muy bien quién era y lo que debía hacer, cómo debía comportarme, qué relaciones tenía que cultivar y cuáles evitar... puede que no todo me gustase, y que hubiera cosas que yo no elegí sino que me fueron impuestas, pero incluso eso estaba claro para mí. ¿Cómo llegué a este punto, Astoria?_

Solamente cuando el nombre de su difunta esposa se abrió paso en su mente, fue que Draco percibió la cálida humedad que se deslizaba por su cara, siendo evaporada por el fuego. Astoria, ella siempre iba a ser su refugio en medio de la tempestad, donde podía evadirse de todo y acompañarla en su mundo de simplicidad... al contrario que el de su prisionera, cuyo mundo era un peligroso torbellino para su estabilidad emocional. Incluso en ese momento, cuando toda su relación se había ido a pique, anhelaba deslizarse entre las sábanas con Hermione y abrazarla durante el resto de la noche.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero decidió que había sido demasiado cuando la oscuridad empezó a disiparse, anunciando un inmediato nuevo día. Draco se levantó y caminó en silencio hacia su propio dormitorio. Antes de irse, le dirigió una última mirada de congoja a la gryffindoriana.

- _Recupera fuerzas, Granger, porque cuando despiertes todo habrá cambiado para ti_ - pensó con profunda pena - _Si no hay camino que me lleve hacia ti, tampoco habrá uno que te aleje de mí._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La mañana despertó a Hermione con un opresivo peso en su pecho. En cuanto abrió los ojos y rememoró lo ocurrido ayer, nuevas lágrimas pujaron por salir, pero ella las contuvo admirablemente. No iba a llorar más, ni hablar; ese despreciable hurón no merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas.

- ¿Ama Hermione? - la llamó una humilde y tímida vocecita - ¿Ya está despierta?

La joven se incorporó lentamente en la cama, apoyándose sobre los brazos, y buscó quién le había hablado. Se trataba de un elfo doméstico que portaba una bandeja con suculenta comida.

- Le he traído su desayuno, ama Hermione. Se había enfriado, pero lo he vuelto a preparar, de modo que éste está en su punto.

- ¿Vuelto a preparar? - repitió ella confusa, hasta comprender las palabras del servil elfo - ¡No hacía falta! Podrías haberme despertado para tomar el primero.

- ¡Claro que no, ama! - replicó el pequeño ser, como espantado por la idea - Ama Hermione tiene que descansar mucho, no podemos molestarla mientras duerme. También debe tomar cosas frescas y recién hechas por su salud y la del nuevo amo o ama por nacer. El amo Draco lo ha ordenado así.

Al oír mencionar a su dueño y señor, una súbita náusea ascendió por la garganta de Hermione, que ella a duras penas pudo retener. Por favor, eso era ridículo. Ya había pasado la fase del embarazo de las náuseas, y no iba a permitirse el dejarse dominar por un acceso de histeria.

- Muchas gracias - le dijo al elfo - Pero puedes llevártelo todo al comedor. Ahora todos comemos juntos.

- Hoy no, ama. El amo Draco ha dispuesto que el ama Hermione coma en paz y tranquilidad en su alcoba, y que luego cuando se encuentre disponible, se reúna con él en su despacho para tratar asuntos importantes. Así se ha dicho y los elfos gustosamente así lo haremos, ama.

Ella supo que sería inútil intentar contradecir o siquiera modificar un mínimo las órdenes dadas por Malfoy, de modo que lo dejó estar. Tomó su desayuno pausadamente, saboreando cada bocado, y luego reposó los alimentos durante una buena media hora, antes de sentirse con ganas suficientes como para averiguar qué demonios pretendía ahora el slytheriano. Al salir de su cuarto llamó a un elfo para que la guiase, pues no tenía la más remota idea de en dónde se encontraba el despacho de su captor en esa inmensa mansión. El servicial criado la llevó gustoso, dejándola frente a una puerta cerrada que se abrió por sí sola en cuanto tocó el picaporte.

- Buenos días, Granger - saludó el rubio sin mirarla, ocupado revisando unos papeles, mientras la puerta volvía a cerrarse.

Hermione arrugó el ceño al oírle llamarla por su apellido, lo cual no parecía ser una buena señal. Tampoco lo era el tono irónico y burlón con que se había dirigido a ella, que le recordaba a sus días pasados de Hogwarts cuando todavía se comportaban como perros y gatos... o como leones y serpientes, más bien.

- Buenos días.

- Hay un par de cosas que querría discutir contigo - habló Draco, dedicándole por fin su atención - ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Prefiero quedarme de pie, gracias - soltó Hermione sin pensar y sin saber porqué, pues con su progresivo aumento de peso y cansancio, no tardaría en lamentar su negativa.

Draco recogió los documentos con los que había estado trabajando y se centró en ella. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione, el Draco Malfoy que veía ahora no se parecía en nada al hombre maduro y responsable que la había acompañado durante los últimos cinco meses... No, se parecía más bien al crío arrogante y presuntuoso al que ella había golpeado en tercer curso, doce años atrás.

- ¿En qué puesto del Ministerio de Magia trabajas, Granger?

- ¿A cuál te refieres? ¿Al que tenía antes de mi ascenso, o al que tendré en cuanto me reincorpore?

- Al segundo.

- Departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas - respondió ella, con una evidente nota de orgullo.

- Muy apropiado - sonrió el rubio con perversa satisfacción - Entonces, doy por hecho que conoces las leyes respecto a uniones mixtas entre gente mágica y muggle.

- Naturalmente. ¿Por qué quieres sab...?

No acabó la frase, porque comprendió al instante lo que Malfoy pretendía insinuar. Ella estaba embarazada de él, siendo Malfoy un mago sangrepura y ella... una sangresucia, una _rareza_. En casos de disputa respecto a los hijos, la ley siempre jugaba a favor de los magos.

- Es una suerte que nosotros no vayamos a tener conflictos, ¿cierto Granger? - continuó él, levantándose con calma de su asiento y rodeando la amplia mesa, para apoyarse en el borde frontal en una postura cómoda y relajada - Todo se puede solucionar de forma amable y civilizada.

Repentinamente, Hermione ya no le oyó más. No fue por distracción suya, sino por una especie de alarma instintiva que saltó en su cuerpo apenas le vio levantarse y moverse hacia ella, aunque nada más fueran un par de pasos. El recuerdo del día anterior se presentó vívido y fresco, y perdió contacto con todo lo que no fuera él y su (relativa y potencialmente) peligrosa cercanía; y además, se sumaba el hecho de que estaba _encerrada _en un cuarto _a solas _con él. Al ver la súbita palidez de su rostro y rigidez de sus facciones, Draco se percató de que había perdido su atención, inmersa en alguna otra cosa.

- ¿Granger? - la llamó, tratando de sacarla de su ensimismamiento - ¿Me estás atendiendo?

No obtuvo respuesta aparente, la chica seguía ida. No fue sino hasta que hizo un amago de moverse hacia ella, que finalmente el platinado captó lo que ocurría. Fue apenas al estirar brevemente el brazo en su dirección, poniéndose de nuevo en pie, cuando Hermione retrocedió con notoria brusquedad, chocando su espalda contra la puerta cerrada en un intento de mantener la distancia que les separaba. Draco escrutó en los cálidos ojos castaños, encontrándose con una emoción en ellos que nunca, jamás había sido dirigida hacia él... vio _miedo_.

Sintiendo su corazón estrujarse por la culpa y el arrepentimiento, el rubio desvió la mirada, incapaz de soportar ser el causante de su martirio. A lo largo de los años, Hermione le había mirado de muchas maneras: con tristeza, con furia, con burla, con orgullo, con lástima, con desconfianza, con deseo, incluso con afecto... pero nunca con miedo. Ni siquiera cuando se libró la guerra contra _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, y descubrió que él había sido el aspirante a mortífago más poderoso y respetado, encargado de asesinar a Dumbledore... pero ahora sí, le temía, y temía lo que podía hacerle si se descontrolaba como ayer.

- Hermione... - murmuró Draco afligido, dejando caer su máscara de arrogancia por un instante, pero se recuperó de inmediato - Si no eres capaz de prestarme atención dos minutos seguidos, Granger, no tiene sentido que permanezcas aquí. Puedes retirarte, continuaremos la conversación otro día.

Por fortuna, la orden sí pareció llegar al cerebro de la leona. Todavía de espaldas, frente a frente con él, Hermione tanteó nerviosamente la puerta hasta dar con el picaporte. En cuanto lo tocó, lo aferró con fuerza y salió de allí poco menos que corriendo, antes de que el ahogo que la dominaba consumiese todo el aire de sus pulmones.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione no aminoró su apresurado paso hasta sentirse a salvo en su propia alcoba. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se tumbó en la suave cama, acomodándose en postura fetal y ocultando su cara en la almohada, hasta que su agitada respiración volvió a su ritmo normal.

¿Qué le había sucedido? No lo sabía, y no lo comprendía. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido amenazada por Malfoy. Sí acechada, sí perseguida, sí enfrentada... pero jamás había temido por su integridad física. Incluso conociendo todas sus papeletas como futura mano derecha del _Innombrable_, y la adoración y lealtad de varios de sus familiares hacia el Señor Tenebroso, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera dañarla seriamente... lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba bien, era una idea demasiado ingenua y ridícula proviniendo de ella. Sin embargo, hace un momento en su despacho... se había sentido como un animalito acorralado encarando la muerte.

- Qué me has hecho... - y para vergüenza suya, notó que otra vez el agua brotaría de sus ojos - Qué me has hecho, **Draco**...

Y entre murmullos de tristeza, halló un poco de paz en sueños, sin percatarse de la última palabra que había salido de sus labios.


	17. De príncipes y princesas

**Ep. 17: De príncipes y princesas**

Tras el último encuentro entre Draco y Hermione, pasaron varios días de completo silencio en la mansión; él no había intentado volver a hablar con ella todavía, y la castaña por su parte tampoco es que tuviera ganas de verle. Al principio, Narcissa había pensado en hablar con ambos largo y tendido, pero finalmente decidió que su intervención en nada ayudaría, pues lo ocurrido era algo que tenían que solucionar únicamente entre ellos y que no le concernía en absoluto. Se había alejado, quedándose al cuidado de su nieto como ocupación exclusiva, pero siempre pendiente de cómo se desarrollaban las cosas entre su hijo y su supuesta futura esposa.

- Lo hiciste muy bien aquel día, Scorpius - le habló suavemente al pequeño, interrumpiendo el cuento muggle que le estaba leyendo - Es una pena que después todo se estropease por culpa de tu tía... Esa Daphne no sabe más que desprender envidia y dolor dondequiera que vaya. A veces me cuesta creer que sea la hermana de Astoria.

- Pao mamá ora... - le respondió el niño, mascando la oreja de su elefantito de goma.

- Sí, es cierto. Tu mamá llora mucho - Narcissa cerró el librito y atrajo a Scorpius hacia sus rodillas, donde le sentó - Es porque está muy triste, ya que no comprende lo mucho que la quiere tu papá. De hecho, creo ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta todavía... tan sólo un poquito, y ya está más confundido de lo que puede asimilar. Es porque ambos son todavía jóvenes, ¿sabes? Les falta crecer.

Scorpius la escuchaba con suma atención, obviamente más interesado en los problemas sentimentales de sus padres de lo que había estado en el cuento.

- En cierto modo, esto me trae recuerdos de muchos años atrás... Cuando miro o hablo con Hermione, es como si tuviera enfrente a mi hermana Andrómeda. Ella era tan honesta, y muy valiente también... valoraba a las personas por sí mismas, no por su rango social. Daphne, en cambio, es más como Bellatrix: codiciosa, enérgica y devota fanática de los sangrepura. Y entre ellas dos, estaba yo, una muñequita linda que simplemente obedecía todo y no decía nada... justo como Astoria.

- Nanna bonita... - la consoló Scorpius.

- Gracias, tesoro - le sonrió Narcissa con melancolía - Qué cosas hago, soltándole un discurso existencial a un adorable querubín como tú... Volvamos mejor al cuento - y lo abrió en la última página donde se había quedado leyendo - _"Y cuando el valiente príncipe de ojos grises alcanzó lo alto de la torre, encontró a la bella princesa que dormía desde hacía cien años, vestida ricamente de rojo y oro..."_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco estaba reunido con Theodore Nott en su despacho, terminando los asuntos que habían quedado sin resolver días atrás. Theo no había mencionada nada respecto al penoso aspecto de su amigo, él no era de estar indagando en los asuntos personales de los demás; sin embargo, no podía evitar cierto desasosiego al intuir que fuera lo que fuese lo que había sucedido, era culpa de Daphne.

- De acuerdo, y con esto terminamos - dijo Nott, cerrando una carpeta con documentos de Gringotts.

- Gracias por todo, Theo - suspiró cansadamente Draco, pasándose una mano por los ojos y recostándose en su cómodo sillón de oficina.

- No hay de qué, para eso me pagas. Aunque no veo a qué venía tanta prisa, si aún faltan meses para que tu hijo o hija nazca.

- Quién sabe lo que puede pasar de aquí hasta entonces... o de aquí a mañana - replicó el rubio con preocupación - Mi vida no ha sido fácil desde... bueno, desde nunca, pero he logrado salir al paso. Pero ahora no se trata sólo de mí, necesito proteger a Hermione y a nuestros hijos.

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, en los que Theodore debatió consigo mismo sobre si hacer o no la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

- ¿De qué crees tan desesperadamente que debes protegerlos, Draco? - se atrevió al fin - El _Innombrable _fue eliminado hace años, y aunque en el Ministerio de Magia no te consideran el brujo más de fiar, te respetan lo suficiente como para concederte el beneficio de la duda. E incluso si ellos te dieran la espalda, habría cierto héroe con gafas que se jugaría la vida por tu prometida.

- Potter... - masculló el rubio, molesto consigo mismo al no lograr reflejar tanto desprecio en el nombre como solía hacer - El enemigo más peligroso no es aquél que conspira contra ti desde lejos, sino el que finge estar de tu lado bajo tu mismo techo. Te aseguro, Theo - confesó en voz baja - que temo a mi padre más de lo que nunca llegué a temer a Voldemort. Es por eso que he querido y necesitado aprovechar su ausencia para poner en orden mis asuntos, y todos los que tengan que ver con Hermione.

- ¿No crees que exageras? Lucius le traicionó en el último momento por salvarte a ti.

- ¿En verdad crees que fue así? - Draco meneó la cabeza con desconfianza - Siempre he albergado la duda, una duda que nace únicamente por compartir la misma sangre. Pero una de las muchas cosas que se pueden decir de mi padre, sea en favor o en contra, es que no tiene un pelo de tonto. Mi tía Bella murió en la guerra siguiendo los ideales oscuros, cayendo bajo la varita de Longbottom, pero mi padre se cambió de bando en cuanto fue evidente quién sería el ganador. Jugando su última carta, arriesgó todo para salvar su pellejo, no creas que lo hizo sólo por mí... Si Voldemort hubiera resultado vencedor, mi padre habría estado a su lado celebrando el triunfo, sin acordarse del hijo que cayó en la batalla.

- Los asuntos de familia siempre son espinosos - opinó Theo con estoicismo.

- Si algo llegara a ocurrir... - murmuró el príncipe de Slytherin - No quiero que mi padre tenga poder ni derecho sobre nada mío. Ni sobre Hermione, ni sobre nuestros hijos, ni sobre mi fortuna... absolutamente nada. Por ello es que quise asegurarme de que todo estaba a punto. Necesito saber que podré proteger a Hermione de él, y que no será un juguete en sus manos como lo fui yo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione abrió los ojos al sentir la continua molestia solar sobre su cara. Al mirar por la ventana, comprobó que era de día; sí, otro día que transcurriría en la soledad de su dormitorio, tal como había pasado con todos esa semana. Toda la compañía que había tenido se resumía al bebé que cargaba, que no aportaba mucho precisamente; y los elfos del servicio, a los que nuevamente se había privado del permiso para hablarle. Todo volvía a ser como al principio, si no es que peor.

Por Merlín, ¿por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? Atrapada en un palacio lleno de retratos hostiles que murmuraban a su paso, sin poder salir ni ver a sus seres queridos cuando le viniera en gana, incapaz de realizar algún trabajo que podría ayudar a tanta gente en apuros, privada de cualquier fuente nueva de conocimiento... Era como estar en el limbo, sin poder moverse ni hacer absolutamente nada.

Hastiada, la leona se dio la vuelta en la cama para huir del sol de Mayo que insistía en filtrarse por la ventana, pero no pudo volver a dormirse. Imágenes de toda su vida comenzaron a flotar en su mente, trayéndole un sinfín de recuerdos y anhelos insatisfechos.

- Cuando era pequeña... - susurró Hermione, centrándose en un recuerdo en particular - nunca leí cuentos de hadas. No me gustaba la magia. Tantas cosas imposibles y sin sentido, tantas cosas estúpidas... las demás niñas me ponían de los nervios cuando hablaban sobre sapos que se transformaban en príncipes con un beso, y llevaban a las princesas a vivir a fastuosos palacios. Y lo que menos me gustaba es que el cuento siempre acababa ahí, con el _"Y fueron felices para siempre"_, que era lo mismo que no decir nada. Porque, ¿qué pasaba después del beso mágico? Es imposible que una historia termine ahí.

Rodó otra vez sobre la cama, quedándose boca arriba, inmersa en sus elucubraciones.

- Cuando tenía once años... llegó un pájaro mágico que me trajo una carta hechizada - dijo, con un tono de voz infantil como si estuviera contándose un cuento - Y conocí un castillo encantado, y me gustó la magia porque era real y podía comprenderla, no como las tonterías de los cuentos. Pero también ocurrió algo... aunque yo no era una princesa, sí conocí a un príncipe, aunque éste era verde y no azul. No me gustó conocerle, porque además de haber desteñido, no era encantador sino arrogante y cruel... quién sabe, puede que se estropease con la transformación. Creo que quedarme con el sapo habría sido mejor.

Las mejillas y la frente de Hermione estaban coloradas, su respiración era dificultosa, y había un brillo febril en sus ojos. De haber habido alguien con ella, se hubiera percatado enseguida de que sus palabras ya no eran meras divagaciones, sino que habían entrado en fase de delirio.

- Lo único verdadero que se correspondía con el príncipe es que era muy apuesto y elegante, eso hay que admitírselo - rió la castaña con tristeza, mientras sus ojos enfocaban con dificultad una pequeña figura calva al lado de su cama - Y además, la princesa tampoco parecía una princesa, era más bien uno de los ratones de la cocina... o en este caso, de la biblioteca del castillo. Pero era muy puntual, y no necesitó que un hada la mandara al baile en una carroza, y desde luego regresó a casa con sus dos zapatos puestos... Claro que, debido a esto, la princesa no besó al príncipe a medianoche.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron, pues de repente había comenzado a sentirse muy cansada, incluso recién despertada. A través de la bruma que componía su vista en ese momento, distinguió una cabeza platinada y dos piedras de plata. La visión la hizo sonreír por algún motivo desconocido, y con las escasas fuerzas de las que disponía, alzó el brazo en su dirección.

- ¿Me besarás ahora, príncipe?

Y entonces, se sumergió por completo en la oscuridad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Durante todo ese día y su correspondiente noche, Draco apenas se separó un solo instante de Hermione. Se culpaba por su fiebre, y los remordimientos por causarle tanto daño le corroían las entrañas hasta un alma que ni siquiera había estado seguro de tener. Contemplaba a su cautiva mientras dormía, su sueño era agitado e intranquilo; le habría gustado abrazarla y calmarla, pero la única vez que hizo un intento de tocarla, ella le había apartado incluso estando inconsciente. Era una muestra evidente de que no le quería cerca, y aun así, él no se había ido.

- Amo Draco, de parte de ama Narcissa, debo decirle que tiene que descansar - le habló un elfo doméstico en voz baja.

- Estoy bien - respondió Draco taciturno, sin despegar la vista de Hermione - Dile a mi madre que ya estoy mayorcito, que ama Hermione me necesita, y que cuide de nuestro hijo mientras su mamá se recupera.

El servicial elfo agachó la cabeza con pesar, pero obedeció y se marchó.

- He sonado ridículo, ¿verdad? - resopló el slytheriano, burlándose de sí mismo - Ni mis propios criados son capaces de creer lo que les digo. Pero incluso siendo mentira, ¿por qué no pueden creer que me necesitas, si así se lo ordeno? ¿Tan obvio es que soy solamente yo quien tiene necesidad de ti, Granger?

Pronunció su nombre con aspereza, furioso con ella por no poder replicarle. Su debilidad nacía de ella, la gryffindoriana había sido la causa... y todavía osaba rehuirle. Podía pasarse allí horas enteras, hasta que llegara la mañana... o podrían pasar siglos, y Hermione seguiría queriendo escapar. Y mientras, él se debilitaría cada vez más, igual que se va secando un pantano por falta de lluvia. No tenía caso seguir buscando respuestas donde no había preguntas, cuando la absoluta e irremediable verdad estaba dentro de él, tan adentro que había tardado cinco meses... no, todos estos años en llegar a encontrarla.

- Acabaré muriendo, Hermione - le habló con suavidad, acariciando una de sus mejillas cuando ella volvió a agitarse en sueños - Será por ti, por un "nosotros" que tanto quise y que tanto intenté, y quizá no llegase a suceder jamás. No puedo negar todas las cosas que me recriminaste, es verdad que todo lo que te he dado ha sido veneno... pero puedo jurarte que deseé que fuera almíbar.

El silencio acogió sus palabras, tan impropias de él que le costaba creerlo. Cuando estaba con Hermione, decía muchas cosas extrañas... cosas que no sabía de dónde venían, pero que siempre parecían haber estado allí. La joven tenía la habilidad de escarbar en lo más profundo de su ser, hasta sacar a la superficie cosas que él no querría que nadie más conociera. Ni su madre, si sus amigos, ni su propio hijo... ni siquiera Astoria, pero Hermione siempre lo conseguía de alguna manera.

- ¿Draco?

La voz de la castaña le sacó de sus reflexiones, se había quedado ensimismado. Una mueca de extrañeza se dibujó en su aristocrático rostro al ver que Hermione estaba despierta, mirándole... y además sonriendo pacíficamente. Un momento, ¿cómo le había llamado?

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Granger?

- Perdí mi beso, Draco. ¿No lo habrás visto en alguna parte?

Decir que estaba atónito, era decir poco. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

- Granger, estás enferma. Tienes fiebre, y estás embarazada. ¿Sabes dónde estás?

- No seas tonto, por supuesto que lo sé - respondió levemente ofendida - Estoy en tu casa, y mi hijo también es tuyo. Y desde hace tiempo me llamas Hermione.

Fue una respuesta larga cargada con cierto fastidio, lo que pareció costarle mucho esfuerzo, pues por un momento volvió a cerrar los ojos y su respiración fue forzosa. Tras unos segundos de reposo, volvió a encararle.

- Te pregunté si sabes dónde dejé mi beso.

- ¿Qué beso?

- El del príncipe a la medianoche, ¿cuál si no? No lo tengo.

- Grang... Hermione, un beso no es un objeto - le dijo, sin saber por qué le seguía el juego - No puedes dejarlo por ahí ni perderlo.

- Pero no lo tengo... - farfulló la muchacha, con un adorable mohín - De haberlo tenido, lo sabr...

Y Merlín sea loado, que en aquel preciso instante el reloj que había encima de la chimenea comenzó a dar las doce. Sonaba tenuemente desde el otro lado de la gran alcoba, pero en la quietud de la noche, su sonido llegó alto y claro para los dos jóvenes.

- ¡Son las doce! - chilló Hermione, alborozada como una chiquilla - Por eso no tengo mi beso, ¡es que no lo he recibido todavía!

- Hermione, estás delirando - el platinado intentó hacerla entrar en razón - Será mejor que vuelvas a dormirte, y ya mañana verem...

- ¡Dame mi beso, príncipe! - pidió ella amablemente con una sonrisa, sin hacer caso de lo que él decía.

- ¡¿C-cómo?!

El espacio pareció congelarse, el tiempo se detuvo, mientras la mente de Draco Malfoy Black era una revolución y trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de oír.

- ¡Date prisa, no será medianoche eternamente! - le urgió Hermione.

- ¡No estás en tus cabales! - gritó él sin querer - Estás enferma, y de no ser así, jamás me pedirías que te besara. De modo que olvídalo.

- Draacooo... - le llamó ella insistente, con voz de súplica - Por favor, dame mi beso, príncipe... Bésame, Draco.

Su nombre fue un susurro que brotó de su boca, sonando a tentación en los oídos del slytheriano. No podía resistirlo, ¿estaría mal si cedía? A fin de cuentas, era Granger quien casi le rogaba por un beso, y además estaba delirando, por lo que seguramente no se acordaría de nada.

Su propio deseo de que aquello fuera real pudo más que cualquier razonamiento. Draco se sentó al borde de la cama, y con lentitud, fue bajando la cabeza hasta posar sus labios sobre los febriles de su cautiva. El último toque de medianoche resonó como un cántico celestial cuando sus bocas se encontraron, anhelantes del contacto. Las manos de Hermione se aferraron a la camisa del rubio, deseosa de prolongar el beso que tanto había querido, y suspiró complacida cuando el roce se hizo más intenso y profundo. La lengua de Malfoy se coló furtivamente en su boca, encontrándose con la de ella sin oponer resistencia. Él se lo tomó despacio, sin prisas, saboreando ese instante de paraíso que tal vez nunca volviera a conocer.

- Gracias, príncipe - dijo la castaña adormilada, una vez que el beso terminó.

- De nada - contestó el hurón, sonriendo satisfecho al tiempo que apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, midiendo su temperatura - Voy a confesarte algo, pero debes prometerme que mañana no lo recordarás... ¿está bien? - y la leona asintió conforme - Aunque lo olvides, quiero decirte que yo... Hermione Jane Granger, sangresucia y ratón de biblioteca, yo... te amo con todo mi ser.

Un cálido suspiro le indicó lo que esperaba, que Hermione se había dormido otra vez, tal como debía ser. Malfoy se levantó de la cama y volvió a tomar su puesto en el sillón de al lado, vigilante de los sueños de la gryffindoriana. Todo estaba bien, aunque fuera nada más un instante, en ese preciso momento todo estaba bien. Con la nueva luz del día, su corazón volvería a sumirse en la angustia y la soledad, pero mientras esa noche durase, disfrutaría la felicidad de haber pasado un minuto en el paraíso con la única mujer que había amado.


	18. Una puerta nunca antes abierta

**Ep. 18: Una puerta nunca antes abierta**

La fiebre de Hermione comenzó a bajar después de su tan ansiado beso, para alivio de Draco y de todos en la mansión. Las fiebres eran especialmente peligrosas en mujeres embarazadas... y rogaba interiormente que no le hubiera pasado nada al bebé. Se mantuvo al lado de la durmiente durante toda la noche y buena parte de la madrugada, hasta ver que un nuevo y luminoso día de Junio se abría paso a través de las cortinas.

Por su parte, la castaña se despertó horas más tarde de forma espontánea. Con un repentino pesar, buscó rápidamente por la habitación, pero suspiró confundida al hallarse sola. ¿Debía ser así? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotando su frente como si el leve masaje pudiera ayudarla a despejar sus ideas. ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche? No lo sabía, pero su inconsciente le decía que fue algo importante, algo relacionado con... ¿con qué? ¿De veras habría sucedido algo realmente? No solían olvidársele las cosas, fuesen importantes o no. Intentó concentrarse en la sensación, en el recuerdo que huía de ella, pero no logró nada.

- ¡Buenos días, ama Hermione! - la saludó de improviso un elfo doméstico.

- ¡AAHH! - chilló ella del susto, llevándose una mano al corazón.

¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? No lo había visto aparecer, de modo que ya tenía que estar de antes.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor, ama? - continuó el pequeño siervo, ajeno al susto de su joven patrona - ¡Tengo preparado su desayuno y su medicina!

- ¿Medicina? - se extrañó Hermione, cogiendo uno de los panecillos empapados con jugo de arándano; un desayuno típico de mujeres encinta - ¿Cuál medicina? No estoy enferma.

- Anoche lo estuvo, ama, tuvo mucha fiebre. El amo Draco ordenó venir de urgencia al médico de la familia.

Obviamente, el médico de la familia. Habría sido mucho esperar que llamasen a alguien de San Mungo.

- ¿Tiene algún antojo hoy que desee cumplir, ama?

Bueno, tenía el antojo de ponerse a gritar por la ventana, dejarle un ojo morado a Malfoy, provocar a Narcissa con la idea de que se pusiera unos vaqueros, y vestir a Scorpius como un osito panda... pero dudaba que alguno fuera factible.

- Una ensalada de pepino y tartaletas de sandía para almorzar estaría bien, gracias.

El elfo agachó diligente su cabeza calva y desapareció, dejando a Hermione nuevamente sola en la amplitud de su alcoba. Decidió que un paseo vespertino por los floridos jardines le sentaría bien, pues ya debía ser cerca del mediodía, y sentía la necesidad de hacer un poco de ejercicio. Terminó su desayuno y rebuscó entre sus ropas muggles algo adecuado, pero por desgracia, ya no cabía en ninguna de esas prendas. Era incapaz de subir la tela por sus caderas, y ya no digamos intentar cerrar una cremallera... y desde luego, no pensaba ponerse ninguno de los carísimos vestidos de paseo que abarrotaban su guardarropa.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo sus pasos la habían llevado hasta allí, pero fue la primera en sobresaltarse con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. No cualquier puerta, sino la que comunicaba su dormitorio con el de Malfoy. Una puerta que ella nunca había abierto y a la que ni siquiera había llamado para nada en absoluto, pero era su propia mano la que todavía sujetaba el picaporte recién movido, y su brazo el que había dado el ligero empujón que la había entornado.

Hermione se quedó petrificada, casi literalmente. No era capaz de pensar ni de reaccionar a las órdenes de su cerebro. Se quedó congelada unos minutos, hasta que los dedos comenzaron a hormiguearle debido a la tensión de su mano. Finalmente pareció conectar de nuevo, y con una honda inspiración, dio el primer paso al interior del cuarto de su... esto, su... de Malfoy, vaya. Con un segundo paso, fue evidente que las cortinas estaban echadas casi en su totalidad, pues la penumbra tan sólo alcanzaba a que se vislumbrasen los contornos de los muebles y los objetos. Un único rayo de luz digno de ese nombre se colaba entre la separación de las cortinas, yendo a caer sobre uno de los postes de la cama.

- Necesito hab... - comenzó, pero se detuvo al advertir que no había nadie.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero al hacerlo comprobó que se había equivocado. Malfoy sí estaba allí, tendido en la cama, presumiblemente dormido, y por eso no había respondido. Por segunda vez, Hermione se quedó congelada en el sitio.

A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, no pudo apartarlos de él. Resultaba una visión inquietantemente... pacífica, valga la paradoja. Malfoy siempre imponía respeto y desconfianza con su sola presencia, seducía con la mirada, alardeaba con su sonrisa, ofendía con sus palabras... pero allí, en ese mismo momento, se veía calmado y relajado como la leona jamás le había visto. Inconscientemente y de la forma más silenciosa que puso, se acercó despacio hasta el borde de la cama, tal como había hecho él con ella montones de veces sin que su reticente prometida lo supiera. Cuidando de no rozar las sábanas ni ninguna parte de su cuerpo, Hermione le contempló fascinada.

- _Es muy bello_ - pensó la joven, no estando segura de que a un hombre le gustara semejante adjetivo.

Malfoy dormía boca abajo, sin nada más que el pantalón de un pijama. Su cabeza estaba volteada hacia el borde de la cama, y el brazo del mismo lado lo tenía extendido, con la mano casi rozando el suelo, mientras que con la otra apretaba un trozo de sábana en un puño. Probablemente, los tirones que le dio mientras dormía era lo que había hecho que la tela se enroscase en una de sus piernas, dejándole más descubierto que tapado. Una de las almohadas estaba bajo su rodilla, aplastada, y otra estaba en paradero desconocido. Daba la impresión de que Malfoy había caído rendido, muy cansado, y por eso su cama entera estaba hecha un nido.

Conteniendo la respiración debido al esfuerzo por apretar su abdomen, Hermione se agachó y se puso de rodillas, quedando cara a cara a la misma altura que su captor. Se le veía inofensivo... y mejor no decírselo, porque conociéndole, sería capaz de considerarlo un insulto y no volver a dormir en días. La fuerte silueta de sus hombros y espalda formaba colinas que la gryffindoriana reconocería hasta ciega, de tantas veces que las había recorrido con sus propias manos. El pálido rostro mostraba serenidad, lo cual ella percibía casi más por intuición que por verlo, debido a la penumbra. Los platinados cabellos de Malfoy estaban deliciosamente desordenados, con un par de mechones cayéndole sobre la frente.

Un súbito espasmo de ternura invadió a Hermione, y no pudo evitar alzar una mano para apartar esos mechones rebeldes. Ambos volvieron a caer, por lo que lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez acariciando ligeramente el suave cabello rubio para mantenerlos en su sitio. Su mano continuó vagando por el aristocrático semblante con el tacto de una pluma, perfilando la nariz, recorriendo el contorno de las cejas, la piel de las mejillas, la comisura de la boca hasta el labio inferior...

De repente, hubo un veloz movimiento que la joven no fue capaz de rechazar, y su muñeca fue retorcida dolorosamente.

- ¡AYY! - gimoteó tratando de soltarse, pero fue inútil.

Sus cálidos ojos castaños fueron atrapados por una mirada glacial, una que ella conocía muy bien. Ni en sus pesadillas se libraba de ver esas piedras de plata clavándose en su alma.

- ¿Hermione? - murmuró Draco, denotando la extrañeza en su voz.

Su muñeca fue liberada, cosa que ella aprovechó para retroceder un par de metros sobre su trasero, alejándose de él. Draco se incorporó lentamente, apoyándose en los codos, sin despegar la vista de ella para asegurarse de que en verdad era Hermione quien estada en su dormitorio.

- Perdóname, no quise lastimarte... Es que, no esperaba que fueras tú quien...

El tono de congoja en su voz pasó a un segundo plano para Hermione en el momento en que, ese único rayo de luz que atravesaba las cortinas y llegaba hasta la cama, iluminó impecablemente la cara de Malfoy. Ojos de mercurio, brillo de depredador... los ojos de una serpiente. Volvió a sentirse acorralada, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna al tiempo que su corazón bombeaba más sangre, listo para una carrera de huida si era necesario. Y tanto que lo era. Las dulces y hermosas sensaciones que había tenido hace un momento, contemplándole dormir, se habían esfumado. Ahora todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se alejase del peligro.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Draco no intentó detenerla, sabía que sería inútil. Él mismo era quien había ocasionado esa situación, él era el único culpable. Dejó caer la cabeza entre los brazos, martirizándose mentalmente por su falta de juicio en aquel momento en que lo echó todo a perder. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para compensar a Hermione de lo que había hecho (o más bien, intentado hacer), lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero, ¿lo había? ¿Qué tendría tanto valor para ella, que él pudiera otorgarle, que le concediera la redención?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El apresurado caminar de Hermione la devolvió enseguida a la relativa seguridad de su propia alcoba. Cerró la puerta que comunicaba ambas con un golpe seco y se apartó de espaldas, casi temiendo que Malfoy fuese tras ella, pero eso no ocurrió. Tampoco ningún ruido revelaba que él se hubiera levantado siquiera.

Se quedó un rato allí de pie, mirando la puerta, esperando que se abriese de un momento de otro. Con el pasar de los minutos, Hermione se fue tranquilizando y se hizo a la idea de estar a salvo... pero en el instante en que la noción de ello la confortó, otra muy extraña sensación se adueñó de su cuerpo: calor, mucho calor. No un calor molesto ni asfixiante como los abrasadores días de verano, cuando el aire está tan seco que apenas se puede respirar; ni uno dañino o lacerante, como al estar trabajando en un horno de pan o provocarse una quemadura. No, este calor era... intenso, pero suave al mismo tiempo; interno, pero calentaba cada poro de su piel. Fluía por su sangre a todas partes.

¿Estaría subiéndole la fiebre otra vez? La castaña se preocupó, más al notar el calor en sus mejillas cuando se tocó la cara, pero al mirarse en el enorme espejo que había en la alcoba no vio más que un rubor. Sus brazos también se veían sonrojados, hasta sus piernas y tobillos mostraban una saludable y brillante coloración. Y todos esos rubores... se concentraban en un punto específico de su anatomía, uno que para su desgracia, era la fuente de toda su excitación y pasión carnal.

Un punto de su cuerpo al cual ella ya no se sentía capaz de darle acceso al hombre que precisamente le había provocado su "fiebre".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una incómoda velada tuvo lugar durante la cena de aquella noche. Ni Draco ni Hermione pronunciaron una sola palabra, es más, ni siquiera se dirigieron una sola mirada. Narcissa por su parte estaba pendiente de Scorpius, pues el chiquillo parecía haberse contagiado del tormentoso estado de ánimo de sus padres, y no dejaba de escupir la comida y lloriquear. Un ansiado momento de paz llegó por fin cuando todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Amaneció un día gris, lluvioso, con el cielo encapotado de nubes espesas y deprimentes. Ni remotamente parecido al apacible y soleado día de la víspera, lo cual lamentaba Hermione mirando desilusionada por la ventana, no pudiendo salir a pasear al jardín como había querido hacer ayer y al final no hizo.

- Ama Hermione - se dejó escuchar la tímida vocecita de una pequeña elfina - Ha llegado... ha llegado una visita.

- Creo que Malfoy está en el despacho, no le he oído subir a su cuarto.

- El... el amo Draco ya lo sabe, ama - repuso titubeante la elfina - Es que... es que la visita es para usted, ama, no para él.

- ¿Qué?

Hermione se volteó hacia la pequeña figura calva, no estando segura de haber escuchado bien. Una visita... ¿para ella? No era posible, muy pocas personas sabían que ella estaba en la mansión, y entre las que lo sabían...

- ¿Se trata de Parkinson? - era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría.

- No, ama. Se trata de un hombre.

Rogaba a Merlín que no se tratara de Lucius... pero menuda estupidez, él era el dueño de la casa y no se anunciaría como una visita, mucho menos a ella. ¿En dónde tenía hoy la cabeza? Quizá se tratase de Nott, que quería comentarle alguna cosa respecto al futuro de su hijo o hija con Malfoy. Al menos él se había mostrado educado y cortés con ella, al contrario de la indeseable de su esposa.

- ¿Le hago pasar, ama? - susurró intranquila la elfina.

- Esto... sí, claro. Adelante, que pase.

La leona se apartó de la ventana, y solamente _por si acaso_, cogió su varita en la mano. La varita había sido sellada por Malfoy a la mitad de su poder original, pero era mejor que nada.

En lugar de desaparecerse como de costumbre, la pequeña elfina se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió, agachándose luego hasta el suelo como muestra de pleitesía hacia un invitado indudablemente importante. Hermione aguardó expectante a que los pasos que resonaban en el pasillo llegaran hasta el umbral, permitiéndole ver la figura de un hombre alto y fornido, cuya manera de caminar se le hacía muy familiar. Se cubría con una capa de piel de ratón, y al moverse dejaba entrever en su ropa detalles del uniforme oficial de los aurores, los cuales ella conocía de sobra. Cuando el visitante alzó una mano para quitarse el sombrero, aparecieron unos cabellos negros, y un reflejo de luz sobre los cristales evidenció que usaba gafas.

El aire se atascó en su garganta. No podía ser él, simplemente no podía. Pero a medida que se acercaba, Hermione tuvo que convencerse de que sí lo era. Deteniéndose apenas a un metro de ella, la última duda de su identidad se desvaneció al observar la conocida cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- Hola, Hermione.

- Ha... ¡¿HARRY?!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry Potter.

Dos míseras palabras que él era incapaz de pronunciar sin atragantarse. Tiempo atrás fueron pronunciadas con burla y desprecio, pero esta mañana habían supuesto una de sus mayores humillaciones.

_¿Qué podía ser tan importante para Hermione?_ se había preguntado. Y la respuesta era esa, Harry Potter. Que Merlín le proteja, _El-niño-que-vivió_ estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy, quienes habían sido defensores acérrimos del _Innombrable_... al menos hasta su última generación, Draco Malfoy. Si su padre se enteraba... lo más probable es que a Lucius le diera un infarto, y no estaba seguro de si eso sería algo bueno o malo.

El plan de ahora no tenía garantías, y sí muchos riesgos. Había hablado con Potter a través del Ministerio de Magia mediante un pergamino sellado, lo cual le aseguraba que él y solamente él podría leerlo. Desde luego, no le había mencionado el asunto en profundidad, pero sí lo suficiente como para cabrearle mucho y obligarle a venir. Por supuesto, no iba a ser Draco quien fuera a contarle todo en el Ministerio, y que de paso le encarcelaran por una tontería como el secuestro de una sangr... sangresuc... Por las brumas de Avalon, otra palabra que a veces se le atragantaba.

Al encontrarse esa mañana en su despacho, lo primero que le había advertido al héroe fue que no podría llevársela, porque era suya, tanto ella como su hijo. Potter todavía no sabía de quién estaban hablando, pero el asunto del bebé le había facilitado un poco las cosas al rubio. Al parecer el héroe no había superado del todo su trauma de huerfanismo, qué suerte.

Aun así, el slytheriano había dado un paso a ciegas, y no sabía cómo resultarían las cosas a partir de ahora. Potter podría querer la libertad total e inmediata de Hermione (y con todo derecho, admitía), cosa que no estaba dispuesto a conceder, y entonces el jaleo estaría asegurado; o podría mostrarse razonable (lo cual era dudoso) y apoyarle a él, que podría proporcionarle a Hermione y a su hijo o hija una vida de riqueza y status social que ni siquiera Potter como auror le daría nunca a la mini-comadreja.

Volviendo a lo del nombre, no es que hubiera nada en los términos "Harry Potter" que implicasen humillación en sí para él, un Malfoy... pero sí la había, y mucha, en la palabra que había dicho detrás de éstas.

- _Potter... ayúdame._


	19. Resignación

**Ep. 19: Resignación**

El tiempo pareció detenerse durante los pocos segundos que Hermione estuvo contemplando a su amigo, todavía incapaz de creerse que verdaderamente él estuviera allí, ¡en la mansión Malfoy!

- ¿Crees que necesitas usar eso contra mí? - bromeó Harry, refiriéndose a la varita que ella sujetaba en la mano.

Su voz. Unas pocas palabras. Su sonrisa sincera... los brazos cálidos que la rodearon en cuanto se lanzó a ellos, no conteniendo más sus lágrimas, ignorando el sonido de su varita al caer al suelo cuando la soltó.

- ¡Harry, Harry! - lloró, aferrándose a su amigo - Oh, Harry...

El moreno no dijo nada durante un rato, dejando que la joven se desahogara a medida que mojaba su ropa. Se limitó a brindarle tranquilidad y consuelo, sabiendo la enorme falta que le iban a hacer a Hermione en cuanto hablasen seriamente. Aprovechó esa pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos, buscando la mejor manera de dirigir la conversación, a medida que los sollozos de su amiga se calmaban.

- Harry - habló Hermione por fin, separándose de él y secando su rostro - Aún me cuesta creer que de verdad estés frente a mí. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estoy aquí?

- No te encontré, fue Malfoy quien me llamó - respondió Harry, midiendo con cuidado sus palabras - Y desde cuándo lo sé, pues... digamos que menos de una hora.

- ¿Malfoy te pidió que vinieras y confesó?

¿_Pedir_ algo, él? Sí, y qué más...

- Supongo que puede tomarse así - vaciló el moreno - ¿Cómo estás, Hermione?

- ¿Aparte de embarazada, quieres decir? - rió ella.

Pero para su sorpresa, Harry no se rió, y ni siquiera dio muestras de que aquello le pareciese mínimamente gracioso. Arrugó la frente en un gesto de preocupación e impotencia. La joven bruja intuyó que no estaba del mejor humor para risas, o quizás el asunto en cuestión no fuera adecuado para ello.

- Estoy bien de salud - se apresuró a rectificar - Mi alimentación nunca ha sido tan buena y deliciosa, y... tengo todos los caprichos y comodidades que pudiera desear.

Se detuvo en seco. Había intentado pintar las cosas un poco de color rosa para no empeorar la situación, pero lo que había dicho... ahora que se daba cuenta, no era más que la verdad.

- ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa entonces?

- ¿Que por qué? - titubeó, no estaba segura de qué sabía Harry exactamente - Es que... ¿no has hablado con Malfoy antes de venir?

- Sí, claro que lo he hecho - desvió la mirada y apretó los puños con enojo, pero supo controlarse - Me lo ha contado todo, desde el principio... con más detalles de los que me habría gustado saber, de hecho - insinuó avergonzado - ¿Realmente funcionan esas sales de baño mágicas para... ya sabes... el efecto de las burbujas?

Su tímida pregunta trajo un inoportuno recuerdo a la mente de Hermione, ocasionando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Sí, funciona bastante bien - contestó, procurando sonar indiferente - Aunque el efecto se evapora si el agua se enfría.

- Bien, esto... - murmuró Harry, volviendo a lo importante - Sé que Malfoy te ha retenido aquí desde que supuestamente comenzó tu año sabático en el trabajo, por eso es que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado... aunque a mí y a Ron nos extrañó que no te comunicaras con nosotros, aunque fuese nada más para preguntar por los niños. Me ha dicho que los poderes de tu varita están limitados, y que ni siquiera la tuviste en un principio. Y también que todo esto no empezó por su capricho, sino por una orden de su excéntrico padre.

- Es curioso que realmente te haya contado la verdad - opinó la joven.

- Ya veo. Entonces Hermione, ¿por qué no pediste ayuda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

- No tenía cómo - rezongó, lamentándose - De verdad quise hacerlo, busqué todas las posibilidades que hubiera, pero no tuve escapatoria. Y... luego pensé que ya era bastante mayorcita como para ocuparme de mis propios asuntos, no quise ser de nuevo la niña que siempre tenía que ser rescatada de algo - agachó la cabeza, pero se percató de las últimas palabras de Harry - ¿Qué quieres decir con "demasiado tarde"?

- Hermione... - el héroe inspiró profundamente para darse valor, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada - Si las cosas fueran diferentes, nada me impediría sacarte de aquí ahora mismo y hacer arrestar a Malfoy, pero... ya no se trata sólo de ti. Estás tú, y está él, y... está _eso_.

- ¡No te refieras a mi hijo como _eso_! - protestó Hermione infantilmente, abrazando su vientre.

- Perdón - se disculpó Harry rápidamente - Quise decir... ejem, vuestro... vuestro bebé.

- Merezco mi libertad - dijo Hermione con fiereza - El hecho de que esté embarazada no me quita eso. ¡No hay razón para que Malfoy me retenga aquí porque le dé la gana!

- Si salieras de aquí, ¿qué harías? - inquirió el joven auror, manteniendo la compostura - ¿Adónde irías?

La pregunta pilló a la castaña por sorpresa. ¿Cómo que qué haría? Volvería a casa, por supuesto, todavía le quedaban meses para disfrutar de su sabático. Podría viajar a algún lugar y divertirse en sus vacaciones, tenía suficientes ahorros para permitírselo...

... no, no podría.

Su embarazo ya estaba bastante avanzado como para viajar sin peligro en algún medio de transporte, y no tenía ganas de viajar al modo mágico. Necesitaba el dinero para acomodar una habitación en la casa de sus padres para su hijo o hija. Aprender a cocinar cosas aptas para bebés. Buscar ropita, comprar pañales, juguetes, una cuna, un cochecito... todo su tiempo se iría en esas cosas casi sin darse cuenta hasta la fecha en que diera a luz.

- ¿Por qué no estás ayudándome? - sospechó de repente de su amigo, dando un paso alejándose de él.

- Intento hacerlo, pero quizá no de la forma que esperas - suspiró Harry, viendo acercarse el momento que tanto temía.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Hermione... - no se molestó en acercarse de nuevo, ella no necesitaba más presiones - Incluso en este momento, si de verdad lo quieres, puedo cogerte en brazos y desaparecernos hasta el Ministerio de Magia. Pero para ello, para estar seguro de que eso es lo que debo hacer, necesito hacerte una pregunta... y dependiendo de lo que contestes, decidiré. No me marcharé sin una respuesta, sea la que sea, de modo que piénsala bien.

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció ligeramente, su frente volvió a arrugarse por la duda, y en un solo segundo pareció diez años más mayor. Un ominoso silencio precedió a la nefasta pregunta.

- Hermione, ¿qué sientes por Malfoy?

El aire se detuvo por un instante en los pulmones de la gryffindoriana, a medida que su cerebro asimilaba la pregunta. No era tan difícil, ella le odiaba... bueno, no le odiaba, sencillamente porque era incapaz de odiar a nadie. Pero le detestaba, aunque fuera nada más un poquito... ¿verdad? Y también disfrutaba con él en la cama, eso no podía negarlo... antes de aquella ocasión en que paralizó su cuerpo por el miedo en lugar de por la excitación. Y le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo rodeándola, en las pocas veces que la había abrazado sin ningún interés sexual, meramente por el placer de abrazarla.

Recordaba sus caricias en el cabello cuando la creía dormida, con ternura, como si fuera una niña; las discusiones que tenían, simplemente por la infantil satisfacción de hacer enojar al otro; su voz susurrándole al oído cuando hacían el amor, ambos entregándose a la pasión y consumiéndose en el fuego... ¿cuándo había dejado de ser mero sexo? La esquiva preocupación de Malfoy por ella, tan sutil, como si en realidad no le importase... pero lo hacía, y ella lo sabía. Su sonrisa de felicidad cuando la veía con Scorpius, una que muy pocas veces había podido ver; sus gestos, sus atenciones, su risa, su cariño... eran cosas que Hermione intuía le costaba mucho mostrar, pero lo intentaba con ella.

Cada cosa que Malfoy hacía, era un reflejo que lo mucho que ella significaba en realidad para él.

La castaña sintió una gota tibia deslizarse por su mejilla, y pronto le siguieron muchas otras. La mirada que le dedicó a Harry le enmudeció, contemplando el dolor de su mejor amiga. Ella tenía miedo, era evidente... pero no de él, sino de sí misma. De lo que recién acaba de entender, y de su incapacidad para corresponderlo. La desesperación que sentía fue clara cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo y ocultó su rostro entre las manos, no pudiendo retener en su interior el peso de sus emociones.

Harry cerró los ojos, acongojado, y dejó caer la cabeza por un momento. Tal como había dicho, era demasiado tarde. Quiso abrazar a Hermione, compartir un poco de su sufrimiento, pero se quedó allí estático, sin mover un músculo. Al fin y al cabo, ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

- No le diré nada a Ron - murmuró a modo de despedida - Él no lo tomaría tan racionalmente como yo.

Caminó hasta la puerta, arrastrando los pies como si cargase con toneladas de peso. La puerta se abrió por sí sola en cuanto estuvo a un par metros, pero la voz de Hermione le detuvo una última vez.

- Quiero mi libertad - hipó entre sollozos.

- La libertad que anhelas ahora, Hermione... - meditó antes de irse - sólo tú puedes dártela.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En cuanto Potter cerró la puerta de su despacho, los minutos se ralentizaron de una manera desquiciante. Draco cerró los ojos y se recostó en su cómodo sillón, tratando de abstraer su mente muy lejos de allí, pero no funcionó: todos sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a su prisionera... y al tiempo en que todavía lo siguiera siendo. Le había dicho a Potter que no permitiría que se la llevara, pero puestos en situación, había muy pocas cosas que él podría hacer para evitarlo.

¿De qué estarían hablando? ¿Le diría Hermione lo terrible que había sido para ella el verse obligada a vivir con él, estar con él en el plano íntimo? Y no se refería únicamente al ámbito carnal, sino también al familiar, al amistoso, al de convivencia... Habían compartido muchas cosas juntos en bastante poco tiempo, aunque para Hermione fuesen impuestas y no elegidas por propia voluntad. ¿Habría siquiera un minuto en todos aquellos meses en que ella pudiera decir que fue feliz?

Astoria... ¿fue ella feliz? Para Draco, no había nada que indicase que no lo fue. Su madre aseguraba que le había querido, como él a ella; se mostró entusiasmada con la idea de ser padres, aunque no viviera para disfrutarlo; le gustaban los regalos que le hacía, las fiestas que organizaban... Hermione siempre parecía protestar por todo.

Una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en el semblante habitualmente arrogante de Draco. Sí, ella siempre protestaba, le gustaba llevarle la contraria... pero cada pequeña cosa que conseguía, se lo agradecía sinceramente, dándole el valor que merecía. Provocaba que el rubio se sintiera útil, consiguiendo cosas especialmente al gusto de ella.

Unos golpes tenues en la puerta le sacaron de su ensoñación, y segundos después Potter volvió a estar frente a él. Draco recompuso su actitud prepotente y dominante.

- ¿Y bien, Potter?

- Regreso al Ministerio - anunció el joven auror - No creo que haga falta aquí.

Los ojos grises se abrieron por sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Se iba sin más, así tan fácil? No podía ser.

- ¿Y... ya está? - qué pregunta más estúpida para decirla él.

- ¿Qué más esperabas, Malfoy?

- Emm...

- Sigue cuidando bien de Hermione, y no necesitaré arrestarte - concluyó Harry, dando la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

- ¡Quieto ahí, Potter! - gritó el slytheriano, levantándose bruscamente del sillón y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos - Por Merlín, ¿esperas que me crea que saldrás de aquí tan contento, sin delatarme al resto de los aurores, y pretendiendo que no vas a hacer nada?

- Es que no pienso hacer nada - afirmó el moreno, encarando de nuevo a su antiguo enemigo - Para serte sincero, yo soy el más sorprendido de todos - suspiró - Hoy nada ha salido como esperaba, ni remotamente. Ya fue bastante inquietante recibir un llamado tuyo en el Ministerio de Magia; leer su contenido no hizo sino angustiarme, imaginándome qué estarías tramando; luego me entero de lo que has hecho con Hermione y tengo ganas de arrancarte las tripas con mis propias manos, pero no puedo porque me debo a mi puesto; y por si fuera poco, después hablo con mi mejor amiga y... - calló de repente, sacudiendo la cabeza frustrado.

- ¿Y? - le instó Draco, queriendo saber lo que había ocurrido.

- Y... es asunto privado, Malfoy - sonrió Harry con burla - Te dejaré reconcomiéndote con las dudas. Es una venganza minúscula comparada con la que me gustaría cobrar.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, encontrando casi imposible el confiar en el otro, pero no podían hacer otra cosa, dadas las circunstancias.

- Tengo una pregunta para ti - dijo Harry de pronto - ¿Qué sientes exactamente por Hermione?

El príncipe de las serpientes entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de semejante pregunta. ¿Debía responderla por obligación?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter - masculló, desviando la vista hacia el exterior tras la ventana - ¿No te ibas?

Un leve resoplido escapó de la boca del moreno, acompañando una molesta sonrisita. Vaya, qué interesante. Por primera vez desde el momento en que pisó el suelo de la mansión Malfoy, se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Malfoy era un patán presumido e insoportable, pero parecía que Hermione había llegado mucho más profundo en él de lo que ninguno de los tres podría imaginarse.

Su pregunta no había sido al azar, se trataba del último hilo que le permitiría actuar en todo ese embrollo... pero esa respuesta lo había cortado. Si Malfoy hubiera negado con vehemencia y frialdad el sentir cualquier cosa por ella más que las habituales por una sangresucia, Harry habría deducido que meramente seguía órdenes de Lucius; en caso de haber declarado su ardiente y sincero amor por Hermione, habría sabido que mentía para ocultar lo que sea en que estuviese metido; y si hubiera confesado que la retenía únicamente porque el hijo de ambos le resultaría útil en el futuro o cualquier cosa parecida, supondría que quería ganar algo a nivel social o similar.

Pero no, Malfoy no había respondido nada concreto... lo cual hacía pensar a Harry que en verdad tenía sentimientos por su amiga. Muchos sentimientos honestos, profundos y confusos, con los que todavía no sabía qué hacer o cómo adaptarse a ellos. Verdaderamente, no había nada que él pudiera hacer ahora entre esos dos, aparte de desear que todo acabase de la mejor manera posible.

- Sí, ya me voy - asintió Harry - Una última cosa, Malfoy... - apretó los dientes por la traición que estaba a punto de hacerle a la castaña - Hermione siempre ha sido muy inteligente, pero también tremendamente cabezota. Sus razonamientos se interponen en todo, haciendo que muchas veces ella misma sea incapaz de ver lo que hay más allá debido a su testarudez. Y en esta ocasión... no sólo debes sobrepasarla a ella, sino también esa terquedad y hacerle ver la realidad. ¿Me explico?

Draco no dijo nada, pues en verdad no entendía a qué se refería Potter con eso, de modo que simplemente le vio cerrar la puerta de su despacho y dejarle otra vez a solas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando cayó la tarde y el cielo empezó a teñirse oscuro, Hermione escuchó a alguien tocar suavemente la puerta de su dormitorio. Un "adelante" salió de su boca sin pensarlo, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pues su mente continuaba anclada en el breve pero intenso encuentro que tuvo con Harry horas antes. Al recibir el permiso, la puerta se entornó levemente y entró su captor. Draco la observó, estaba sentada en el antepecho de la ventana, mirando al cielo cada vez más oscuro, y parecía estar muy deprimida.

- ¿Hermione? - la llamó, pero ella no se dio por aludida y le ignoró - No te ves bien. ¿Quieres cenar algo?

- Pollo con relleno de sandía y sardinas.

- ... No creo que eso sea cocinable - opinó el rubio, acercándose unos metros.

Hermione siguió sin mirarle, pero fue muy consciente de cada uno de los pasos que él dio en su dirección.

- Me gustaría estar sola, necesito pensar. ¿Podrías irte?

- No, no voy a irme. Has estado sola y pensando toda la tarde, y tu aspecto es deplorable. Más que pensar, lo que te haría bien sería dejar de hacerlo.

Apenas un par de metros los separaban ahora, y era demasiada cercanía para la tranquilidad de la leona. No pudo continuar ignorándole, de modo que se giró un poco en su improvisado asiento para mirarle a la cara. Draco notó su nerviosismo, y se maldijo internamente. ¿Hasta cuándo iban a continuar así? Él no era capaz de hacerle daño, al menos no... no de _esa_ manera. Había intentado explicárselo, pero la castaña sencillamente no soportaba que el tema saliera a relucir, y el querer desterrarlo a lo más hondo de su memoria no solucionaría el asunto.

De repente, le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Potter. ¿Qué había dicho? Había hablado de lo testaruda que era Hermione, como si no lo supiera él... y de que tendría que sobrepasar ese punto para mostrarle la realidad. Pero no, no podía referirse a lo mismo que él estaba pensando, el amiguísimo nunca sugeriría que hiciera algo así con su compañera... Tal vez estaba malinterpretando sus palabras (para una vez que las tenía en cuenta...), pero es que lo mirara como lo mirase, no veía otra forma de hacer las cosas. Debía ser sí o sí.

- Granger, ¿hasta cuándo vas a jugar a la gatita asustada? - le habló Draco con dureza - Deshonras la casa del león con tu comportamiento.

- No te atrevas a insultar mi casa, despreciable reptil - se indignó Hermione.

- Tú eres quien más la está insultando con tu cobarde actitud. "_La cualidad que nos distingue es el valor..."_ Sí, claro - se burló, parándose justo a su lado.

La réplica mordaz que Hermione iba a soltar quedó atascada en su garganta al sentirle tan cerca suyo. Le bastaba alzar un poco la mano y él podría tocarla... Su cuerpo entero se rebeló contra ello, pero desgraciadamente estaba atrapada en el antepecho de la ventana, no había sitio adonde huir o siquiera para alejarse un poco.

Draco sintió un opresivo dolor en su corazón, pero siguió adelante. Ya la tenía en el punto justo, asustada y presa de sus instintos primarios, los que gritaban por escapar del peligro y sobrevivir. Podía verlo con tanta claridad en sus atemorizados ojos... Si lograba llegar hasta su mente y controlarla en ese estado, quizás pudiera hacerla entender.

Sin dudarlo, el joven serpiente la agarró de una muñeca para levantarla de un tirón y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Hermione respingó ante el contacto y trató de apartarse, pero él no la dejó. Enroscó un brazo en su cintura y bajó la boca hasta el cuello expuesto de la chica, donde depositó un suave beso. Ella no dejaba de retorcerse, intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero Draco tenía la situación controlada... al menos de momento. Sujetándola por la otra muñeca también, la arrastró lo más delicadamente que pudo hasta la cama, donde la tumbó sobre el mullido colchón y se subió encima suya, cuidando de no lastimar al bebé. Quiso besarla, pero en su forcejeo, Hermione todavía fue capaz de mover la cabeza para evitarlo.

- Hermione - la llamó con voz calmada, sin resultado - ¡Hermione...! - le habló más fuerte, pero nada - ¡POR MERLÍN, GRANGER! ¡ESCÚCHAME!

La furia en su voz resonó en la alcoba. Un tenso silencio se siguió, pero al menos había captado la atención de su prisionera. Estaba asustada, con la respiración agitada y atrapada bajo él, pero al menos mostraba signos de que le reconocía y comprendía la situación en la que estaban. Draco sintió algo destensarse en su pecho... Sagrada Morgana, ella estaba consciente y sabía quién era él, no era más una presa de sus temores.

- Hermione...

- ¡Suéltame, Malfoy! - empujó con fuerza su cuerpo hacia arriba, pretendiendo quitárselo de encima.

- Vamos avanzando, te prefiero enfadada a aterrada - sí, incluso en esas condiciones eran capaces de mantener una pelea verbal, qué bien se sentía eso.

- ¡Me haces daño! - le gritó furiosa.

- Tú me estás obligando a ello, no dejas de moverte y agitarte - replicó él tan tranquilo, y para su satisfacción, Hermione le dedicó una de esas muecas de fastidio que tanto le gustaban.

El movimiento sobre la cama se detuvo un par de minutos, mientras ambos se calmaban. Draco alivió la presión sobre la leona, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirle escapar.

- Yo nunca te haría daño, Hermione - confesó él en voz baja, ocultando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Hermione para que no le viera - No de forma intencionada. Créeme.

- No puedo hacerlo si sé que mientes. No es que sea nada nuevo entre nosotros, desde luego... parece que cualquier cosa que digas, tarde o temprano acabo descubriendo que es mentira.

El rubio no pudo defenderse, pues no era más que la verdad.

- No puedes hacerte una idea... de cuánto me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera - aseguró - Pero en este tema en particular, te equivocas.

- ¡¿Me equivoco?! - chilló ella - ¿Cómo puedes tener la cara de decir que me equivoco, cuando tú mismo me lo demostraste en... en _esa_ ocasión?

Un respingo brotó de la garganta del slytheriano al recordar el momento.

- Tengo la cara porque es cierto - suspiró tras su oído - No puedo negar lo que sucedió, ni tampoco negar lo que hice... lo que estuve a punto de hacer, pero puedo jurar que te equivocas respecto a lo que me impulsó a aquello. Si te quedas quieta y serena, escuchándome, me confesaré contigo.

¿Confesarse con ella? ¿Era una forma rebuscada y aristocrática de decir que le explicaría lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento? Hermione asintió, decidiendo que todas formas no tenía nada que perder. Malfoy la soltó entonces, y ambos quedaron sentados sobre el colchón, acomodándose.

- En aquel momento, me di cuenta de que sabías toda la verdad. Que yo no te había traído ni querido aquí por mi propia voluntad, sino siguiendo órdenes de mi padre... Por Merlín, así es como empezó todo, pero luego las cosas se complicaron rápidamente de muchas maneras - Draco se pasó una mano por sus platinados cabellos, revolviéndolos - Cuando me lo reprochaste todo, no pude defenderme, y cedí a mis instintos... como hacías tú hasta hace un momento. Conoces esa sensación, la de no poder controlarte... no es algo agradable, menos si estás hiriendo a otra persona.

- Entonces pretendías castigarme - opinó la castaña en voz alta.

- ¡No! - él la miró intensamente, y un escalofrío de algo desconocido recorrió la espalda de Hermione - No quería castigarte, los instintos de los que hablo no eran ésos. Lo que sentí fue... - se cortó al no hallar la palabra exacta que necesitaba - No quería que... sencillamente no quería que te fueras, que me dejaras. No es como si pudieses huir de cualquier manera, pero en aquel momento... quise darte calor, hacerte desearme con la misma fuerza con la que yo te deseaba, compartir contigo aunque fuese una mínima parte de lo que me inspiras. Estaba aturdido, sobrecogido por la congoja... y todo me salió mal, no logré hacerte responder.

Un nuevo silencio entre ellos, como los que venían siendo habituales. La joven meditó lo que le había dicho, no sabía si debía creerlo o no... pero aun sabiendo que podía ser mentira, ella _eligió_ creer que era verdad. Prefería con mucho pensar algo bueno de él, aunque algún día terminara decepcionándola nuevamente, que pasar el resto de su vida atemorizada de su compañía.

- ¿Por qué no llegaste a hacerlo? - susurró la pregunta, como si no estuviera segura de querer oír la respuesta - Estabas descontrolado, y has dicho que me deseabas tanto...

- Porque... - Draco agachó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su puño cerrado - Porque ni todo el descontrol del mundo lograría que te hiciera daño. Siempre te estoy deseando, en cada momento, a cada instante y en cualquier lugar... Irradias tanta luz y calor que me basta pensar en ti para sentir una corriente de deseo por todo el cuerpo.

- _Eso no suena como deseo_ - pensó Hermione - _Es una descripción demasiado personal como para atribuirse a una necesidad pasional o puramente física_...

La leona se sentía confusa. Las palabras de Malfoy la aliviaban, le quitaban un peso de encima, pero... simplemente no quería aceptar lo que había comprendido esa tarde, cuando Harry le preguntó acerca de sus sentimientos por él. Había algo en su relación que todavía no cuadraba, y quería averiguar qué era. Una súbita tristeza la envolvió por completo.

- ¿Cuándo te perdiste a ti mismo, Malfoy? - pronunció la injusta pregunta que azuzaba su mente, y él la miró apesadumbrado - ¿Cuánto te has humillado por mí?

- Mucho, Granger - no lo dijo quejándose, era meramente la aceptación de un hecho.

- ¿Te he dado yo algo a cambio?

- Sí, mucho también - Draco se inclinó a su lado y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla - Tu sonrisa. Tu calor. Una madre para mi hijo. Nuestras discusiones... me has dado muchos recuerdos que atesoraré el resto de mi vida.

- No me parece gran cosa... - susurró ella, posando una mano sobre la de él que la acariciaba.

La escena se había vuelto íntima, ambos se dieron cuenta. Se sentían como dos amantes descubriendo por primera vez la maravilla del primer contacto, el primer roce... Draco no hizo nada para incitar la situación, no quería volver a estropear las cosas ahora que por fin parecían haber llegado a una relativa paz. Hermione, en cambio, sintió nacer en su interior ese mismo ardor que sintió al haber contemplado al platinado durmiendo.

- Yo... te deseo, Malfoy - confesó con timidez.

Él vaciló un instante, asegurándose de que lo oído realmente había sido dicho por la gryffindoriana, y no era producto de su imaginación. Movió apenas un poco la cabeza para rozar sus tiernos labios, y cuando ella no le rechazó, se convenció de que todo era real. Tomó posesión de su boca, su lengua danzando con la de ella en un beso sincero y tranquilo, casi sagrado. La oscuridad terminó de envolverlos a medida que se amaban, donde sólo las estrellas fueron testigos de su mutua entrega.


	20. Será tu nombre

**Ep. 20: Será tu nombre...**

Una mano áspera y tosca tanteó su vientre sin ninguna delicadeza, y Hermione tuvo que contener el impulso de apartarse... porque si lo hacía, aquello no terminaría nunca.

La agradable y cálida brisa de Junio entraba por la ventana semiabierta, inundando su dormitorio lila de tibios tonos dorados y dejando un olor estival. Pero, pese al relajante entorno en el que estaba, la situación no podía ser más molesta para la gryffindoriana. La culpa de ello la tenía el médico que la estaba auscultando, un hombre rudo y de movimientos firmes que, con todo respeto a su experiencia, más parecía carnicero a juzgar por cómo la estaba tratando. No sabía su nombre, pues era algo así como el médico personal de la familia Malfoy, según se lo había presentado Narcissa.

- ¿Cuánto ha engordado desde que descubrió el embarazo?

- Apenas un par de kilos - respondió el platinado por ella.

- Es poco. No se cuida lo bastante - acusó el médico - Estando ya en el quinto mes de embarazo tendría que haber subido tres.

Draco tuvo el buen tino de sentirse ofendido. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que él no cuidaba bien de su prometida-aunque-ella-diga-que-no? Ninguna otra mujer en el mundo mágico sería mejor mimada y más consentida que la leona... si ella aceptase, claro.

- ¿Por qué está usando esas despreciables ropas muggles en lugar de túnicas adaptadas, como corresponde?

- _Despreciables como su paciente, ¿no es así, doctor?_ - pensó Hermione.

Oh sí, por supuesto que lo había notado en cuanto sus ojos se habían cruzado por primera vez, allá por Marzo. El eminente médico de la familia Malfoy debía considerar esto como un insulto a su persona, el verse obligado a tratar a una sangresucia que, de forma indigna, llevaba en sus entrañas un futuro miembro de tan noble linaje.

- Esas túnicas me dan urticaria - replicó ella, desafiante.

No era cierto, la túnica que le había regalado Parkinson era más suave que una nube, pero el señor aquí presente no tenía por qué saberlo. Sin embargo, lamentó su osadía en cuanto sintió otro apretón facultativo nada tierno sobre su cadera.

- No he notado que haya ninguna complicación - concluyó el médico, apartándose finalmente de la paciente - Y los latidos del bebé son regulares. A mi juicio, el embarazo se está desarrollando perfectamente bien.

Y torció la boca en una mueca, como no sabiendo del todo si eso era una buena noticia o mala. Pero para Hermione... fue como si el cielo se abriese para ella. No pudo evitar el cerrar los ojos y soltar un disimulado suspiro de alivio. Sí, cierto que todas las futuras madres querían escuchar que todo iba sin problemas, aunque en su caso era algo mucho más importante, ya que... había entrado en su quinto mes de gestación, pero hasta el momento no había notado ningún movimiento en su vientre. Ni el más leve pataleo, ni la más mínima agitación, absolutamente nada... y según Ginny y Lavender, ellas en el cuarto mes ya sentían perfectamente que había un pececito en su pecera.

No se lo había dicho a Malfoy ni a Narcissa, se lo había quedado para sí sola, porque no quería preocuparles sin necesidad en caso de que se equivocara y todo estuviera yendo como debería. Y ahora este matasanos decía que todo estaba bien, por lo que la paranoia la debía tener ella... aunque visto lo visto, no sabía si fiarse del todo de él. No tenía intención de poner en duda sus conocimientos, pero percibía sin duda que ella no le gustaba, y posiblemente su bebé tampoco.

- Volveré dentro de un mes para comprobar su evolución. En todo caso, si ocurriese algo, no duden en llamarme - se encaminó a la puerta - _Que yo con gusto cobraré mis honorarios_ - pensó.

- Gracias por venir, doctor - le despidió Malfoy formalmente, mientras un elfo doméstico abría y cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Detesto a ese tipo! - protestó Hermione en cuanto estuvo segura de que el susodicho ya no podía escucharla - ¡Y él me detesta a mí, está clarísimo!

- No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué iba a detestarte si apenas te conoce?

La castaña se levantó de la cama, pues había estado acostada durante su reconocimiento, y le miró incrédula mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

- No puedes estar tan ciego - opinó, pero al parecer se equivocaba - ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! Ese tipo podrá ser un médico excepcional, no lo voy a discutir, pero válgame el cielo que se tiene en muy alta estima. Siendo el médico personal de una familia noble entre los magos, los renombrados Malfoy... y ahora, verse obligado a atender a una miserable sangresuc...

- ¡No lo digas! - la mano de Draco se posó en su boca, antes de que Hermione se percatara siquiera de lo rápido que él se había movido - Creí que ya te lo había advertido una vez, Granger, pero si no fue así, ahora te lo prohíbo expresamente: te prohíbo que te refieras a ti misma con ese aborrecible vocablo. Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo.

La leona se quedó estática, sorprendida por su reacción. ¿Por qué le molestaba que lo hiciera? No era más que la verdad, tal como él mismo le había repetido durante muchos años para humillarla y hacerle daño... no es que quisiera reabrir viejas heridas, que además ya habían sido perdonadas, pero simplemente no lo entendía. Buscó la respuesta en esos ojos grises que la miraban de forma extraña, como solían hacerlo durante su breve tregua en Hogwarts, pero últimamente con más intensidad.

- ¿Por qué no? - susurró, anclada en su mirada.

- No lo eres - respondió el slytheriano, rozando la mano por su mejilla y su cuello en una leve caricia - Veo que no lo recuerdas, pero la primera vez que yacimos juntos aquí, después de tanto tiempo, hice un juramento... me lo juré a mí mismo y también a ti.

- Tengo la sensación de que hay varias cosas que olvido por las noches, cosas importantes... - le miró fijamente, como pidiéndole una pista, pero Malfoy no dijo nada - Ayúdame a recordar alguna.

Y antes de que la caricia que el rubio le prodigaba acabase, Hermione tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, acercándole a su cuerpo y sus labios. Draco no se hizo de rogar.

- Purificaré tu sangre, Hermione - murmuró mientras rozaba su boca con la de ella y la envolvía en sus brazos - Me correré tantas veces en ti que mi esencia se mezclará con la tuya, y cuando finalmente te deje un hijo en el vientre, te convertiré en mi esposa. Y serás una esposa feliz, te lo juro.

La voz del príncipe de las serpientes, deslizándose sensualmente en su oído, prendió fuego en el cuerpo de Hermione. Sí, le sonaban aquellas palabras, seguramente era cierto que se las había dicho en alguna ocasión... y al igual que entonces, no pudo evitar consumirse en la pasión.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al día siguiente, mientras Hermione descansaba y pasaba un rato divertido paseando por el jardín en compañía de Scorpius, Narcissa decidió hablar con su hijo acerca de un tema que, en su opinión, era mejor aclarar cuanto antes: el nombre de su futuro nieto o nieta. Y es que, era habitual que el padre y la madre tuvieran varias propuestas cada uno, de las cuales bien podía ser que ninguna le gustase al otro. Ella misma con Lucius lo había tenido difícil para nombrar a su único descendiente, aunque debía admitir que él se había mostrado respetuoso con la tradición de los Black de utilizar nombres de constelaciones y otros cuerpos celestes, pero de llamar a su hijo Draco a llamarle Belerofonte... había un abismo.

- Cariño, ¿estás ocupado? - preguntó educadamente la mujer al entrar en su despacho.

- No mamá, ya terminé de trabajar por hoy - respondió Draco, doblando la edición del _Profeta_ que estaba leyendo - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Me gustaría comentar algo contigo - dijo, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones, y el joven se levantó para sentarse nuevamente frente a ella - Hermione ya está por la mitad de su embarazo, y quería saber si ya habéis pensado en algunos nombres para el bebé.

Draco se quedó estático por un segundo, dubitativo.

- Pues... no, todavía no - confesó - Con todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, y lo mucho que nos ha costado llegar a esta merecida tranquilidad, aún no hemos hablado de ello.

- Precisamente porque ahora estáis en un buen momento, es que deberíais decidirlo.

- ¿Tú ya has pensado en algún nombre que te gustaría para tu nieto, mamá? - sonrió Draco, la había pillado.

- Tal vez, en dos o tres nada más... para ayudaros un poco, hijo.

A partir de ahí, durante aproximadamente una hora, madre e hijo estuvieron conversando sobre diferentes posibles nombres para el próximo heredero de la dinastía Malfoy. Apus, Cepheus y Eridanus fueron algunas de las propuestas para los niños, mientras que las niñas no tuvieron mucha más suerte con Berenice, Pyxis y Columba. El caso es que al finalizar, entre ambos habían preparado una lista con una docena de nombres, en la cual Hermione tan sólo tendría que elegir el que más le gustase para su bebé y asunto concluido.

Era así de sencillo, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, cuando Draco fue a mostrarle la lista a su dulce prisionera, la encontró profundamente dormida. No era muy tarde, el Sol apenas se había ocultado... pero al parecer, su paseo con Scorpius la había agotado más de lo previsto. Se acercó a ella lentamente, caminando sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertarla y poder contemplarla mientras dormía. ¡Ella era tan linda ante sus ojos! No quería que fuese algo pasajero en su vida, pues dentro de su corazón, en ese resquicio de alma que todavía le quedaba, había una luz que únicamente se encendía por la presencia de Hermione en su vida.

Sabía, porque lo admitía, que amaba a esa mujer como nunca había amado a nadie, como jamás hubiera llegado a amar a Astoria. Le había llevado mucho tiempo y grandes esfuerzos comprender finalmente sus sentimientos, y ya no digamos aceptarlos, pero lo había hecho... si tan sólo Hermione le amase también, su felicidad sería completa. Aunque incluso ahora, viéndola dormir pacíficamente, sentía una punzada de desazón, considerando que posiblemente eso nunca llegara a suceder.

No quiso despertarla, los nombres podían esperar hasta mañana. Draco se desvistió y se acomodó a su lado, en la cama... y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando la castaña, notando su presencia, se dio la vuelta dormida para acurrucarse contra él. La envolvió con gusto entre sus brazos, compartiendo la calidez de una nueva vida entre ambos, y así entraron juntos al reino de Morfeo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando Hermione despertó, Malfoy ya se había ido, pero ella estaba segura de haber pasado la noche con él. Su olor se quedaba impregnado en las almohadas, y todavía sentía sobre su cuerpo la tibieza de sus manos. Además, seguramente el slytheriano tendría cosas que cosas que hacer, trabajar... no como ella, que podía quedarse en cama descansando hasta el mediodía. Había habido veces en que no le había visto en todo el día.

Pero hoy no fue uno de esos días. Justo tras terminar su almuerzo en compañía de Narcissa y Scorpius, estos dos se retiraron para dormir la siesta y Malfoy la llamó a su despacho. Caminando despacio, y asegurándose de que seguía el camino correcto (¿para cuántos Malfoy se había construido la mansión en su momento, quinientos?) logró llegar a su destino sana y salva en cuestión de minutos (porque se perdió un par de veces solamente).

- ¿Qué querías, Malfoy? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - inquirió confuso, entregándole un papel.

- ¿El qué? - lo tomó y lo miró, y al momento una mueca apareció en su rostro - Ah, la lista de nombres. La vi esta mañana y la leí, creí que la dejaste en mi dormitorio para que te diera mi opinión, ¿no?

- Sí, pero resulta que hoy cuando un elfo me la trajo de vuelta, me encuentro con todos los nombres tachados - se le notaba un poco molesto - ¿Qué se supone que significa?

- No _todos_ los nombres están tachados - se defendió la gryffindoriana - Únicamente los masculinos porque no nos hacen falta, y algunos femeninos especialmente horribles.

- De veintitrés nombres, no se salvan más que dos. ¿Por qué dices que los masculinos no hacen falta?

- Porque vamos a tener una niña.

Un repentino silencio inundó la sala, mientras Malfoy miraba severamente a su... emm, ¿amante? Quería decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué, pues Hermione había hablado con tanta calma y seguridad que no se animaba a discutirle.

- ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser una niña? - interrogó al fin.

- Porque soy yo quien la está cargando - resopló la futura madre, como si fuera algo lógico y evidente.

- No puedes saberlo sólo por eso.

- Pues lo sé.

- No es suficiente, no es posible.

- ¡Te digo que lo es! - insistió con fiereza.

- Granger, no colmes mi paciencia - le advirtió Draco, intentando que razonase - Puedes ser tú quien lleve a nuestro hijo o hija en el vientre, como toda mujer, pero eso no basta para saber su género. Si lo fuera, entonces las pruebas para ello no existirían.

- Pero yo...

- Esto no es una discusión o debate escolar que puedas ganar. ¡Para saberlo con certeza son necesarias pruebas médicas y punto, por Merlín!

- ¡Pruebas médicas! - estalló Hermione, furiosa - ¡Y lo dice alguien que no se atreve a llevarme a San Mungo para unos análisis por temor a que huya, a pesar de haber prometido que no lo haría! ¡Después de haber acordado una convivencia! Pero no, tiene que atenderme un excéntrico médico pagado de sí mismo, ¡el gran honor de tratar a los Malfoy! ¡Precisamente TÚ vienes a decirme a MÍ lo que puedo o no puedo saber ni sentir!

- Tampoco es para que te exaltes así, no es bueno para tu estado que..

- ¡Yo sé perfectamente cuál es mi estado, Malfoy! - replicó la joven - Te digo que nuestro bebé es una niña, ¡y no te atrevas a ponerlo en duda! - le acusó - Mis sentidos internos están envidiablemente desarrollados, lo cual supongo que debo agradecértelo a ti. ¿Cómo no, si carezco de estímulos externos, después de llevar casi seis meses aquí encerr...? - su voz se apagó de repente, y ante la mirada de extrañeza del rubio, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla - Oh, por las brumas de Avalon...

- ¿Hermione? - se preocupó Draco inmediatamente - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Se está... el b-bebé está... nuestra hija... - tartamudeó, y soltando la lista de nombres que todavía sujetaba, se abrazó amorosamente el vientre - ¡Se está moviendo! - sonrió extasiada, mientras más lágrimas caían.

- ¿Moviéndose? - repitió él confuso, ¿los bebés se movían?

- Sí, lo está haciendo. Por fin, estaba tan preocupada... Ginny pudo sentir a su hijo desde finales del tercer mes, y yo hasta ahora no - explicó, secándose la cara.

Estando en medio de una discusión, Hermione se había calmado instantáneamente en el momento que notó al bebé moverse; pero ahora, confesándole sus temores a Malfoy, no entendió el gesto de incredulidad e incomprensión que reflejaba. ¿Acaso él no sabía...?

- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? - preguntó, acariciándose suavemente el vientre.

- ¿Estás... estás segura de que se mueve, Hermione? - titubeó - Quiero decir, que habitualmente no... ¿o sí?

- ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! - la castaña no pudo evitar una carcajada - ¿Es que Astoria nunca te comentó nada sobre su embarazo o qué?

Pero la risa se cortó rápidamente en su garganta al contemplar el semblante desvalido del príncipe de Slytherin. Parecía... apesadumbrado. ¿Habría dado en el clavo? Narcissa ya le había comentado lo dulce y pacífica, pero indiferente que había sido la esposa de Malfoy. Por Merlín, ¿en qué pensaba para hacerle un comentario así?

- Lo siento - se disculpó sinceramente, y se le encogió el corazón al verle removerse, como si no supiera qué hacer - Ven aquí, Malfoy. Está golpeando fuerte, te será fácil notarlo.

Tendió una mano hacia Draco y éste se acercó, pero no supo qué hacer, de modo que Hermione tuvo que guiarle. Se subió la camiseta hasta debajo de sus turgentes senos y bajó la cintura de su amplio pantalón, dejando al descubierto su abultada tripa, y tomando una mano de él, la pasó por la redondez de su cuerpo. El bebé pareció notar la caricia, pues dio un golpecito justo bajo la palma de su papá, provocando que éste se detuviera en el sitio exacto y abriera muy grandes los ojos. Con una mirada inquisitiva, le pidió permiso a Hermione, y cuando ella asintió, colocó su otra mano también sobre su vientre.

Una patadita se dejó sentir esta vez. Draco se dejó caer de rodillas ante su cautiva, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, tan inmerso estaba en su descubrimiento. A esa altura quedaba exactamente al mismo nivel que la tripa de Hermione, por lo que podía acariciarla a gusto. Tampoco se percató en qué momento cerró los ojos y apoyó su oído contra la tersa piel de la castaña, ansioso por escuchar los tenues latidos de su hijo... de su hija, su pequeña, su princesita, en caso de que la mamá tuviera razón; pero ella sí lo vio, y tan conmovedora escena le produjo ganas de llorar otra vez, por lo que comenzó a revolver los platinados cabellos del slytheriano en un intento por serenarse.

Pasaron varios minutos así, ella acariciándole y él notando moverse al bebé, hasta que pareció dormirse y ya no le sintió más. A desgana, volvió a levantarse y respiró profundamente, mientras Hermione se arreglaba la ropa de nuevo. Sus ojos se encontraron en una llamada inevitable, y Draco no pudo más que envolver a la castaña en sus brazos, prodigándole el abrazo más honesto y desinteresado del que era capaz.

- Gracias, Hermione - murmuró, mientras ella correspondía a su abrazo - Lo que me has dado hoy... no tienes idea de lo que ha significado para mí.

La leona no respondió, pues como pocas veces en su vida, no sabía qué decir. Malfoy aprovechó su silencio para sumirse en sus pensamientos, pero la fría determinación que dominaba su mente no tenía nada que ver con el cálido momento que había vivido minutos atrás. O quizá sí... pues estaba planeando cómo retenerlo a toda costa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Transcurrieron un par de días de armonía y felicidad en la mansión Malfoy, todo era paz... la calma que precede a la tempestad, y ésta vino en forma de señor bajito y con bigote, portando un maletín color ocre que lucía el escudo del Ministerio de Magia. Se presentó por la chimenea del salón central, en el que Hermione y Narcissa se encontraban esa tarde jugando con Scorpius. La señora mostró inmediatamente una mueca de inconformidad al verle aparecer, pues eso desde luego no auguraba nada bueno.

- Qué gusto volver a verla, señora Malfoy - saludó escuetamente - Señorita Granger, señorito Scorpius.

- Señor Myers - contestó Narcissa, arisca - Qué... sorpresa tenerle por aquí. ¿A qué se debe?

- Su hijo ha requerido amablemente mi presencia, mi estimada señora. Mis servicios han sido solicitados.

La frente de la rubia se frunció todavía más. No sólo le disgustaban los modales absolutamente redundantes de aquel hombre, carente de toda clase, sino también el hecho de que Draco le hubiera llamado.

- Con su permiso, voy a proceder - continuó Myers, atravesando el salón y subiendo la amplia escalera principal como Merlín por su casa - Señorita Granger, ahorraríamos tiempo si usted también subiera conmigo.

La aludida miró confundida a la dama anfitriona, pero ésta no supo darle ninguna respuesta, de modo que optó por hacerle caso al hombre y seguirle. Sus pasos les llevaron hasta el despacho de Malfoy, adonde el tal Myers entró sin esperar a que ningún elfo le anunciase, apenas tras tocar un par de veces la puerta para avisar de su venida.

- Buenas tardes, joven señor Malfoy - saludó - Traigo todo preparado según sus indicaciones. Puede proceder cuando guste.

Y no dijo más, ignorando a su supuesto empleador. Se dedicó a abrir su maletín y sacar unos cuantos papeles, los cuales dejó sobre la mesa escritorio de Malfoy junto a una pluma de escribir. Draco, al verlo todo dispuesto, se dirigió hacia Hermione y cerró la puerta tras ella, de modo que nadie más que ellos tres escucharan lo que iban a tratar.

- Hermione Jane Granger - le habló muy serio - El señor Myers trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, concretamente en el departamento de Uniones, Sociedades y Patrimonios. Y además... es un _muy buen amigo_ de los Malfoy.

- _Muy buen amigo de los Malfoy_ - pensó Hermione alertada - _Eso no puede significar nada bueno. Y menos si trabaja para el Ministerio_. Es un gusto conocerle. ¿Y para qué ha venido?

- Para oficiar un matrimonio - contestó éste.

- ¡Matrimonio! - repitió Hermione, bufando - ¿Cuál matrimonio? ¿De quién?

- Pues... el del joven señor Malfoy y el suyo, señorita Granger. ¿De quién si no?

Una corriente helada subió por la espalda de la gryffindoriana. No, tenía que haber oído mal, aquello sencillamente no podía estar pasando... porque ella había repetido hasta la saciedad que no se casaría con Malfoy. Lo había hecho, ¿verdad?

- En ese caso... lamento decirle que debe haber un error, señor Myers, porque yo no pienso casarme.

- Sí, ya he sido informado de que usted se muestra... poco dispuesta, digámoslo así. Pero verá, es aquí mi buen amigo el joven señor Malfoy quien me ha pedido este favor, y quien va a darme una más que generosa retribución por mis servicios, de modo que... he venido a oficiar una boda, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, señorita Granger - le tendió la pluma - Ahora, si gusta de firmar estos pap...

- ¡No, no gusto de firmar nada! - estalló Hermione, furibunda - ¡No voy a tolerar más esta parodia! Esto es ridículo, usted no puede venir aquí y simplemente pretender... - se giró hacia Malfoy, dispuesta a gritarle cuatro verdades - que yo voy a aceptar...

Su voz murió en el acto, en cuanto vio lo que había ante sus ojos. Draco Malfoy, frente a ella, con una expresión indescifrable en su hermoso y aristocrático rostro... la apuntaba con su varita. Todo en él exudaba frialdad y poder en ese momento, no había ni el más leve gesto de duda o vacilación en su pose.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento, Granger - dijo, con ese tono que a la castaña le recordaba desagradablemente al que usaba en Hogwarts - Desearía que las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero no se puede evitar.

- Dime... qué se supone que significa esto, Malfoy - pidió ella con calma - Porque, te juro por Merlín, que por mucho que lo intento no logro comprenderlo.

- Si es tan fácil, Granger... - se burló el platinado - Hoy vamos a casarnos, y nos convertiremos definitivamente en marido y mujer. Ahora, vas a coger esa pluma y firmar en todos los sitios donde Myers te indique.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? - sospechó, sintiendo un nudo en el corazón.

- Esos papeles nada más pueden ser firmados de tu puño y letra, no se pueden falsificar. Sin embargo, tienes dos opciones: puedes ser una buena chica y firmarlos voluntariamente, o... - hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia la varita que apuntaba contra ella - firmarlos mediante un _imperius_.

Hermione no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo, tan incapaz era de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. No era posible, Malfoy no era así. Era un tipo arrogante y creído, pero también era un hombre amable y tierno con el que había convivido durante medio año... y del cual no veía nada en este mismo momento. No, quien estaba ante ella lo conocía muy bien: mirada gélida, una pose peligrosa, un gesto duro, y una intención devastadora... Sí, era Draco Malfoy, sin ninguna duda; el Draco Malfoy que había conocido y soportado durante tantos años en Hogwarts. El Draco Malfoy auténtico que por fin hacía aparición, en vez de ocultarse tras una carcasa más tolerable.

- No puedes hacerme un _imperius_ - susurró Hermione, tratando de retener las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta - Los del Ministerio se te echarían encima.

- Oh sí, el Ministerio - Draco hizo una mueca de falsa condescendencia - Lástima que los poderosos conjuros de generaciones Malfoy protejan tan bien esta casa, que ni siquiera una maldición imperdonable alcanzaría sus cabezas de chorlito... y en el rarísimo e improbable caso de que lo hicieran, aquí el señor Myers atestiguaría que todo fue legal y protocolario.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, Hermione se sentía incapaz de darla. Miró otra vez la varita, y luego a su dueño con una muda súplica en sus ojos. _No sigas_.

- No me mires así, Granger. Te trataré bien, ya lo sabes - se permitió una ligera sonrisa - Siempre y cuando colabores, por supuesto. Te aconsejo no ponerme a prueba, porque no soy del tipo de mago que hace amenazas vanas. Sabes que soy muy capaz de usar esto contra ti, por lo tanto, es tu elección. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El agua cayó en cascadas desde los ojos marrones, rindiéndose ante su derrota. No había escapatoria posible. Su cuerpo entero se convirtió en piedra mientras sus oídos se llenaban de las palabras que Myers recitaba para su casamiento.

- Señorita Granger, es su turno - habló el del Ministerio - ¿Acepta como esposo al señor Draco Malfoy Black, aquí presente?

- Sí, acepto - dijo Hermione de forma monótona.

- Bien. Por el poder que me ha conferido el Ministerio de Magia de Londres, yo les declaro legalmente unidos como marido y mujer.

Aunque no había dicho la célebre frase de "Puedes besar a la novia", Draco igualmente lo hizo. La sujetó con firmeza de la nuca y la atrajo hasta su boca, degustando el sabor salado que sus lágrimas habían dejado. _Sí, acepto_ había dicho ella, y esas pesarosas palabras habían sido como miel en sus oídos.

Sin embargo, no duraría mucho disfrutándolas. A partir de ese día, Hermione no volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra más.


	21. Silencio

**Ep. 21: Silencio**

Llevaba casi un mes casada. Treinta días acostumbrándose al peso ridículamente excesivo de la gema que ahora adornaba su dedo anular, regocijándose de sentir al fin moverse a su hijita en su vientre, paseando por los bellos jardines en compañía de Scorpius para destensar sus agarrotadas piernas, leyendo todavía más libros sobre la maternidad que Narcissa le había traído... y treinta días en los que (casi) no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

Sí, Hermione se lo había tomado muy en serio. No era estúpida para pillarse una rabieta y despotricar contra Malfoy sobre lo que la había obligado a hacer, cuando ya no podía remediarse. Podían estar unidos en matrimonio, pero eso no significaba que ella fuese a aceptarlo por las buenas; oh no, de eso nada. ¿Malfoy quería las cosas así? Pues muy bien, ahora que se apañase con lo que había obtenido. Si ella pudiera usar todo el poder de su varita, otro gallo cantaría... pero en esas circunstancias, donde sus habilidades y capacidades estaban restringidas por los conjuros de la familia _de su marido_ (por Merlín, qué mal sonaba eso), era lo único con lo que podía defenderse y mostrar su opinión al respecto.

Ni una palabra, ni un gesto, ni siquiera una mirada... absolutamente nada. Para Hermione, era como si Malfoy no existiera. Le ignoraba en todo momento, y cuando a la fuerza él se colocaba ante sus ojos, ella simplemente desviaba la vista, para frustración del slytheriano. Más de una vez él había intentado sacarla de su mutismo, tentándola con cosas que sabía Hermione querría conocer: avances en las leyes por el Ministerio de Magia, nuevas especies mágicas catalogadas biológicamente por Luna y Neville, una redada de aurores en la que algunos habían salido heridos... en esa ocasión, la castaña tuvo que morderse el labio para contenerse de preguntar si Harry o Ron estaban entre ellos. Sin embargo logró resistir, enfureciendo repetidamente a Malfoy, aunque se quedó sin saber nada.

Suspirando, Hermione dejó que su mirada vagase más allá de la ventana en la que se encontraba leyendo. Era mediodía, el Sol brillaba con fuerza, y el intenso calor que traía Julio lo hacía inadecuado para pasear, tanto si eras una mujer embarazada como un niño de apenas año y medio. Nuevamente su paseo con el querubín debería esperar hasta después de la merienda, cuando se levantase de su siesta y la temperatura hubiera bajado... justo el momento en que Malfoy solía terminar su trabajo. Y ella no quería volver a dar un paseo con él, ambos cogiendo cada uno una manita del pequeño, y dando una imagen de familia feliz que estaban lejos de ser.

Si tan sólo Malfoy intuyese cuánto le gustaría a ella que todo fuera real... los niños, la tibieza del hogar, los lazos familiares, el amante esposo... Era verdaderamente una lástima que faltase el ingrediente más importante para ello.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos. Su despacho estaba fresco y casi en penumbra, pues daba al extremo opuesto de la mansión que los dormitorios principales, lo cual le aseguraba que cuando la luz del Sol diera por ese lado, ya sería demasiado floja como para caldear el ambiente. Por algo era la estancia preferida por su padre y él mismo.

- Hermione sigue sin hablarme - masculló.

- Lo sé - respondió Narcissa, sentada en un sillón tomando una taza de té (helado esta vez, por ser verano) - A mí tampoco me habla.

- Y no me discute. Me aburro.

- Suenas como un niño al que le niegan un juguete - rió suavemente la mujer - Supongo que es así en realidad.

- ¿Por qué lo hace? - dijo él, levantando la frente del cristal y mirando a su madre - Entendería si me montase un escándalo cada vez que nos encontremos, pero en lugar de ello, me hace el vacío. Es la jugarreta de un niño pequeño.

- Porque Hermione es muy inteligente - sonrió - Y parece que te conoce muy bien. Te estás comportando como un chiquillo, igual que cuando en el primer curso de Hogwarts alguien tuvo la nueva Nimbus2000 antes que tú.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo, y se sentó en el sillón frente a su escritorio. Últimamente siempre salía mal parado de las conversaciones con su progenitora. Por desgracia, no tenía nada en lo que trabajar ese día.

- Todavía habla con Scorpius - continuó Narcissa - La he oído cuando pasean, o cuando juegan juntos en el salón de juguetes. Scorpius también habla mucho con ella.

- No ha cumplido ni dos años, mamá. No puede hablar mucho con nadie.

- Es porque tu esposa entiende a tu hijo mejor que tú - replicó la elegante rubia con crudeza - Si le escucharas también le entenderías, pero esperas que te hable como una persona adulta, en lugar de pensar tú como lo hacías a su edad.

El príncipe de Slytherin no pudo ofrecer ninguna réplica mordaz, no a su madre, no ante un ataque inesperado como ése. Por su parte, Narcissa pareció arrepentirse y bajó la cabeza un momento, inspirando hondamente para serenarse y recobrar la compostura ante la cabezonería de su hijo.

- Lo siento - dijo - Sabes que pienso que lo estás haciendo bien con él. Lucius nunca te prestó atención tan pronto.

- Gracias - aceptó Draco sin más, no quería reabrir viejas heridas de los dos - Me gustaría saber... por qué Hermione encaja bien contigo y con nuestro hijo pero no conmigo. Ha cambiado mucho desde la escuela.

- Eres tú el que ha cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo, tesoro. Realmente creo que debes amarla mucho para que tus sentimientos estén en revolución y hayan montado todo este caos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Hermione? ¿Lo sabes? - le picó con insistencia - Si mal no recuerdo, la detestabas a morir en Hogwarts, al menos hasta antes de la guerra con el _Innombrable_.

El príncipe serpiente lo pensó un par de minutos. No era fácil explicarlo, pero quería dar una contestación lo más precisa posible. Sin embargo, todo lo que le venía a la mente era burda poesía cuando pensaba en su esposa.

- Me da calor - dijo finalmente - Algo como el Sol, pero más profundo. No es un calor que se queda en la piel, o que se desvanece en la sombra... sino que penetra hasta lo más hondo de mi alma. Es mi Sol, un Sol que arde y brilla sólo para mí. Por eso siento que la amo.

- ¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho a ella? - inquirió Narcissa.

- Claro que sí, muchas veces.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando está dormida - sonrió lastimosamente Draco - Cuando está dormida y no puede acusarme de mentir.

- Oh, por Merlín... - la dama sacudió la cabeza en un ademán nada aristocrático - Y heme aquí, pensando que no serías tan necio como tu padre.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene...?

- Nada, nada - rechazó la rubia, moviendo la mano - Mi niño, Hermione es una hija de muggles. Puede ser la bruja más poderosa que se ha visto en los últimos años, pero eso no le otorga poderes extraordinarios fuera del alcance del resto de los magos... no es adivina, no como la niña aquélla de las verduras en la ropa que se casó con el hijo de los Longbottom.

- Luna Lovegood, mamá. De hecho es amiga de Hermione.

- Como sea. Lo que digo es que no esperes que Hermione sepa que la amas si tú mismo no se lo dices, porque siendo una persona racional, dudo mucho que su imaginación la lleve a sospecharlo siquiera.

- No depende de su imaginación - refutó el platinado, terco - Le he dado numerosas muestras de mis sentimientos... por la sagrada Morgana, apenas puedo creer que _yo _esté hablando de ello. Debería haberlo comprendido ya.

- Es tu prisionera, Draco - Narcissa endureció nuevamente su tono de voz - No importa cuán amplios sean los límites de su cautiverio. No es posible desarrollar sentimientos verdaderos cuando se carece de libertad. Con ello lo máximo que puedes lograr es eso... eso que los muggles llaman _Síndrome de Helsinki_.

- De Estocolmo, mamá. Suecia, Estocolmo; no Finlandia.

- De donde sea, tú ya me entiendes. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- Por supuesto que no, pero...

Lo que sea que Draco fuese a responder, quedó interrumpido por una llamada a la puerta. Tras obtener permiso, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un elfo doméstico que sostenía una bandeja, en la cual había un sobre lacrado con el sello del Ministerio de Magia.

- Ama Narcissa, ha llegado una carta para usted - habló tímidamente - Venía con preferencia urgente.

Ella tomó la carta, y el elfo se desapareció de inmediato. La abrió con premura, preguntándose qué podría ser tan importante como para que el Ministerio mismo se comunicase con ellos, los desconfiables Malfoy. Sin embargo, a medida que leía las líneas escritas, la palidez de su piel se acentuó todavía más y lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos.

- ¿Mamá? - se preocupó Draco, acercándose a ella - ¿Qué sucede?

- Tu... tu padre - susurró - Lucius ha...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tomando el cubo azul con su manita, lo colocó con cuidado en lo alto de la torre, que con éste ya alcanzaba la altura de su cabecita platinada.

- ¡Muy bien, mi cielo! - aplaudió alegremente Hermione, siendo imitada por el risueño querubín - Ahora el siguiente.

Scorpius buscó con la mirada por el suelo, hasta que un cubo rosa a pocos metros de él atrajo su atención. Con sus pasitos un poco inseguros aún, se dirigió hasta él y lo cogió, yendo de nuevo con su mamá para colocarlo sobre los demás.

- ¡Uy, qué torre más alta! - le felicitó ella, contemplando la inestable torre de cubos de colores - Se parece a la casa de los Weasley.

- ¿Isly? - repitió Scorpius, intentando colocar un cubo amarillo, pero la torre ya quedaba demasiado alta para que pudiera ponerlo sin que el resto se derrumbase - Mamá... - hizo un puchero, dándole el cubo.

- ¿Te lo pongo yo? - el nene asintió con la cabeza - Vale. Los Weasley son una familia muy grande, son pelirrojos, muy amables y divertidos. Yo los quiero mucho.

A Scorpius no pareció agradarle esto, pues arrugó la frentecita en un gesto serio antes de pasarle otro cubo.

- Pao mamá qere Copius...

- Claro que a ti te quiero más, corazón - le sonrió Hermione al niño, que volvió a mostrarse alegre - Mamá quiere a muchas personas, igual que Scorpius quiere también a papá y a nana... Los amigos que más quiere mamá se llaman Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

La gryffindoriana continuó colocando los cubos que le pasaba el más pequeño de los Malfoy, haciendo la torre cada vez más alta, hasta que se terminaron los cubos.

- Pues ya hemos terminado, Scorpius. ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un rato? - preguntó ella, tendiéndole una mano.

A Scorpius le pareció bien, de modo que ambos se dirigieron a la enorme cama para despatarrarse a gusto. O al menos Hermione, porque él en cambio prefirió gatear y revolverse en el blando colchón, hasta que se aburrió y decidió jugar con su hermanita... es decir, con la abultada tripa de la leona.

- No, Scorpius - le dijo la bruja suavemente - No la lastimes. Con cuidado, así - le indicó, tomando la mano del chiquillo y pasándola por su redondez hasta que una patadita se dejó sentir.

- ¡Ji ji ji! - se rió el pequeño rubio, palmoteando divertido.

- Vas a adorar a tu hermanita cuando nazca, ¿a que sí? - preguntó Hermione, sonriendo también, y él asintió - Sabes, conozco a una niña de tu edad... se llama Rose Weasley, es muy guapa. Es hija de mi amigo Ron y Lavender. Seguramente la conozcas en Hogwarts, porque os tocará el mismo curso. Pórtate bien con Rose, ¿vale? - le pidió juguetonamente, acariciándole la nariz.

- Ros Isly - volvió a asentir, antes de caer rendido con las cosquillas de su mamá.

Un par de suaves golpes interrumpieron sus juegos. Hermione esperó a que alguien pasara sin decir nada, pues no le importaba quién fuese. El único con quien hablaba ahora era Scorpius, y él ya estaba con ella. Tras unos segundos, la figura de Narcissa Malfoy apareció en el umbral.

- Disculpa la molestia, Hermione. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

La castaña asintió. Una cosa era que no le hablase, y otra distinta que la ignorase como hacía con su prepotente hijo.

- Gracias - dijo la dama, entrando y dejando que la puerta se cerrase tras ella - Hay... algo importante que necesito decirte. Dos cosas, en realidad - habló despacio, mientras se acercaba a la ventana y miraba a través - La primera... veo que finalmente la nieve se ha derretido - susurró con una sonrisa vaga.

La joven frunció levemente el ceño, confundida. No estaba segura de si Narcissa lo había dicho para sí misma o para ella, pero de todas formas, su frase le sonó con poco sentido. ¿Qué nieve aguantaría intacta hasta Julio?

- Hoy he recibido una carta oficial del Ministerio de Magia. Al parecer... no, me han confirmado que ahora soy viuda.

Eso captó al instante toda la atención de Hermione, cesando sus carantoñas a Scorpius. Invitó con la mirada a más información.

- No sé si lo sabías, pero Lucius había sido asignado a una misión de caza vampírica en Transilvania - susurró Narcissa, apretándose las manos - Los vampiros empezaban a ser peligrosamente numerosos, y se organizaron grupos de caza para diezmar la población y mantenerla dentro de la zona permitida. Había pruebas de que últimamente varios vampiros habían atravesado la veda para alimentarse de humanos. Lucius fue... atacado por ellos hace una semana. Le desgarraron las arterias carótida y subclavia.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca por puro reflejo, ante el horror de imaginarse lo que debió haber sido la herida para semejante desgarro. Pensó en decir algo, pero nada vino a su mente.

- No tienes que decir nada - dijo Narcissa, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento - Después de todo, tú no debes lamentarlo... todo lo que te ha ocurrido fue culpa suya, mi pobre niña. He venido solamente para decírtelo, para que al fin puedas construir una relación con Draco sin presiones ni temores... si es tu deseo, por supuesto. No te sientas obligada de hacer nada... aunque quizá sea un poco tarde para eso.

Y dicho esto, Narcissa se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido. Estuvo poco tiempo en su compañía, pero Hermione no dejó de notar el esfuerzo que hacía para no derramar las lágrimas que asomaban a sus claros ojos. Ella podía aborrecer y despreciar a Lucius Malfoy, pero eso no quitaba que también se compadeciera del dolor que su muerte le ocasionaría a otras personas.

- Scorpius - llamó al niño destapándole la cabecita, pues se había puesto a jugar al escondite bajo la sábana - Creo que tu abuelito... ya no va a volver.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Era noche profunda cuando finalmente Draco abandonó su despacho, en el cual había permanecido toda la santa tarde, a pesar de que no tenía nada por hacer. Pero pudo pensar, meditar, reflexionar y cualquier otro proceso que pudiera realizar tan sólo con la mente. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione no estuvo en ninguno de sus pensamientos.

Tal vez por eso se sorprendió al percatarse de que inconscientemente sus pasos le habían llevado ante su puerta. Debía ser la luz, fijo; la luz que se colaba por debajo del umbral, señal de que no dormía todavía. ¿Qué hacía despierta a horas tan intempestivas? Estaba embarazada de seis meses, debía dormir bien y descansar. Aunque... quizá se había quedado dormida con la luz encendida, mientras leía. No sería la primera vez que le ocurría a ese ratón de biblioteca.

Dispuesto a averiguarlo, el rubio abrió lentamente la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Hermione en caso de que su suposición fuese acertada. Pero no lo era, la cama estaba vacía y las sábanas puestas, si bien algo revueltas. Entró entonces en el dormitorio, buscando a su esposa, encontrándola sentada en uno de los sillones. Y le miraba a él, sus ojos cruzándose a través de la habitación.

- Solamente entré porque creí que te habías quedado dormida con la luz encendida - se explicó el slytheriano, incómodo - Ya me voy. Buenas noches.

Su vista fija en él se le hacía extraña, tras un mes de eludirle a toda costa. No deseaba permanecer allí. Alzó su mano para tocar el picaporte de la puerta que comunicaba sus respectivos dormitorios, pero apenas lo hubo rozado cuando su cuerpo entero pareció congelarse en el sitio con un mero murmullo.

- **Draco**, quédate.


	22. Mi ley

**Ep. 22: Mi ley**

- _Draco, quédate_.

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente del rubio como la campana de una catedral, igual que si hubieran quedado suspendidas en el aire e hicieran eco en las paredes. No se trataba únicamente de que fueran las primeras palabras que Hermione le dirigía en casi un mes, desde que la forzó a casarse con él, sino de ser... precisamente _esas_ palabras las dichas. Le habían congelado por completo, incapaz de mover un solo músculo y con la mano a escasos centímetros del picaporte. No quería creer, no se _atrevía_ a creer que ella le pidiese que se quedara, ni mucho menos que finalmente le llamase por su nombre.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo - se escuchó otra vez la voz de la leona en la quietud de la noche.

Oír su voz nuevamente pareció descongelarle, aunque no eliminase ninguno de sus recelos. Draco se giró lentamente, encarándola, pero no pudo dar más que unos pocos pasos en su dirección antes de que el valor le abandonase. Como pocas veces en su vida, era incapaz de prever lo que iba a ocurrir. Todo era posible con ella, nada estaba descartado.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí a mi lado?

Él no aceptó ni denegó, se limitó a quedarse donde estaba, de pie, y con la mirada vagando ocasionalmente por el vacío. A Hermione le dio la impresión de una huidiza serpiente, lista para escapar en cuanto se le presentase la oportunidad. Y no comprendía por qué, si él había hecho denonadados esfuerzos por perseguirla, ahora quería alejarse de ella.

- Está bien, quédate ahí si lo prefieres - transigió la castaña - Por cierto, Narcissa me contó lo de... lo de tu padre. Lo siento.

- ¿En serio? - habló Draco al fin - Porque yo no.

- Oh - Hermione titubeó un segundo, no se esperaba eso - Emm... entonces supongo que yo tampoco, en realidad.

El ambiente pareció distenderse un poco, lo suficiente como para que el slytheriano avanzase un par de pasos más, aunque todavía sin acercarse mucho.

- Te noto algo... extraño. Pareces inseguro.

- Tal vez me pesen todos mis errores.

Fue el turno de Hermione de no saber qué hacer.

- Me estás desconcertando - admitió, llevándose una mano a la frente y masajeando un poco su cabeza - Hace unos minutos tenía planeado decirte muchas cosas, pero esto está siendo...

- Dímelas entonces.

Unos pocos pasos más, y el príncipe ya casi estaba dentro del alcance que iluminaba la pequeña lámpara de la mesita, en la zona donde estaba su esposa.

- Bien, para empezar, Draco...

- ¿Desde cuándo soy Draco?

Unos segundos de ominoso silencio vinieron. Sin saber por qué, de repente la gryffindoriana sintió ganas de llorar.

- Desde hace ya algún tiempo... desde aquella vez que pusiste el dormitorio a mi gusto. Sentí que fue la primera vez que me hiciste el amor, y fuiste Draco desde entonces - explicó algo turbada - El problema es que no eres Draco constantemente.

- Eso no tiene sentido - se aventuró él a opinar.

- Sí que lo tiene. Dentro de mi mente, es como si hubiera dos _Tú_ - intentó aclarar Hermione - Uno es _Malfoy_, un despreciable ególatra que se divierte pisoteando el orgullo y los sentimientos de los demás; y el otro es _Draco_, un hombre cariñoso y entregado a su familia más que a nada en el mundo. Ambos tenéis rasgos comunes como la arrogancia o la testarudez, pero... definitivamente sois diferentes. Muchas veces no estoy segura con cuál de los dos estoy hablando, por eso me siento tan confusa y te llamo Malfoy, porque es el _Tú_ que más conozco.

- Yo sólo soy uno.

- No esperaba que lo entendieras de todas formas.

No, ciertamente no lo entendía. Pero tal como Draco veía las cosas, ella estaba lidiando consigo misma sobre si podría aceptar a los dos _Él_ en su vida. No parecía una batalla fácil... sobre todo cuando eran el mismo. Él ya lo sabía, lo había vivido antes con Astoria; ahora que lo pensaba, Astoria debió haber sentido las cosas de una forma similar a Hermione, pero ella había sido incapaz de aceptar al _Él_ que Hermione denominaba _Malfoy_. Se preguntaba si también resultaría demasiado duro de aceptar para la leona.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Hermione?

- Ah, sí - suspiró ella, retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos - He estado reflexionando, amplia y profundamente, durante todo este mes. He meditado sobre todas y cada una de las cosas que nos han sucedido desde que me trajiste aquí contra mi voluntad, privándome de mi libertad... hasta el momento en que firmé los papeles del señor Myers. Y he llegado a una conclusión: esto no va a continuar así.

El platinado no dijo nada, básicamente porque no sabía si debía decir algo. Es que, primero ella le dice que ha estado reflexionando profundamente, ¿y luego termina con una conclusión tan simple? Era demasiado críptico.

- Ya sé, ya sé que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando - notó Hermione - Perdona, pero es que mi conclusión es tan absoluta que no puede referirse a una sola cosa en concreto. Seré más clara: durante todo este tiempo, con tus palabras has intentado convencerme de que buscabas una esposa, una madre para tu hijo... tal vez hasta una amiga; sin embargo has fracasado estrepitosamente, por el hecho de que tus acciones han mostrado todo lo contrario, haciéndome sentir como una... una concubina.

- ¿Una qué? - eso había tomado a Draco por sorpresa.

- ¡Una concubina! No importa que ahora lleve una sortija en el dedo nombrándome tu esposa, es como me he sentido todo este tiempo. Para que lo entiendas, las concubinas satisfacen los deseos carnales de sus amos, pero son parte de la familia, no meras esclavas. Comparten la vida familiar, tienen hijos... y todo lo demás.

- ¡Sé lo que es una concubina, Granger! - se exasperó él - No necesito una lección al respecto. Tan sólo me ha cogido desprevenido el símil.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Para ti también hay dos _Yo_, una _Hermione_ y una _Granger_!

Incapaz de contenerse más, Draco ocultó la cara entre las manos y dejó salir un hondo suspiro de frustración. Esa conversación era de locos.

- A lo que iba - prosiguió ella - No puedes decirme que quieres una cosa y esperar que acepte otra. Las relaciones no funcionan así, es por ello que te he dicho que esto no va a continuar. Durante estos meses, por mucho que he luchado y protestado en contra, al final siempre te has salido con la tuya. ¡Fíjate si no, que estoy casada contigo! No voy a ser injusta, admito que me has dado muchas comodidades dentro esta cárcel de oro, y hubo momentos en los que realmente me sentí feliz de estar a tu lado... pero no soy capaz de vivir con una felicidad a trozos.

- No puedo dejarte ir, Hermione - fue la primera cosa que por fin llegó a entender.

- Si es el caso, me convencerás por completo de que lo que ansías es una prisionera, no una compañera.

Eso fue una acusación demasiado grave para su buen sentido... tal vez porque no estaba exenta de verdad. Los impulsos salvajes dominaron al platinado una vez más, atroces desde el fondo de su desdicha, y sin darse cuenta recorrió los pocos metros que hasta ahora habían quedado entre ellos. La cogió con furia por los hombros, levantándola de su cómodo asiento y haciéndole daño, pero la joven ya le conocía lo suficiente como para distinguir cuándo él no era del todo consciente de sus actos, y se calló un gimoteo.

- No puedes creer que eso es verdad.

- Lo creeré al 100%.

- ¡Pero yo te quiero, Granger! - rugió, mirándola fieramente a los ojos.

- ¡Ja! Eres un gran amante, Malfoy, pero no vales nada como enamorado.

La soltó de golpe, como si su contacto le hubiese quemado, haciéndola caer sentada de nuevo en el blando sillón. Caminó unos metros alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda y medio ocultándose en las sombras de la habitación, sus manos apretadas en puños y negándose a mirarla.

- Tú... me acusas de que mis palabras son hirientes... y no te das cuenta de que las tuyas pueden hacer sangrar tanto como las mías.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos, necesitaban tranquilizarse, pero ambos sabían que la conversación no había terminado.

- Yo no quiero herirte, Draco... no tengo esa intención - murmuró Hermione quedamente al cabo de un rato - Y tampoco puedo consentir que tú sigas hiriéndome a mí. Hasta ahora hemos jugado bajo tus reglas, pero ya no más. Hay... ¡hay un límite para lo que un corazón puede soportar! Si quieres obtener algo, debes arriesgar algo también... y esto es el principio: devuélveme mi libertad.

- No.

- Devuélveme mi libertad, Draco - repitió ella más firmemente.

- ¡No! - gritó, encarándola de nuevo - No puedo. Si lo hago, nunca volverás.

- Eso no puedes saberlo - rebatió la castaña - ¿Cómo podrías, cuando ni yo misma lo sé?

- Sí que lo sé - insistió Draco, respirando agitadamente - ¡No puedes aceptarme del todo, igual que tampoco pudo Astoria!

Hermione exhaló un largo y hondo suspiro, la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Pero se levantó de su asiento, y esta vez, fue ella quien caminó hasta su... hasta su esposo.

- Draco - le llamó, posando las manos a ambos lados de su cara en una tranquilizante caricia - A veces, yo también puedo ser tan necia... Todo este tiempo he estado creyendo que te negabas a darme una oportunidad, cuando en realidad, a quien no eres capaz de dársela es a ti mismo, ¿cierto?

Esto era insoportable. ¿Cómo podía ella leer con tanta facilidad en su alma? ¿Cuándo el lazo que los unía se había hecho tan intenso y profundo? Su mente entera estaba saturada de recuerdos de Hermione: el momento en que la conoció, todas las veces que la humilló y despreció en Hogwarts, el puñetazo que le dio ella en 3º curso, la vez que se quedó prendado de su belleza en el baile de 4º, lo destrozada que la vio cuando tía Bella la torturó, cuando tuvieron intimidad por primera vez tras la guerra... todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos estaban ligados a su corazón, como si fueran un largo camino cuya única meta siempre había sido ella... Hermione Jane Granger, la mujer que amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

- Devuélveme mi libertad - volvió a pedir dulcemente.

- No... no sé si pueda - respondió el slytheriano, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

- Esta es la ley ahora, Draco, mi ley. Piénsatelo durante el día de mañana si quieres, pero ya conoces las opciones y a lo que te arriesgas. Tu padre ya no intervendrá más en tu vida, y ahora la decisión está solamente en tus manos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione le había dicho que se lo pensara durante el día siguiente, y eso fue lo que Draco hizo. Se quedó encerrado en su despacho desde la mañana hasta la noche, sin salir ni trabajar ni ver a nadie, dando vueltas en su cabeza y pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Al filo de la medianoche, el tiempo de reflexión dado por su esposa tocó a su fin, por lo que se vio obligado a subir a su dormitorio y afrontar las consecuencias de su decisión.

- Qué puntual - le saludó en cuanto le vio entrar, estaba leyendo en la cama - ¿Y bien?

Draco no respondió nada en un primer momento. En vez de eso, le acercó en silencio hasta ella y le tendió un frasquito púrpura que traía consigo. La castaña cerró el libro y tomó el frasquito en sus manos, contemplándolo extrañada.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- _Amortentia_ - respondió él muy serio, no sin cierto temor - Mi amortentia, la que hice hoy para ti. Si la bebes, te dejaré libre.

Hace algún tiempo, Hermione seguramente habría gritado indignada ante semejante treta y habría arrojado la poción por la ventana; sin embargo, después de todo lo vivido con el rubio, supo valorar como se merecía esta inusitada muestra de debilidad.

- Draco... - susurró.

Y lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue el sonido del frágil cristal rompiéndose contra el suelo, cuando las manos de la castaña lo dejaron caer _accidentalmente_.

- Uy, qué torpe... - dijo, viendo el líquido evaporarse - No quiero las cosas así, con trampas, con temores, con mentiras y engaños... Lo que vaya a ser, lo que puede llegar a ser, deseo que sea auténtico.

- Si te dejo ir... ¿me prometes que volverás?

- Sí, te lo prometo. De una forma u otra, volveré.

- ¿Cuánto tardarás?

- No mucho, con una semana me bastará para ponerlo todo en orden en mi casa.

Contemplando todavía por un momento los fragmentos de cristal, sujetó las muñecas de la leona con sus manos cada una, y murmuró un extraño hechizo de los que no se enseñaban en Hogwarts, pura magia ancestral de los Malfoy. Al momento de terminar y soltarla, Hermione habría jurado que unos invisibles grilletes la habían liberado... como probablemente había sido.

- Ya está, te devuelvo tu libertad - masculló Draco - No olvides tu promesa. Mañana por la mañana podrás irte, la chimenea te llevará hasta el Ministerio de Magia.

Se sentía completamente incómodo, el saber que podía perderla de un momento a otro. Aunque, ¿podía decir sinceramente que la iba a perder, cuando nunca había sido suya en realidad? En ese momento tenía ganas de abrazarla, de besarla... de sentirla una sola vez más antes de que se marchase, pero algo le retenía. Temía que si estropeaba el posible último instante con Hermione, jamás lo recuperaría.

- Bueno, eso era todo. Me voy - y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ello, pero los brazos de Hermione rodeándole se lo impidieron.

- Draco, no te vayas... quédate conmigo esta noche.

- Yo... deberías descansar - replicó, tratando suavemente de abrir los brazos de su esposa.

- Sshh, calla - la gryffindoriana se movió hasta quedar frente a él - Esta noche déjalo todo en mis manos y no digas nada... o perderé el poco valor que he reunido para hacerlo.

Y ya no hubo más palabras entre ellos, todas se perdieron cuando sus bocas se fundieron en una. En sus mentes el único pensamiento era disfrutar de su última noche juntos, y sobre su piel, solamente el deseo de conocerse una vez más.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una semana, había dicho ella. Siete días, con sus correspondientes 168 horas.

Ése era todo el tiempo que Draco Malfoy debía aguardar a que su esposa regresara al hogar. Tras la noche de su despedida, no la había visto por la mañana. No había querido verla, seguro de que si lo hacía era capaz de cambiar de opinión y revocar su estado de libertad. Y Hermione no se lo perdonaría.

De modo que ahí estaba, frente a la chimenea del salón principal de la familia Malfoy, desde hacía cinco días. Todas sus comidas las hacía allí, todo su trabajo lo realizaba allí, todos sus momentos compartidos con su hijo y con su madre tenían llugar allí. Y la razón era, quería ver con sus propios ojos el momento en que Hermione regresara a su lado, donde (en su opinión) debía estar.

Pasaron dos días más, y la mañana del séptimo día amaneció. Draco aguardó impaciente, pero la mañana voló y la castaña no apareció. Llegó la noche, y ella... todavía no había venido.

_No pasaba nada_, trató de convencerse el slytheriano. Seguramente, Hermione se refirió a que tardaría siete días completos, y estaría de vuelta el octavo. Sí, seguro que era eso. La esperaría hasta mañana.

Pero el octavo tampoco trajo la buena nueva de su regreso. Ni el noveno, ni el décimo... ni ninguno de los que siguieron. Draco dejó de esperarla pacientemente frente a la chimenea, tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse también, como la crianza de su hijo y la vigilancia de su fortuna.

- Tesoro, quizás le haya pasado algo - quiso advertirle Narcissa - ¿No quieres pedir que la busquen?

- No - respondió él rotundamente - Dijo que estaría de vuelta en una semana, siete días... ya han pasado doce y todavía no está aquí. Si ha tenido algún problema, es cosa suya... pero Hermione me _prometió_ que regresaría, y voy a creerla. No importa lo que tarde, ella debe volver.

El Sol volvió a aparecer y desaparecer cinco veces más en el cielo. Draco estaba desesperado, pero se negaba fervientemente a ir a buscarla. Si fallaba en esto, si no confiaba en la primera promesa de su esposa, ¿qué vida les aguardaría? No pensaba fallar, eso no era una opción. Seguiría esperando, tardara lo que tardase ella en volver.

En la mañana del día 21, cuando el príncipe de las serpientes estaba concentrado en revisar el estado de sus cuentas en Gringotts, un sonoro _puf_ se oyó desde la chimenea del salón principal. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba fuera del despacho y apoyado en la barandilla de la gran escalera, con la respiración agitada y el corazón en un puño. Pero al ver los cabellos alborotados y la dulce sonrisa de la mujer amada, todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon con el suspiro que brotó de su garganta.

Que Merlín fuese loado, Hermione había vuelto a casa.


	23. Brilla una nueva estrella

**Ep. 23: Brilla una nueva estrella**

Hermione había vuelto por fin, y Draco sintió liberarse un peso enorme en su corazón del que ni siquiera se había percatado anteriormente. Ella estaba allí, con él... y se estaba comportando como un amante desesperado, corriendo así e incluso suspirando al verla. ¿Dónde había quedado su imagen?

Tratando de recobrar la compostura, el rubio se enderezó elegantemente y carraspeó con discreción, no fuera a ser que le fallase la voz al hablarle. Con paso firme y calmado, descendió las escaleras del salón principal, rumbo al encuentro de _su esposa_, que se dignaba a aparecer con Merlín sabía cuántos días de retraso (quince días, cuatro horas y veintisiete minutos... no que Draco lo hubiese contado ni nada). Había pensado saludarla de manera sobria, con educación y amabilidad, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Hermione le envolvió en un suave abrazo, al que por supuesto no dudó en responder.

- Ya he vuelto.

- Te has tomado tu tiempo, Granger - la acusó, aun sintiéndola entre sus brazos no lo olvidaba - Dijiste una semana, y ya estamos a mediados de Agosto.

- Lo siento mucho, te aseguro que no fue adrede - se disculpó la castaña compungida, separándose un poco de él para mirarle a la cara - No esperaba tardar tanto en poner mis asuntos en orden, pero... algunas cosas se complicaron.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Primero tuve que localizar a Luna y Neville, que están cuidando de Crookshanks, para decirles que ya podía recogerlo. Quiero a mi gato conmigo, Draco - afirmó, al ver el fastidio pintado en la cara de él ante la mención de su mascota - Pero como ambos están tan ocupados, cada uno en su mundo o en el del otro, me costó un poco lograr contactarme con ellos. De todas formas, creo que Crookshanks estará feliz de volver conmigo; no dudo que Neville y Luna le hayan tratado con cuidado y mimo, pero desde que los pequeños Lorcan y Lysander aprendieron a caminar son unos diablillos.

- Así que les hiciste una visita a Lovegood y Longbottom... ¿y nada más?

La gryffindoriana hizo una mueca como de no saber si contarle o no. Se alejó unos pasos, vacilante y dándole la espalda.

- También fui a ver a Harry para hablarle de lo nuestro y que no se preocupara por mí. Lo tomó bastante bien, puesto que ya sabía bastante de la situación. Pero Ron... de él no se puede decir lo mismo.

- ¿Se enfadó? ¿Acaso ese pobretón te hizo daño? - se alteró Draco, sintiendo hervir una ligera furia en su pecho ante la idea.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre, claro que no! - se indignó ella un poco, volteándose de nuevo para encararle - Ron se dejaría cortar un brazo antes que herirme. Es tan sólo que no le gustó enterarse, y eso que suavicé los hechos todo lo que pude. Se sintió muy mal por no haber podido ayudarme.

- No necesitabas ayuda - refunfuñó el platinado, mirando a otro lado - Estamos bien así.

- Seguramente Ron habría estado disgustado conmigo un buen rato, pero por una vez, Lavender jugó en mi favor. Aunque a ella tampoco fue fácil convencerla de que aceptase mi regalo.

- ¿Qué regalo?

Una leve tristeza se posó sobre el rostro de Hermione, aunque logró esbozar una diminuta sonrisa.

- Yo... les regalé mi casa. La casa muggle de mis padres - susurró - Nunca quise conectarla a la red flu para conservar mi privacidad, pero sé que Ron y Lavender podrán hacerlo.

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante un momento. Draco no sabía bien qué decir, tan anonadado estaba por la noticia y sus implicaciones.

- Pero... si les has entregado tu casa... significa que no tienes adónde regresar en caso de que... quieras irte de aquí.

- Sí, lo sé.

El slytheriano abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando finalmente comprendió el sacrificio que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo. Su casa... su hogar, un lugar al que volver por si su matrimonio fracasaba. Se había desprendido de él, porque ella... lo iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas, iba a apostarlo todo por la vida que podía tener a su lado, con él, con su familia. Una prueba inmensa del valor que siempre había caracterizado a los de su clase, la casa de Gryffindor.

- Hermione... - se sentía conmovido, no despegó sus ojos de ella mientras se acercaba y la entrechaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, esta vez con fuerza - No la necesitabas, nunca más la necesitarás, te lo prometo. Haré que jamás te arrepientas de haberlo hecho. Aquí está la única casa a la que debes volver.

La castaña no respondió, pues la emoción del momento la traicionaría, y soltaría las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente estaba reteniendo. Estaba muy segura de lo que había hecho, no había dudas en su corazón, pero eso no quitaba que todavía sintiera un poco de miedo. Los sentimientos que albergaba por Malfoy eran sinceros y crecían más profundamente cada día, a este paso pronto debería admitir que le amaba... las pocas barreras que faltaban para ello no tardarían en derrumbarse, y quién sabía lo que ocurriría después. Cuando una mujer ama es para toda la vida, y no quería ser tan ilusa como para esperar lo mismo de parte del hurón, tal como había hecho en Hogwarts.

Draco la notó estremecerse entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su camisa como si de ello dependiera su vida, y escondiendo la cara en su pecho como si necesitara ocultar algo. Estaba desconcertado por el súbito cambio en su actitud, pero no apresuró las cosas. Le gustaba abrazarla, sentir su calidez contra el cuerpo, aspirar el aroma de su cabello y su piel... y mejor no seguía por ahí, o se vería en una situación apurada.

- ¿Por qué Brown no quiso tu casa al principio? - preguntó, tratando de continuar la conversación - Por lo que tengo entendido, a ella no le desagradan los muggles.

- No era por eso - respondió la leona, ya tranquila y apartándose de él - Que la casa fuera muggle no importaba, lo que importaba es que era **mi** casa. Ya sabes que nunca le he caído bien, con eso de su adoración por Ron y yo siendo su mejor amiga... pero la idea de tener su propio espacio, para ella y su familia, en lugar de estar apretujados en la Madriguera, finalmente la convenció. Además, por mucho que Ron sea auror, todavía tardarían algunos años en reunir dinero suficiente para comprarse una casa ellos solos. Considerando bien las cosas, no había que dudar mucho.

- Ya lo creo. Que Merlín proteja a las personas interesadas.

Su sarcástico comentario logró hacer reír a Hermione, principalmente porque ella tenía una opinión similar de Lavender... pero hacía feliz a Ron, y por eso debía aceptarla.

- También fui a hacerme revisiones médicas a San Mungo. Nuestra hija nacerá probablemente a mediados de Octubre, llevará alguna semana de adelanto. Por cierto, respecto a eso... lo hablé con el médico, y decididamente no pienso alumbrar aquí. Quiero dar a luz en un hospital, como la gente normal.

Ante esto, Draco la miró indeciso.

- ¿Estás segura? No es que vaya a impedírtelo, pero... todos los Malfoy han nacido aquí en la mansión, al menos durante los últimos 280 años. Siempre hemos tenido a nuestro médico de familia y algunas comadronas para asistir.

- ¡No pienso dejar que ese matasanos hipócrita vuelva a acercarse a menos de 80m de mí ni de nuestra hija! - se rebeló Hermione, aterrorizada sólo de pensarlo - No quiero volver a verle, Malfoy. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que si Astoria hubiera estado en un buen hospital y rodeada de médicos competentes, tal vez no habría muerto?

Lo lamentó en el instante en que sus palabras abandonaron su boca, haciendo eco por el amplio salón. Había sido por el calor del momento, por la preocupación que sentía por el bienestar de su bebé y el suyo propio. No tenía intención de restregárselo por la cara al príncipe de las serpientes.

- Lo siento - se disculpó de inmediato - ¡Yo no quería...!

- Lo pensé muchas veces - murmuró Draco quedamente - Pero para entonces Astoria ya estaba muerta, dejando un lecho frío y rojo, como un lago de sangre - cerró los ojos un momento, atormentándose con el recuerdo - No quiero lo mismo para ti, Hermione. No quiero perder otra esposa, ni que mi hijo pierda otra madre. Darás a luz en un hospital.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los gritos de agonía resonaban entre las blancas paredes, de forma mucho más notable que de costumbre al ser de madrugada. Se veía algún miembro del personal sanitario ocasionalmente por aquí y por allá, pero la mayoría de quienes en ese momento se encontraban de guardia, estaban ocupados atendiendo la llegada de un nuevo ser al mundo. Sí, así era, Hermione Granger se hallaba en una de esas salas de parto dando a luz a su primera hija; y para celebrarlo, cierto joven rubio de ojos grises se había propuesto caminar por el pasillo hasta desgastar las baldosas.

- Draco, ¿por qué no te sientas un rato? - protestó Blaise Zabinni, que también estaba allí, ahogando un bostezo - Tu ir y venir me está mareando.

- Cierra la boca, Blaise - le replicó él, furibundo - Además, ¿se puede saber a qué cuernos has venido? ¿No deberías estar en tu propia casa, con tu propia esposa y con tus propias hijas?

- Ya me gustaría, créeme - el atractivo negro estiró las piernas y trató de acomodarse en el rígido asiento de la sala de espera - Pero estoy aquí por orden de Pansy. En cuanto recibió la lechuza de tu madre, avisándole de que Granger se había puesto de parto, me pidió que viniera a tranquilizar a su querido amigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Emm... no exactamente, Pansy no lo dijo en términos tan amables - soltó una risita, frotándose una mejilla - Pero no creo que te apetezca escuchar sus palabras exactas.

El silencio fue toda la respuesta del platinado, silencio que fue roto por un nuevo grito.

- ¡Ugh, maldito seas, Malfoy! ¡Anf, anf! ¡Cuando te vea voy a...!

Draco simplemente reanudó su paseo por el pasillo, dispuesto a convertirlo en la Vía Malfoy de Uso Exclusivo.

- Hermione tiene que estar sufriendo mucho. ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella?

- ¿Adentro? ¿Qué se te ha perdido ahí? - inquirió Blaise - Todo lo que verías sería sangre y líquidos repugnantes.

- Les diré eso mismo a Skye y Tamsyn cuando sean mayores - le dirigió una mirada mortal _made in Malfoy_.

- Venga Draco, sé más objetivo - se defendió el moreno - Yo adoro a mis hijas, desde el mismo momento en que supe de su existencia cuando apenas tenían medio centímetro cada una, y lo sabes. Pero eso no quita que el parto en sí sea algo desagradable, toda la "belleza" del nacimiento se queda en la metáfora.

- No me importaría. ¡Desde aquí no puedo saber lo que está pasando, ni si Hermione está bien!

- Claro que lo sabes, es lo mismo que cuando pare una yegua. Y por Merlín, ¿cómo va a estar bien, si tiene que empujar tres kilos de carne por...?

- Basta, Blaise. Te aseguro que ya he tenido suficiente de tus imágenes mentales.

- Eres tú quien ha dicho lo de querer entrar.

- Creo que a Hermione le hubiera gustado - suspiró el slytheriano, mirando anhelante la puerta del paritorio - He visto que en algunas de sus representaciones cinematográficas digitalizadas (_traducción muggle: película DVD_), cuando la mujer está dando a luz, hay un hombre a su lado sujetándole la mano y dándole ánimos.

- ¿No será otro médico?

- ... No lo sé, nunca le he preguntado - admitió Draco titubeante.

- ¡Condenado hurón oxigenado! ¡Anf, anf! ¡Despídete de que volvamos a...!

Los pasos del inminente papá volvieron a detenerse unos segundos, para después reemprender su frenética marcha.

- Algo no va bien, seguro. Estamos en un hospital, a Hermione no puede faltarle nada, y sin embargo grita como si estuviera partiéndose en dos - se pasó una mano revolviendo sus cabellos, ansioso - En su momento, Astoria no emitió ni el más leve sollozo.

- ¿No sería porque la habitación estaba insonorizada? - sugirió Blaise - Porque comprendo que tanto escándalo pueda resultar molesto para los demás, aunque la mujer esté en todo su derecho... Cuanto menos, tampoco Pansy se contuvo ni un poquito en su momento, hasta llegué a pensar que había dejado sordo al médico. Seguro que Astoria también gritó y lloró como la que más.

Sus cruentas palabras, aunque fuean dichas sin la intención de hacer daño, finalmente lograron que Draco se quedara quieto de una santa vez. Y es que pensar en Astoria dando a luz, sufriendo lo indecible y llorando mientras moría, mentras él se quedaba apartado en lugar de estar a su lado... fue otro peso añadido a su alma.

- Vamos hombre, no lo tomes así. No fue tu culpa, a veces estas cosas pasan - se solidarizó Blaise con él, levantándose y colgándose de su hombro en un gesto fraternal - En vez de martirizarte por el pasado, mejor piensa en lo que se te viene encima con respecto a tu hija.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿A qué va a ser? - Blaise se soltó y le miró como si se hubiera vuelto idiota - Tío, vas a tener una hija, una hija _mujer_. ¿No te preocupa?

- Blaise, en verdad no comprendo adónde quieres llegar.

- Draco, Draco, Draco... - masculló su amigo, sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar - Sé que faltan muchos años para eso, pero algún día tu pequeña e inocente hijita se presentará en Hogwarts y hará la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿En qué casa crees que le tocará?

- Obviamente, será Slyth... - antes de acabar la frase, el rostro del rubio ya estaba lívido.

- Veo que vas cogiendo la idea - sonrió Blaise - Slytherin está lleno de muchachos depravados y ansiosos por meterse bajo la falda de una chica, tal como éramos nosotros en su momento. Y tú, amigo mío, fuiste entre todos el más afortunado... el príncipe de Slytherin, el terror de las nenas. Por su parte, también Hermione tiene lo suyo... por lo tanto, no dudo que tu hija vaya a ser una belleza rompecorazones. E incluso en el caso de que Scorpius logre mantenerla a salvo en Slytherin, todavía quedarán otras tres casas de las que preocuparse.

- Le arrancaré las tripas con mis propias manos a cualquiera que ose mancillar la pureza de mi princesita - murmuró tétricamente Draco apretando los puños, un aura negra brotando de su cuerpo.

- Y eso no es todo - continuó Blaise sonriendo, olvidando que él mismo tenía dos hijas por las que angustiarse - ¿Recuerdas el baile que hicimos durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Pues resulta que...

- ¡_Por favor_, ya no puedo más! ¡Anf, anf! ¡Quiero...!

La voz de Hermione se oyó nuevamente, pero esta vez su súplica fue acallada por otro sonido aún más potente... un chillido. Algo que era una mezcla entre llanto y exigencia, que rompía el corazón al oírlo, pero que de alguna forma se convertía en un sonido maravilloso, como porcelana rota envuelta en suave algodón.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mudos en el solitario pasillo, esperando... algo, cualquier cosa. Tras unos minutos, en los que el llanto se apagó, la puerta del paritorio se abrió y salió una médica sonriente.

- ¿Señor Malfoy? - le llamó - Me complace anunciarle que en el día 12 de Octubre, a las 4.03h, ha nacido su hija. Efectivamente, es una niña y está sana.

- Enhorabuena, Draco - le felicitó Blaise tranquilamente.

- Tengo... tengo una niña - una vacilante sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro - ¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿Puedo pasar a verlas?

- Su esposa se encuentra bien, no se preocupe, aunque naturalmente muy cansada. Incluso ha perdido ya las ganas de decapitarle - bromeó la doctora - Espere unos minutos, las limpiaremos un poco a las dos y las llevaremos a su habitación para que descansen. Allí podrá verlas a ambas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tal como le había dicho la médica, Draco esperó un rato a que las enfermeras ayudasen a Hermione a recuperarse un poco y estuviese lista para recibir visitas. En cuanto entró, toda su atención fue atrapada por un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita blanca, que la castaña acunaba amorosamente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Hermione? - la llamó con una leve huella de desasosiego en la voz - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

- Nunca he estado mejor - sonrió ella, si dejar de mirar a su bebita recién nacida - Ven, ¿no quieres verla? Es una preciosidad.

Draco tragó fuerte, y con pasos vacilantes llegó hasta la cama. Con timidez y mucho cuidado, tomó en brazos el tierno revoltijo de mantita que Hermione le entregó, y esperó. La linda neonata pareció sentir el cambio de lugar, pues abrió los ojos y emitió unos ruiditos adorables mientras agitaba torpemente sus manitas. ¡En verdad era preciosa! Todavía estaba sonrojada tras su venida al mundo, pero Draco no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Sus ojos eran oscuros y amables, con la misma calidez que los de su madre; su cabecita apenas tenía unos pocos cabellos platinados, como los de su padre y hermano; y al lado de su boquita, había un encantador hoyuelo como el de su abuela Narcissa.

- Es una maravilla, Hermione - sonrió Draco fascinado - Lo hemos hecho muy bien, ¿no crees?

Pero Hermione no creía nada, básicamente porque se había quedado dormida, agotada por el esfuerzo. El slytheriano ahogó una risita, sintiendo la felicidad inundar todo su ser, y sosteniendo con delicadeza a su hijita, se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la ventana, desde la que se veía una hermosa noche salpicada de estrellas. Y hablando de estrellas...

- Fuiste una niña, tal como decía la cabezota de tu madre. ¿Cómo te vamos a llamar? - susurró, mirando al firmamento en busca de inspiración - Sí, creo que éste os gustará... _Cassiopeia_. Suena bien, ¿no? - y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la niña - Bienvenida al mundo, Casiopea Malfoy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Algunos días después de dar a luz, Hermione finalmente pudo salir del hospital y volver a casa. A casa... todavía no se acostumbraba a considerar la imponente mansión Malfoy como su casa, y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo pronto. Cuando pensaba en "casa", lo que le venía a la mente era un lugar sencillo y soleado, tranquilo y amable... acogedor; sin embargo, el abrumador y sombrío castillo, repleto de cuadros que se burlaban de ella y la criticaban a sus espaldas, no era precisamente lo que ella calificaría como acogedor. Y tampoco reunía aplomo suficiente para mandarles callar por sí misma, porque al fin y al cabo, eran los antepasados de Draco y les debía un respeto.

- ¿Hermione? - la llamó Narcissa, que iba con ella en el carruaje de vuelta a la mansión - ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- ¿Qué? - respingó la castaña, acunando a su hijita recién nacida, que llevaba en brazos - Ah, discúlpame, no estaba escuchando. ¿Qué decías?

- Te comentaba el asunto de tu presentación oficial en sociedad, querida - la dama rubia intentó suavizar el hecho, al ver el gesto espantado de la joven - No te angusties, no será más que una pequeña celebración íntima, y por supuesto, podrás invitar a tus amigos también. Sé que no estás habituada a estas cosas, pero tarde o temprano deberás intentarlo.

- ¿Pequeña? - desconfió la leona - ¿Cuánto es "pequeño" para un Malfoy?

- Apenas cien o doscientos invitados, una minucia... - lo minimizó Narcissa con un elegante gesto de la mano - Será como el baile que tuvisteis en Hogwarts durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, nada más. Si lo que te preocupa es ser el centro de atención, podemos disfrazarlo con otra cosa.

- A decir verdad, lo agradecería. ¿Con qué?

- El cumpleaños de Scorpius es el 18 de Diciembre, que prácticamente coincide con los festejos propios de Navidad, de modo que podríamos organizar una celebración conjunta. El cumpleaños, tu presentación y la fiesta todo en uno. Y por supuesto, Casiopea Ephemera también sería una parte muy importante de tu presentación en sociedad.

- ¿Sería posible? - inquirió Hermione esperanzada - Me sentiría mejor así.

- Todo es posible para una Black, querida - le sonrió Narcissa - Aunque tendremos que trabajar con ahínco, tenemos apenas dos meses para prepararlo todo...

- ¿Tanto? Pero dos meses es mucho tiempo... - un leve temor volvió a apoderarse de la gryffindoriana - ¿Qué exactamente es lo que nos llevará tanto tiempo preparar?

- ¡No sabes cómo vuela el tiempo cuando se organiza una fiesta! - rió Narcissa traviesamente - Hay montones de cosas por hacer: encargar la comida, examinar las flores, hacer innumerables ensayos de vestuario, elegir a los músicos, sacarle brillo a la mansión, sincronizar la iluminación, seleccionar las joyas, probar peinados, contratar a los pirotécnicos... ah, admito que esas cosas muggles llamadas fuegos artificiales siempre me han fascinado. Y también comprar zapatos nuevos, desempolvar los cortinajes, estudiar la decoración...

Escuchando los entusiasmados planes de Narcissa, la pobre Hermione se recomendó a sí misma cerrar la boca la próxima vez que oyera la palabra "fiesta".

* * *

_**Cassiopeia:** es el nombre en latín de una constelación. Los miembros de la familia Black suelen tener nombres de estrellas._

_**Ephemera:** viene de "efeméride". Las efemérides son cartas astronómicas que señalan la ubicación de los cuerpos celestes._


	24. El regalo más deseado

**Ep. 24: El regalo más deseado**

Un mes más tarde, Hermione estaba que se subía por las paredes, literalmente. Todo el asunto de la multi-fiesta en la que Narcissa la había metido estaba acabando con su paciencia. ¿Cuántas túnicas más tendría que probarse? Ni que fuera a cambiarse de ropa cada diez minutos, y estaba segura de que se había calzado más zapatos de los que llegaría a gastar en lo que le quedaba de vida. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad para fingir que tenía una vida medianamente normal, donde su pequeña Casey se alimentaba de su pecho, Scorpius le traía florecitas todos los días, Draco la abrazaba al dormir y los elfos no tenían que partirse la espalda al inclinarse como muestra de humildad hacia ella?

Sí, definitivamente era mucho pedir. Sarcasmo denegado.

Y Draco no colaboraba mucho que digamos en su bienestar emocional. Más allá de sus relajantes palabras durante la noche, cuando por fin podían pasar unos minutos juntos en calma y a solas, contemplando caer los primeros copos del invierno desde la cama, Hermione debía enfrentarse a Narcissa sola. Lo peor es que no sabía cómo rechazar sus exageradas peticiones sin herir sus sentimientos, y eso fue lo que le preguntó a su marido aquella noche.

- No creo que necesites mi ayuda - intentó escaquearse él, ocultando una sonrisita mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- ¡Claro que la necesito! No la pediría si no fuera así - replicó ella, acostada sobre su pecho - Es tu madre, Draco, dime qué hago. No puedo simplemente ir y decirle que no quiero algo.

- Por supuesto que puedes, es lo que ella está esperando después de todo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente. A mi madre le encanta organizar fiestas y todo tipo de actos sociales, pero lo está haciendo por y para ti, no lo olvides. Si una música no te gusta, debes decírselo; si quieres las alfombras de otro color, también. Si en este momento te trae de cabeza es porque no estás opinando sobre nada, y todo lo está eligiendo según sus propios gustos.

- Visto así, supongo que no estoy siendo muy colaboradora... - suspiró Hermione con cansancio, cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Oye, no te duermas todavía! Ahora te toca escuchar a ti.

Un ataque a discreción de cosquillas eliminó el ligero sopor de la leona, mientras su risa inundaba el dormitorio (ahora compartido) de su marido, y las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

- ¡Vale, vale, ya para! - se retorció entre carcajadas - ¿De qué querías hablar?

- Falta un mes para Navidad, y quería saber... qué te gustaría que te regalase - confesó el rubio, ligeramente incómodo - Seguramente Potter y Weasley no necesitarían preguntártelo, pero yo sí. No quiero arriesgarme a escoger algo según mi juicio y que luego te desagrade.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que Hermione meditó cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- ¿De veras quieres regalarme algo? - él asintió - Me refiero, ¿regalarme algo realmente importante para mí, o cualquier fruslería de magos ricos?

- Preferiblemente lo primero, aunque si se te antoja cualquiera de esas "fruslerías" puedo comprártela también... sea lo que sea eso.

Un nuevo silencio. Hermione acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, pensativa, notando latir el corazón del hurón bajo su mano.

- Ya que lo mencionas... sí hay algo que me gustaría tener, pero no puedo decírtelo en este momento. Lo prepararé todo y te lo explicaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

- Como quieras - aceptó él, depositando un tierno beso sobre su coronilla, antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban los dos frente a frente en el salón principal, al lado de la inmensa chimenea, y ella sostenía una pequeña cajita entre sus manos.

- Lo que me gustaría tener... es lo mismo que hay dentro de esta cajita - vaciló al hablar - Pero no puedes abrirla y ver lo que es, debes averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Le tendió el objeto a Draco, que lo cogió un poco confundido. El paquetito era realmente pequeño, cabía perfectamente en su palma, y también su peso era insignificante. Extrañado, lo agitó levemente cerca de su oído, pero no escuchó que se moviera nada en su interior. ¿Qué habría dentro?

- La dejaré aquí - dijo Hermione, tomando de nuevo la cajita y colocándola en la repisa de la chimenea - Puedes mirarla, cogerla y moverla cuantas veces quieras, pero no abrirla. Por si acaso, le he puesto varios hechizos de seguridad. Por mucho que lo intentases, no se abriría hasta el día de Navidad.

- Pero si ya tienes uno dentro de esa cajita, sea lo que sea... ¿para qué quieres otro?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa de cómo responder.

- Porque lo que hay dentro necesita una pareja. De hecho, lo que hay dentro es para ti, no para mí, pero no pienso renunciar a ello si no recibo a cambio algo del mismo valor.

Desde entonces había pasado ya una semana, en la que Draco no había obtenido más pistas. Hermione le había asegurado que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto, y que el resto dependía únicamente de él descubrirlo. Todavía faltaban tres semanas para Navidad, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si lograría desvelar el misterio de la dichosa cajita a tiempo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El aire frío de la noche parecía envolverse en torno a él, amenazando con colarse a través de las ricas capas de tela que le protegían. Sus aristocráticas manos, enfundadas en suaves guantes, se posaban con levedad sobre la gélida piedra del balcón. El sonido de la música llegaba de forma distante a sus oídos, apagado por los cristales que le separaban del interior de la mansión. El crujir de la nieve bajo los pies le hizo saber que alguien se acercaba, pero no se molestó en darse la vuelta.

- Draco, no te quedes mucho tiempo afuera - le recomendó Pansy, apretando su carísimo abrigo en torno a su cuerpo - ¿Qué haces aquí de todas maneras, en lugar de estar adentro disfrutando de la fiesta?

- Tengo una hermosa vista desde aquí - sonrió su amigo.

La joven morena se colocó a su lado, y vio lo que Draco observaba tan embelesado. Los arcos del camino que conducían al jardín estaban congelados, mostrando delicadas y caprichosas formas de hielo iluminadas por los farolillos. El suelo de mármol despejado de nieve, pulido y protegido por los elfos para prevenir accidentes. Y en medio de ello, gente de rostros sonrientes, voces llenas de alegría y felicidad, niños pequeños en brazos de sus padres y madres... y por supuesto, Hermione Granger como la figura principal de la estampa.

- ¿Crees que sea bueno que Casiopea Ephemera esté en medio del frío? Todavía es muy pequeña, apenas tiene dos meses.

- Hermione no haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla lo más mínimo. Apostaría a que antes de salir puso un hechizo calentador sobre todos los niños. También Blaise está por ahí con Skye y Tamsyn.

Un agradable silencio flotó entre los dos, roto solamente por las animadas voces de los invitados.

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿verdad Draco? - suspiró Pansy, esbozando una leve sonrisa al ver a su marido con el pequeño Lysander Longbottom aferrado al cuello mientras distraía a Tamsyn con un sonajero - Si hace años alguien me hubiese contado cómo estarían hoy las cosas, no le habría creído.

- Nos ha pasado a muchos.

- Sabes, siempre he querido preguntarte una cosa - Pansy titubeó - ¿Por qué elegiste precisamente Granger? Hay tantas mujeres en el mundo, tanto brujas como muggles... y entre todas ellas, justo tuviste que enamorarte de ella.

- Yo no la elegí, Pansy, uno no elige a quién amar. Sencillamente, ocurre - contestó Draco - Tampoco sé si me hubiera enamorado de ella en otras circunstancias, tal vez sí y tal vez no, pero no es algo sobre lo que dé muchas vueltas. Soy feliz ahora, y es lo único que me importa.

- Opino que soy mucho más feliz con Blaise de lo que eres tú con Granger, porque yo sí sé que él me ama, y él sabe que le amo.

- ¡Uff, eso me ha dolido! - agonizó Draco teatralmente, con una mano sobre el corazón - Todavía no acabo de comprender cómo mis dos mejores amigos acabaron juntos. Me pregunto si debería sentirme traicionado...

- No te hagas la víctima conmigo - refunfuñó Pansy, golpeándole juguetonamente en el hombro - Tú nunca me quisiste de esa manera. Siendo pareja no compartimos más que un par de buenas noches.

- Te devuelvo la pregunta. ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Blaise?

- Fue... complicado - rememoró ella - Una vez dije que Blaise era muy difícil de complacer en el aspecto romántico, y él lo confirmó. A pesar de ser atractivo y tener don de gentes, por muy despreciativo que fuera con todos, nunca le vi con una chica aparte de mí. Tenía curiosidad por saber porqué era tan selectivo... y finalmente logré sonsacarle que ya había una chica que le interesaba, y no se conformaría con otra.

- ¿Y decidiste que debías ser tú?

- En absoluto, no soy tan engreída como vosotros dos - rió Pansy con malicia - Una mujer siempre es consciente de que no es la única, aunque finja pensar lo contrario. Hay que vigilar a la competencia, ¿sabes? Pero lentamente me fui dando cuenta de que Blaise sólo me ponía atención a mí, podía mirarles el trasero a otras pero solamente escuchaba lo que dijera yo. Siempre tenía una palabra amable para mi nuevo vestido, o mi peinado, o cualquier cosa incluso si tenía que inventársela. Entonces sí, pensé que la chica que le interesaba debía ser yo.

- ¿Y?

- Se lo pregunté, él lo admitió, yo le acepté, nos fuimos a la cama y el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Draco no pudo evitar la risa que le subía por la garganta. Incluso su propia y desastrosa historia con Hermione era más romántica que la de sus amigos.

- Pero tú, Draco... has dado un paso mucho más grande que nosotros - Pansy volvió a ponerse seria - Has renunciado a todas tus creencias, dado la vuelta a todo tu mundo... sólo por ella. Espero que Granger sepa apreciarlo.

- ¿Todavía no la aceptas?

- No se trata de que la acepte o no, es simplemente que somos demasiado distintas... Es como comparar un diamante con una perla. Ambos son valiosos y hermosos, pero sus características de dureza y brillo son opuestas. Yo sería el diamante, nada puede romperme, cualquiera puede apreciar mi brillo y belleza; Granger en cambio es una perla, se esconde tras una coraza que hay que abrir con cuidado, y tan sólo un experto puede valorar y extraer su tesoro.

- Eso suena muy amable viniendo de ti, Pansy. Me sorprende.

- Oh sí, tú búrlate de mí, pero aún no le has dicho nada sobre tus sentimientos, ¿cierto? - replicó la morena - La perla todavía sigue en su concha, Draco, y no se abrirá por sí sola.

El príncipe de las serpientes no contestó a eso, pero metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, palpando el minúsculo regalo que había preparado para su esposa. Esperaba no fallar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El gran reloj del salón principal tocó once melodiosos repiques, señal de que todos debían reunirse para el último baile, antes de que la fecha pasase de 24 de Diciembre a 25, día de Navidad. Draco tomó la mano de la gryffindoriana y juntos bailaron el comienzo de una elegante danza, antes de que el resto de la gente les siguiese. El cambio de parejas no tardó en llegar, ambos fueron pasando a brazos de otras personas de una forma a veces amable, y otras no tanto.

- Más te vale cuidar bien lo que has obtenido, Malfoy - le dijo una resuelta pelirroja - Porque si me entero de lo contrario, te aseguro que no será mi hermano el Weasley del que más debas preocuparte.

- Entendido, mini-comadreja - respondió él sonriendo, por hoy no había nada que estropease su buen humor.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho, Hermione? Todavía no sería tarde para...

- Ron, por quinta vez, estoy convencida de las buenas intenciones de Draco. ¡Y no, te repito que no me ha lavado el cerebro con veneno de acromántula!

- ¿De veras Hermione ha dado a luz hace sólo dos meses? ¿Podrías decirme qué hechizo ha utilizado para recuperar la figura tan pronto?

- Ninguno, Brown, eso es exclusivamente mérito mío. Se consigue con la clase de ejercicio que practicas con tu marido, pero definitivamente, no pienso darle consejos a Weasley sobre eso.

- Hermione, todavía no había tenido tiempo de agradecerte la mención que hiciste a mi favor sobre la beca en herbología.

- No me agradezas, Neville. Honestamente, no conozco a nadie que le vaya a dar un mejor uso que tú.

- Siempre me pareció que había muchos _nargles_ alrededor de vosotros cuando coincidíais en una habitación. ¿Estuvisteis utilizando algún tónico anti-nargles hasta ahora?

- ... Sin comentarios, Lovegood. Por cierto, tienes un _snorkack_ de cuerno arrugado en la tiara.

- Siemprre supe que serrías una bella mujerr al crrecerr, Herrmione. Cuando nos conocimos, no logrraba entenderr cómo erra que los jóvenes de tu escuela sufrrían ceguerra colectiva.

- Muchas gracias, Viktor. Espero que Fleur no se ponga celosa con tus cumplidos.

Pero el incidente más curioso para Hermione fue, sin lugar a dudas, cuando le tocó bailar con Theodore Nott, uno de los más fiables amigos de Draco y también su hombre de leyes.

- Theo, ¿te encuentras bien? No es que te conozca mucho, pero pareces más agitado y distraído que de costumbre.

- Gracias por preguntar, Hermione. La verdad es que no, no me siento muy bien... creo que antes vi un ángel.

- ¿Un ángel? - se preocupó ella, ¿estaría padeciendo alguna clase de alucinación?

- Sí, seguro que lo era, nada más le faltaban las alas.

- ¿Cómo era ese ángel?

- Cabello rubio, largo y liso; joven, ojos azules, estatura pequeña, hipnotizante sonrisa...

Mediante su descripción, Hermione fue descartando a las invitadas que le venían a la mente. Obviamente no se trataba de Narcissa, el cabello de Lavender estaba rizado, Fleur lo llevaba recogido en un elegante tocado... de repente, un nombre saltó a su boca.

- No será... ¡¿te refieres a Gabrielle Delacour?!

- Sí, creo que así se llama el ángel.

- _Si no ángel, en todo caso veela_... - pensó Hermione - Ya veo, es la hermana menor de Fleur. ¿Quieres que te la presente?

Theo intentó negarse, desconfiando de poder mantenerse sereno ante la "etérea e inmaculada presencia del ángel", pero al estar frente a frente, Gabrielle tomó el asunto en sus manos y le arrastró a la pista de baile. Sonriendo, Hermione no consideró que su ayuda fuera realmente necesaria y les dejó a su aire.

- ¿De qué iba todo eso? - murmuró la seductora voz de Draco en su oído.

- ¿Te refieres a Theo? - inquirió ella, entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo - Pues, digamos que... Theo puede darse prisa en cumplir los 30, porque ya hay lista de espera para ocupar el lugar de tu querida cuñada Daphne en cuanto se divorcien.

- Me alegra saberlo. Ahora ven, te he preparado una pequeña sorpresa al estilo muggle - y la guió a través de la gente hasta el estrado de los músicos, a quienes les indicó algo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo sabes tú algo acerca de sorpresas muggles?

Pero no recibió respuesta, y en su lugar sonaron unas notas modernas y fuertes que nada tenían que ver con las composiciones anteriores. Indudablemente, era una canción muggle.

**_I AM MADE OF YOU (Ricky Martin)_**

_I came a long way from out of nowhere,_

_I stand before you all alone_

_like a wolf´s cry in the distance,_

_I heard the calling of your soul._

_._

_Oh, I hear you crying._

_With your love show me how to live,_

_`cause you are made of me, and I am made of you;_

_with your life show me how to give,_

_you are made of me, and I am made of you._

_._

_We´ll walk together through the fire,_

_through the darkness to the sun,_

_like two ranging rivers full of passion_

_at the ocean, we are one._

_._

_Oh, I hear you crying._

_With your love show me how to live,_

_`cause you are made of me, and I am made of you;_

_with your life show me how to give,_

_you are made of me, and I am made of you._

_._

_I am made of you, you are made of me,_

_and everything you are is what I´m meant to be;_

_I am made of you, you are made of me,_

_and everything I am is what you made of me._

_._

_Oh, I hear you crying,_

_through the darkness to the light._

_With your love show me how to live,_

_`cause you are made of me, and I am made of you;_

_with your life show me how to give,_

_you are made of me, and I am made of you._

_._

_With your heart show me what is true,_

_`cause you are made of me, and I am made of you;_

_with your soul walk my spirit through,_

_you are made of me, and I am made of you._

_Oh, I hear you crying,_

_through the darkness to the light._

_._

Una honda emoción se abrió paso por el pecho de Hermione, escuchando la canción. Casi parecía que la letra contase la historia de ellos dos. Era un gesto conmovedor que jamás se habría esperado del rubio.

- Nunca me hubiera esperado algo así de ti, Malfoy - dijo una áspera voz entre la muchedumbre - No sé si aplaudirla a ella por haberte cazado, o felicitarte a ti por haberla domesticado.

Todos los invitados se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el saludo que había estropeado tan lindo momento. Allí, entre un corrillo de gente, se encontraba Marcus Flint, el ex-capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin. Hermione no le había visto en años, pero supuso que Draco le había invitado por haber pertenecido a su equipo.

- En todo caso, Flint, deberías felicitarnos a ambos por habernos casado.

- Oh, discúlpame - continuó Marcus burlón, acercándose a ellos - No sabía que el hecho de casarse con una sangresucia mereciese una felicitación, mucho menos para ti. Mejor te doy mis condolencias, Malfoy.

Un silencio atronador envolvió el salón. Nadie se atrevía ni a respirar, atónitos por la insolencia del hombre.

- Sí, realmente me da pena que esta inmunda zorra lograse encadenarte a ella, incluso dejándose embarazar. Aunque bien mirado, no es tan sorprendente que cayeras... - Marcus recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione con una mirada apreciativa - Supongo que sabe utilizar lo suyo. ¡Y pensar que iba de mosquita muerta en el colegio!

Entre la gente hubo un pequeño barullo, y Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo a Harry y Ron intentando llegar hasta ella. Quiso decirles que se quedaran donde estaban, que no necesitaba que la defendieran porque podía hacerlo sola perfectamente, pero se percató de que no miraban hacia ella... sino hacia Draco. Volteándose, comprendió al instante qué era lo que había alterado a sus amigos: Draco apuntaba fieramente su varita contra Flint, con el mismo gesto frío y calculador que había tenido al forzar su matrimonio.

- Tus opiniones personales ya no son bien recibidas aquí, Flint - dijo el rubio con tono acerado - Naturalmente, te disculparás con mi esposa por estar equivocado.

- Puedes esperar sentado, Malfoy. ¿Crees que me impresionas? Ya no estás en el colegio, y tampoco está tu papaíto para salvarte el trasero. ¿Qué vas a hacer, lanzarme una imperdonable?

- Draco, por favor, baja la varita - le susurró Hermione, sin embargo en el silencio de la sala todos pudieron oírlo - Esto no es necesario, deja simplemente que se marche. ¡No cedas a sus provocaciones!

Podría oírse el vuelo de una mosca (si Narcissa no hubiera limpiado la mansión a fondo, claro). El rubio pareció meditarlo unos segundos, su varita a escasos centímetros de la cara de Flint, pero acabó por bajarla lentamente, con desgana.

- Así que obedeces a la sangresucia, Malfoy. ¡Sí que has caído bajo! Tu padre debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba, al saber que vuestra perfecta sangre se ha podrido tanto como la de esa muggle...

_¡PAFF!_

Un sonoro golpe impidió a Flint vomitar más groserías, que fueron reemplazadas por la sangre que empezó a brotar de su nariz en cuanto el puño del platinado se estrelló contra su cara. Hermione le miró sorprendida, no sabiendo qué decir.

- ¿Qué? - se agitó Draco, un poco incómodo, abriendo y cerrando la mano - Tú misma me enseñaste esto en 3º, ¿recuerdas? Entonces no puedes quejarte.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, la leona no se quejó ni protestó por nada. En cambio, una sonrisa iluminó su cara al tiempo que incontrolables ganas de reír se adueñaban de ella por lo cómico de la situación, risas que pronto fueron secundadas por su flamante marido y los invitados. Los elfos sacaron al sangrante Flint del salón, aunque ya nadie le prestaba atención, mientras los músicos daban al _replay_ y la canción muggle sonaba de nuevo. Draco abrazó a Hermione y bailaron una vez más, ajenos del mundo, hasta que las campanadas sonaron de nuevo, esta vez anunciando la medianoche.

- Ya es Navidad - le dijo el slytheriano - Ven Hermione, tengo que darte tu regalo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Los dos anfitriones se escabulleron de la vista de todos, y se dirigieron al despacho de Draco. Allí, sobre la repisa de la chimenea, estaba la cajita que Hermione le había entregado como muestra de lo que quería como regalo, y que el rubio había traído días antes.

- Incluso ahora, todavía no sé lo que hay dentro - comentó Draco desinteresadamente, tomando la cajita entre sus manos - Ha habido veces en las que he dudado de que hubiera algo, porque... es tan pequeño, y no pesa nada... tampoco suena nada dentro cuando lo mueves.

- ¿Crees que está vacío?

- No. Sé que tiene algo dentro, porque me dijiste que era muy importante, y no mentirías sobre algo así. Únicamente he dicho que no sé lo que es.

- Entonces, si no lo sabes... - Hermione pareció entristecerse - supongo que tampoco tienes el regalo que deseaba.

- Tal vez sí y tal vez no - dijo Draco con una mueca burlona - El hecho de que no lo sepa no significa que no pueda intentarlo, ¿verdad? Porque después de todo... - se detuvo un momento, y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó otra cajita, similar a la que Hermione le había dado - yo tengo esto otro. ¿No quieres saber lo que contiene y ver si coincide con el tuyo?

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron de emoción contenida. Había en ellos expectación, temor, ilusión... pero la cobardía nunca había sido un rasgo de su carácter. Con mano temblorosa, tomó la cajita que Draco se había sacado del bolsillo, y aguardó unos segundos a que ambos estuvieran listos para abrir sus respectivos regalos.

Los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Dentro de la pulcra y sedosa cajita que le había dado el slytheriano, no había más que un pequeño papel doblado varias veces. Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, Hermione lo desdobló, hasta que un mensaje escrito con fina caligrafía se hizo visible:

_Corazón de Draco Malfoy_

_Propiedad de Hermione Granger_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar sin permiso de los ojos de Hermione, pero aun así sonreía, sonreía con toda la fuerza que era capaz. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar a Draco, le vio sonriendo también, si bien más tranquilo, pero sosteniendo con cuidado otro papelito en el que, ahora lo sabía, también decía:

_Corazón de Hermione Granger_

_Entregado a Draco Malfoy para que lo cuide y proteja_

- Siempre tienes que complicar tanto las cosas, Granger, y ponerme al borde de la locura para resolver tus acertijos - la increpó burlonamente mientras rodeaba su cintura - ¿Tanto te costaba confesar tu inmenso y profundo amor por mí hasta el fin de los siglos?

- No eres quién para hablar, Draco - farfulló ella, correspondiendo a su abrazo - Tú tampoco me lo has dicho nunca.

- Claro que sí, docenas de veces. No es mi culpa si no lograste tener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente como para oírlo. ¿Y qué me dices de la escena con Flint, no te daba una pista?

- ¿Se supone que era una muestra de amor? Ni de broma, estuviste a punto de maldecirle. Y además, Draco, ha sucedido hace apenas un rato.

- Sí, es cierto. He estado a punto de hacerle probar un _cruciatus_ - el rostro del hurón se ensombreció - Y aun así, sigues llamándome Draco. ¿No sería eso algo más propio de tu _Malfoy_ que de _Draco_?

Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y respiró profundamente, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas.

- Draco - le llamó con firmeza - Desde que nos reencontramos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Puede decirse que se compensan entre ambas, pero el amor necesita algo más que un mero balance. ¿No te preguntas cómo fue que me enamoré de ti?

- Supongo... - la verdad es que no le importaba mucho, mientras ahora le amase.

- No he llegado a amarte hasta hace poco más de unos meses, y ciertamente, la manera en que me secuestraste no es un buen comienzo para el amor. Pero las raíces para ello son de hace mucho más tiempo, varios años atrás.

- ¿Intentas decirme que ya estabas enamorada de mí en Hogwarts? - se ufanó Draco - Lo sabía, nadie se resiste al príncipe de Slytherin.

- No te lo crees ni tú - se rió Hermione con ganas - Cuando nos conocimos la primera vez, lo único que pensé es que eras un niño muy mono, pero pronto me resultaste insoportable. Los años que siguieron tampoco ayudaron a mejorar la opinión que tenía de ti. Sin embargo... entre todas esas cosas que me hacían detestarte, había algunos detalles que me agradaban y me hacían querer comprenderte.

- ¿Como cuáles?

- Recuerdo un niño de primer curso que, por soplón y por acusar a Gryffindor, también recibió su castigo por parte de la profesora McGonagall - Draco frunció el ceño, pero era un buen recuerdo para la leona - También un niño que parecía ahogarse ante la temible presencia de su padre en una librería. Un chico que competía sanamente al Quidditch contra los equipos rivales, y era una de las pocas cosas que parecía disfrutar de verdad. Un joven mago al que, a pesar de no gustarle los muggles, advirtió a mis amigos de sacarme de allí antes del ataque mortífago al estadio. Alguien que no abandonó a su amiga durante el baile ni un solo segundo, a pesar de las indecentes y numerosas insinuaciones que debieron hacerle esa noche en que estaba tan guapo. Un alumno que apoyó a Cedric Diggory, incluso si Hufflepuff era un motivo de burla para Slytherin.

- Fue solamente por humillar a Potter - intentó aclarar él.

- Recuerdo a un posible mortífago que no estaba seguro de querer serlo, a pesar de que le habían educado para ello. Un chico que defendió a su madre de las ofensas de un rival. Un joven mago que no delató a Harry Potter ni a sus amigos frente a Bellatrix Lestrange, pese a saber con seguridad que se trataba de él. Alguien que no fue capaz de cumplir el horrible cometido encargado por Voldemort; que tampoco maldijo a sus enemigos cuando les tenía atrapados a punta de varita y con un horrocrux, ignorando la presión de sus camaradas, porque quería elegir por sí mismo. Y desde luego, recuerdo al valiente joven que no respondió al llamado de Voldemort, incluso cuando pensaba que con la muerte de Harry Potter ya estaba todo perdido, hasta que fue su madre quien le llamó a su lado.

- ¿Adónde intentas llegar con todo esto, Hermione?

- Yo nunca pensé que hubieras comprado el puesto de Premio Anual con el dinero o la influencia de tu padre, Draco; al contrario, sabía lo mucho que te esforzabas para conseguir algo por ti mismo, más allá del apellido Malfoy. Es uno de los muchos rasgos que me hicieron pensar que debajo de tu arrogante y despreciable fachada podía haber algo más. Casi sentía la buena persona que podías ocultar en tu interior y que no te dejaban ser.

- Pero todas esas cosas pasaron hace mucho tiempo, Hermione - opinó él - No tienen nada que ver con el ahora.

- ¡Al contrario, tienen mucho que ver! De todo lo que te he dicho, ya he recibido mi última muestra. Siendo _Draco_ o siendo _Malfoy_... para mí ya no hay diferencia - alzó el rostro hacia el rubio, que la miró sin comprender - ¿No lo ves? Por fin te has vuelto uno para mí, con todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Fue _Malfoy_ el hombre capaz de levantar su varita contra un pasado aliado, listo y dispuesto a maldecirle... pero fue _Draco_ el hombre que tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para decidir no hacerlo. Eres tú, Draco Malfoy, el hombre al que amo.

_Eres tú, Draco Malfoy, el hombre al que amo._

Las palabras sonaron una y otra vez en su mente, corriendo por su sangre, anidándose en su corazón. Una paz nunca antes sentida inundó su alma por completo, y todo lo que Draco pudo hacer fue inclinar la cabeza y reclamar los labios de la mujer amada con toda la pasión que le nacía por ella. Los brazos de Hermione se enlazaron tras su cuello, respondiendo ardorosamente a sus sentimientos, hasta que sus corazones latieron al compás... e indudablemente, lo seguirían haciendo durante muchos años.

**F I N**


	25. Y en nuestro futuro habrá

_Llegando al final, una vez más quiero agradecer a quienes habéis seguido mi fanfic, leyendo y comentando, aunque en esta ocasión se tratase de una reedición. Capítulo a capítulo se me ha llenado el corazón de felicidad gracias a vuestras opiniones, al saber que os alcanzaban todos los sentimientos y emociones con los que yo escribía. ¡Varias veces he estado al borde de las lágrimas! T_T_

_También quiero confesar algo que quizás os sorprenda... y es que yo nunca, JAMÁS he leído ninguno de los libros de Harry Potter. Lo poco que sé del universo potteriano es por haber visto las películas y leído muchos, muchos fanfics dramioneros (algunos muy buenos, y otros... pues no tanto ^o^)._

* * *

**Ep. 25: Y en nuestro futuro habrá... (epílogos)**

_+5 años_

Mientras todos dormían, la tranquilidad de la noche se vio súbitamente rota con un angustioso grito.

- ¡Fuego, fuego! - se oía alertar a los elfos desde una de las alas del castillo - ¡Hay fuego en la mansión! ¡FUEGO!

Draco se había levantado inmediatamente desde el primer aviso. Con una silenciosa mirada a Hermione, le indicó que fuese a por los niños mientras él averiguaba qué sucedía y cómo solucionarlo. Ella no tardó más que un par de segundos en ponerse una bata e ir a buscarlos, mientras el rubio corría rápidamente por los largos pasillos en dirección al foco del problema. El sonido del crepitar de las llamas y el creciente calor le condujeron hasta el ala norte de la mansión, donde se exponían los retratos vivientes de sus antepasados.

- Por las brumas de Avalon, ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto? - preguntó furioso a los elfos que rondaban por allí con cubos de agua, agitando de inmediato su varita - _¡Aguamenti!_ ¡Deprisa, más agua!

- No sabemos, amo Draco. Todo estaba bien, cuando de repente uno de nosotros que estaba de servicio limpiando por aquí nos advirtió del incendio.

Tras un buen rato conjurando agua sin descanso, Draco y los elfos finalmente lograron extinguir las llamas por completo. Evaluando el daño, vieron que no había sido para tanto en realidad: un par de paredes chamuscadas, el techo ennegrecido, una alfombra convertida en polvo... y alrededor de una docena de cuadros reducidos a cenizas. Sus voces ya no volverían a oírse.

- ¡Draco, no encuentro a Casey! - llegó Hermione en ese momento, respirando agitadamente por la angustia y con Scorpius medio dormido acostado sobre su hombro - ¡La he buscado por toda la mansión y no...!

- No te preocupes, Casiopea está aquí - le escuchó la calmada y seria voz de Narcissa detrás de ella - ¿Estáis todos bien?

La mirada de los dos progenitores recayó sobre la pequeña de cinco años, que se aferraba fuertemente con una manita a su abuela. Además de las silenciosas lágrimas que brotaban de los castaños ojos de su hija, ambos notaron que en su otra mano sostenía la varita de Narcissa.

- ¡Casey, gracias al cielo! - suspiró aliviada Hermione, dejando con cuidado al adormilado Scorpius de pie sobre el suelo para abrazar a la niña - ¡Le has dado un susto muy grande a mamá! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no estabas acostada y durmiendo en tu camita, tesoro?

- Porque yo... mami estaba triste... y cosas muy feas... - respondió Casiopea hipando, con voz bajita y nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo, Casey - se preocupó Hermione, acariciando la carita de su hija y limpiándole las lágrimas.

- Casiopea, ¿por qué tienes la varita de tu abuela? - le preguntó Draco con más firmeza, una vez tranquilo de que todos estaban a salvo - ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no puedes jugar con eso?

- ... ¿Cuatro? - la niña quiso distraerle del asunto principal - ¿Once? - al parecer no funcionaba - Yo... yo no quería... bueno, sí quería pero no así... - sollozó de nuevo, señalando las cenizas de lo que habían sido varios cuadros - Ellos decían cosas malas de mami... cosas muy feas, mentiras... nana siempre dice que mentir está feo, pero ellos lo hacían... yo vi a mami llorar y estaba muy triste por sus palabras malas.

- ¿Qué pasó entonces? - con calma y paciencia, Narcissa la animó a continuar.

- Cogí la varita de nana cuando dormía y vine para que ellos no dijeran más cosas malas de mami, pero se rieron de mí... y cuando les pedí silencio y que no hicieran llorar a mamá, volvieron a mentir... Vi a papá hacer fuegos de colores con su varita cuando Skye, Tamsyn, Rose y Lily Luna vinieron a jugar y todos sonreían, yo quería hacer lo mismo pero no fue igual...

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras un hondo suspiro escapaba de su garganta. Ya entendía lo que había pasado.

- Escúchame, tesoro. Muchas veces habrá personas que digan cosas que no te gustan, pero...

- Casey, ven aquí - la interrumpió Draco, llamando a su hija, que se acurrucó en sus brazos - ¿Qué es lo que dijeron de mamá? Repítemelo.

Casiopea se inclinó hacia el oído de su papá y repitió todo de lo que se acordaba, muchas cosas que ni siquiera sabía qué significaban pero tampoco sonaban bonito. La mandíbula de Draco se endureció al escuchar sus palabras susurradas.

- Comprendo - dijo cuando la niña terminó - En ese caso... has hecho bien, princesita. Lo has hecho muy bien - y le besó la frente.

- ¡Draco! - le recriminó suavemente Hermione, incluso si ella era la ofendida - No le digas eso, no puede ir provocando incendios cada vez que algo no le guste.

- Las cosas no fueron así, ¿verdad que no, Casiopea? - fingió seriedad el rubio, mirando a su hija con complicidad - Tú viniste aquí a hablar civilizadamente con tus antepasados, aprovechando la hermosa noche, con tus mejores intenciones. Querías que dejaran de hacer llorar a mamá, ellos en cambio no te mostraron el respeto debido, y cuando quisiste poner orden... surgió fuego accidentalmente de la varita de nana, ¿cierto? Tú solamente defendiste a mamá.

- Sí, eso es - afirmó sonriente la pequeña, asintiendo con la cabeza y agitando sus adorables rizos platinados - Yo quería hablar _cilizabamente_ y ellos no me dejaron, papi.

- ¿Lo ves, Hermione? - sonrió triunfalmente el slytheriano - Justo lo que había pensado.

- Serpiente tramposa - murmuró ella, de forma que nadie más lo oyera.

- Mamá, tengo sueño... - protestó débilmente Scorpius, tironeando de la bata de Hermione - Y creo que los _stompples_ de tía Luna me están mordiendo los pies.

- Aquí no tenemos de eso, cariño, sean lo que sean - dijo Narcissa mientras cargaba a su nieto para llevarle de vuelta a su habitación - Pero lo de seguir durmiendo es una idea muy buena.

- Y tanto. Vuelve a la cama, Hermione - dijo Draco, pasándole a Casiopea - Yo iré en un momento, en cuanto arregle un poco las cosas aquí.

- De acuerdo - se dieron un beso y la leona se fue, acomodando a su hijita en sus brazos, y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la oiría, susurró - Gracias, Casey. Sólo tienes cinco añitos, pero ya puedes conjurar fuego aunque sea por accidente... y lo has hecho para proteger a un ser querido. Definitivamente, has heredado la llama de Gryffindor de mamá.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_+8 años._

Había sido un duro y agotador día en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas, incluso más que de costumbre. Hermione había caído rendida en la cama al terminar de bañarse, en un estado de sopor, del cual apenas salió cuando su flamante marido depositó un leve beso en su nuca.

- Mmmm... - gimió ella de gusto, provocando que él lo repitiera.

- Veo que estás muy cansada - comentó Draco, sentándose en su borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella, y comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa - ¿Quieres que te ponga el camisón para que puedas dormir?

- No creo que hoy me vaya a hacer falta - contestó Hermione, desperezándose e incorporándose.

El rubio alzó una ceja interesado y miró hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la sensual imagen de su esposa envuelta en una toalla que no ocultaba mucho, apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas, el cabello alborotado y un brillo pícaro en los ojos. Realmente, parecía un gatito a punto de cometer una travesura.

- Oh, ¿vas a salir todavía? - se hizo el despistado, continuando con su camisa - No recuerdo que tuviéramos ningún compromiso para hoy. ¿Has quedado con alguien?

- Nooo... - la castaña gateó despacio hacia él, hasta posar la barbilla en su hombro - Tan sólo que hoy estuve pensando... Dentro de un año, Scorpius empezará su educación en Hogwarts, y Casey se sentirá muy sola sin él. ¿No estaría bien que tuviese otro hermanito o hermanita?

Y le mordisqueó juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Draco echó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, cosa que Hermione aprovechó para dejar minúsculos besos por su cuello.

- Hermione, ¿estás tratando de seducirme? - fingió estar asombrado - ¿A un inocente e indefenso Slytherin como yo?

- Mmmm... tal vez - ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas, y al quedar más alta que él, aprovechó para deslizar los brazos por sus hombros y pecho, rozándole en una tentadora caricia - ¿Qué tal lo hago, príncipe?

- Ngh... no tengo quejas por el momento - murmuró Draco, entrecerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el fuego que Hermione había encendido en él - Pero creí que estabas agotada. ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo hoy?

- Todavía falta mucho para el día en que no pueda seguirte el ritmo - replicó la gryffindoriana, mientras sus manos pasaban la zona del ombligo y soltaban el cierre del cinturón.

- ¿Es ésta tu forma de admitir finalmente que soy irresistible, Granger?

- Oh sí, eres la octava maravilla del mundo, Malfoy - se burló un poco del platinado, pero sin detener sus atrevidas caricias - Un regalo celestial para nosotras, pobres mujeres mortales...

Hermione no pudo continuar hablando, porque Draco giró la cabeza apenas lo justo para capturar sus labios en un fogoso beso. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la mejilla de su mujer, resbalando tortuosamente tras su oreja hasta apresar su nuca, profundizando el beso.

- No hay necesidad de ser sarcástica, Hermione. A mí no me cuesta nada admitir que tú eres irresistible, de la cabeza a los pies, y todo lo del medio también - jadeó levemente, sintiendo que la excitación empezaba a desbordarse - Hasta el último centímetro de ti es irresistible para mí.

- No, no... pórtate bien - sonrió ella, provocadora, y apartando las manos masculinas que habían tomado posesión de su cintura - Agradezco tus palabras, pero hoy soy yo quien está al mando.

- Estoy a su entera disposición, milady - declaró el rubio entre besos con fingida humildad - Haga de mí su voluntad.

Las palabras fueron innecesarias a partir de ese momento. Hermione hizo subirse a la cama a su esclavo de esa noche, recostándole sobre las cómodas almohadas, y disfrutó escuchando sus agónicos jadeos de placer mientras terminaba de desvestirle con enloquecedora lentitud. Sus dedos rozaron todo su cuerpo con el toque de una mariposa, enviando escalofríos a las partes más sensibles. Su boca bajó a su frente en un casto beso, y fue descendiendo por su mejilla, por su boca, su cuello, hasta llegar a su esculpido torso. Trazó con la lengua los endurecidos círculos de sus pectorales, lo que hizo aumentar la frecuencia de los jadeos del rubio, y más aún al continuar su camino a través de su estómago.

- Herm... Hermione...

Ella le miró y sonrió con malicia, complacida de ver su rostro sonrojado. Luego prosiguió con sus juegos, tanteando los firmes muslos de él con sus manos, mientras sus cabellos rozaban por todas partes en una caricia incitante. Sus ardientes labios marcaron un sendero de fuego por debajo del ombligo, hasta llegar al punto exacto en el que Draco Malfoy creyó alcanzar el nirvana. La boca de Hermione, húmeda y cálida, lo atrapó suavemente en sus profundidades, mientras con la lengua daba un delicioso y devastador masaje a su falo.

- ¿Te gusta esto, Draco? - le preguntó, tomándose unos segundos para respirar - Esto es lo que reciben los chicos buenos.

Y volvió a tomar la punta de su pene entre los labios, mientras masajeaba el tronco con sus manos. Le estuvo acariciando y lamiendo por un breve rato, hasta que lo sintió temblar. Su instante de dubitación le dio a Draco la oportunidad de tomar el control, sujetándola del trasero para posarla justo sobre sus caderas, ocasionando un gemido por parte de ambos cuando sus sexos se rozaron.

- Móntame, Hermione - suplicó él, ansioso por estar dentro de ella - No aguanto otro segundo sin ti.

La leona se inclinó sobre su pecho, besando su boca fervorosamente mientras alzaba un poco las caderas y le permitía adentrarse en su cuerpo. La íntima unión arrancó gemidos ahogados de la pareja cuando comenzaron a moverse al compás, en un vaivén más que ensayado y practicado, pero que siempre parecía traer más placer que en el anterior. No eran únicamente sus cuerpos los que se juntaban cuando hacían el amor, también sus corazones, sus sentimientos. Todo ello mezclado con besos, caricias, abrazos y una entrega mutua que les llevaba al éxtasis.

- ¡Draco...! - exclamó Hermione al llegar a la tan anhelada cumbre del placer.

Él no tardó en seguirla, recibiendo en sus brazos la figura agotada de la mujer que amaba. Su respiración haciendo eco con la propia, el aroma de ambos impregnado en las sábanas, la calidez de su piel y sus suaves pechos contra él... Draco estaba seguro de que si existía el paraíso, debía ser algo muy parecido a aquello.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, en los que Hermione comenzó a quedarse dormida, debido al cansancio que ya traía del trabajo y por el acto amoroso con el rubio. Pero al parecer, las manos curiosas de él rondando por su cuerpo presagiaban otras intenciones.

- No tan rápido, milady - dijo, la lujuria evidente en su voz - ¿No querías un hermanito para Casey? Debemos asegurarnos de conseguirlo - y acalló con su lengua las fingidas protestas que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir - Me has mostrado lo que una chica buena puede hacer, ahora es el turno del chico malo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_+15 años_

Había cosas con las que Scorpius Malfoy no podía. Eran muy pocas, ciertamente, pero aun así superior a sus fuerzas.

Por ejemplo, podía... podía comprender que sus padres se amasen mucho, _mucho_, y que por ello había tenido que presenciar un par de veces durante su infancia cómo se hacían los bebés, después de haber tenido una pesadilla y necesitar consuelo, por entrar sin llamar en su dormitorio en el momento equivocado. También entendía que la extraña relación amor-odio que parecían compartir sus tíos Blaise y Pansy era su peculiar manera de quererse y soportarse. Podía aceptar el hecho de compartir su título como Premio Anual con Rose Weasley, siendo que la única medianamente inteligente en su familia parecía ser su tía Ginevra; e incluso toleraba (a duras penas) que Skye y Tamsyn le persiguieran por todo Hogwarts declarando su amor por él, y dejando a un lastimoso Lysander Longbottom descorazonado.

Pero la visión que tenía frente a él ahora mismo era, sencillamente, inexcusable. No, no podía admitir que su _tierna_, _inocente_ e _ingenua_ hermanita de Ravenclaw dos años menor que él le estuviera metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta a su mejor amigo, Albus Severus Potter.

- ¡CASIOPEA EPHEMERA MALFOY GRANGER! - gritó, sin importarle que su voz resonara por toda la torre de astronomía, al fin y al cabo era un prefecto cumpliendo su ronda.

La adorable y hermosa jovencita brincó del susto al escuchar la voz de su hermano, aunque no por ello se separó ni un centímetro de su amorcito.

- Esto, Scorp... creí que hoy le tocaba ronda a Rose... - titubeó, colocando sus rizos rubios detrás de una oreja.

- Y me tocaba - habló aceleradamente la susodicha, apareciendo detrás del furibundo Malfoy toda sonrojada por la carrera... ¿o por otra cosa?

- Rose, ¿tú sabías de esto? - le reprochó Scorpius - ¿Que nuestro supuesto mejor amigo se escaquea de sus deberes como prefecto para seducir a mi dulce e intachable hermanita?

- Bueno, esto es un asunto de familia, yo mejor me voy... - intentó escaparse el acusado, pero el agarre de Casiopea en el cuello de su túnica le devolvió a su sitio.

- No te vayas. Es necesario que mi hermano deje de verme como la princesita a la que compraba lazos cuando tenía ocho años.

- De hecho, Scorpius, por lo que tengo entendido de su relación, aquí sería Albus la víctima inocente - la apoyó Rose.

- ¿Cómo? ¿En qué hora se ha visto que sea una dama la que seduce al caballero?

- Hablando de la hora, realmente es muy tarde, yo me retiro... - intentó fugarse de nuevo el joven Gryffindor, siendo retenido esta vez por Scorpius.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que el honor de mi hermana quede salvado.

- No exageres, Scorpius. Nosotros estábamos haciendo casi lo mismo hace un momento, hasta que oíste ruidos por aquí - dijo Rose.

- No es lo mismo, ni remotamente. Casey sólo tiene quince años.

- Tú tenías catorce la primera vez que me robaste un beso, ¿recuerdas?

Ante esta declaración, tanto Albus como Casiopea miraron sorprendidos al platinado, provocando un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

- ... Rose, no estás ayudándome.

- Como esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, deberíamos irnos... - dijo el joven Potter, pero un tercer tirón en el cuello de su camisa, esta vez por parte de la chica de su misma casa, le mantuvo en su lugar.

- No pienses que vas a escaparte justo cuando intento ayudaros, Albus Severus. Vas a decirle a este prepotente cabezota que tus intenciones con Casey son honestas y confiables, ¿cierto?

- Lo son - aseguró él, tragando saliva al sentirse un poco intimidado por los helados ojos de su mejor amigo.

- Y que soy la única chica que te interesa y a la que quieres, ¿verdad? - añadió su casi novia.

- Claro que lo eres.

- Entonces no vas a hacer nada que lastime, hiera o haga llorar a mi hermanita, ¿no? - cedió un poco Scorpius.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Reinó el silencio durante unos minutos, el joven Malfoy algo más calmado aunque todavía molesto de que le hubieran ocultado su relación precisamente a él, hermano de una y mejor amigo del otro.

- Está bien, supongo que no me queda otro remedio. Más te vale cuidarla bien, ¿me oyes? - le advirtió a Albus - No será fácil tampoco, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntar?

- ... ¿Puedo irme ya a dormir?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_+25 años_

A pesar de ser pleno mediodía, los blancos pasillos del hospital San Mungo estaban prácticamente desiertos. No era de extrañar siendo verano, si la mitad del personal estaba de vacaciones, o almorzando, y los pocos que quedaban de guardia estaban dentro de aquella sala frente a cuya puerta él, Scorpius Malfoy, se paseaba nerviosamente.

- Scorpius, ¿quieres calmarte de una vez? - le preguntó su querido amigo, sentado cansinamente en la sala de espera, ahogando un bostezo - Llevamos aquí desde la madrugada, no te vendría mal dormir un rato... ni a mí tampoco.

- Cierra la boca, Albus - replicó Scorpius - No puedo dormirme ahora, no hasta saber que Rose y nuestro bebé están bien. ¿A qué has venido de todas maneras? ¿No deberías estar en casa, cuidando de tu propia embarazada? ¿Cuidando de **MI** hermana?

- Ya me gustaría, créeme. Pero en cuanto Casey recibió la lechuza de tu madre, anunciando que Rose se había puesto de parto, me pidió encarecidamente que viniera a tranquilizar a su hermano.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, ella no lo dijo tan dulcemente, pero no creo que te apetezca oír sus palabras exactas.

En aquel momento, un médico veterano que pasaba por allí tuvo una repentina sensación de _dejà vu_ al verles y oír su conversación (¿no escuchó algo similar una noche de guardia, cuando no era más que un principiante?). Pero reconociendo un par de padres primerizos debido a su amplia experiencia, lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

- Debería haber entrado con ella. ¿Y si ocurre algo y me necesita? - se preocupó Scorpius, reanudando su paseo por el pasillo.

- Si ocurriese algo, no podrías hacer nada de todas maneras, no eres médico.

- En una ocasión, durante nuestro segundo curso, Rose me dijo que yo era afortunado - rememoró el joven Malfoy con tristeza - Porque tenía una madre que cuidaba de mí en la tierra, y otra que me protegía desde el cielo. Le di la razón, y fue entonces que me enamoré de ella... pero no quiero tener que darle la misma "bendición" a nuestro hijo.

- Yo no sé de estas cosas... pero en tu lugar, dejaría de mirar al pasado y pensaría en lo que me espera en el futuro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tío, vas a tener un hijo, un hijo _varón_. Tú no estás tan mal, y por su parte Rose es una belleza. Vuestro hijo será un imán para las mujeres, ¿qué crees que sucederá cuando ingrese en Hogwarts?

Inmediatamente, la mente del joven slytheriano se llenó de pésimos recuerdos: las persecuciones de las chicas, los malentendidos con Rose, la puerta de su habitación bloqueada por regalos de San Valentín, las vergonzosas peleas cuando había que hacer un trabajo en pareja, la dificultad de conseguir un mínimo de privacidad...

- Lo vas captando - se rió levemente Albus, viendo cómo el rostro de su mejor amigo se ponía más blanco que de costumbre - Y eso no es todo. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con las chicas de Beauxbatons, durante el _Torneo de los Tres Magos_? Si nuestra querida amiga Élodie Krum no hubiera estado allí... Y aun si el crío consigue librarse de las chicas de Beauxbatons, todavía deberá aprender a lidiar con los celosos chicos de Durmstrang.

- Basta, Albus. Ya he tenido suficiente con tus imágenes mentales.

- Como quieras... pero hazme el favor de sentarme un rato y calmarte. Esas baldosas ya están más que gastadas, parece que no las hubieran renovado en años... o que alguien se hubiera paseado frenéticamente sobre ellas igual que tú.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_+50 años_

Los rayos del Sol de verano iluminaban los rincones de la mansión, obligando en ocasiones a un anciano Draco Malfoy a entrecerrar los ojos. Caminó a paso lento por los largos pasillos, bajando con cuidado los escalones, hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía a los jardines. Allí le recibió la algarabía producida por los niños y niñas, la nueva generación del futuro, que continuaría creciendo y cambiando todos los errores que se cometieron en el pasado.

- ¡Papá! - le llamó una voz - ¡Mira, ven a ver esto! Estelle ya se sabe el alfabeto.

Draco sonrió al notar el orgullo en la voz de su hijo menor, el cuarto, y tercero que había tenido con Hermione. La pequeña Estelle, su última nieta, parecía haber heredado plenamente los rasgos gryffindorianos de su abuela, al igual que su padre. Sí, su benjamín Nathan había caído en la casa del león, aunque eso era lo que conseguía por engendrarlo con una... ¿cómo era la palabra? ¿Sangre-manchada? Bah, qué más daba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo pensaba que ya lo había olvidado.

- Draco, ¿en qué piensas? - le preguntó Hermione cuando fue a sentarse a su lado bajo la pérgola, a la sombra.

- En nada en concreto - dijo él, pasando un brazo por la cintura de (en su opinión) todavía la mujer más bella del mundo.

- He estado hablando con Lily Luna y Lorcan. Van a adoptar otro niño en otoño.

- ¿Otro? ¿Cuántos van ya, cuatro? No me cabe en la cabeza que no les bastase con los siete hijos naturales que tuvieron.

- Para ellos la felicidad es eso, una gran familia - sonrió la castaña, acurrucándose contra el hombro de su marido - ¿Qué es para ti la felicidad, Draco? Siempre me lo he preguntado.

- La felicidad... - lo meditó un momento, pero a su mente no venía más que una palabra - Para mí, la felicidad... - atrajo su boca en un suave beso - siempre has sido tú, Hermione Jane Granger, mi ratón de biblioteca.

Y aunque estaban a la sombra, cualquiera que los mirase habría dicho que había algo allí, entre ellos, que resplandecía como el Sol. Como lo había hecho durante cincuenta años, y como lo seguiría haciendo de aquí a la eternidad.

* * *

_Y ahora sí, la despedida definitiva. Gracias por haber leído y seguido esta historia, por todo vuestro apoyo y vuestros maravillosos reviews. P__or último, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me dijerais qué momento del fanfic os impresionó más, qué detalle, qué frase, etc. Algo que os hizo estremecer por dentro._

_¡Os deseo feliz Navidad, Hanukka o lo que sea! Bye ^o^!_


End file.
